SMvsT: Rescate
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Año 3018, tras el bombardeo. Serena Tsukino, es la Neo Reina Serenity, destinada a liderar a las Sailor Senshis y a la resistencia de los humanos contra Black Moon y su ejército de Terminators. Pero el futuro en el que a Tsukino le enseñaron a creer se ve alterado en parte por la aparición de Nataku Yamada, un extraño cuyo ultimo recuerdo es haber estado en el corredor de la muerte
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Penal de** **Fuchū** **, Tokyo – Año 1998**

El hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados estaba en su celda, como todos los días desde que había sido condenado a prisión debido al múltiple asesinato por el que fue apresado, odiaba a la familia que asesinó, le habían hecho la vida imposible. Había sido la venganza el motivo por el cual él había cruzado la línea, pero el impulso de matar seguía fuerte en él y siguió asesinando con el objetivo de tomar la justicia en sus propias manos.

Todas las personas asesinadas tenían en común algo: eran ricas y corruptas, por eso el hombre no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo…a pesar de que fue informado hace rato, que en una hora sería ejecutado.

Una chica elegantemente vestida pero con una tez muy pálida, entra a la celda y se sienta al lado del joven de cabello plata.

-Nataku... ¿Cómo estás?- saluda ella

-Pregúntemelo en una hora- responde el de ojos dorados

-Pensé tratar…una última vez…-

-Debió quedarse en Osaka, doctora Asamuna- contesta él mirándola fijamente

\- Si firmas este consentimiento…donarás tu cuerpo a una causa noble, tendrás…una segunda oportunidad a través de mi investigación, de volver a vivir-

-Usted sabe lo que hice, mis padres y mis tíos murieron por mí, eso fue solo el principio, le he perdido el rastro a mi hermano…lo mío fue justicia pero tal vez no sea mejor que los tipos a los que maté, no quiero una segunda oportunidad…no soy el único sentenciado a muerte, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que yo voy a curar tu cáncer, Aome?-

\- No estoy preocupada por mí misma, me preocupa el futuro de la raza humana…-

-Te lo vendo…- responde Nataku

-¿A cambio de qué?-

\- De un beso-

Sin más palabras, Nataku toma con ambas manos las mejillas de ella y le da un beso en la boca.

\- Con que a eso sabe la muerte… - le dice el hombre de cabello plata a la chica

Sin responder más nada, el joven de ojos con pupilas doradas toma la planilla y la firma, en la misma podía leerse de título: "Dark Crystal, Tokio" e inmediatamente abajo: CUERPO DONADO.

La mujer toma la lapicera y la planilla, se dirige rumbo a la puerta, la golpea y esta se abre, sale rápido de la celda mientras Nataku queda adentro, callado mirando a la nada.

-Estás haciendo algo muy noble- le dice ella a través de la ventanita de la puerta

\- No, soy culpable…rebáname hasta que ya no quede nada…- es lo que responde el de cabello plata

Una hora más tarde, Nataku estaba en una sala cerrada en donde había una camilla, a la cual él estaba siendo atado de pies y cabeza, también había sido inyectado en uno de sus brazos.

Uno de los hombres que estaban presentes allí hace un gesto a alguien y la camilla pasa de posición horizontal a vertical.

-¿Tiene unas últimas palabras?- pregunta el hombre a Nataku, éste niega con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra y la camilla vuelve a su posición horizontal.

La misma persona que le preguntó al plateado, hace otro gesto y un joven de cabello con gomina y anteojos acciona unas palancas, un mecanismo que parecían jeringas con mangueras, conectadas a los brazos de Nataku, se pone en funcionamiento, dichas jeringas contenían un liquido transparente.

El hombre de ojos dorados mira a un costado y ve a Aome Asamuna, la misma mujer que había estado en su celda, quien lo mira fijamente a los ojos, la cara de ella es lo último que ve a medida que la vista se va tornando borrosa hasta que todo queda oscuro para él, su vida como la había vivido llegaba a su término, pero el final aun estaba muy lejos….

A fines del siglo XX, una nueva edad de hielo había comenzado pero gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, los hielos desaparecen y la temperatura del planeta vuelve a la normalidad, a principios del siglo XXX la paz es interrumpida por un ex General de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, que había sido condenado a prisión, apodado "El Fantasma de la Muerte", el cual recluta a un grupo de personas disconformes que buscaban poder, se adueña de Dark Cristal…un programa de defensa militar, el cual se vuelve consciente de sí mismo y se subordina a ese grupo de personas liderado por El Fantasma de la Muerte, quienes se hacen llamar Black Moon, cuando son vencidos y su líder desterrado al planeta Némesis, ellos se van con él llevándose Cristal Oscuro con ellos sin que nadie lo note.

Tiempo más adelante, Black Moon regresa a la Tierra y ve a la humanidad como un enemigo, entonces deciden atacar.

Los sobrevivientes del bombardeo nuclear, vivieron solo para enfrentar una nueva pesadilla: la guerra contra las máquinas…para cazar y dominar o erradicar a los humanos, Black Moon construyó Terminators.

Conforme la guerra continúa, la resistencia humana empieza a desesperarse pero una mujer, portadora del Cristal de Plata y su grupo de guerreras, son la clave para la salvación, sin embargo no todos creían en ellas.

El nombre de la mujer: Serena Tsukino

El año es 3018…

 **Como pueden ver, esta historia es la 4ta parte de la saga de Sailor Moon vs Terminator, la cual sigue las películas y por ende, en éste fic me baso en Terminator 4.**

 **Ante todo agradezco a Leonor de Eboli el permitirme hacer uso del personaje de Nataku, ojala algún día puedas leer mis historias y me digas tu opinión jejej**

 **A los lectores en general, espero que las tres partes anteriores les hayan parecido buenas y que ésta también esté a la altura, dicho esto, me despido hasta la próxima actualización, nos vemos pronto con el capitulo 1** **en el que empezaremos a conocer ese futuro difícil en medio de máquinas y créanme que este no es el fin para Nataku.**


	2. Una amenaza conocida

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Una amenaza conocida**

 **Ruinas de Tokio Cristal-Año 3018**

Un grupo de helicópteros sobrevuela el desolado paisaje en el cual una vez hubiera paz y felicidad, pero que ahora no había más que escombros, más delante de ellos volaba velozmente un objeto que parecía ser un misil, por la radio de uno de los helicópteros puede oírse que alguien habla.

\- Avanzada, habla Sailor Mercury, misil acercándose al blanco, tiempo estimado antes del contacto: 11 segundos-

\- Entendido Ami- contesta una chica de cabello largo rubio, tomando el intercomunicador

El misil tenía una cámara incorporada mediante la cual podían ir guiando la trayectoria del mismo hacia su objetivo: Las instalaciones de Black Moon, en el lugar había un grupo de radares en compañía de gigantescos tanques metálicos que parecían tener brazos y cabeza.

El misil impacta en su objetivo destruyendo uno de los radares y una onda expansiva se crea la cual destruye gran parte del resto, los tanques disparaban sin cesar con las ametralladoras de sus brazos a un grupo de aviones que bombardeaba el lugar con los cuales venían los helicópteros de antes.

Las naves aterrizan en medio del fuego de las cuales descienden varios soldados bien armados, de una de ellas baja la chica que había contestado el radio, su uniforme era blanco tipo marinero, con pollerita naranja, cuello y zapatos con tacones del mismo color, con ella iba otra muchacha con cabello largo plateado atado tipo odango, su uniforme era parecido al de la rubia pero totalmente blanco, la pollera tenía un prendedor en forma de un par de alas, zapatos con tacones y alitas a los costados, hombreras amarillas de las que sobresalía algo que parecía ser adornos en forma de alas, una larga capa blanca que flameaba con el viento, cubría su espalda y en una de las manos, la joven tenía un báculo del mismo color.

\- Su majestad y Sailor Venus están en tierra- habla un hombre de complexión robusta por la radio de uno de los helicópteros, al cuartel, antes de descender rápidamente y acompañar encabezando al resto del pelotón.

Las dos chicas corren velozmente en compañía de los demás hacia la gran abertura causada por el impacto del misil, la de cabello plateado se adelanta al resto de un enorme y hábil salto que la deposita justo en el borde del gran pozo.

Una vez allí, ella se da media vuelta y alza la voz para hablarle a todos.

-¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! ¡Esta misión es una entrada y salida rápida! Veremos si Sailor Mars está aquí y además la información de esas computadoras tiene alta prioridad-

Mientras ella terminaba de hablar, la muchacha rubia llega al lado de ella y a continuación llega también el hombre que avisó por radio del aterrizaje de la Neo Reina Serenity y de Sailor Venus, era de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color y estaba vestido con un pantalón cargo negro con bolsillos a los costados y botas de combate del mismo color, su parte superior era cubierta por un chaleco negro sin mangas con el símbolo de Marte en la espalda, debajo del mismo podía verse un chaleco antibalas de camuflaje rojo con negro con el símbolo de Marte en el pecho, sus brazos estaban al descubierto mostrando los músculos bien formados, sus manos estaban cubiertas con muñequeras rojas y en la cabeza llevaba un paliacate de igual color, en una de sus manos sostenía una ametralladora y en el otro brazo una larga cuerda enrollada.

\- Estamos listos Majestad, cuando disponga – dice Sailor Venus

\- Muy bien, ¿Están listas las cuerdas? – pregunta Neo-Serenity al hombre del paliacate rojo

\- Ya casi están listas Majestad… ¡Apúrense a terminar de echar y asegurar esas cuerdas!- responde él, ordenado también al pelotón completar la acción mientras hacía lo propio con la cuerda que tenía.

Una vez que las cuerdas estuvieron aseguradas, la Reina en compañía de Sailor Venus y del militar con el símbolo de Marte, descendieron por el pozo haciendo rappel, mientras estaban en eso el del paliacate rojo encendió una bengala ya que estaba todo oscuro y no se veía nada.

Inmediatamente después de encender la misma, el hombre la deja caer para comprobar a cuánto estaban del fondo.

Instantes después llegaron abajo del todo, rápidamente se desengancharon de las cuerdas, observaron cómo podían el sitio alrededor y avanzaron por un túnel cuya entrada estaba cercana a ellos.

El túnel estaba semi-inundado de agua al igual que el sector a donde habían llegado, Sailor Venus y la Reina estaban bien alertas y el hombre las acompañaba apuntando con la ametralladora la cual tenía incorporada una linterna con la que alumbraba el camino.

Los tres llegan a un lugar que parecía ser una sala, del techo colgaban cables y el piso estaba igualmente lleno de agua, ellos y algunos soldados que también habían bajado después de ellos comenzaron a revisar el lugar.

\- Majestad, no hay rastro de Rei ni de las máquinas, desaparecieron…- dice el de muñequeras rojas

\- Cierto, está demasiado tranquilo…es casi como si nos hubieran esperado- agrega Sailor Venus

\- Sigamos buscando y ahorrémonos las formalidades, llámenme Sailor Cosmos o si no Serena- les contesta la Reina

\- De acuerdo, lo intentaremos – responde sonriendo la rubia

\- Miren, ¡Estas escaleras conducen a una puerta!- avisa el del paliacate rojo

\- ¡Bien hecho Ralf! Vamos, movámonos rápido- responde Cosmos

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta señalada, de un disparo de luz de una de las manos de Venus la cerradura es hecha pedazos y la puerta abierta de par en par gracias a una patada de Ralf.

Los tres, acompañados de los soldados entraron a otro salón con muchos cables, recipientes que contenían un líquido rojizo, una gran cantidad de sueros había también en el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios es ese olor? – pregunta el del paliacate rojo sintiendo un olor nauseabundo

\- ¿Estás viendo eso Ralf? He ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta- responde Sailor Venus señalando enfrente de ellos.

El hombre apuntó con el arma hacia la dirección indicada para alumbrar y ver mejor, ve algunas camillas en las que habían cuerpos humanos, algunos en estado de descomposición.

\- ¿Pero qué infiernos…?- pregunta sorprendido Ralf viendo los cuerpos

\- Estaban experimentando con ellos, vamos sigamos adelante- contesta la Reina

\- Bueno, al menos ninguno de estos cuerpos es el de Rei, aún puede estar con vida- responde el de muñequeras rojas

Los tres continúan la marcha sigilosamente sin bajar la guardia, habían dado algunos pasos cuando Sailor Venus saca una bengala y la apunta hacia la izquierda de ellos.

\- Objetivo localizado…Sailor Cosmos, hay algo que tienes que ver- señalando a un grupo de prisioneros encerrados en jaulas

\- Muy bien Mina, vamos movámonos apúrense a liberar a esas personas!- habla la Reina ordenando al pelotón

Ralf buscaba entre las personas prisioneras mientras eran liberadas por los soldados, esperando encontrar a Sailor Mars.

-¡Busquemos aquello por lo que vinimos! Se acaba el tiempo- dice Sailor Venus al pelotón mientras se dirigía hacia una de las computadoras que estaban en el lugar

\- Dispérsense en cuanto liberen a todos, aseguren el perímetro, ¡Que no haya ningún hueco sin revisar!- ordena la Reina acercándose a su amiga

\- ¿Porqué no sabíamos de esto?- se pregunta Venus revisando la computadora

\- ¡Maldición! Rei tampoco está aquí- exclama Ralf acercándose también a Mina con algo de tristeza

\- Tengamos fe, estoy segura de que ella está con vida- responde Venus

\- Así es, la vamos a encontrar y la salvarémos, que no nos gane la desesperación, además hemos salvamos a estas personas- dice Sailor Cosmos

\- Tiene razón Majestad, miren creo que esto es lo que busca el mando central de la Resistencia, estoy en el Código Fuente, a estas personas iban a enviarlas al norte de Nagoya para desarrollar un nuevo terminator- contesta Mina señalando lo que muestra la computadora

-Excelente, tenemos que enviarlo al mando inmediatamente ¿Cuánto tardará la información en descargarse?- pregunta Ralf

\- Tardará algunos minutos – responde la rubia

\- Espera Minako, regresa hacia arriba- solicita la Reina mirando atentamente la pantalla

\- Entendido ¿hasta dónde subo?- pregunta Venus subiendo en la lista que aparecía en el monitor

\- Tú continúa…alto para!- ordena la de coletas al divisar algo en la pantalla

Sailor Venus detiene el cursor en uno de los nombres de archivos de la lista y cliquea en el, una ventana con unas letras aparece en la pantalla, las cuales decían: "T-800 modelo 101"

\- Eso me resulta algo familiar, miren eso…-comenta Ralf señalando tres pantallas grandes que estaban delante de ellos, las cuales mostraban un cráneo robótico y un antebrazo

\- T-800…el nuevo terminator, es como dijiste que iba a ser, Serena- dice Venus

\- Es peor…- es todo lo que dice Sailor Cosmos con la sorpresa en su mirada

-Pero esto es ya asunto estricto del mando de la Resistencia ¿debemos meter nuestras narices con eso del T-800?- pregunta el hombre con los símbolos de Marte en el pecho y espalda

-¿Olvidas que nosotras las Senshis dirigimos a la Resistencia, Ralf?- responde Mina

\- Cierto, retiro mi pregunta entonces jeje- responde el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Definitivamente no podemos ignorar esto…eso es el T-800 modelo 101…-agrega la Reina sin dejar de mirar las pantallas, las cuales mostraban a un esqueleto robótico siendo cubierto por músculos formando un cuerpo humano y unas letras: "Organismo Cibernético: Crecimiento de tejido viviente"

Uno de los soldados se acerca a los tres y avisa que todos los prisioneros ya habían sido liberados y que estaba intentando comunicarse con la superficie pero que no contestaba nadie.

-Muy bien…Ralf, Sailor Venus y yo regresaremos arriba y veremos qué es lo que pasa que no responden- decide la Neo Reina Serenity

Un rato después, gracias a las mismas cuerdas con las que habían hecho rappel para bajar, Ralf seguido de Sailor Venus y Sailor Cosmos llegan nuevamente a la superficie, una vez que él termina de escalar, se pone de pie y se desgancha de la cuerda, ayuda a las dos Senshis a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando los tres miran a su alrededor notan algo raro, los soldados con los que habían llegado y que se habían quedado ahí, estaban muertos.

\- ¿Han llegado ya a la superficie? ¿Qué sucede allí arriba?- se escucha preguntar por la radio de Ralf a uno de los soldados que aún estaban abajo

\- Algo anda mal, pasa algo malo aquí arriba- responde el del paliacate rojo mirando atentamente para todos lados y avanzando sigilosamente con el arma lista

\- Al parecer fueron sorprendidos... ¡Miren son aeronaves enemigas huyendo! ¡No podemos dejar que escapen!- exclama la Reina señalando un grupo de naves que estaban despegando y alejándose

\- ¡Si, vamos en su persecución!- agrega Sailor Venus corriendo hacia uno de los helicópteros en los que habían llegado, Ralf y Sailor Cosmos la siguen rápidamente

\- ¡Hay prisioneros humanos a bordo de esas cosas! ¡Persíguelas!- ordena la de peinado odango al piloto, pero este no responde

\- Parece que está muerto Majestad, yo pilotearé- contesta Ralf dando un leve empujón hacia afuera al piloto, cuyo cuerpo cae inerte afuera del helicóptero

\- Efectivamente fueron todos tomados por sorpresa aquí, vamos Ralf- dice la Neo Reina Serenity sentándose en el asiento del copiloto

Rápidamente el helicóptero despega para ir en persecución de las naves enemigas.

\- La transferencia de datos ha finalizado, Majestad, Venus, Coronel Jones ¡Vamos para allá!- se oye por la radio de Ralf, la voz del mismo soldado que habló antes.

Pero mientras la voz de la radio aun no había terminado de hablar, se produce una explosión muy cerca de donde estaban, la onda expansiva provoca que el helicóptero pierda la estabilidad y dé unos giros en el aire.

\- ¡Maldicioooon! ¡No puedo estabilizar la nave, perdemos altura!- exclama Ralf

\- ¡Nos estrellaremooos!- grita Venus

\- ¡Majestad, Mina! ¡Sujétense fuerteee!- grita el piloto a sus acompañantes

Las dos Senshis obedecen abrochándose los cinturones de seguridad, mientras el helicóptero seguía dando giros sobre sí mismo y cayendo en picada en medio de la polvareda que levantó la explosión.

La aeronave se estrella contra el suelo y queda cabeza abajo, los ocupantes de la misma se desenganchan los cinturones y caen de cabeza sobre el techo que era piso ahora.

\- ¿Están las dos bien?- pregunta el del paliacate rojo

\- Sí, bueno no me fracturé nada- contesta Venus

\- Yo también estoy bien, salgamos de aquí rápido- agrega la Reina mientras salía a gatas de la aeronave

\- Entendido Majestad, Ralf no me mires el trasero mientras salgo- dice Mina mientras salía también

-¿Tomaste sake antes de venir, Venus? No soy un pervertido- contesta el hombre

\- Oh vamos solo bromeaba no te exaltes jajaj- ríe divertida Minako

Una vez que los tres salieron de la aeronave, miraron a su alrededor y solo vieron los radares destruidos pero nada más aparte de una leve humareda.

\- Miren eso, parece ser una explosión nuclear- comenta Ralf señalando un cúmulo de humo con forma de hongo gigantesco a lo lejos

\- Sea lo que sea no es bueno- agrega la de coletas

\- Cierto, una explosión así implica mas víctimas huma…AAAAAHHHHHHH!- Venus no logra terminar de hablar ya que siente una mano robótica que la toma del hombro izquierdo.

-¡Mina!- exclama Sailor Cosmos al ver al esqueleto robótico lanzar a su amiga hacia un costado

-¡Minako nooo!- grita Ralf mientras corría hacia el endoesqueleto que tenía las piernas destruidas y se arrastraba hacia Venus para continuar atacándola

El hombre patea fuertemente el cráneo metálico y el organismo cibernético da un vuelco para quedar boca arriba, el del paliacate va a volver a patear en la cabeza al terminator pero éste detiene el golpe agarrando el pie derecho de Ralf y rápidamente lo lanza contra el helicóptero estrellado.

Sin perder tiempo, Sailor Cosmos toma su báculo con ambas manos y lo extiende hacia adelante, apoya la punta de abajo del mismo en el suelo e inmediatamente la Senshi soberana gira hacia su izquierda y hace una pose, a continuación lo mismo a la derecha para ponerse rápido de frente mientras la punta del cetro comienza a iluminarse. Acto seguido ella gira con el cetro en ambas manos y se pone otra vez de frente al terminator con el báculo en su mano derecha, para luego alzarlo para arriba.

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!- grita la Reina de Tokio Cristal, la luz de la punta del cetro brilla con más intensidad y un halo sale disparado hacia el endoesqueleto, quien ya estaba boca abajo de nuevo arrastrándose para atacarla.

Al ser alcanzado por el ataque de la Senshi el organismo cibernético explota al instante, en el suelo Ralf y Sailor Venus se cubrían con ambas manos de los pedazos de metal que volaban.

-Ralf, Mina ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunta Sailor Cosmos

\- Estoy bien Majestad, gracias – responde la rubia de moño rojo

\- Yo también estoy bien…ese bastardo metálico tuvo su merecido, estuvo excelente Majestad- agrega el hombre poniéndose de pie

Inmediatamente una voz familiar para ellos se escucha proveniente de la radio del helicóptero.

\- Escuadrón 10, Escuadrón 10 ¿me copian? Cambio, Sailor Mercury a Escuadrón 10 ¿me copian? Cambio- se oía hablar a la voz

\- Sí aquí – responde Ralf jadeando, sentándose en la ventanilla de la aeronave, tomando el intercomunicador y acercándoselo a la boca

\- Escuadrón 10 identifíquese, Cambio – responde la voz

\- ¡Jones!- contesta él alzando la voz

\- Enviaremos unidades a extraerlos, ¿Cuántos sobrevivientes hay?-

\- Tres, la Reina y Sailor Venus están conmigo- contesta él, en referencia a las Senshis quienes estaban a su lado, sentadas apoyadas en un costado del helicóptero

-Enterada- responde por la radio Sailor Mercury antes de finalizar la comunicación.

-Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos, se está largando la lluvia- comenta Mina alzando la vista viendo como las gotas comenzaban a caer

\- Ralf y Mina vengan, busquemos dónde cubrirnos- dice Sailor Cosmos mientras se pone de pie y empieza a caminar.

A unos cuantos metros del lugar donde el militar y las dos Senshis se habían estrellado, de entre los escombros emergía una figura humana, no se podía distinguir bien quién era ya que estaba totalmente cubierto de barro, solo se notaba que tenía ojos color dorado y su cabello parecía ser plateado.

El desconocido, quien estaba totalmente sin ropas, caminó tambaleándose en medio de la lluvia torrencial y las llamas, comenzó a gritar alzando los brazos sin motivo alguno, parecía estar aturdido. Cuando se calmó, miró hacia el suelo y vio el cadáver de un hombre cerca de donde él estaba, sus ropas le venían bien para vestirse.

A kilómetros de distancia, un helicóptero a turbinas volaba en medio del temporal, era piloteado por un muchacho de cabello castaño, Sailor Venus, Sailor Cosmos y Ralf, estaban a bordo de la aeronave.

\- ¿De regreso al palacio, Majestad?- pregunta el piloto

\- No aún, Sammy llévanos al comando- contesta la Reina

-¿Majestad? El Rey Endymion aguarda en el palacio su llegada- responde el castaño

\- Dile que aguarde, ahora llévanos al comando- es la respuesta de la soberana

-Entendido, redireccionando- contesta el joven mientras teclea unos botones en el panel

El hombre de cabello plata ya vestido, tira al suelo el cadáver ya sin ropa, mira a su alrededor con una expresión ruda en su mirada y comienza a caminar en una dirección al azar.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Cristal, la única construcción que se mantenía en pie en medio de la destrucción gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, quien estaba con la cara semicubierta con un antifaz blanco, vestido con una armadura blanca en la parte de arriba, pantalones y botas del mismo color en la parte inferior y una larga capa blanca sobre sus espaldas, se paseaba por la sala del trono con una pequeña bebé de cabello rosado en sus brazos, que parecía dormir.

La sala del trono era donde la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion convocaban a sus guardianas las Sailor Senshis y la gente en general, era un gran salón con piso de mármol y grandes columnas en las paredes, adornadas con piedras preciosas.

El portón se abre y entra un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el que tenía a la bebe en brazos lo observa acercarse.

\- Llegas justo Jedite, justo iba a mandar llamarte-

\- Maestro, vengo porque hay un mensaje de su Majestad la Reina- responde el hombre

\- ¿Ella está bien?- pregunta el de cabello negro

\- Justamente de eso se trata, ella, Sailor Venus y el coronel Jones están bien, son los únicos que fueron encontrados con vida, la información conseguida de las computadoras fue transferida con éxito al comando de la Resistencia, pero la entrada que habían usado se derrumbó debido a una fuerte explosión en la zona, el pelotón y los prisioneros que estaban abajo no habían salido todavía-

\- Maldición, espero que estén con vida– se queja Endymion

\- La Reina ya ordenó por radio enviar a un equipo para remover los escombros y rescatarlos si es que siguen con vida-

\- Excelente, avísame cuando la Reina llegue-

-Sobre eso Maestro, ella aún no vendrá aquí, quiere ir al comando de la Resistencia primero – responde Jedite

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se arriesga así? Por más Reina que sea ella, el comando no sé si accederá, ya que lo que no quiere es revelar su posición- contesta preocupado el Rey

\- Ella está decidida a ir igual, parece ser que descubrieron algo sobre un nuevo terminator, señor-

-Entiendo, sobre el equipo de rescate, que Neflyte y Zoicite se hagan cargo, ah y quiero estar informado sobre el paradero de la Reina, si no le dan el permiso quiero que se dirija inmediatamente aquí y que no haga tonterías-

-Bien, Maestro- responde inclinándose Jedite antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse

El Rey Endymion se quedó algo preocupado por la cantidad de vidas humanas que probablemente se hayan perdido por el derrumbe en las instalaciones de Black Moon, que se sumarían a la cantidad numerosa que ya se habían perdido, además la desaparición de Sailor Mars le hacía temer que a su esposa podía llegar a ocurrirle lo mismo, aun así confiaba en ella, en las Sailor Senshis y en sus guardianes los Shitennou, revividos gracias al poder del Cristal Dorado que poseía en su interior.

 **El primer capítulo llega finalmente, el paradero de Sailor Mars es totalmente desconocido ya que no saben en qué instalaciones de Black Moon esta cautiva.**

 **Ideé que Serena como la Neo Reina, siguiera siendo una Sailor Senshi y que la transformación siguiente a Eternal Sailor Moon sea Sailor Cosmos (es más creo que según el Manga, Sailor Cosmos es la forma definitiva de Sailor Moon)**

 **Además de estar de regreso Ralf Jones de King of Fighters, los Shitennou hacen también su aparición y ayudan a las Senshis en la guerra contra las máquinas, mientras que hemos visto que Nataku reapareció.**

 **En el próximo capítulo Nataku se encontrará con alguien que ya apareció en las anteriores historias de esta saga.**

 **Me despido así, hasta la próxima actualización y…¡Larga vida a Mars!**


	3. Dudas y sentimientos no correspondidos

**Dudas y sentimientos no correspondidos**

 **Capitulo 2**

El helicóptero que había rescatado a los únicos tres sobrevivientes que fueron encontrados de la misión en las instalaciones de Black Moon, aún iba en medio de la lluvia, estaba sobrevolando sobre el océano ya que la Neo Reina Serenity quería ir al comando de la Resistencia.

\- Lo siento Majestad, pero el Comando denegó la solicitud, no quieren revelar su posición, sólo se comunicarán mediante transmisiones- dice Sammy

\- ¿Ellos están ahí abajo, no?- pregunta Sailor Cosmos

\- Pero la solicitud fue denegada, Majestad – dice Sailor Venus

\- Así es, es información confidencial su posición actual- contesta Sam

\- ¡Quiero que extiendas esa rampa ahora mismo! – exclama la de coletas poniéndose de pie y acercándose al piloto

\- ¿Cómo?- Es lo único que atina a decir Sammy

\- ¡Y diles que necesitamos buzos para una entrada! ¡Ahora! ¡Ralf, Mina, vamos!- agrega la Neo Reina

\- ¡Entendido, Majestad!-responden la Sailor del Amor y el militar de paliacate rojo al mismo tiempo

Sin decir más palabras, los tres se dirigen hacia la rampa de la aeronave para saltar hacia el océano.

\- Esto es una locura, ella está igual de loca como cuando era solo mi hermana Serena…- murmura el piloto de cabello castaño en voz baja

La puerta trasera se abre, el hombre y las dos Senshis caminan por la rampa en medio de los relámpagos y la lluvia torrencial, Ralf agarra bien su arma y la Neo Reina hace lo propio con su báculo, a continuación saltan a las aguas del mar.

 **Cuartel General de la Resistencia**

El cuartel del Comando era un Submarino de color oscuro con letras escritas en japonés, iba a cierta profundidad para evitar delatar su posición y prevenir ser atacado, Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Venus y Ralf Jones nadaron sumergiéndose en las aguas hasta que fueron recogidos por un grupo de buzos tal como la soberana de Tokio Cristal lo ordenara, dichos hombres guiaron a las Senshis y al de muñequeras rojas, hasta la entrada de la base.

Una vez a bordo, los tres fueron llevados directamente con el Mando, algunos de sus integrantes no creían del todo que la Neo Reina Serenity y las Sailor Senshis pudieran salvar a la humanidad y por ende consideraban que ellas no deberían guiar a la Resistencia.

\- Serena Tsukino…la profetizada líder de las Sailor Senshis y la Resistencia…- habla un hombre de cabello largo castaño ondulado

\- Se toma usted mucha confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre civil- responde la de peinado odango con algo de indignación

\- ¡Es verdad, Majestad para ti, igualado! ¡Ella tiene toda la autoridad!- exclama Ralf defendiendo a la Reina

\- Te lo agradezco Ralf, me sacaste las palabras de la boca – comenta Sailor Cosmos con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Cuide sus palabras Coronel Jones…recuerde a quien se está dirigiendo, yo el General Masato Sanjoin, tengo mayor grado que usted y no me tutee! ¡Puedo mandarlo a arrestar ahora mismo! – responde desafiante el castaño

Ralf va a responder pero Venus y la Reina le hacen un ademán para que se calme, ya que era una pérdida de tiempo ponerse a pelear ahora.

\- ¡Y yo soy la Neo Reina Serenity y tengo mayor grado que usted, no arrestará a nadie ya que el Coronel no hizo más que defenderme! ¡Recuerde usted quién soy yo!- dice en voz alta Sailor Cosmos callando al General

\- Majestad sabemos quién es usted, pero los tres pusieron en peligro a todos, a cada hombre y mujer con su hazaña de hombres rana, queremos saber qué es lo que vinieron a hacer aquí – contesta un hombre de cabello largo plateado que estaba allí también

\- Bueno Kunzite, queremos saber qué es lo que encontramos ahí abajo- responde Sailor Venus

\- Lo sabrán…los que necesiten saberlo- es la respuesta del pelicastaño

\- Yo necesito saberlo, porque mi gente quedó atrapada bajo los escombros en ese hoyo ¿Qué es lo que encontramos ahí?- contesta la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Encontramos una solución, que puede poner fin a esta guerra…las máquinas se comunican con transmisores de onda corta, los de inteligencia localizaron una señal oculta debajo del canal principal, eso permite el control directo de las máquinas- explica Kunzite

\- Todos los integrantes de Black Moon que antes eran humanos, son máquinas ahora y como tales, pueden apagarse- agrega el general Sanjoin

\- ¿Y funciona?- pregunta la Reina

\- ¿Va a funcionar? Si, ¿La hemos probado en acción? No- contesta el pelicastaño

\- Yo me encargaré, lo haré, la probaré – responde decidida la de peinado odango

\- ¿Está segura, Majestad?- pregunta Venus

\- Sí, lo estoy-

\- Bueno, usted manda, no podemos oponernos si lo desea…además las unidades comandadas por las Senshis tienen un buen historial- responde otro de los oficiales que se encontraba allí también

\- Está bien…lleven a los tres a la superficie y preparen su salida, si lo hacemos bien terminará la guerra y mostrarán si ustedes son las adecuadas para dirigirnos o no…montaremos nuestra ofensiva en cuatro días- dice el general Sanjoin antes de retirarse junto con el otro oficial que había hablado recién

\- Majestad, estos son los códigos de la señal, buena suerte…si algo malo le pasara a usted, el Maestro estaría muy angustiado- dice Kunzite entregándole a la Neo Reina un objeto pequeño y alargado, que parecía un pendrive

-No se preocupe ¿Pero por qué en cuatro días?- pregunta Sailor Cosmos

-Interceptamos una lista de asesinatos de Black Moon, dice que todos los que están aquí, incluyendo a las Senshis y a nosotros los Shitennou, moriremos en una semana…usted es la segunda de la lista- es la explicación del peliplateado

\- ¿Quién era el numero uno?- indaga la de cabello odango

\- Un desconocido, un civil, James Colt- contesta Kunzite

La soberana de peinado atado en forma de coletas queda impactada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, tanto que no pudo articular palabra alguna, Sailor Venus y Ralf están igual de sorprendidos que ella, ya que la Reina les había contado quién era ese hombre.

\- Majestad…ese James Colt ¿es quién usted nos comentó que enviaría al pasado a proteger a su madre? – pregunta el de paliacate rojo

-Así es…el mismo…-responde la Reina con preocupación

\- Antes que se vayan quiero hablar contigo, Mina- solicita el peliplateado

\- Si su Majestad lo permite, seguro – contesta Venus algo sonrojada

\- Está bien pero no demoren, debemos volver al Palacio inmediatamente, Endymion debe de estar preocupado ya y quiero ver a Chibiusa- dice Sailor Cosmos

La Neo Reina Serenity y Ralf estaban aguardando a su amiga en la puerta por donde habían entrado.

\- Ralf, de aquí regresaremos al Palacio…-dice la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Eso lo sé majestad, ¿porque me lo recuerda?-pregunta el hombre de paliacate rojo

\- Estamos solos, puedes evitar las formalidades- contesta Sailor Cosmos

\- Si, pero…los soldados están aquí también-

\- Olvídate de ellos, trátame de tú y llámame por mi nombre-

\- De acuerdo…sé a donde vamos, ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas, Serena?-

\- Yo te lo digo por Michiru, no es misterio que ella está enamorada de ti-

\- Lo sé…pero mi corazón está con Rei – responde Ralf

\- Por eso lo digo, intenta que Michiru lo tenga claro pero sin lastimarla-

\- Es verdad eso Serena, espero que eso sea posible…rayos, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?-

\- Bueno, no debería extrañarte, eres de buen corazón, sincero y proteges a quienes quieres, además eres apuesto, si te hubiera conocido a ti antes que a Darien, probablemente me hubiera enamorado de ti- responde con una sonrisa la Reina

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta sorprendido y algo turbado, el de cabello castaño oscuro

Mientras tanto, Minako y Kunzite se quedaron hablando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Minako? – pregunta el Shitennou de cabello largo plateado acariciando la mejilla de ella

\- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien…dime, ¿seguirás aquí en el Submarino?- pregunta Venus con el corazón palpitante

\- Me quedaré un rato más y luego iré al palacio, Mina…lamento el resultado de la misión, yo me alarmé porque pensé por un segundo que te había pasado algo malo, después me alivié cuando Mercury me informó que estabas bien-

\- ¿En serio? Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kunzite- contesta Mina sonrojada al máximo

\- Claro que sí, es natural…si te amo-

\- Repite eso por favor- contesta la rubia sonriente

\- Te amo Mina- dice el hombre antes de tomar suavemente la barbilla de la chica y besarla en la boca

\- Yo también te amo, Kunzite- responde ella abrazándolo luego de separarse del beso, él corresponde al abrazo

\- Me gustaría estar así para siempre-

\- A mí también, pero bueno…debo irme, mis amigos me esperan-

\- De acuerdo linda, nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho-

Después de despedirse de Kunzite, Mina regresó con la Neo Reina y Ralf, que la estaban aguardando, los tres fueron llevados a la superficie y regresaron en helicóptero al Palacio de Cristal.

Apenas llegaron, cada quien de los tres se dirigió a sus respectivos asuntos, la Neo Reina se dirigió hacia la Sala del Trono, mientras caminaba se destransformó y su cabello cambió de plateado a rubio, su uniforme de Sailor Cosmos dio paso al vestido Real, los soldados y guardias presentes allí le hacían reverencia y le abrían paso pero ella ni prestaba atención, en su mente resonaban las últimas palabras del soldado que se comunicó con ellos en el helicóptero, previo a la explosión que hizo que se estrellaran.

Alguien de los presentes en el enorme pasillo sale al encuentro de la soberana y se acerca a ella.

\- Eiji…- nombra la Reina al que se había acercado con una mirada triste

\- Majestad… ¿Mi hermano? No regresó ¿verdad?–

\- No lo sé…aunque lo dudo…- respondió la soberana de Tokyo Cristal con tristeza

Sin más palabras, la Neo Reina Serenity sigue su camino hacia donde se dirigía, los guardias que custodiaban el portón de entraba hacen una reverencia y le abren la puerta, al ingresar ve a su esposo el Rey Endymion sentado en el trono, con Chibiusa la hija de ambos sentada sobre sus piernas, ella reía ante las caras graciosas que hacía su padre.

El Rey en cuanto ve a su esposa, se dirige a abrazarla y le entrega a la hija de ambos, la Reina la toma en brazos y la besa en la frente, ante esto la niña sonríe.

Mientras tanto, el desconocido de pupilas doradas, camina en medio de la nada hasta que se detiene en un determinado punto, en donde se agacha al creer ver algo, con una de sus manos aparta el polvo de la tierra, ve una pequeña parte de lo que antes era una carretera y mira a su derecha notando que los restos de la misma continúan hacia aquella dirección, sin decir palabra él continua su marcha hacia dicho rumbo.

El hombre de cabello castaño oscuro aun con su ametralladora en una de las manos, camina pensativo hacia el cuarto que él y Rei compartían antes de ser ella capturada, se sentía frustrado y preocupado por pasar un día más sin encontrarla, sin saber siquiera si seguía con vida o no.

Antes de llegar al cuarto, se encuentra con una hermosa y atractiva chica de cabello corto, color castaño oscuro igual que él, piel blanca y rasgos faciales parecidos a los suyos, ella tenía un cuerpo bien formado, por el uniforme que lleva puesto es evidente que es también soldado de la unidad de Sailor Mars, ya que el mismo símbolo de Marte que llevaba Ralf en la espalda de su chaleco, lo tenía ella en su remera a la altura de sus voluptuosos senos, la muchacha cargaba en sus brazos a una niña algo parecida a Rei, de no más de 6 años de edad.

\- ¡Ralf, hermanito!- exclama la mujer

\- ¡Haruna, hermana querida!- dice sonriente el hombre

\- Mira, te traje a Risa, estaba como loca preguntando por ti, jeje-

\- Papi, al fin te veoo- exclama con alegría la pequeña niña

\- Risa, mi pequeña princesa, que linda estás- dice Ralf sonriente recibiendo a su hija en brazos, quien lo abraza.

\- Papi… ¿encontraron a mamá?-

\- No…aun no, hijita querida…-responde el de paliacate rojo con un nudo en la garganta

\- Pero, verdad que mami volverá, ¿verdad papi?- pregunta la niña

\- Claro que si hija, te lo prometo- responde él acariciando la cabeza de la nena, sin tener por dentro la seguridad sobre lo que está diciendo.

\- Cuando sea grande seré fuerte como tú, como mamá y como la tía Haru- dice alegremente la pequeña

\- Claro que si linda, de seguro lo lograrás- comenta la muchacha sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de la niña

\- Así se habla princesa, serás la más fuerte, de eso no tengo dudas- agrega el hombre, besando la frente de la niña

\- Yo tampoco tengo dudas de eso, Risa se parece a los dos, físicamente sacó los mismos ojos rasgados color púrpura de Rei, el color de su cabello es el mismo que el tuyo-

\- Así es y a pesar de que solo tiene seis años, ya estoy viendo que tiene el mismo carácter de Rei y también tiene cosas mías jeje-

\- Si, ella no le temerá a nada, ¿verdad pequeña?-

\- Cierto tía Haru, seré fuerte y no le temeré a nada- responde la pequeña bostezando

\- Veo que tienes sueño princesa, iremos al cuarto y descansarás, ¿te parece?-

\- Si papi, tengo sueño-

\- No me extraña, anduvo corriendo para todos lados, buscándote jaja- comenta Haru

\- Y finalmente aquí estoy, me has encontrado pequeña jaja- dice Ralf a su hija, quien ríe

El de paliacate rojo y su hermana se dirigieron al cuarto que compartía él con Rei, al llegar allí la niña se descalzó y se metió rápido a la cama, antes de salir de la pieza su padre y su tía esperaron a que se durmiera, cuando se durmió la pequeña la besaron en la frente los dos y salieron.

\- Ralf, a pesar de que mi sobrina es chiquita aún…yo sé que en el fondo te busca cuando estas fuera, porque teme que un día ya no vuelvas-

\- En verdad ninguno de nosotros cuando sale, tiene la seguridad de que volverá, yo no temo por mí si no por ella, temo también no volver a ver a Rei con vida, no me imagino mi vida sin ella y además, ¿cómo se lo diría a Risa?- dice él con amargura y lágrimas en los ojos, apretando los puños

\- Calma hermanito lindo, verás que ella aparecerá con vida y volverán a estar los tres juntos- consuela la chica abrazando a su hermano

\- Haru, quiero que me prometas que si Rei no aparece y a mí me llega a pasar algo…que cuidarás bien de Risa-

\- ¡No digas tonterías Ralf! Te lo prometo aunque confío en que no hará falta que yo cumpla esa promesa, tu estarás bien y Rei regresará sana y salva, ¿ok?-

\- Tienes razón hermanita, eso espero yo también, por cierto como van las cosas con Jedite?-

\- Ah pues muy bien, el es muy atento y lindo conmigo, nos amamos mucho y tenemos intensos momentos de pasión cada vez que tenemos algo de tiempo-

\- Me alegra oír eso, si te llega a hacer sufrir o llegara a quererte sólo para tener sexo nada más, le rompo la cabeza por más amigo mío que sea-

\- Descuida hermanito, no hará falta que lo hagas, él y yo somos muy felices, lo nuestro no es solo sexo, nos amamos aún en medio de esta maldita guerra-

\- Cierto, si no fuera por esos bastardos de metal podrían ser felices completamente-

\- Pero no te olvides que si no hubiéramos tenido que luchar contra Black Moon, el Rey Endymion no lo hubiera revivido con el Cristal Dorado-

\- Tienes razón, Haru-

\- Por cierto, me enteré de lo que pasó, nuestros camaradas y amigos no regresarán…- dice la chica con tristeza

\- La Neo Reina Serenity mandó a Neflyte y Zoicite a dirigir equipos de rescate, pero no creo que quede alguien con vida…la explosión fue muy fuerte y todo se derrumbó a consecuencia de eso-

\- Comprendo…bueno hermanito, iré a ver a Jedite, nos vemos luego en nuestra base- dice la muchacha despidiéndose de Ralf con un beso en la mejilla

\- Bien hermanita, nos vemos luego, hacia allí iré después-

Una vez que Haruna se retira, Ralf entreabre la puerta del cuarto para ver si Risa duerme bien, lo hace y al ver que su hija descansa, vuelve a cerrar la puerta, justo en ese momento siente que alguien lo abraza de atrás.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué diablos!?- exclama el hombre

\- Hola mi precioso, te extrañé mucho- dice Sailor Neptune

\- Michiru, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?-

\- Lo lamento mucho Ralf pero no lo puedo evitar-

\- Solo intenta llamarme por mi nombre, por favor-

\- De acuerdo mi amor-

\- Michiru, ¿Qué acabo de decirte?-

\- Era broma jajaja-

\- ¿Me buscabas para algo en especial?-

\- No…yo…estaba esperando que se fuera tu hermana…solo quería ver que estuvieras bien, Ami me dijo lo que pasó en la misión y yo, tuve miedo de que estuvieras herido-

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero esas malditas máquinas necesitan más que una explosión para deshacerse de mí-

\- Me alivia ver que estás bien, te amo y no soportaría perderte-

\- Michiru…-

\- ¡No puedes pedirme que no te ame! ¡No puedes!-

\- Eres una chica hermosa, elegante y buena, no me gustaría verte sufrir, deberías fijarte en alguien más, hay muchos muchachos que te admiran-

\- No quiero a otro hombre, solo a ti, yo te amo Ralf-

\- Si te hubiera conocido antes que a Rei, probablemente me hubiera enamorado de ti, pero eso no fue lo que pasó-

\- Podrías darme una oportunidad ahora de ser tu novia, ella ya lleva un buen tiempo capturada por Black Moon- dice amargamente la de cabello aguamarino

\- ¡Rei está con vida! ¡Yo tengo fe en eso!-

\- Ella tiene suerte de tener a un hombre como tú…quisiera que me ames como la amas a ella-

\- Michiru, en otro momento hablamos ahora debo irme, seamos amigos, por favor-

\- De acuerdo, mi escuadrón me espera también…-

Sailor Neptune intenta besar a Ralf en la boca, pero él se lo impide posando su mano derecha sobre sus labios.

\- Lo siento Michiru…pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas-

\- No dejaré de amarte Ralf, seré paciente contigo- dice en voz baja Neptune mientras ve alejarse al de paliacate rojo

La Neo Reina Serenity estaba en su recámara con Chibiusa en brazos, saca de un cajón de la mesita de luz una grabadora reproductora, la apoya en la mesita y aprieta play, la cinta empieza a correr y se oye del parlante la voz de su madre.

\- _Esta es la cinta número 28 de Serenity Tsukino a mi hija Serena…lo más difícil para mí es decidir qué decirte y qué no… ¿Te cuento de tu padre? ¿Afectará tu decisión de mandarlo a mi tiempo a protegerme…sabiendo que es tu padre? Y será un niño o un adolescente cuando lo veas, uno puede volverse loco pensando esto, pero si no envías a James tú no podrás existir…y Black Moon ganará la guerra…-_

Mientras la cinta seguía andando, la Neo Reina sostenía en una de sus manos una foto antigua de su madre, sale de sus pensamientos cuando oye la voz de Endymion.

 _-_ ¿Quieres hablar de él?-

\- James está allá afuera solo, y Black Moon lo está cazando-

\- ¿Qué hay de la señal?-

\- Estuvimos probando con Ami los códigos de la señal…aparentemente se desconecta...-

\- Debemos tener cuidado, en especial tú…-

\- De acuerdo, pero tenemos que probarlo-

\- Sí, entonces empecemos con algo con lo que estemos familiarizados, deberíamos capturar a un hidrobot, traerlo y hacerle pruebas-

\- Si- responde pensativa la de coletas

\- ¿Qué tienes, cariño?- pregunta Endymion acariciando el cabello de su esposa

\- Matan a James Colt, reajustan el futuro…Serena Tsukino no existe- responde la Reina sin dejar de pensar

Mientras tanto, el hombre de cabello plateado llega a las ruinas de lo que antes era una bella ciudad, a su alrededor solo se ven restos de vehículos, escombros y desolación, él mira todo con cara de no entender absolutamente nada mientras sigue caminando, a lo lejos logra distinguir una silueta humana.

-¡HEEY!- llama con un grito el desconocido a quien había avistado

Pero él, no tardaría en lamentar haber llamado la atención del extraño…el terminator volteó la cabeza y al ver que había un humano, no tardó en preparar la ametralladora giratoria que tenía en sus manos…

 **Finalmente termino de escribir el 2do capitulo, espero que les vaya gustando, como pueden ver, a Ralf le invento una hermana y la pongo como pareja de Jedite jeje, en el próximo capítulo sí se viene el encuentro entre Nataku y el personaje ya conocido en esta saga.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima actualización, recuerden dejar comentarios, lo agradecería mucho :)**


	4. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 3**

 **Primer encuentro**

-¡HEEY!- llama con un grito el desconocido a quien había avistado

Pero él, no tardaría en lamentar haber llamado la atención del extraño…el terminator volteó la cabeza y al ver que había un humano, no tardó en preparar la ametralladora giratoria que tenía en sus manos…

El cyborg era alto, robusto, tenía el endoesqueleto cubierto por ropa vieja y rota, su aspecto era intimidante y no tardó en comenzar a disparar para donde se encontraba el hombre de cabello plateado, este veía la polvareda que levantaban las balas al chocar contra el suelo ya que por suerte el Exterminador no apuntó con mucha precisión, pero a medida que continuaba disparando se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo.

Justo antes de ser alcanzado, el de ojos dorados siente que alguien lo abraza y lo empuja hacia un costado, no puede ver su rostro ya que lo lleva cubierto por una pañoleta y unos lentes de aviador, de los que se usaban antes para pilotear los aviones antiguos a hélice.

El desconocido, quien por su aspecto parecía ser un adolescente, que había salvado al plateado, hace un gesto para decirle que guardara silencio al mismo tiempo que el corpulento endoesqueleto no paraba de disparar mientras continuaba caminando.

El joven y el de cabello plata, se habían escondido detrás de un mecanismo que tenía una rueda rodeada por un cable grueso, observan atentamente al terminator avanzar y cuando éste llega a una determinada ubicación, el muchacho acciona una palanca y la cuerda se desenrolla dejando caer un montón de pedazos de hierro atado al otro extremo de la misma, mientras que otra cuerda enrollada a una segunda rueda de la estructura de hierro, cuyo lado opuesto estaba atado en forma de lazo, se cierra atrapando los pies del cyborg, el cual es arrastrado y alzado cabeza abajo, quedando así colgado ya que la cuerda no corrió mas al haber en la pared cercana, otra rueda que sostenía aquella y hacía de carretel.

Observando eso, el joven se descubre la cabeza dejando ver su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, se da media vuelta y observa al de ojos dorados.

\- Ven conmigo si quieres vivir- dice el rubio al plateado

Sin decir más, ambos se ponen en marcha y corren hacia los restos de un edificio cerca de allí en medio de una lluvia de balas, ya que el terminator colgado de los pies los divisa con su vista electrónica y les dispara.

Los dos suben por una montaña de escombros que cubrían parte de la entrada del refugio escapando de la balacera y entran.

Mientras tanto, el Exterminador apunta su arma hacia sus propios pies y dispara, la cuerda se corta dejando los pies atrapados y el cyborg cae pesadamente como si fuera un enorme costal de papas, pero aun así se endereza rápido.

El joven de ojos celestes y el de cabello color plata corren por el interior del edificio que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada, llegan hasta unas viejas y oxidadas escaleras de hierro, subiendo rápidamente por ellas, al mismo tiempo que afuera, el terminator ya estaba de pie disparando un lanza granadas que tenía en su otra mano, hacia los escombros que tapaban la entrada del refugio.

Los dos hombres llegan a la terraza y una pequeña niña sale al encuentro con un rifle en las manos, el muchacho le hace un gesto y ella deja el arma, a continuación corre hacia un enorme carretel que enrollaba una cuerda, la cual sostenía un montón de pesados fierros que tenían cuatro enormes ruedas.

El de ojos claros sigue a la niña agarrando el arma dejada por esta, mientras que el de pupilas doradas corre para asomarse detrás de la pequeña pared que daba término a la terraza y ver hacia abajo, para observar como el cyborg disparaba una y otra vez con el lanza granadas hacia el montón de escombros por donde habían ellos entrado hace rato, para así despegar el camino y poder ingresar.

Pero la niña corta la cuerda con un cuchillo y el enorme montón de hierros se desploma justo sobre el terminator, quien no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es aplastado, su cabeza es separada del cuerpo, las luces rojas de las pupilas se apagan y los disparos cesan, lo que indicaba que habían logrado acabar con él.

El de cabello plata se acerca a la pequeña mientras que el joven prepara el rifle para apuntarle.

\- ¿¡Qué era eso!?- pregunta el hombre de ojos dorados en voz alta a la niña

\- Ella no va a hablar, pero tu si vas a hacerlo… ¿De dónde sacaste esa chaqueta?- responde el rubio apuntándole

\- De quien ya no la necesita- es la contestación del hombre, quien se acerca lentamente al joven

\- ¿Ves ese símbolo rojo cerca de la solapa? Simboliza a Marte, es el símbolo del escuadrón de Sailor Mars, el cual es de la Resistencia y obviamente no formas parte de la misma…quítatela- exige el de ojos azules

El hombre no respondía palabra mientras se acercaba alzando los brazos, a quién le apuntaba con el rifle.

-¡Quítatelaaa!- grita el muchacho acercando el cañón del arma a la cabeza del plateado

Pero este de un rápido movimiento con las manos le arrebata el rifle al rubio, e inmediatamente le apunta con su misma arma.

\- Si le apuntas a alguien es mejor que estés listo para apretar el gatillo, te lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?- dice el de pupilas doradas devolviendo el rifle

\- Un terminator, el T-600- responde el rubio bajando la vista

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué año es?- pregunta el hombre mirando a su alrededor

\- 3018…- contesta el joven

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- interroga desconcertado el de cabello plata

\- El infierno, eso pasó - responde el de ojos azules

\- Tengo que salir de aquí- concluye el hombre

\- No puedes ir a pie, las máquinas te matarán, necesitas velocidad- recomienda el muchacho

\- Necesito un auto entonces-

\- Hay unos cerca del observatorio, pero no funcionan-

\- ¡Llévame!-

El rubio no tiene tiempo de responder ya que escucha el sonido de turbinas de una nave acercándose, entonces rápidamente toma a la niña y grita que se cubran, los tres se tiran al suelo cerca de la pared al mismo tiempo que una nave va sobrevolando la calle. Una vez que la misma pasó, ellos se enderezan y el de cabello plateado mira al joven sin terminar de entender qué es lo que está pasando.

\- Era un cazador…gracias a ti, saben que estamos aquí- explica el de ojos claros

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?- pregunta el de pelo plateado

\- Soy James Colt, vayámonos de aquí-

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del Palacio de Cristal, sobre una mesa cuatro soldados con el símbolo de Urano en sus chaquetas, salvo uno que tenía el símbolo de Neptuno, sostenían a una especie de gusano robótico el cual se movía mucho intentando liberarse, con ellos estaba una chica rubia de cabello corto vestida con su uniforme Sailor de pollerita azul marino oscuro, solapas del mismo color y moño amarillo en el pecho, a su lado estaba Sailor Neptune, su amiga de hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Muy bien!, quemamos su transmisor así que no puede hablar con sus amigos…pero aun puede recibir señal- dice Sailor Uranus en voz alta

\- ¡Sosténganlo con más fuerza!- grita uno de los militares

\- ¡Con fuerza!- agrega el del símbolo de Neptuno

Una vez que tenían bien agarrando al hidrobot, Sailor Mercury quien también estaba allí, coloca un pendrive en un aparato que parecía ser una radio y teclea una secuencia de números.

\- Necesitamos más señal- solicita Sailor Uranus

Mercury obedece y aumenta la intensidad de la señal, en la pantalla del aparato, las líneas que la simbolizan se hacen más onduladas, el gusano robótico se mueve por un rato más y finalmente queda inmóvil.

\- Ajustemos las correas- dice uno de los soldados

\- Gran Kami…- exclama sorprendido otro de ellos

\- Es increíble que funcione- comenta la Senshi rubia

\- La señal tiene que ser contínua, si hay alguna interrupción…-habla la de cabello corto azul

Mercury detiene la señal e inmediatamente el hidrobot recupera su movimiento y reanuda su lucha.

\- Preparen un radio de onda corta, debemos avisarle a su Majestad para probar esta cosa afuera- ordena Sailor Uranus

\- ¡Es demasiado fuerte!- grita uno de los hombres

\- Destruyan esta cosa- decide finalmente la líder del escuadrón Urano

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga yo luego? – pregunta el hombre del símbolo de Neptuno a su líder

\- Regresa al cuartel, Chiko…estaremos alertas- responde Michiru

\- Ven, vamos a avisar a la Reina, en el camino hablaremos- dice Sailor Uranus a su amiga

\- De acuerdo Haruka, ¿Pero de qué quieres hablar?- pregunta la de cabello aguamarino mientras salían

\- No te hagas la tonta querida amiga, sabes bien de qué… ¿hasta cuándo seguirás detrás de Ralf Jones?-

\- No puedo evitarlo, lo amo demasiado Haruka- responde la de cabello aguamarino con una mirada triste

\- ¡Pero él no te ama! ¡Ama a Rei, ella es su esposa!- responde la rubia alzando la voz

\- Tenías que ser tan directa…pero ella está desaparecida capturada por las máquinas hace bastante tiempo- contesta Michiru igualmente subiendo el tono de la voz

\- Pero aparecerá, sé que la encontraremos y la rescataremos algún día-

\- Lo sé…- dice Michiru con dolor

\- Piensa esto, si Rei aparece con vida ten la seguridad de que se reunirá de nuevo con Ralf y la pequeña hija de ambos, ellos seguirán siendo una familia, lo siento Michiru sé que te duele lo que digo, pero deberías olvidarlo-

\- No puedo Haruka… ¡No puedo!-

\- ¿Y qué tendrás en mente? ¿Ser su amante? él solo tiene ojos para ella y ahora, aparte de luchar contra las máquinas y servir a la Reina, Jones solo piensa en encontrarla-

\- Aún no sabemos si la vamos a encontrar con vida-

\- Hazme caso Michiru y no seas cabeza dura, aléjate de Ralf Jones- aconseja Uranus poniendo una de sus manos en un hombro de su amiga, pero ésta no responde nada.

En las ruinas del observatorio de la ciudad, iban caminando James con la niña, acompañados del hombre de cabello plata.

\- ¿En dónde están los autos?-

\- Mira, teóricamente no deberíamos salir de día, cuando oscurezca es mejor pero no será más seguro, los cazadores tienen infrarrojos…cazan tan bien de noche como de día, así que saldremos al anochecer- responde Colt mientras se acercan a una fogata.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el de pupilas doradas en referencia a la comida que había agarrado el rubio

\- Pollo de hace dos días…mmhhh es mejor que un pollo de hace tres días, por cierto no me dijiste quién eres- responde Colt olfateando el alimento.

\- Nataku Yamada- contesta el hombre

El plateado observa a su alrededor y encuentra unas tiras de telas colgadas cerca de donde estaban, sin decir palabra saca una y se acerca al joven para agarrar el rifle, éste se alerta.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?- pregunta exaltado Colt

\- Cálmate-

Sin decir más, el de pupilas doradas ata la culata del arma con uno de los extremos de la tela y enrolla el otro en una de sus manos, a continuación apunta con el rifle al muchacho.

-Agárrala- solicita Nataku a James

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta este sin entender

\- Tómala-

El joven se acerca lentamente con las manos alzadas y le arrebata el arma de las manos al plateado, pero no logra acercarla más a él, ya que la culata del rifle estaba atada con el pedazo de tela hecha cuerda, la cual estaba unida a la mano del hombre.

\- ¿Lo ves? Magia… ¿entendiste?- dice el de pelo color plata quitándose la tela de su mano derecha y devolviéndole el arma a James

\- Si, gracias- responde Colt volviendo a sentarse para seguir comiendo

\- ¿Este radio funciona?- pregunta Nataku, mostrando un viejo aparato que había allí

\- No, mi hermano trató de arreglarlo, pero nunca pudo hacer que sirviera-

Enseguida el de pupilas doradas abre la tapa trasera del radio y llama a la niña, cuando ésta se acerca, él le pide que sostenga el micrófono y a continuación empieza a revisar los cables.

\- ¿En donde están todos?- pregunta el de pelo plateado

\- Se fueron-

\- ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí?-

\- Somos la Resistencia, sucursal de Tokio, bienvenido al cuartel- responde Colt en referencia al lugar en donde estaban

\- ¿Resisten contra qué?-

\- Contra las máquinas, Dark Cristal, Black Moon-

\- ¿Solo son ustedes dos?-

\- Así es-

\- ¿Por qué no usas una de estas?- indaga Nataku en referencia a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta

\- Porque todavía no me gano la mía, según mi hermano aún no estoy listo- responde el rubio con cierta amargura en el tono de la voz

En el Palacio, la Neo Reina Serenity estaba en el salón del laboratorio en compañía de su esposo el Rey Endymion, de las Sailors Mercury, Uranus y Neptune, de Ralf Jones y su hermana Haruna, el Hidrobot ya había sido destruido y sacado afuera y todos estaban ante un aparato de radio, la Reina se acerca el micrófono a la boca y comienza a hablar.

\- Ojalá él este escuchando esto….bien aquí voy, hemos luchado mucho tiempo…y todos hemos perdido seres queridos…pero no están solos, hay grupos de Resistencia en todo el planeta y estamos en el umbral…-

En las ruinas del Observatorio, el hombre de cabello plata terminaba de arreglar el radio mientras Colt comía.

\- ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? Levanta el micrófono y oprime el botón- dice el de ojos dorados sonriendo a la niña al mismo tiempo que hacía contacto los alambres de un par de cables entre sí.

La pequeña aprieta el botón del micrófono y un ruido empieza a oírse, la niña sonríe.

-… _El alcance efectivo de su arma es menos de cien metros, están muy bien armados pero los T-600 son pesados y lentos, tienen un diseño primitivo…-_

\- ¿Quién es la mujer que habla?- pregunta Nataku

\- _Si no pueden huir…-_

\- No lo sé- contesta Colt que sobresaltado se había acercado rápido

\- _…tienen una opción, su corteza motora está parcialmente expuesta en la nuca_ , _una cuchillada allí los desorienta temporalmente, lo más importante es seguir vivos, no tienen idea de lo importantes que son y lo importantes que van a ser…las máquinas están avanzando más rápido de lo que dije que podrían hacerlo, las he visto con mis propios ojos…están inventando terminators nuevos, nuevas formas de matarnos….Wiseman y Black Moon están planeando algo grande, pero las Sailor Senshis y la Resistencia están planeando algo más grande…les habla la Neo Reina Serenity y si están escuchando esto, ustedes son la Resistencia…-_ se escucha la voz de ella salir no solo del micrófono de la radio que había reparado el hombre de ojos dorados, sino también de cada radio del Palacio, los cuarteles de todos los escuadrones y cada radio que estaban oyendo las personas que estuvieran reunidas en donde quiera que estuvieran.

\- La Neo Reina Serenity…tenemos que encontrarla- dice Colt esbozando una sonrisa

En el laboratorio del Palacio Cristal, la Neo Reina termina de hablar, su esposo pone una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- Cariño, ya verás que él si oyó tu mensaje-

\- Eso espero Endymion, es imperativo encontrarlo además de a Rei- responde la soberana de peinado odango

\- Majestad, aguardamos instrucciones, usted nos mandó llamar- dice Ralf

\- Si, debemos probar afuera la señal que desactiva a las máquinas- contesta la Reina

\- De día es muy peligroso Majestad, nos expondremos demasiado, recuerde lo que pasó en la última misión en que estuvo - avisa Sailor Uranus

\- Haruka tiene razón querida, debemos asegurarnos de tener todo bien listo y esperar a que anochezca- recomienda el Rey

\- Tienen razón, Ami estate alerta y cualquier novedad avisa-

\- Bien, Majestad- responde Mercury

La joven de cabello aguamarino se acerca al hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, con una mirada amorosa en sus ojos, lo tenía ahí y solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo.

\- Que bueno verte de nuevo, cariño lindo- dice Michiru a Ralf abrazando uno de los brazos, él por toda respuesta solo la mira algo desconcertado.

\- Oye Neptune, suelta ya a mi hermano y no lo llames así ¡él tiene una esposa!- exclama Haruna molesta

\- ¡El hecho de ser su hermana no te da autoridad sobre mí, Haruna Jones!- responde la de cabello aguamarino alzando la voz

\- ¡Silencio las dos, no griten tan cerca de mis oídos que me van a ensordecer!...Michiru, ya hablamos y sabes que lo que dijo mi hermana es verdad- dice el de paliacate rojo

\- Neptune, ¿Qué acabo de aconsejarte hace rato?- pregunta Haruka con tono reprobatorio en la voz

\- Les aconsejo que resuelvan sus asuntos personales en otro momento- habla el Rey Endymion

\- Es verdad, en estos momentos tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, Sailor Neptune…es suficiente- reprende la Reina

\- Bien, no me rendiré pero no debo ser tan directa…- murmura la de cabello aguamarino en voz baja

\- Espero lo hayan entendido, yo debo ir a ver a la Guardiana del Tiempo, con su permiso- agrega Endymion

Justo antes de retirarse el Rey, llegan tres hombres, uno rubio, uno de cabello castaño claro y el otro de pelo castaño oscuro, eran tres de los cuatro Shitennou guardianes del Rey Endymion

\- Llegan justo, ¿tienen novedades?- pregunta el de cabello negro

\- Si Maestro, Neflyte y Zoicite llegaron de la búsqueda en la zona del complejo de Black Moon- dice Jedite

\- Majestad, Maestro, lamentamos informar que no hemos encontrado sobrevivientes en la zona- avisa Zoicite

\- Maldición… ¿están seguros?- pregunta la Reina

\- Sí su Alteza, hemos revisado bien y solo encontramos cadáveres…ninguno quedó vivo- agrega Neflyte

Todos los presentes allí tomaron la noticia con tristeza, pero en el fondo ya sabían que eso era lo más probable que pasara.

Al caer la noche, el hombre de cabello plata sale de las ruinas del observatorio con una caja de herramientas en las manos y se dirige a uno de los autos cercanos, más específicamente a un jeep el cual tenía el capot abierto; entonces él trabaja en el motor como ya venía haciéndolo desde hace una hora, la pequeña niña y Colt se acercan.

\- ¿Lo pudiste arreglar?- pregunta James

\- Casi-

\- Muy bien, yo creo que hay que ir al Este, atravesamos las ruinas de la ciudad, llegamos a la costa y nos juntamos con la Resistencia allá- opina el rubio

\- Yo voy a ir al sudoeste- responde el de cabello plata mientras continuaba trabajando

\- No, no, no, no…las máquinas controlan todo hasta Nagoya, esa es la central de Black Moon, no podemos ir- refuta Colt

\- Necesito buscar a alguien-

\- Hay mucho que no entiendes sobre Black Moon, es demasiado peligroso ir allá- insiste el rubio

\- ¿No son ustedes dos, la unidad especial de Tokio?- responde el de pupilas doradas, mientras la niña se sube al vehículo

\- Por favor, tenemos que salir de Tokio- responde Colt justo antes de que el motor del jeep comenzara a funcionar, al igual que la radio

La melodía que suena parece traerle recuerdos a Nataku, ya que la oye atentamente.

\- ¿Qué es esa música?- pregunta James

\- Algo que mi hermano escuchaba antes de perderle el rastro- responde el hombre mientras apaga el radio y observa a la niña

\- Buena música, tenía buen gusto-

\- Pequeña, bájate…no me veas así, sal de ahí – dice el de ojos color dorado a la niña que ponía ojos tristes y lo observaba

\- Oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

\- Bájate, ¡largo!- grita a la nena el de pelo plata sin responderle al joven, ella termina obedeciendo y se baja del jeep

\- ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí?...entiendo… ¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre nosotros y las máquinas? Nosotros enterramos a nuestros muertos, pero a ti nadie va a sepultarte- dice molesto Colt mientras el plateado cerraba el capot y se detenía a oírlo.

Sin embargo no tienen tiempo de decir más, ya que escuchan unos sonidos de turbinas, efectivamente una nave de tamaño pequeño con el símbolo de la media luna negra invertida, se acerca y los divisa a los tres, al verla ellos se suben rápidamente al jeep, colocándose James al volante.

\- ¡Es un Aerostat, es un explorador de los terminators!-

\- ¡Arranca, Colt!-

Rápidamente el jeep acelera y desciende por una pequeña pendiente llena de arboles pelados para salir a una carretera cercana.

\- ¡El Aerostat escuchó la música!- exclama el conductor

\- ¡Manténlo estable!- responde el de pelo plateado al ver que zigzagueaba el vehículo

\- ¡Esta es la primera vez que manejo! –

La nave se acerca rápidamente y llega a un costado del jeep que iba a toda velocidad, enfocando su lente hacia el conductor, quien le había pedido a su acompañante que sostuviera el volante, para así sostenerse de los costados y patear sin cesar al Aerostat, pero en la vista electrónica del mismo ya aparecía un reconocimiento facial y un mensaje: "JAMES COLT IDENTIFICADO"

\- ¡Esa cosa es una peste, me está haciendo enojar! – exclama el de ojos dorados volviendo a cederle el control del volante a Colt, al ver que éste dejaba de patear a la nave voladora, en la vista electrónica de la misma un nuevo mensaje aparece agregándose al anterior: "ENVIADO"

El Aerostat se aleja un poco del jeep mientras Colt pedía que se sostuvieran ya que parecía perder el control del vehículo y Nataku solicita a la niña que iba en el asiento trasero, una de las herramientas de la caja, esta le pasa una llave en forma de cruz, sin perder tiempo él lanza la herramienta hacia donde está la nave, la cual recibe el impacto y cae al suelo.

El jeep continúa la marcha luego de acabar con la nave, unos cuantos metros hasta que el muchacho acciona el freno de mano, el vehículo da media vuelta y se detiene en medio de la carretera solitaria.

\- Si la idea es continuar vivos, yo conduciré- dice el de pupilas doradas a Colt antes de darle un empujón, para sacarlo.

 **Un capítulo mas terminado, esa navecita identificó a Colt ¿Qué consecuencias traerá eso? espero que las escenas sentimentales con respecto al amor no-correspondido de Michiru me estén quedando bien jeje.**

 **Les comento que el miércoles iré al cine a ver la nueva película de Terminator, estoy seguro que me va a gustar :D**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima actualización, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, habrá mucha, mucha acción, cuídense mucho y nos vemos :)**


	5. Capturados

**Capitulo 4**

 **Capturados**

La Neo Reina Serenity acompañada por los actuales líderes del escuadrón de Sailor Mars, Ralf Jones y su hermana Haruna, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune líderes de sus respectivas unidades, estaban aun en el laboratorio del Palacio junto a Sailor Mercury, quién estaba frente a los monitores.

\- Hay mucho movimiento enemigo en Tokio - informa Ami

\- ¿Tenemos gente en la zona? - pregunta la Reina

\- En tierra no, dos naves en el aire, Kakinuma y Sailor Júpiter - contesta la de cabello corto azul

\- De acuerdo manda los pájaros, diríjelos a una zona segura - ordena la rubia de coletas

\- ¿Cree que estén bien, Majestad? – pregunta Neptune

\- Por ahora sí y esperemos que sigan estándolo - responde la soberana

\- Seguro que lograrás guiarlos a salvo, Ami - dice Venus

\- Tengo fe que podrán llegar - agrega Haru

Las dos naves sobrevolaban los cielos del desolado paisaje de la región de Kanto, habían recibido por radio, el mensaje de Sailor Mercury de ir a una zona segura, debido a que le comunicaron a la Senshi de Mercurio, que tenían pocas municiones.

\- Enterado Mercury, aquí Trueno 67 copiado todo, procedemos a dirigirnos hacia el cuadrante 125, Cambio - se oye hablar a la voz de un hombre desde una de las naves

\- Entendido, copiado claramente - responde la voz de una mujer desde la otra nave, justo antes de que ambos cambien su rumbo.

Por una solitaria carretera iba avanzando el jeep en el que estaban Nataku, Colt y la niña, éste toma por una desviación que conduce hacia una vieja casa que parecía abandonada, el de cabello plata detiene el vehículo y los tres se bajan, el joven rubio tiene el rifle preparado y camina alerta a pesar de que lo único que sienten es el viento nocturno soplar.

James mira el frente de la casa y ve el símbolo de la Resistencia en el portón, entonces decide acercarse acompañado de la niña y el de ojos dorados, entran sigilosamente en el interior ya que la entrada era amplia y no había puerta, adentro había restos de muebles y bastante suciedad en el piso. El rubio se acerca a una mesa al ver una botella de leche, que tenía restos de la misma en el pico, evidenciando que alguien había tomado de ella recientemente.

\- Hay alguien aquí, Yuki ten cuidado - avisa el de ojos claros a la niña

Sin embargo no tienen tiempo de hacer algo mas, ya que de algunos sectores del techo roto y de detrás de varios muebles, salen varios hombres armados que los rodean rápidamente apuntándoles con las ametralladoras.

\- ¡Al piso! ¡Suelta el arma! ¡Quiero ver sus manos arriba! – grita uno de ellos

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - les pregunta Nataku sin alterarse lo más mínimo

\- Vimos la señal de la Resistencia afuera - agrega Colt a los hombres

\- La anciana la puso, no yo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - pregunta un hombre de cabello negro con barba tupida acercándose a los tres

\- Estamos buscando combustible - responde el de cabello plateado

\- Las cosas están difíciles, sólo tenemos para nosotros - contesta el de barba apuntando su arma hacia Nataku

\- Si le apuntas a alguien es mejor que estés listo para apretar el gatillo - desafía James

Mientras Nataku solamente mira al rubio como diciendo "¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso?" y el hombre armado que les habló recién se acerca con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, por la puerta trasera de la casa entra una mujer canosa, ya entrada en años.

\- Todo el mundo baje sus armas – ordena la anciana acercándose con un bastón en la mano

\- Vinimos a buscar a la Resistencia – aclara Colt

\- ¿La Resistencia? Que estupidez… pelear contra esas máquinas es imposible, si no hacemos ruido nos ignorarán pero esas estúpidas mujercillas llamadas Sailor Senshis insisten en luchar - refuta el hombre de antes

\- Si se ocultan, ellos los van a cazar y tarde o temprano los encontrarán - responde Colt

\- Si peleamos y los ayudamos eso harán sin duda, recuerden lo que le pasó a esa tonta tira fuego, la atraparon… las máquinas ya deben haberla matado hace mucho - discute el de barba

\- Esta gente no te va a ayudar, vayámonos - le dice Nataku a James tomando la mano de la niña

\- No se van a ir, no hasta que esta niña coma algo - dice la mujer tomando a la nena de la otra mano y golpeando con su bastón sobre una puerta pequeña que había en el piso justo delante de ella, uno de los hombres abre la puerta y de ella se asoma otra persona.

\- Tráeme una canasta - ordena la anciana

Al instante, la misma persona que se había asomado por la abertura del suelo, vuelve a entrar y no tarda en alcanzarle una canasta con panes a la mujer, ésta se la acerca a la pequeña.

\- Aquí tienes, ustedes también, ¡vamos coman! - dice la señora a los tres

Rápidamente la niña y James comen con muchas ganas los panes mientras Nataku sólo los observa, la anciana nota eso y se le acerca preguntándole si se sentía bien, pero él no tiene tiempo de responder ya que los demás hombres apuntan sus armas hacia ellos.

\- Esa es nuestra comida, nuestro combustible, ¡Tú no puedes tomar esa decisión! - grita el mismo que había discutido con Colt rato antes.

Sin embargo el hombre de cabello color plata mira hacia todos lados notando que toda la casa empieza a temblar, James también se da cuenta de eso y toma a la niña.

Una mano robótica en forma de tenaza rompe el techo y atrapa a la anciana, llevándosela inmediatamente, otra tenaza desciende atrapando a uno de los hombres que estaban allí, el pánico ya se había desatado en el lugar y todos estaban corriendo hacia afuera, Nataku, James con la nena en brazos hacían lo mismo.

Un gigantesco robot con cuatro brazos iba metiendo a una jaula en el interior del torso a la gente que iba agarrando con sus tenazas, por cabeza tenía una torreta con una lente, con la cual divisa a Colt y compañía corriendo hacia el jeep, a través de su vista electrónica.

Con la torreta dispara un rayo láser hacia dicho vehículo, provocando que explotara y que Colt, Nataku y la niña salieran disparados hacia atrás debido a la onda expansiva.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta a los gritos Colt a Nataku

\- ¿Qué? - responde este también a los gritos

\- ¿Qué si estás bien? ¡Yukii! ¡Yuki! - exclama el rubio al ver a un costado del de cabello plata a la niña desmayada

Mientras Colt la toma en sus brazos y Nataku se pone de pie, uno de los hombres que salían corriendo de la casa les apuntó con su dedo gritándoles que ellos tenían la culpa de que las máquinas los hayan encontrado y que las habían guiado hasta allí, la misma persona corrió hasta una furgoneta que estaba poniéndose en marcha al mismo tiempo que James y compañía corrían también hacia dicho vehículo, el hombre que les había gritado a ellos, se sube en la parte trasera.

\- ¡Esperen! - grita el de pelo plateado al ver que la furgoneta no se detenía

\- ¡Arranca! ¡Olvídate de ellos! - le dice al conductor, el mismo que les había echado la culpa del ataque de las máquinas

\- ¡Malditos imbéciles! - grita Colt con indignación viendo cómo se van sin ellos

El rubio y el de ojos dorados ven como el gigantesco cyborg dispara hacia un auto que se alejaba del lugar con algunas personas, el cual vuela por los aires al ser alcanzado por el rayo, Nataku ve un camión a un costado de la casa en donde estaban antes.

\- ¡Al camión! - grita el plateado dirigiéndose al vehículo

Mientras el de ojos dorados se sube colocándose al volante, Colt antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto, ve como la furgoneta que los había dejado atrás era alcanzada por otro disparo del gigante metálico y explotaba.

\- ¡Nataku! No podemos solo correr, nos alcanzará… - previene James sentando a la niña en el asiento y colocando el rifle adentro

Sin decir palabra, el de cabello plata desciende del camión y camina escondiéndose detrás de un tanque cisterna que estaba justo delante, se asoma y ve al gigante de metal atrapando a más personas y a una nave de gran tamaño no lejos de donde aquel estaba, veía como el robot descargaba a la gente atrapada en su torso adentro de otra jaula en la nave, ante esto el de pupilas doradas vuelve sobre sus pasos y quita la tapa de una de las aberturas que se usaban para cargar liquido, dejando derramar el combustible que había dentro. Sin perder tiempo, se pone de nuevo al volante y arranca empujando la cisterna, dirigiéndola hacia las piernas del cyborg gigante, una vez que éste ya descargó a todas las personas, hasta hacerla chocar contra éstas provocando que la bestia de metal se caiga boca abajo, el conductor del camión rápidamente pone marcha atrás.

\- ¡Dispárale! - le pide el de cabello plata a James en referencia al tanque cisterna

Colgándose de la ventana del lado del copiloto, Colt dispara al tanque una y otra vez pero solo consigue agujerearlo, sin que explote.

\- ¡No funcionó! - exclama el joven rubio

\- ¡Maldición! - protesta Nataku golpeando el volante

La niña ya había recobrado el sentido y le ofrecía al de pupilas doradas una bengala que estaba a un costado de ella, éste la toma y acelera hacia adelante mientras la enciende, el hombre dobla a la derecha hacia la ruta mientras tira la bengala sobre el charco de combustible que se había derramado. Rápidamente el fuego avanza por el mismo hacia el tanque cisterna, el cual ya había sido hecho a un lado por el gigante.

Mientras la nave con los prisioneros se alejaba, el cyborg ya tenía en la mira a la camioneta de Nataku, Colt y la niña que ya había salido a la carretera, cuando la cisterna estalla y una gran explosión se produce en todo el lugar.

-¡Excelente! - festeja James ante el hecho de que aparentemente, se habían deshecho del bicho metálico.

Sin embargo no tienen tiempo de relajarse, sobre la ruta enfrente de ellos impacta un rayo láser proveniente desde atrás, de en medio de las llamas sale el mismo gigante metálico el cual no tenía ni un rasguño, Colt ve como la bestia avanza hacia la ruta detrás de ellos y que de las piernas salen dos motos no tripuladas, que salen tras ellos rápidamente.

\- ¡Mototerminators! - grita James avisando al de cabello plata, el cual mira hacia atrás y acelera

\- ¡Dispárale a esos malditos hijos de puta! - exclama Nataku viendo que ya tenían a los atacantes encima, mientras el joven rubio recargaba el rifle

Los mototerminators eran máquinas parecidas a las motos japonesas de alta cilindrada, estaban armados a los costados y tenían una lente en la trompa, la cual era su ojo electrónico.

Mientras Colt disparaba, el de ojos dorados empezó a zigzaguear y a chocar los restos de vehículos que estaban en la ruta, para que estos se movieran y estorbaran el paso de sus perseguidores, inclusive un coche familiar se levanta por el aire al ser colisionado por la camioneta.

Los restos del vehículo parecían chocar contra uno de los mototerminators pero la máquina hábilmente evita la colisión acostándose y pasando por debajo del coche luego de que éste rebota contra el suelo, para a continuación volver a enderezarse y continuar con la persecución.

El joven rubio, estaba yendo hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta en la cual había un barril y un gancho que se usaba para remolcar vehículos

\- ¡Nataku, dobla a la derecha! - exclama el rubio pateando el barril hacia el pavimento

El barril rueda y James le dispara, rompiéndolo y derramando su contenido el cual era aceite, uno de los perseguidores pasa sobre el mismo y pierde el control, se estrella contra los restos de un autobús que estaban cortando la ruta enfrente de ellos, quedando inutilizado mientras la camioneta torcía hacia su derecha y salía de la carretera.

\- ¡Agárrate bien! - grita Nataku a Colt mientras daba vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un camino de tierra que se abría hacia otra carretera

El vehículo en el que iban los tres, avanza en medio de chatarra de autos hasta salir a la ruta.

\- ¿En dónde está el otro? - pregunta el muchacho que había regresado de nuevo al lugar de la ventana del lado del copiloto, mientras pasaban por debajo de un puente.

Inmediatamente desde arriba del mismo, el otro mototerminator rompe la valla de contención y sale disparado hacia adelante, pasando sobre la camioneta y cayendo delante de ellos.

El hombre de cabello plata rompe con un hacha la ventana delantera mientras el atacante dirige hacia ellos las mini torretas de los costados y comienza a disparar sus láseres, el conductor zigzaguea para evitar los disparos mientras le pide a Colt que entre de una vez al vehículo, debido a un rayo que impacta cerca, James pierde el equilibrio y se hubiera caído si Nataku no lo hubiera agarrado del brazo.

\- ¡Apúrate, sácanos a esa cosa de encima! - insta el de ojos dorados al rubio

\- ¡Yuki, dame el arma! – solicita James a la niña, ésta rápidamente le alcanza el rifle, previo a haber cargado el lanzagranadas incorporado del mismo.

El muchacho rápidamente apunta y dispara, el tiro impacta directo en el mototerminator provocando que vuele por los aires.

-¡Siiii! - festeja el rubio

Pero no pueden relajarse ya que un tercer mototerminator se acercaba rápidamente a ellos por detrás, el de pelo color plata va zigzagueando y chocando los restos de coches del camino cuando mira hacia atrás y ve la bola con el gancho de atrás.

\- ¡Suelta la bola! – solicita Nataku a James, quien no pierde tiempo en moverse hacia atrás.

El joven acciona una palanca y la cuerda con el gancho se sueltan, los cuales van moviéndose de un costado a otro hasta que se engancha a una de las ruedas del mototerminator que los persigue, que comienza a ser arrastrado y a pegar contra los restos de chatarra a los costados de la ruta.

Estaban cruzando un puente sobre un hondo precipicio por el que pasaba un río y apenas los dos hombres miran al frente, un helicóptero con turbinas no-tripulado se acerca a ellos el cual dispara un rayo láser que pega en el pavimento enfrente de ellos, Nataku pega un volantazo hacia la izquierda y frena para evitar el disparo al hacerlo, el mototerminator arrastrado detrás choca contra los restos de un coche y se eleva, con el envión que lleva impacta contra una de las turbinas de la nave, que se prende fuego pero aun así no alcanza para derribarla.

La camioneta gira sobre sí misma rompiendo la valla de contención del puente, debido al movimiento del helicóptero al quedar prendido el gancho con el cable remolcador al mismo, Nataku hace todo lo posible para evitar el borde mientras les grita a James y a la niña que se sujetaran fuerte, pero no lo logra ya que el vehículo se inclina de costado y por el impacto contra la valla rota, Colt y la nena pierden el equilibrio y caen al precipicio.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - grita el de cabello plateado mientras sus dos amigos eran atrapados en el aire por el mismo gigante de metal de antes y puestos por éste en la jaula del interior de la nave transportadora sobre la cual estaba el robot.

Entonces sin perder tiempo, el hombre de ojos dorados salta de la camioneta segundos antes de que ésta fuera destruida por un disparo del helicóptero, hacia la nave que aún cruzaba bajo el puente, con el hacha en una de sus manos.

Al caer en uno de los bordes de la nave, Nataku usa el hacha para sostenerse clavándola en la superficie, mientras que el robot se dirigía a meterse adentro del transportador. Una vez que se trepó, el de cabello color plata se dirige rápidamente a la jaula donde estaban los prisioneros.

\- ¡James! - llama a los gritos el hombre

\- ¡Nataku!- responde el rubio desde adentro acercándose

\- ¡Échate para atrás! - pide el de pupilas doradas

Inmediatamente, Yamada pega tres hachazos contra la pared de la jaula, la cual va rompiéndose de a poco, pero no tiene tiempo de continuar debido a que una de las tenazas del gran cyborg lo atrapa y lo atrae hacía sí.

\- ¡Nataku! ¡Nataku! - grita Colt viendo que el hombre había sido atrapado

El de cabello plateado era golpeado una y otra vez por el gigante contra el techo de la nave, mientras que no lejos de allí iban volando dos naves de la Resistencia.

\- Tenemos dos blancos - habla por la radio el piloto de una de ellas

\- Dos enemigos a 270 grados - se oye hablar a una mujer desde la segunda

Desde el laboratorio del Palacio en donde estaba la Neo Reina Serenity y compañía, recibían la transmisión, la soberana miraba atenta la pantalla del radar.

\- Ahí hay algo raro, los enemigos deben de estar buscando algo - comenta Ralf observando también

Una de las dos naves, la que era piloteada por la mujer, dispara dos misiles que impactan y destruyen un helicóptero enemigo que volaba frente a ellos.

\- Cazador derribado - habla por la radio la muchacha

Mientras tanto la otra aeronave para no dañar a los prisioneros, dispara la metralleta contra el gigante de metal el cual suelta a Nataku, quien intenta sostenerse del borde de la nave pero no puede, resbala y cae al río al mismo tiempo que el par de aviones de la Resistencia pasan volando velozmente sobre el transportador. Debajo del mismo se abre una compuerta y sale un segundo helicóptero para dar caza a los enemigos.

\- Tenemos un cazador persiguiéndonos - avisa por radio el piloto de una de las naves

\- Abortando ataque - dice la chica

\- Nos separaremos - agrega el hombre

Pero justo cuando se iban a separar, el enemigo dispara y destruye la nave del hombre, lamentablemente éste no se había eyectado, todo estaba siendo monitoreado por la Neo Reina Serenity quien ya nerviosa, ordenaba evadir los ataques inmediatamente.

El avión que quedaba aún era perseguido por el cazador, quien disparaba una y otra vez hasta que uno de ellos logra impactar en una de las alas.

\- ¡Fuego recibido me dieron, daño a babor! - avisa la mujer

\- Te tiene en la mira Mako, intenta evitarlo - dice la voz de la Reina por la radio

La nave de Mako gira ágilmente formando un círculo pero era seguida de cerca por el cazador, un segundo disparo pega en la cola del avión, el cual comenzaba a prenderse fuego.

\- ¡Eyección, Makoto, eyección! - exclama Neo Serenity aun comunicándose

\- Voy a eyectarme ahora – responde la muchacha

Al instante de hacerlo, la nave estalla y cae al río, cerca de donde emerge Nataku quien observa al helicóptero enemigo volar hacia el transportador y entrar dentro del mismo.

Desde la sala de laboratorio del Palacio, todos estaban preocupados ante el panorama que se presentaba, las dos naves aliadas habían sido derribadas y no habían logrado detener al transportador.

\- El transporte de prisioneros se dirige hacia el sudoeste…rumbo a Nagoya - informa Sailor Mercury con preocupación

\- Hay que probar la señal…pedirle al Kami para que funcione y que Mako pueda volver a salvo - dice la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Sabemos entonces hacia donde se dirige el transportador - agrega Neptune pensativa

\- Nagoya es el único lugar al cual no hemos podido acercarnos - comenta Ralf

\- Dicha zona está totalmente controlada por Black Moon… - agrega Haru preocupada

\- No podremos ni acercarnos allí si intentamos rescatarlos - dice Luna quien en compañía de Artemis y Diana su hija, estaban allí presentes también presenciando todo

\- Si la señal tiene éxito si podremos - responde el gato blanco

\- ¿Donde fue el Rey? - pregunta Diana con su fina voz

\- Fue con Jedite, Neflyte y Zoicite a la recámara en donde permanece en coma Sailor Plut - responde la Reina

Nataku había nadado hasta la orilla del río y estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo, se pone de pie lentamente y empieza a caminar en medio del paisaje desolado que solo mostraba eso: desolación y nada. El hombre avanza hasta encontrarse con los restos de una antena, de los cuales colgaba la mujer que piloteaba la nave derribada, estaba enganchada de las correas del paracaídas y vestía pollerita verde con un moño rosa en la cintura de la parte de atrás, solapa en el cuello tipo marinero y botitas con tacones, del mismo color, largos guantes blancos le cubrían las manos y los antebrazos, tenían pliegues verdes en los bordes y en el pecho otro moño rosa con un broche verde en el medio, el casco que llevaba puesto no permitía que se le viera el rostro.

La muchacha se suelta de las correas que le envolvían el torso pero aun permanece colgada ya que el paracaídas estaba enganchado a la antena, viendo esto Nataku rápidamente trepa por la misma hasta quedar a un costado de la chica, quien se quita el casco revelando su cabellera larga semi-ondulada de color castaño oscuro, recogida con un accesorio esférico color verde, en los lóbulos de las orejas lleva aretes en forma de rosas, en la frente una tiara amarilla con una joya verde en el centro y su rostro muestra un par de vivaces ojos verdes.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Nataku a la mujer

\- Agarra mi cuchillo, está en mi bota izquierda - responde ella

El hombre hace lo que ella le pidió y le entrega la navaja, esta rápidamente empieza a cortar las correas que aun la sostenían.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunta el de ojos dorados

\- Eres guapo y pareces confiable…soy Sailor Júpiter, mi nombre es Makoto Kino, ¿y tú? -

\- Me llamo Nataku - responde él mientras que sostiene de una mano a la chica, para impedir que caiga al suelo al cortar las correas del paracaídas

\- Ya puedes soltarme, Nataku - contesta Makoto sonriéndole al chico de ojos dorados

El suelta la mano de ella y ésta cae de pie al suelo, la distancia era muy poca así que no se hace daño, el de cabello plateado desciende de la antena y camina unos pasos hacia la dirección por donde se había ido la nave.

\- Esa cosa, ¿A dónde se fue? - pregunta el hombre

\- ¿El transporte? A Cristal Oscuro ¿A dónde vas tú? - responde Sailor Júpiter

\- Tras él… -

\- Odio decírtelo, pero si tienes amigos ahí… dalos por muertos, y tú morirás si caminas en esa dirección - informa la chica mientras se quita la mochila del paracaídas

\- Pues yo ya he estado muerto, así que me da igual - afirma Nataku

\- Ven conmigo al Palacio Cristal, quizá La Neo Reina Serenity tenga una solución… si tienes problemas con las máquinas, ella te puede ayudar - recomienda Makoto mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿Dónde queda tu palacio? - pregunta el chico de cabello plata volteando la cabeza para mirarla

\- A uno o dos días a pie, al noreste de donde nos encontramos ahora - contesta la chica de cabello castaño caminando hacia dicha dirección

Mientras tanto, en la celda de la nave transportadora, los ánimos de la gente estaban muy agitados, en medio de ellos estaba Colt abrazando a la niña.

\- Solo le estaba diciendo a mi hija que no es cierto que las máquinas nos van a matar - protestaba una mujer al sentirse agredida

\- ¡Pero es que nos van a asesinar, nos van a matar a todos! ¡Somos como ganado camino al matadero! - responde a los gritos un hombre

\- Cálmate… no estás ayudando, lo más importante que podemos hacer ahora es seguir vivos, aquí y aquí – dice Colt tocándose la sien derecha y el pecho

Nadie responde palabra mientras la nave continúa rumbo a Nagoya…

 **Que capítulo lleno de acción, todo se complica ya que James Colt y la pequeña Yuki son prisioneros de Black Moon, mientras que Nataku conoció a Lita, solo les puedo adelantar que pasarán cosas entre ellos.**

 **El apellido que elegí para el piloto compañero de Lita, es el mismo del de la Seiyuu que hace la voz de Molly en japones.**

 **Me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización, espero sus reviews lo agradecería** **muchísimo :)**


	6. Recuerdos y angustia

**Capitulo 5**

 **Recuerdos y angustia**

Los cuatro hombres estaban en un cuarto de mediano tamaño permanentemente vigilado por guardias dentro del Palacio Cristal, en dicho compartimiento permanecía en estado de coma Sailor Plut, la Guardiana del Tiempo, quién había quedado así desde el ataque de numerosas unidades de Exterminadores hace unos meses, antes de la captura de Sailor Mars.

El Rey Endymion junto con Jedite, Neflyte y Zoicite contemplaban a la mujer acostada en la cama.

\- Me preocupa el Báculo del Tiempo - comenta Jedite

\- Por eso quédate tranquilo, sólo Sailor Plut puede usarlo y activar su poder, de todas formas tenemos que recuperarlo sí o sí - responde Endymion

\- Nosotros aun no habíamos sido revividos pero por lo que usted nos contó Maestro, me sorprende la forma en que ella y su unidad fueron atacados por las máquinas, no querían cruzar la Puerta del Tiempo, solo buscaban eliminarlos - dice Neflyte

\- Pensemos de esta forma, Black Moon apoderándose de la Puerta Espacio-Temporal implica el hecho de que podrían enviar a miles de Terminators al pasado a invadir el planeta, asegurando ya su gobierno cambiando el pasado - responde Zoicite

\- Si hubieran querido hacer eso ya lo habrían hecho, Black Moon planea hacerlo de otro modo… no hay duda que ellos piensan hacer algo que implique viajar por el tiempo o no se hubieran molestado en atacar a Plut - explica el Rey Endymion

\- Si solo se pudiera despertarla del coma… - dice Jedite

\- Solo se podría con el poder del Cristal de Plata, pero usarlo implica dejar al Palacio sin protección, hay demasiados enemigos fuera esperando atacarnos y no podríamos contenerlos el suficiente tiempo - argumenta el Rey

\- Los he visto y de verdad son muchísimos, cada vez que salimos si no volamos a una altura suficiente nos derribarían sin lugar a dudas, por suerte el campo que rodea el palacio no estorba el paso de las naves y en cambio si reacciona ante los disparos y cualquier amenaza - comenta Zoicite

\- ¿Y si Sailor Saturn crea un campo de fuerza para proteger el palacio mientras la Reina usa el Cristal de Plata para curar a Plut? - sugiere Jedite

\- No sería lo suficientemente grande como para que la barrera abarque todo el Palacio - refuta el Rey

-Cierto, rayos… - se queja el rubio

\- Al principio creí que nosotros con nuestro poder podríamos hacerlo ya que nos revivió, Maestro - dice Zoicite

\- Pero ni siquiera con nosotros sería suficiente para detenerlos y eso que contamos también con Ralf, él es un guerrero formidable - agrega Jedite

\- Si fueran solo T-600 si podríamos contenerlos, pero hay muchos H-K y no nos apuntarían a nosotros, le apuntarían al Palacio - responde Neflyte

\- Y sin Plut ni el báculo, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus no pueden crear ningún campo de fuerza, ya que estaría faltando la esfera granate - recuerda el Rey Endymion

\- Es cierto, hacen falta usar los tres talismanes - concuerda el de cabello largo castaño

\- Por ese lado entendemos también el ataque a Sailor Plut, Black Moon sabía eso y por eso quiso quitarla de en medio - concluye Zoicite

El soberano y la Reina recuerdan detalladamente dicho ataque a pesar de no haber estado en la Puerta del Tiempo cuando sucedió, gracias a las imágenes proyectadas en las llamas sagradas usadas por Rei para hacer las lecturas de fuego, luego de que Plut fuera traída ya en coma por ella, Sailor Saturn y sus esposos; si dichos escuadrones hubieran llegado un poco más tarde habrían encontrado muerta a la Guardiana del Tiempo.

La mente del Rey Endymion comienza a recordar las imágenes que vio…

El Rey empieza contando que la misión de Sailor Plut era diferente a la de las demás Senshis, ella se dedicaba a cuidar de una estructura llamada la "Puerta del Tiempo" o "Puerta Espacio-Temporal" una misteriosa puerta ubicada en una especie de región del inframundo, la cual permite viajar al pasado o al futuro. La tarea de la guerrera Plutón era simple: no permitir que nadie pase por esa puerta para viajar por el tiempo sin permiso y así impedir que cualquiera pueda usarla para causar cambios impredecibles en la historia de la humanidad.

 _La guerrera Plut siempre llevaba el Báculo del Tiempo cuya forma era el de una llave muy larga, en el extremo superior se encontraba la esfera de granate, además ella tenía un conocimiento privilegiado acerca del devenir de los sucesos, incluyendo lo que sucedería en un futuro, debido a su posición como Guardiana del Tiempo y por ende, sabía que un día el Clan Black Moon junto al Gran Sabio atacarían Tokio de Cristal y también el hecho de que ella misma sería un blanco de eliminación prioritario por parte de ellos, por eso cuando las Senshis se pusieron al frente de la Resistencia luego de que el infierno nuclear se desató, la unidad a cargo de Pluto la acompañaba siempre en la vigilancia de la Puerta Espacio-Temporal, sólo los que desarrollaran un fuerte sentimiento de lealtad eran elegidos para entrar a la unidad de ella._

 _La región en donde se encontraba la Puerta era una dimensión brumosa fuera de la realidad física, para acceder a ésta se requería cierto nivel de poder que Pluto poseía con su báculo y la otra persona de la que se sabía que tenía el poder necesario era la Neo Reina Serenity, al menos eso era lo que creían…_

 _El militar segundo al mando de la unidad de Plut era el más leal a ella de todos, era un hombre de complexión robusta, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel algo oscura, no se sabía su nombre real solo su nombre clave, "Caronte" era el mismo._

 _\- Pluto, si aparte de ti es la Neo Reina Serenity que puede abrir un portal al inframundo… ¿crees que en verdad puedan atacarnos? - preguntaba el soldado acercándose a la guerrera_

 _\- Mi conocimiento acerca de los hechos futuros me dicen que sí nos atacarán, los mismos nunca se equivocan, Caronte - respondía seriamente Plut_

 _\- Tienes razón, es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que ese Gran Sabio tenga tanto poder, esas máquinas tendrán mucho poder físico pero estamos en una dimensión diferente -_

 _\- Te entiendo pero créeme lo que digo, ellos lograrán entrar gracias a Wiseman - contestaba la Senshi del Tiempo_

 _\- Pues que vengan cuando quieran, el escuadrón_ _y especialmente yo... te defenderemos con nuestras vidas si es necesario, particularmente a mí me afectaría mucho si te pasara algo - declaraba fervientemente Caronte, ante lo cual ella se sonrojaba levemente._

 _\- Gracias… sé lo que sientes por mí, yo... - declaraba Plut pero no había llegado a terminar de hablar debido a un abrazo efusivo del hombre, demostrando así que lo que él sentía por ella era más que lealtad._

 _La Guardiana del Tiempo correspondía de igual manera el abrazo, ambos acababan de desprenderse del mismo cuando veían que todos los soldados de la Unidad preparaban las armas y uno de ellos se acercaba corriendo a los dos._

 _\- ¡TERMINATORS! - exclamaba alterado el soldado_

 _\- La madre que los… ¿¡Cómo rayos lograron entrar a esta dimensión!? - preguntaba Caronte_

 _\- Te lo dije, el Gran Sabio logró abrir un portal, pero no podrán usar la Puerta del Tiempo sin éstas - contestaba Plut señalando las llaves especiales atadas a una cadena alrededor de su cintura_

 _\- ¿Cuántos son? - preguntaba Caronte al informante_

 _\- Muchísimos, muchos T-600 y H-Ks también -_

 _Los tres avanzaron corriendo y se colocaron al frente del escuadrón, y efectivamente vieron que el panorama no pintaba para nada bueno, miles de Exterminadores T-600 y H-Ks encabezados por un hombre de cabello y ojos rojos, con botas negras, pantalón de camuflaje con bolsillos a los costados y chaleco de cuero marrón oscuro y una media luna negra invertida en su frente._

 _\- Ese que va al frente no es otro que el gusano de Rubeus… - hablaba con rabia Caronte_

 _\- ¡Pondremos todo lo necesario para defender la Puerta del Tiempo! ¡GRITO MORTAL! - exclamaba Sailor Plut mientras hacía una pose y rápidamente una gran bola de energía color morado se formaba en el cetro, ella daba una vuelta soltando así la gran bola, que hizo como un camino hasta llegar a impactar en los enemigos, y eliminar a unos cuantos._

 _El hombre de cabello rojo había logrado esquivar sin problemas la técnica de Plut mientras el resto de las máquinas comenzaba a disparar, como respuesta la Senshi activó la Bola Granate del báculo para crear un campo protector alrededor de toda su unidad pero sabían que si solo se defendían no iban a acabar con los enemigos._

 _Mientras el ejército de terminators se acercaba sin dejar de disparar, quien los encabezaba atacaba con rayos de energía color verde, entonces la Guardiana del Tiempo no vio_ _otra opción más que deshacer la barrera para poder atacar, al mismo tiempo que los soldados respondían los disparos sin cesar, ella atacaba con otra de sus técnicas, el "Tifón de Cronos" el cual era una energía en forma de un fuerte ciclón que sale de la esfera granate de su cetro, con la cual logra inutilizar bastantes T-600 y algunos H-K._

 _Cada vez que podía la guerrera Plut, volvía a activar el escudo protector para resguardar a los soldados que aún quedaban con vida, puesto que ya habían caído algunos de ellos. Percatándose de eso, Rubeus esperó hasta que la Guardiana volviera a desactivar la barrera y corrió para luchar a corta distancia con ella, cubierto por los disparos de las máquinas._

 _La Senshi adivinó sus intenciones y rápidamente repitió su "Tifón de Cronos" para impedirle de acercarse, el de ojos rojos no tuvo otro remedio más que pegar un salto y flotar para evitar el ataque de Plut, la misma pasó de largo por debajo destruyendo a bastantes T-600, pero aun así la cantidad de enemigos era demasiado numerosa._

 _Como la Sailor aun estaba concentrada en su técnica recién realizada, no había visto los disparos de un H-K que iban directo hacia ella, viendo eso Caronte corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Plut._

 _\- ¡PLUTOO CUIDADOOOO! - gritaba el segundo al mando de ella mientras le daba un empujón para apartarla de la trayectoria de los rayos láser._

 _La Guardiana miraba desde el suelo cómo_ _los disparos impactaban en el militar, despedazándolo por completo._

 _-¡CARONTEEEEE NOOOOOO! - Gritaba Plut con lágrimas en sus ojos_

 _-¡Caronteeee!- exclamaba también uno de los soldados que aún estaban peleando_

 _\- Lo pagarán máquinas infernales… ¡los destruiré! - decía Sailor Plut mientras se llenaba de una gran rabia._

 _Dicho esto, la Senshi volvía a realizar su técnica "Tifón de Cronos" con el máximo poder posible, barriendo así con unos cuantos enemigos._

 _De esta forma, Sailor Plut y su escuadrón peleaban como bravos leones en contra del ejército invasor, gracias a las ametralladoras y lanza-granadas iban acabado con muchos enemigos, pero poco a poco iban cayendo frente a los disparos de las restantes grandes bestias de metal llamadas H-K y a los rayos de energía de Rubeus, a pesar de que lograban acabar con bastantes T-600._

 _Viendo que perderían, la Guardiana entonces recordaba el momento en que la Reina Serenity, soberana del antiguo Milenio de Plata le dijo algo muy importante…_

 _\- Pluto, tú y la Bola Granate en el extremo del Báculo tienen el poder de manipular el tiempo, eso y tu misión están sujetos a tres tabúes que nunca debes romper, el primero: jamás dejes que nadie viaje a través de la Puerta que vigilas, el segundo: jamás dejes esta Puerta sin protección y el tercero: no debes detener el tiempo… pase lo que pase no debes detenerlo nunca, si algún día tú cometieras ese acto…Pluto, cuando llegue ese momento… te destruirás a ti misma - decía la Reina Serenity en el recuerdo de la Senshi_

 _\- Recuerdo sus palabras como si me las hubiera dicho hoy, lo siento Reina pero…parece que tendré que romper el tercer tabú - dijo Plut jadeando apenas terminaba de realizar su "Grito Mortal"_

 _\- ¡No lo haga, por favor! ¡Si detiene el tiempo morirá! - le gritaba uno de los pocos soldados que aún quedaban con vida luchando_

 _\- ¡No veo otra alternativa! ¡De todas formas nos aniquilarán si no lo hago, aún hay demasiados enemigos y ya usé casi todo mi poder, así que mientras lo hago, destruyan la máxima cantidad de enemigos posible mientras el tiempo está detenido! – gritaba la Guardiana, quién efectivamente estaba exhausta con un brazo y pierna lastimados._

 _\- ¿¡Ninguno de los demás escuadrones puede venir a ayudarnos!? - exclamó otro de los soldados_

 _\- Lo hubieran hecho ya de haber podido, todos están peleando contra las máquinas, no hay otra opción no podemos permitir que Black Moon se apodere de la Puerta Espacio-Temporal - respondió Plut mientras extendía su báculo hacia arriba para detener el tiempo, pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo, sus soldados se colocaron delante de ella y uno de ellos la abraza, dicho acto había sorprendido en gran manera a la Senshi._

 _\- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡Pero no podemos permitir que usted muera! ¡Nosotros la defenderemos! - gritó quien la había abrazado_

 _La sorprendida guerrera veía como los pocos soldados que quedaban iban muriendo uno tras otro a pesar de luchar fieramente, pero el inframundo era un espacio brumoso sin ningún lugar detrás del cual cubrirse y de ninguna manera podían usar la Puerta para dicho fin ya que podía destruirse con los disparos._

 _Ya toda la Unidad Plutón estaba aniquilada, solo quedaba con vida la Guardiana misma, ésta activó de nuevo la barrera para resguardarse de los enemigos que ya estaban encima._

 _\- No tenían porque hacer eso…Caronte… ¿Por qué tenías que morir? ¿Por qué tenían que morir todos? es un hecho que de todas formas si no me matan, me tomarán prisionera… ya no puedo mantener la barrera… me queda muy poco poder, estoy muy herida pero no abandonaré la Puerta - decía amargamente la Senshi_

 _Sin decir más, desactivó el Campo protector y realizó un último "Tifón de Cronos" con el cual destruyó a muchos enemigos, pero no había logrado evitar que algunos disparos más la energía de rayos verdes de Rubeus, le impactaran en las piernas._

 _El de cabello rojo repitió la misma técnica acompañada esta vez por un cristal que él le lanzó desde el aire, la técnica le impactó de lleno en la cabeza y el vientre, en el mismo también se clavó el cristal de color negro que se introdujo en el cuerpo de la guerrera._

 _Luego de eso, la Guardiana del Tiempo con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie nuevamente pero su conciencia fue absorbida por el cristal negro en su interior, soltó su báculo y cayó desvanecida al suelo, había sido vencida…_

 _\- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, tus soldados están muertos y mientras tengas ese cristal dentro tuyo estarás en coma así que ahora mismo te mataré! - decia Rubeus con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro acercándose al cuerpo de Plut_

 _El hombre extendía una de sus manos para darle el golpe final cuando escuchó explosiones detrás de él, volteó rápidamente la cabeza y vio los H-K que quedaban siendo destruidos por numerosas olas de energía en forma de cintas, también observó ráfagas de fuego acompañadas de disparos de lanza-granadas acabando con una gran cantidad de terminators._

 _\- ¡Maldición…son Sailor Mars y Sailor Saturn acompañadas de sus escuadrones! - exclamaba el de cabello rojo_

 _Los T-600 restantes respondían al ataque pero no tenían chance debido a que los escuadrones se protegían con el "Muro del Silencio" técnica de Sailor Saturn, ésta cada vez que podía repetía su "Cinta de Revolución y Muerte" que eran las olas de energía en forma de cintas destruyendo una gran cantidad de terminators, mientras Mars calcinaba con su "Saeta Llameante de Marte" a los que pudieran quedar._

 _Viendo que sus fuerzas estaban siendo destruidas, Rubeus tomó el Báculo del Tiempo y arrancó de la cintura de Plut, la cadena con las llaves especiales y comenzaba a flotar en el aire._

 _\- ¡Llegan demasiado tarde Mars y Saturn! ¡Ya tengo lo que vine a buscar! Y no esperen que su Guardiana del Tiempo despierte… - exclamó a los gritos el de Black Moon para poder ser oído mientras un mini portal se formaba detrás de él._

 _\- ¡No escaparás malnacido! - gritó Sailor Mars disparando su Saeta hacia él, pero Rubeus desaparecía cruzando rápidamente el portal y la técnica de fuego pasaba de largo._

 _Mientras los soldados de ambos escuadrones revisaron los cuerpos de los integrantes de los hombres de Plut para ver si quedaba alguien con vida, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Mars acompañadas por sus esposos Sammuel Kisuke y Ralf Jones respectivamente, junto con la cuñada de la Senshi del Fuego, se acercaban rápidamente al cuerpo de Sailor Pluto._

 _\- No está muerta, aun está con vida - decía Ralf en referencia a la Guardiana mientras tomaba el pulso de ésta_

 _\- Que bueno, eso es un alivio… pero llegamos tarde ¡Maldición! - exclamó Sailor Mars_

 _\- Si tan solo hubiéramos podido llegar antes… - lamentaba Saturn_

 _\- Estamos jodidos, ese tipo se escapó con el báculo y las llaves de Plut - agregaba Sammy_

 _\- Si usan ese poder quién sabe que harán - comentó Haruna_

 _\- No te preocupes, solo Pluto puede activar el báculo pero no podemos dejar la Puerta sin protección ya que Black Moon ahora tiene también las llaves - respondía la Sailor de cabello corto negro_

 _\- ¿Y qué quiso decir ese maldito bastardo con "no esperen que despierte su guardiana"? teóricamente ella se tiene que recuperar - preguntaba preocupado Ralf_

 _\- No lo sé cariño, debemos llevarla al palacio, allí veremos qué_ _nos dicen la Reina y Mercury ¿te encargarás tú de cargarla? - solicitaba Mars_

 _\- Si querida lo haré ten, toma mi arma - contestaba su esposo_

 _\- De todos modos, Hotaru la curará con sus poderes - agregaba Sammy_

 _\- Así es, regresemos nosotros cinco mientras el resto se queda aquí vigilando - decidía Sailor Saturn_

Desde aquel diciembre de 3017 hasta la actualidad, Sailor Plut había permanecido con vida pero en estado de coma, los poderes curativos de Hotaru no habían podido hacer nada por reanimarla, sólo el Cristal de Plata podía quitar el cristal negro del interior del cuerpo de la Guardiana y curarla, pero la joya milenaria era la que mantenía protegido el Palacio del peligro acechante…

El Rey Endymion terminó de relatar todo lo sucedido a Jedite, Neflyte y Zoicite, quienes estaban sorprendidos y más apenados aún tras oír todo lo que pasó.

\- Es increíble lo bien que lo contó Maestro, ¿tan detallado era todo lo que habían mostrado las llamas sagradas que usaba Sailor Mars para sus lecturas? - pregunta sorprendido Neflyte

\- Así es - contesta el esposo de la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Lo son Neflyte, ¿recuerdas cuando nosotros estábamos bajo el poder del Negaverso? Una vez yo me infiltré en el templo shintoísta de Rei haciéndome pasar por un ayudante para raptar y robar la energía de la gente mediante una de las malignas fingiendo ser un chófer de un ómnibus que pasaba cerca de allí, inclusive muchos estaban culpando a Mars por las desapariciones de las personas que tomaban ese autobús, fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella supiera la verdad gracias a su hoguera - comenta Jedite

\- Si lo recuerdo, eso pasó hace muchísimo tiempo, fue cuando Rei descubrió que era Sailor Mars gracias a nuestra Reina y a Luna - asegura el hombre de cabello largo castaño

\- Exacto, en ese entonces nuestra Reina era Sailor Moon y usted Maestro, era Tuxedo Kamen - concuerda el rubio

\- Volviendo al tema que estábamos tratando, ahora me cierra todo mejor… sin duda buscan viajar al pasado o no hubieran robado las llaves del tiempo, pero ¿Por qué no intentaron invadir la Puerta más tarde? Ya que la misma está permanentemente vigilada por todos los escuadrones que van turnándose – dice Zoicite

\- No lo hicieron por que sin duda tienen algo más en mente - responde el Rey

\- Otra pregunta Maestro, ¿Por qué la Reina no mencionó nada sobre el robo del Báculo del Tiempo y las llaves? - pregunta Jedite

\- Es para evitar que la incertidumbre y las dudas se esparzan sobre lo que podría pasar, si bien es sabido que sólo Sailor Plut puede activar el poder del Báculo, una o varias personas pueden pensar que es cuestión de tiempo para que Wiseman encuentre una manera de poder usar la Bola Granate además recuerden amigos, que mientras menos gente sepa sobre la existencia de Sailor Plut y la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, mejor - explica seriamente el soberano

\- Ahora entiendo todo mejor - comenta Neflyte

Mientras aún estaban hablando entra al cuarto Haruna, quien luego de hacer una reverencia de respeto hacia el Rey, se dispone a informar los recientes acontecimientos.

\- Sargento Jones, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? - pregunta Endymion

\- A pedido de la Reina vengo a informar que las naves de Kakinuma y Sailor Júpiter fueron destruidas en el intento de detener un transporte de prisioneros, solo Júpiter logró eyectarse a tiempo y sabemos que sigue viva pero desconocemos su ubicación actual - contesta la hermana de Ralf

\- ¡Makoo noo! - exclama Neflyte preocupado por la noticia

-Calma, estoy seguro que ella podrá regresar al Palacio, cuando llegue usará sin problemas el túnel secreto para entrar evitando así a los numerosos enemigos - tranquiliza el Rey

-Pero… -

-Ten fe Neflyte es palabra del Maestro, ella estará bien - anima Zoicite a su amigo

-Lo mismo digo, Maestro si me permite me retiro - dice Jedite

\- Bien, pueden ustedes retirarse así pueden hacer sus cosas - responde Endymion en referencia al rubio y a Haru, quienes se sonrojan.

En la habitación de Rei, estaba Ralf con su hija en brazos y Sailor Neptune los acompañaba viendo cómo la niña y su padre jugaban con unos peluches aprovechando el tiempo que podían pasar juntos. La chica de cabello aguamarino deseaba haber sido ella quien le diera una hija o hijo al hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos pero aún así quería mucho a la pequeña Risa.

\- Se ven muy bien ambos, me alegra que puedan distraerse un rato - comenta Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Así es, aprovechamos cada vez que podemos pasar tiempo juntos y no tengo que salir - responde Ralf

\- Cuando mami vuelva y los robots malos ya no estén, podremos salir a pasear los tres, ¿verdad papi? - pregunta la niña

\- Claro que si princesa, una vez que los robots malos ya se hayan ido lo haremos - responde el de paliacate rojo acariciando la cabeza de su hija

Mientras continuaban conversando y jugando con Risa, entra la niñera que se encargaba de cuidarlas a ella y a Chibiusa cuando ni Ralf, ni su hermana o ninguno de los reyes podían estar con ellas, había llegado para llevar a bañar a la nena y ante el deseo de ella de quedarse con su padre un rato más, él le prometió que podrían volver a jugar cuando ya estuviera bañada, de esa manera la niña acepto ir sin protestas.

Una vez que su hija se fue con la niñera, Ralf sacó de debajo de su chaleco una botellita de sake y comenzó a beberla.

\- ¿Otra vez sake, Ralf? - preguntó Michiru con ojos tristes

\- Un buen trago de sake es con lo que me desahogo, pero no me excederé ya que después pasaré otro rato con Risa hasta que deba volver con el escuadrón - responde el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- ¿Te desahogas con sake? ¿Siempre fue así? -

\- No, empecé cuando las máquinas capturaron a Rei, cada vez que regreso sin traerla de nuevo… también me apena que Risa tan solo tiene 6 años ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Ella nunca conoció el mundo hermoso, verde y lleno de vida antes de que llegaran esos malditos de Black Moon - responde amargamente Ralf

\- Yo… antes además de tocar el violín, en mis momentos difíciles iba a la iglesia, siempre me hacía un tiempo cuando estaba en la Universidad y cuando entré a trabajar con Haruka y Hotaru al Comité Gubernamental de Cambio Climático, ¿tú has ido a la iglesia, Ralf? - responde Michiru

\- En un tiempo he ido pero dejé de ir, para cuando entré como voluntario al Ejército ya no iba -

\- Me sorprende que hayas podido entrar a las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa siendo extranjero - comenta la de cabello aguamarino

\- Je, je, es que después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se generó un sentimiento de antipatía hacia las Fuerzas Armadas principalmente acá en Tokio y en Osaka aunque ya desde 1980 eso ya había disminuido, igualmente las Fuerzas de Autodefensa tenían problemas para reclutar nuevo personal -

\- Sí eso ya lo sabía, por cierto cuando quieras puedes rezar al Kami conmigo, tu hermana y tu hija también pueden hacerlo, me parece mejor eso para desahogarte - invita Michiru tomando una de las manos del hombre

\- Risa aun es muy pequeña pero seguramente en el futuro será sintoísta como su madre, Haru no acostumbra a rezar y yo soy ateo, así que lamento no poder aceptar tu invitación -

\- ¿Ateo? Creí que eras o Cristiano o Shinto por influencia de Rei - responde sorprendida la de cabello aguamarino

\- Rei jamás me impuso su religión ni cuando me puse de novio con ella ni cuando nos casamos, siempre la acompañé y respeté sus creencias, del mismo modo ella también respetó las mías y me acompañó… -contesta Ralf

\- Entiendo, en verdad me sorprendiste con lo de ser ateo -

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Mira el mundo…es un matadero y está en ruinas, el infierno esta acá mismo… ¿fue la religión la que nos salvó de la extinción? ¿Saldremos de este infierno, rezando? ¡Desde luego que no! - responde exaltado el de paliacate rojo

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero piensa que a lo mejor todo es una prueba, recuerda lo que la Reina nos dijo, nuestro destino se trata de sobrevivir juntos -

\- Sí tienes razón, me exalté lo siento Michiru -

\- No hay problema, ahora debo irme así que te veré más tarde -

La chica de cabello aguamarino le da un beso en la mejilla a Ralf y sale de la habitación, una vez que se queda sólo, abre el cajón de la mesita de luz al costado de la cama y saca un viejo cassette que pone en un grabador sobre el escritorio, aprieta play y empieza a sonar una vieja canción que la misma Rei cantaba y que había compuesto cuando iba al colegio secundario, el de paliacate rojo recuerda con nostalgia como si fuera hoy, la vez que ella le cantó la canción y se la dedicó, Ralf cierra los ojos y oye con atención la letra…

 _Rodeada por la luz del sol_  
 _en mi corazón estas tú_  
 _aún sin decirme que me quieres_  
 _te llevo dentro de mí_

 _Por eso, gracias por tu valentía_  
 _mira, un nuevo poder ha nacido_  
 _cubriéndolo todo, resplandeciendo brillantemente_

 _Mucho más grandes que el cielo y el mar_  
 _mis sueños no tienen límites_  
 _porque me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada_

 _En la corriente del destino_  
 _quiero nadar junto a ti_  
 _cualquier cosa que nos pase_  
 _estoy segura que no nos separará_

 _Por eso, estoy feliz porque nos conocimos,_  
 _una tibia atmósfera nos rodea,_  
 _los días de ser heridos están atrás_

 _Te amo tanto que hasta podría morir,_  
 _la semilla que vuela en el viento_  
 _germinará con tu hermosa sonrisa_

 _En los rincones del espacio, donde no hay sonido_  
 _todos están solos,_  
 _cuando nuestros sentimientos se encuentren_  
 _podré seguir hacia delante_

 _Los latidos aumentan cálidamente_  
 _eternamente, en los corazones_  
 _que resuenan con esta mágica melodía_

 _Mucho más que el cielo azul y el mar_  
 _realizaré mis sueños con amor_  
 _porque tus ojos profundos me dicen eso_

Una vez que la canción terminó, Ralf detuvo la cinta y abrió una puerta corrediza dentro de la habitación al lado de la mesa de luz, que conducía a otro cuarto con Kanjis en las paredes, era donde Rei meditaba y hacía sus lecturas de fuego.

El de cabello castaño oscuro miró fijamente el sitio de la hoguera ahora apagado, encendió y preparó el fuego tal como su mujer lo hacía y se arrodilló frente al mismo.

\- Se que no soy muy sintoísta que digamos ya que soy ateo, pero… si es que alguien puede oírme prometo…que voy a rescatar a Rei aún si eso me cuesta la vida… - dice Ralf mirando fijamente al fuego

Mientras tanto en una de las instalaciones de Black Moon en alguna parte de Japón, en un cuarto oscuro y cerrado fuertemente custodiado, estaba la Senshi del Fuego encerrada dentro de una especie de gabinete de cristal transparente, el cual tenía en su interior dispositivos con forma de parlantes que emitían una señal, la cual mantenía sedada a la Sailor, aun así ella con una voz apenas audible susurraba varias veces un nombre:

\- Ralf... -

 **Final de un nuevo capítulo, me quedó pendiente un flashback de Ralf pero si lo ponía en este capítulo iba a alargarse demasiado así que saldrá en el próximo.**

 **Este fue un capítulo de "relax" para que la trama del fic no quede exactamente igual al de la película de Terminator 4, además era necesario explicar bien como fue el ataque a Sailor Plut así que espero que me haya quedado bien el flashback, cualquier cosa me dicen jeje.**

 **El tema que Ralf escucha en el grabador es "Eien no Melody" la canción que Rei cantaba en el anime de los '90 en la primera parte de la segunda temporada, dicho capítulo se titulaba "La canción de Raye" fue uno de los que más me emocionó XD por suerte pude encontrar la letra traducida al español.**

 **Me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización así que nos vemos :)**


	7. Enemigo interno

**Capitulo 6**

 **Enemigo interno**

 _La chica de cabello negro y su esposo estaban en la habitación desnudos y abrazados en la cama acostados después de haber hecho el amor, ella se encontraba boca abajo sobre él con la cabeza apoyada en su musculoso torso mientras acariciaba el mismo con una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que el de cabello castaño oscuro besaba suavemente la cabeza y la frente de su mujer mientras con una de las manos recorría parte de su larga cabellera._

 _Rei se enderezó para besar a Ralf en los labios, ambos se mimaban y se miraban sonrientes, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad pura._

 _\- Le agradezco al gran Kami el que hayas llegado a mi vida, soy muy feliz contigo te amo con locura, mi hermoso Coronel - decía dulcemente la de ojos púrpuras mientras repetía el beso_

 _\- También debo agradecer el haberte conocido, junto a ti sé lo que es amar y ser amado, mi preciosa doncella, reina de mi vida - respondió Ralf mientras besaba suavemente la nariz y la boca de su mujer_

 _\- Y tú eres también el rey de mi vida mi amor, eres mío y sólo mío - contestaba la de cabello negro acariciando la mejilla de él_

 _\- Tienes razón mi cielo, tú también eres solamente mía, te amo más que a mi vida Rei -_

 _\- Que lindo eres, sabes… me gustaría que un día tuviéramos un hijo - respondía_ _ella sonrojada al máximo_

 _\- A mí también me encantaría querida, si fuera varón ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame? -_

 _\- Ralf como su padre ¿y si fuera niña? - preguntaba la joven_

 _\- Estoy entre dos, Rei como su madre o Risa como su abuela - respondía el hombre mientras acariciaba la barbilla de ella_

 _\- ¿El nombre de mi madre? Gracias mi amor, eres un encanto - contestaba contenta la mujer_

 _\- Espero que el hijo o hija que tengamos, se críe en este ambiente de paz y felicidad… tú sabes a lo que me refiero… - decía pensativo Ralf_

 _\- Lo sé cariño, pero mis lecturas de fuego nunca se han equivocado, algo sí te aseguro Ralf, que al infierno lo enfrentaremos juntos y vamos a vencer a Black Moon y su montón de chatarra – hablaba decidida Rei mirando fijamente a su marido_

 _\- Así se habla mi amor - contestaba él con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _Pero la sonrisa de ambos desaparecía rápidamente cuando sintieron un haz de luz que entraba por la ventana abierta frente a la cama, Rei se enderezó para mirar mejor hacia afuera y Ralf hizo lo mismo, vieron algo parecido a cometas descender rápidamente del cielo nocturno._

 _\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntaba el de cabello castaño_

 _\- Oh no… ¡diablos! No siento ningún aura maligna, así que esos miserables deben estar lejos -_

 _\- ¿Te refieres a Black Moon? -_

 _\- Exacto, es como si ya supieran de mis agudos poderes psíquicos y por eso están bombardeando desde lejos, ¡ven no tenemos tiempo, la onda expansiva arrasará con todo! - contestaba Rei mientras salía rápidamente de la cama y recogía su ropa del suelo_

 _\- ¿Y mi hermana, las demás y los reyes? – preguntó Ralf mientras también agarraba su ropa_

 _\- No tenemos tiempo de buscarlos ya, me comunico mientras despertamos a mi abuelo y vamos al subsuelo ¡ahora! - exclamó ella mientras agarraba una de las manos de su marido para que corrieran._

Hacía un año desde aquel 3008 que Rei y Ralf se habían casado en el mismo templo en donde vivían, todo fue amor, paz y felicidad para ellos, hasta ese momento en que las malditas bombas cayeron y destruyeron todo; algo bueno fue que la guerra contra las máquinas no había afectado su amor e inclusive llegaría la pequeña Risa como fruto de ello, ambos hechos eran un alivio en sus almas en medio del dolor, los escombros y la constante tensión e incertidumbre de no saber si ellos o sus amigos continuarían vivos al día siguiente y además, aquel mundo hermoso que deseaban para criar a su hija, ya había desaparecido…

En medio de la amargura y la frustración que sentía día tras día ante sus infructuosas búsquedas desde el momento en que la mujer que ama fuera capturada por Black Moon, Ralf siguió con su mente recordando aquel instante hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Hey hermanito! ¡Aterriza jajaja! - exclama Haruna, que había entrado junto con Jedite a la habitación

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué hacen? - responde sorprendido el de paliacate rojo

\- Vinimos a ver como andabas, amigo Ralf – contesta el rubio

\- Cierto, ¿y tú qué haces aquí solo? - agrega Haru

\- Estaba esperando que la niñera vuelva de bañar a Risa y recordando el momento en que las bombas de Black Moon cayeron…Rei y yo estábamos en la cama, tuvimos que vestirnos a las apuradas, llamar de prisa a su abuelo y comunicarnos con las chicas, corrimos deprisa al subsuelo de nuestra casa - dice Ralf

\- Si, estaban haciendo sus cositas eh picarón, jaja siempre las hicieron en cada rato libre que tenían - responde su hermana guiñando un ojo

\- Igual que ustedes dos ahora, no se hagan - contesta sonrojado el de paliacate rojo

\- Ehhh…buenooo… jajaja - responde la joven toda roja

\- Bueno, creo que nos descubriste jaja - agrega Jedite también rojo

\- ¿Lo ven? Los conozco, quiero creer que tienen pensado casarse - comenta el hombre

\- Claro amigo, a Haru yo la amo con toda mi alma y te aseguro que la haré una esposa muy feliz, construiremos un lindo hogar una vez que hayamos erradicado a Black Moon de la Tierra - afirma Jedite mirando amorosamente a su novia

\- Me alegra oír eso… ¿saben? Mi pequeña Risa y la esperanza de encontrar a Rei, son lo único que le da alivio a mi alma - comenta el de cabello castaño oscuro con una expresión triste en el rostro

\- Lo sabemos hermanito y ten la seguridad de que mi cuñada aún está con vida y la vamos a rescatar - anima Haruna sonriendo y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano

\- Gracias hermanita - agradece Ralf devolviendo la sonrisa

\- ¿Y el abuelo de Rei no puede ayudar a encontrarla? Digo, leyendo el fuego - pregunta Jedite

\- Lamentablemente no amor, el abuelo murió hace un par de años - responde Haru

\- Así es, Rei sufrió mucho cuando falleció y yo también, lo quería mucho era un gran hombre, él me trató siempre como si también fuera su nieto - agrega el de paliacate rojo

\- Entiendo - comenta sentido el rubio

Justo cuando terminaban de conversar regresó la niñera con Risa recién bañada, Jedite debió volver a sus quehaceres mientras que los hermanos Jones se quedaron jugando con la pequeña hasta que tuvieron que regresar también a lo suyo.

En alguna parte de las ruinas de la ciudad, un grupo de soldados con insignias de Uranus combatía contra un grupo de Exterminadores T-600 armados con ametralladoras giratorias, los cuales disparaban sin cesar contra el pelotón. Uno de los militares hace un gesto y rápidamente todos sacan lanza-granadas de las mochilas, con los que empiezan a disparar logrando así ir reduciendo a las máquinas que contestaban el fuego logrando eliminar a un par de hombres, pero no pudieron hacer más.

Una vez que aparentemente todo estaba despejado, el que había hecho el gesto anterior, se pone de pie y avanza unos pasos alejándose de las barricadas detrás de las cuales se cubrían.

\- ¡Excelente trabajo, muchachos! Haruka estará complacida – dice en voz alta el hombre rubio de ojos claros

\- ¡Vamos a aplastar a esas malditas maquinas, jaja! - contesta uno de sus compañeros

\- Muero de ganas de tomar una cerveza ahora mismo - comenta el mismo que habló antes

De detrás de unos escombros no muy lejos de donde estaban, sale un T-600 que aún quedaba el cual apuntó su arma directamente hacia el rubio, quien se cercioró de eso pero no tenía tiempo de volver a cubrirse sin ser acribillado.

El soldado solo atinó a intentar disparar su lanza-granadas, cuando los demás se disponían a hacer lo mismo y el terminator empezaba a disparar contra ellos, una bola amarilla en forma de planeta cruza detrás del rubio y se dirige rápidamente hacia la máquina logrando impactar en ella y tirándola al suelo, ese momento es aprovechado por él para sacar su lanza-granadas y destruir al T-600 de un disparo, a continuación el hombre mira hacia su izquierda para ver a quien lanzó el poder.

\- ¿Te desconcentraste? Me extraña de ti, Colt - habla la chica

\- Uranus…justo a tiempo, creí que ya no quedaba ninguno - contesta quien había sido salvado recién

\- Pero sabes que antes de descubrir tu trasero así, primero debes mandar a revisar la zona para cerciorarse bien - responde Haruka

\- Lo siento, me confié no sé que me pasó, estaba pensando en una cerveza y además en... -

\- En tu hermano, ¿verdad Dan? -

\- Así es lo extraño, él anda por ahí solo, temo no volver a verlo -

\- Se fue por propia voluntad, estoy segura de que tendremos noticias de James, prometió volver - contesta Uranus poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Dan

\- ¿Lograron detener el transporte de prisioneros? -

\- Lamentablemente no, encima derribaron a Júpiter y Kakinuma, de ellos dos solo Júpiter logró salir a tiempo, pero no sabemos dónde anda, si no logra volver al Palacio organizaremos una búsqueda -

\- Entiendo ¿y Neflyte como anda? -

\- Preocupado lógicamente, quería salir él a buscarla pero le fue ordenado esperar primero -

Hacía un rato que había comenzado a llover, el chico de cabello plata y Sailor Júpiter llevaban casi un día caminando entre ruinas y restos de automóviles prendidos fuego, él iba detrás de ella cada tanto contemplando la silueta de la castaña, no sabía porqué pero su vista era atraída hacia ella.

\- Por allá – dice Makoto señalando hacia los restos de lo que fue una estación de servicio

Inmediatamente ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado, estaban empapados ya que no habían tenido con qué cubrirse de la lluvia.

\- Busca algo que quemar, llegarémos al Palacio mañana - dijo Júpiter mientras se palpaba cerca del cuello

\- ¿Estás lastimada? - pregunta Nataku mirándola fijamente

\- Estoy bien - responde Mako clavando sus pupilas verdes, en las doradas del hombre

Luego de unos segundos de mirarse ambos fijamente, el de cabello plata sale afuera a hacer lo que le pidió la chica, mientras esta se queda cerca de la puerta quitándose el accesorio con el que ataba su cabello semi-ondulado y abría su mochila para sacar algunas cosas.

De repente ella escucha un grito de alguien que andaba cerca de allí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? -

\- Solo tengo antibióticos, nada más - responde la Senshi a los dos hombres armados que se acercaban a ella

\- Es difícil conseguir antibióticos hoy en día, tú eres la famosa Sailor Júpiter ¿verdad? - pregunta uno de ellos

\- La misma…oigan, no tengo muchos pero tomen los que necesiten - responde la mujer

\- Te estábamos observando, estás bien rica… - responde el otro hombre apuntándole con el arma

\- ¿Qué pretenden? las máquinas son el enemigo, estamos en el mismo lado - contesta la castaña colocándose en posición de guardia

\- Bueno, yo tengo un amigo de mi lado - dice irónicamente uno de ellos

\- Quizá él te pueda llevar a casa cuando acabe contigo, maldito cerdo - responde ya enojada Makoto

Como respuesta el mismo hombre alza más su arma sin dejar de apuntarle a la chica, pero como estaba a la distancia justa, Kino lanza una patada directamente a los testículos de él, rápidamente el otro se abalanza sobre Mako y le lanza un culatazo que es hábilmente esquivado por ella. Júpiter agarra uno de los brazos del atacante y realiza una zancadilla con la que logra derribarlo, una vez estando éste en el suelo le pega un puñetazo en el rostro.

Pero la chica siente como es inmovilizada desde atrás por el otro sujeto quien la toma de ambos brazos, ella forcejea pero no puede liberarse.

\- Usamos almohadillas protectoras bajo nuestra ropa interior, mamacita - le dice al oído quien la inmovilizó, mientras el que estaba en el suelo se levanta aún medio aturdido

\- ¡Te vamos a hacer puré de sangre, perra! Pero primero vamos a divertirnos contigo - amenaza el atacante mientras se acerca a ella

La Senshi, de una patada logra tirar el arma de las manos del hombre que tenía adelante una vez que éste se acercó lo suficiente mientras que de un cabezazo en el rostro del que estaba atrás logra liberarse, pero apenas se suelta no logra defenderse a tiempo de un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, entonces la muchacha cae al suelo sin aire y queda en posición fetal.

Uno de ellos endereza a la chica volviendo a agarrar sus brazos mientras el otro la agarra por los cabellos observando la expresión de dolor de ella, pero no pudo hacer nada más porque recibe un palazo desde atrás de parte de Nataku quien justo estaba llegando.

El de cabello plata rápidamente lo toma de cuello y le da algunos puñetazos más hasta tirarlo al suelo, el otro hombre golpea al de pupilas doradas en el rostro pero dicho puñetazo no parece haberle hecho nada.

Nataku rápidamente contesta propinando un fuerte golpe en la cara a su atacante para a continuación agarrar la cabeza del otro que ya se había puesto de pie y asestarle un cabezazo.

El que había recibido el puñetazo en la cara agarró rápido su arma y se aseguró de que estuviera cargada, pero no pudo usarla ya que el de cabello plateado se arrojó sobre él y le dio un golpe en el estomago y otro en el rostro.

Nataku vio a los dos hombres en el suelo con una mirada semejante a la de un tigre feroz a punto de cazar a su presa, rápidamente se inclinó y agarró un cuchillo que estaba cerca suyo y se dirigió a uno de ellos.

\- ¡Matándome no ganarás esta guerra! - dice con algo de temor el que estaba en el suelo

\- Pero el hecho, es que me encanta deshacerme de gusanos como tú - responde el de pelo plateado

Los ojos del chico de pupilas doradas solo parecían clamar por sangre, pero un disparo que recibe el hombre adelante suyo en el suelo en una pierna, los hace regresar a la normalidad volteando a ver a Júpiter quien tenía un revolver de uno de los atacantes.

\- El próximo va a los huevos y dudo mucho que tu almohadilla ataje el disparo, así que será mejor que se larguen de aquí - habla con autoridad la castaña a quien gritaba de dolor en el piso

Sin decir nada más, Nataku y Makoto se alejan y juntan unos cuantos pedazos de madera para hacer la fogata al aire libre aprovechando que había dejado de llover. Una vez que la fogata estuvo encendida, el de cabello plata se sentó frente a ésta limitándose solo a mirarla mientras que la muchacha se acercó y se sentó al lado de él.

\- **¿Pensando en tu pasado? -** pregunta Mako recibiendo como respuesta solo una mirada del chico - **Tengo un poco de frío** – agrega la castaña luego de reírse ante el silencio de él

Viendo que Nataku no respondía palabra, la muchacha toma uno de los brazos de él para hacerlo que rodee su espalda con el mismo y así ella se abraza a su torso.

\- Relájate, solo quiero un poco de calor físico… tienes un corazón fuerte, me encanta el sonido de los latidos... gracias por ayudarme allá atrás, no conozco a muchos hombres buenos estos días - dice la chica sonrojada, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Nataku

\- Si hay algo que no soy… es precisamente un buen sujeto -

\- Sí, lo eres… solo que todavía no lo sabes - responde Júpiter levantando la vista y acercando demasiado su rostro al del hombre

\- ¿Crees que la gente se merezca otra oportunidad? - contesta el de cabello plata

\- Si, yo creo que si - dice ella volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el pecho de él

De esa manera ambos se quedan dormidos, entonces Nataku empieza a soñar…

 _El chico de pupilas doradas y la mujer de pelo castaño estaban totalmente desnudos en medio de la nada en la noche, acostados en el suelo y él estaba sobre ella, acariciando los redondos y bien formados pechos mientras ella recorría con las manos el torso musculoso de él._

 _\- ¿Listo? - dice Makoto seductoramente guiñando un ojo_

 _\- Lo estoy_ _–_ _responde Nataku_ _acariciando las mejillas de ella_

 _\- Ámame, quiero sentirte dentro de mí - contesta la chica_

 _Sin decir más palabras, ellos se besan apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían por sus espaldas, a continuación él acaricia con sus dedos la femineidad de ella haciéndola gemir de gozo y ella corresponde tocando la intimidad de él recorriéndola con su mano._

 _Inmediatamente el de cabello plata besa una vez más a Mako en los labios antes de recorrer con sus labios el cuello y los pechos de ella, mientras no deja de estimularle la femineidad con una de sus manos._

 _La chica de cabello castaño abre las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de la cintura de él para incitarlo a que entre al mismo tiempo que ambas intimidades se rozan, entonces Nataku ingresa en ella y sin perder tiempo comienza a moverse mientras Makoto lo besa._

 _Las embestidas del hombre hacían gemir de placer a la chica quien lo abrazaba y besaba, los movimientos pasaron de ser lentos a más rápidos y fuertes a medida que la excitación de ambos aumentaba. La muchacha acariciaba la cabeza de él e inmediatamente sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Nataku al sentir que el placer los desbordaba a ambos, por ende la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas era cada vez mayor a medida que pasaba el tiempo._

 _\- ¡NATAKU! - grita de gozo Mako mientras siente como él se derrama dentro de ella_

 _\- Mako…eres suave…cálida, HUMANA… -Susurra el de cabello plateado al oído de ella, totalmente rendido_

 _\- Eres maravilloso…te amo, Nataku - responde la castaña en el mismo tono de voz, sintiéndose llena de dicha_

 _\- Uff…bah! - exclama una voz cavernosa cerca de ellos_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? Eres… - dice sorprendido el de ojos dorados alzando la vista_

 _Mako y Nataku ven a un endoesqueleto robótico, un terminator, pero tenía una particularidad… el rostro en su cráneo metálico era idéntico al del chico de cabello plata. Rápidamente se abalanza sobre ellos y los toma de los cuellos, ambos intentan liberarse pero no pueden, entonces el exterminador aprieta hasta quebrar el cuello de Mako, matándola._

 _La angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron de Nataku al ver como el cuerpo ya inerte de la chica con quien había hecho el amor recién, era lanzado como si fuera un costal de papas._

 _El terminator clavó sus rojas pupilas robóticas en el hombre, quien lo miraba con furia e intentaba en vano liberarse._

 _\- ¡SOY YO! ¡Soy tú!... bobo, montón de carne y sangre… ¡CAE! - exclama el endoesqueleto_

\- ¡AAAHHH! - se despierta sobresaltado Nataku del sueño que acaba de tener

\- ¿Sucedió algo, Nataku? - pregunta Sailor Júpiter entreabriendo los ojos, despertada por el grito

\- No… nada… continúa durmiendo… - responde el de cabello plata

La chica vuelve a recostar la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y no tarda en conciliar el sueño de nuevo, mientras que el de pupilas doradas estaba aún exaltado.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Nataku para sí

 **Bueno dije que iba a pasar algo entre Lita y Nataku, solo fue un sueño pero pasó jeje, mi idea era no poner lemon pero al final decidí ponerlo para el sueño-pesadilla del final ¿Qué significa ese Terminator con el rostro del chico de cabello plata? Ya sabrán qué. La idea del sueño que tuvo Nataku la saqué de un comic de Terminator llamado "Objetivos secundarios" inclusive el titulo de este capítulo es el nombre de la serie que le sigue a esa, yo tuve esos comics en español y lamento haberlos perdido, pero bueno así es la vida jeje.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima y nos vemos :)**


	8. Condición descubierta

**Capítulo 7**

 **Condición descubierta**

Sailor Cosmos en compañía de Luna, Artemis, Ralf y Haruna Jones, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus y Kunzite habían llegado ya al lugar en dónde probarían la señal que teóricamente lograría desactivar a las máquinas, eso era la carta de triunfo que consideraban les daría la victoria sobre Black Moon.

Estaban escondidos detrás de unas rocas, al aire libre en un lugar que antes de la guerra fue un valle hermoso, lleno de árboles y pastizales, ahora solo había desolación y peligro.

\- Qué tristeza e indignación da ver este lugar ahora, en lo que se ha convertido por culpa de esos malnacidos de Black Moon - comenta Haru con rabia

\- Lo mismo digo… ¿sabes cómo se llama este sitio ahora, no? - responde su hermano

\- Así es, este es territorio de Black Moon, es el Abismo de la Desesperación - dice la Reina

\- La sola mención de cómo lo bautizaron da escalofríos, hay patrullas de Cazadores continuamente por aquí – comenta Sailor Venus

\- Así es Mina, por eso vinimos aquí… debemos asegurarnos que la señal funcione en el territorio de las máquinas más grandes - contesta Kunzite

\- ¿Está listo el aparato, Ami? - pregunta Sailor Cosmos

\- Sí Majestad, está listo - responde la Senshi de cabello azul con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien, procedan muchachos - ordena la Reina

Sin decir palabra, Ralf y Kunzite asienten con la cabeza y se alejan unos pasos, el de cabello largo plateado extiende sus manos hacia los restos de un automóvil y dispara un rayo de energía blanca que provoca una explosión, mientras que el de paliacate rojo dispara su lanzagranadas hacia el mismo lugar para aumentar más la misma y efectivamente lo logra.

\- Bien, espero que eso los atraiga - dice el de cabello castaño oscuro

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras los dos hombres regresaron con el resto, hasta que por medio de unos binoculares, Haruna divisó a un helicóptero acercándose.

\- Majestad, Cazador acercándose - informa la chica de cabello corto castaño

\- Muy bien, Ami enciende la señal cuando yo te lo indique - ordena Sailor Cosmos

Todos ven cómo la nave se va acercando a donde ellos están, cuando la misma está a cierta distancia, la Soberana hace una seña y Sailor Mercury enciende inmediatamente el aparato de radio, la señal empieza a emitirse.

\- ¡Amplíala más! - exclama Luna

La mujer de cabello azul obedece mientras el Cazador se acerca cada vez más y cuando éste llega volando lo suficientemente cerca del grupo de guerreros, sus luces se apagan e inmediatamente se desploma en el suelo.

\- ¡Sí funciona! ¡La señal funciona! ¡Es hermoso! - festeja Sailor Cosmos

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que funcionaría! - agrega Artemis

\- Muy bien, es hora de deshacerse de la basura - dice Ralf antes de apuntar y disparar su lanza-granadas a la nave de Black Moon, destruyéndola

Instantes después todos estaban a un costado de la nave en donde habían llegado, excepto los gatos, Ralf y la Reina que estaban en la cabina comunicándose por radio con el cuartel de la Resistencia.

\- General Sanjoin ¿puede oírme? - pregunta la de cabello odango plateado

\- _Dígame que funciona Majestad, por favor -_ responde la voz del hombre por la radio

\- Sí funciona, la prueba fue exitosa y la señal funciona - informa la mujer ante la atenta mirada de Ralf y los gatos

\- _Muy bien… vamos a atacar mañana a las 0400 hora mundial, usted y sus unidades apoyarán el bombardeo de la Central de Black Moon en Nagoya -_

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de extracción de prisioneros, General? - pregunta la soberana

 _\- ¿Plan de extracción? No hay plan, la idea es arrasar con el lugar -_

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Ya le dije que la Central de Black Moon está llena de prisioneros humanos y además, Sailor Mars podría estar ahí! ¡Le prohíbo atacar el lugar antes de rescatarlos! - exclama exaltada Neo-Serenity

 _\- ¡Esto es una guerra, maldita sea! ¿Cree que ganaremos con bondad y amor? ¡Luchamos a costa de vidas! Eso es lo que usted no entiende… -_

\- ¡Será mejor se cuide sus palabras, General! Sanjoin responda… Sanjoin, soy la Reina…Sanjoin ¡Maldición! - grita irritada Sailor Cosmos golpeando la radio

\- Voy a moler a puñetazos a ese maldito imbécil ¿Quiere actuar por su cuenta?, Nagoya es el único lugar al cual no hemos podido acercarnos… ya he buscado por todo el país y Rei no está por ningún lado ¡Ella tiene que estar prisionera ahí! ¿¡Y ese gusano quiere bombardear sin rescatar a nadie!? ¡No lo permitiré! - dice Ralf con una mirada de rabia

\- ¡Lo seee! Calmémonos Ralf, déjame a mí que hable con él, ve y avisa a los demás que entren a la nave, volvemos al Palacio - responde la de cabello plateado respirando hondo

Mientras tanto en la Central de Black Moon en Nagoya, la nave transportadora en la que iban Colt y la pequeña niña junto al resto de los prisioneros, aterrizaba en el lugar el cual tenía altas paredes de hormigón y hierro.

Todos estaban aún dentro de la jaula cuando la compuerta de la nave se abre y el piso se va inclinando poco a poco hacia afuera, para ir descargando a toda la gente.

\- ¡Yukii! ¡No me sueltes! - exclama el rubio abrazándola

James, Juki y los demás caen hacia un pasillo con paredes de metal y un portón se cierra detrás de ellos.

Uno de los prisioneros se desespera y escala la puerta para intentar escapar pero no llega lejos, es acribillado a balazos por un T-600 que vigilaba el sector desde un punto alto.

Nataku y Sailor Júpiter habían llegado a una zona llena de árboles secos, después de un viaje de dos días ya estaban cerca del Palacio, la guerrera detiene sus pasos y aparta unas rocas al costado de un árbol, descubriendo una puerta escondida que es levantada por ella.

\- ¿Mako? - pregunta el de cabello plata

\- Dime -

\- Si no veo mal, desde aquí estoy viendo un letrero que indica presencia de minas -

\- No te preocupes son nuestras, las minas son magnéticas y si caminamos por este pasadizo nos irá bien, yendo por arriba no llegaremos -

\- Las minas están por prevención -

\- Exacto, por si los terminators que acechan cerca del Palacio encuentran la entrada, este túnel nos lleva directo hacia el mismo, yo iré primero - dice la castaña con una sonrisa mientras desciende

Acto seguido, el hombre camina detrás de la chica ante su recomendación de prestar atención en dónde pisa, debido a que sabía dónde estaban las minas y además en el túnel no se veía nada.

\- ¿Hay cámaras también aquí? - pregunta el de ojos dorados prestando atención a las paredes

\- Si, son infrarrojas por lo que pueden captar las imágenes en la oscuridad, continúa siguiéndome y pisa donde yo piso, ¿vale? - responde Júpiter alumbrando con la linterna que había sacado de su mochila

Mientras siguen avanzando, el hombre pisa cerca de una mina la cual se agita ante la proximidad de su pie…

\- Apúrate Nataku, me muero de hambre y tú también deberías comer algo - dice Makoto

\- Te lo agradezco pero, no tengo hambre -

\- Oye no seas tímido chico guapo, yo te invito - responde ella guiñándole un ojo

Apuran el paso pero una de las minas se pega a uno de los tobillos de Nataku ante la proximidad de su pisada.

El hombre baja la vista y ve el explosivo adherido, la mujer voltea a verlo para presenciar cómo el artefacto hace explosión y el cuerpo de él salta por los aires mientras grita.

Un rato después ya en el Palacio, Nataku era cargado por algunos soldados, tenía la cara llena de sangre pero increíblemente había sobrevivido.

Mientras lo llevaban, parecía resonar en su cabeza la voz del sacerdote presente aquel día de su ejecución, aparecían también imágenes fugaces de aquel momento incluyendo a la mujer que le había hecho firmar el consentimiento.

\- _Esto es el comienzo…de algo maravilloso… -_ decía la doctora Aome Asamuna en el recuerdo de la mente del hombre de cabello plateado

Repentinamente Nataku abre los ojos y tose fuerte mientras es colocado en una camilla al mismo tiempo que Sailor Mercury llega corriendo.

\- Vaya que este sujeto es pesado y muy fuerte… - comenta uno de los soldados

\- Muy bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - pregunta Ami

\- Pisó una mina - responde Makoto preocupada

\- Iniciaremos un intravenoso así que la mantendremos abierta y le pondremos 20 de morfina - decide la Senshi de cabello azul

\- Estoy…bien… - balbucea el de pelo plateado semi-desvanecido

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunta Ami a su amiga Makoto en referencia al de ojos dorados

\- Nataku - responde ella

\- ¿Tiene una extremidad prostética, Mako? - interroga Mercury extrañada prestando atención a una de las piernas de él, la que había estado en contacto con la mina

\- ¿Cómo dices? - contesta la castaña fijándose en el detalle señalado por su amiga

\- El pulso está bien, a ver qué tenemos - concluye Sailor Mercury mientras tiene sus dedos apoyados en un costado de la garganta del hombre

La Senshi de cabello azul usó un bisturí para cortar la remera de Nataku y grande fue la sorpresa de ella y de los demás cuando vieron su torso desnudo…

\- Ralf, llegas justo - dice Ami shockeada al militar del escuadrón Marte, que estaba llegando en ese momento en compañía de Neflyte

Con la vista ya recuperándose, Nataku ve cómo el hombre del paliacate rojo se acerca a él con ojos de rabia y con su ametralladora en las manos, antes de ser desmayado de un fuerte culatazo en la cabeza.

Un rato después, el de cabello plateado estaba atado de pies, manos y cabeza con unas cadenas que colgaban sobre un pozo de mediana profundidad, al borde del mismo estaba la Neo Reina Serenity en compañía de su esposo el Rey Endymion, su hermano menor Samuel Kisuke, Luna y Artemis, los cuatro Shitennou, Ralf Jones con su hermana y las ocho Senshis incluyendo a una shokeada Sailor Júpiter

\- Parece que las máquinas han estado ocupadas… ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta la Reina en referencia a Nataku

\- Es carne humana de verdad, aunque parece sanar rápido, el corazón es humano y muy poderoso, el cerebro también pero con un chip de interface - responde Ami

\- La verdad es increíble lo que ven mis ojos - comenta el Rey Endymion

\- ¿Pero eso es un humano o que rayos es? - pregunta Sam

Nataku recupera el conocimiento y los ve a todos frente a él, se encuentra muy confundido así que necesita respuestas urgentemente.

\- ¿Qué rayos me hicieron? - pregunta el de ojos dorados

\- …es un sistema nervioso híbrido, un cerebro humano en una máquina - prosigue hablando Ami ignorando la pregunta

\- Mako, ¿Qué me hicieron? - dice el de cabello plata girando la vista hacia una Júpiter que solo lo miraba con ojos tristes pero que no respondió nada

\- ¿Quién te construyó? - pregunta la Neo Reina Serenity al encadenado

\- Mi nombre es Nataku Yamada -

\- ¿Crees que eres humano? - interroga el Rey Endymion viéndolo fijamente

\- Soy humano - afirma el de ojos dorados

\- ¡Tú no eres humano! ¡Y de alguna forma te las arreglaste para convencer a Makoto de traerte aquí! - exclama Neflyte con rabia

Sin decir nada, la Reina se acercó y soltó la cadena sobre la frente de Nataku, éste bajó su vista y quedó impactado por lo que vio, la piel y la carne de gran parte de su torso y abdomen desnudos… estaban abiertas y exponían un endoesqueleto robótico bajo ellos, al igual que sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - grita desesperado Nataku mientras intenta en vano liberarse, forcejeando con las cadenas

\- ¿En dónde te fabricaron, terminator? - reitera seriamente la soberana de peinado odango

\- **Yo nací el… 22 de agosto de 1975** \- contesta el de cabello plateado mientras continuaba forcejeando - **Te conozco, oí tu voz en el radio… eres la Neo Reina Serenity** \- agrega reconociendo a la mujer rubia de coletas frente a él

\- Claro que me conoces, te enviaron a asesinarme… y a mi esposo y mis amigos también - responde Neo Serenity

\- ¡Apuesto a que esta maldita máquina sabe en dónde tienen a Rei! - exclama Ralf con rabia

\- No sé de qué están hablando, ni siquiera conozco a esa tal Rei - niega Nataku confundido

\- Ella es mi esposa, tus amigos la tomaron prisionera maldito bastardo - contesta el de paliacate rojo hostilmente

\- Así que ahora las máquinas saben mentir - comenta Neflyte burlón en referencia a Nataku

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - pregunta la Reina alzando la voz

\- **Mako me dijo que me ayudarías a encontrar lo que busco** \- responde el de cabello plata - **Ahora quítame estas malditas cadenas** \- solicita él mirando fijamente a la soberana

\- Si te suelto… vas a intentar matar a todos aquí - responde ella

\- Solo a tí, Serenity… tú me importas un carajo, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre hasta hace dos días - contesta enojado el encadenado

\- No… tú y yo… hemos estado en guerra desde antes que existiéramos, una terminator como tú… intentó matar a mi madre Serenity Tsukino y asesinó a mi padre James Colt, no me vas a asesinar a mí, además… los tuyos secuestraron a mi amiga Rei Hino, Ralf y nosotros la hemos estado buscando por todo el país sin éxito, así que ahora mismo dirás en dónde la tienen - dice amargamente la Reina acercándose y viendo a Nataku a los ojos

\- En cuanto a James Colt, está en un transportador que se dirige a Dark Crystal en Nagoya, si hubiera querido asesinarlo… lo hubiera eliminado en Tokio y en cuanto a tu amiga, si ya buscaron en todos lados y no la hallaron…significa que la tienen en el mismo lugar al que llevan a tu padre - afirma Nataku sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de la soberana

Sin decir más nada, todos los presentes salen del lugar en donde permanecía encadenado el chico de cabello plateado y cada quien se dirige a su respectiva misión, la Neo Reina Serenity caminaba acompañada del Rey Endymion, Sammy, Neflyte, las Sailors Saturn, Mercury y Júpiter.

\- ¿Dónde hallaste a ese terminator? - pregunta la Reina a Makoto

\- Nos enviaste a Kakinuma y a mí en una misión aérea a proteger a unos civiles, él era uno de ellos - afirma la de pelo castaño

\- ¿Estaba con un muchacho? - responde preguntando la soberana

\- Honestamente no lo sé, estaban en un transporte y solo quedaba él - contesta Sailor Júpiter

\- Él no, Makoto…eso, eso es lo único que quedó no seas ingenua - corrige Neflyte que la seguía de cerca

\- **¡Eso me salvó la vida!** \- responde la de cabello castaño exaltada - **¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar ahora?** \- agrega ella

\- Será desarmado - informa el Rey Endymion

\- Quiere decir que lo matarán - dice Mako con indignación

\- Puede tener mucha información sobre Dark Crystal y Black Moon - argumenta Ami

\- Makoto ven, necesito que hablemos - pide Neflyte poniendo una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de ella

Mientras los demás siguen su camino, el Shitennou y Júpiter se quedan a solas.

\- Cuando me informaron que te habían derribado me preocupé mucho, si no volvías iba yo a salir a buscarte, me alegra ver que estás bien pero te veo muy preocupada por aquella máquina - dice Neflyte acariciando una de las mejillas de ella

\- Yo sé que él no es el enemigo, el enemigo me ha disparado y él no lo es - afirma Makoto sin corresponder el gesto del hombre

\- Ese Exterminador te salvó con el único fin de llegar a nosotros y asesinarnos ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -

\- ¡Te equivocas Neflyte! ¡Yo creo en Nataku! - responde la de cabello castaño alzando la voz

\- ¿¡Porque lo defiendes así!? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de él? ¡Estuviste desaparecida y ni siquiera pareces haberme extrañado! - responde contrariado el castaño

\- En primer lugar no hacía falta que te preocuparas por mí, yo sé cuidarme sola… -

\- ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no iba a salir yo a buscarte? ¿Sabes porque Ralf pone tanto énfasis en buscar a Rei? ¡Porque la ama! ¡Así como yo te amo, Mako! - dice Neflyte interrumpiéndola

\- Oye Nefly déjame aclararte algo, es verdad lo que dices pero hay una diferencia entre ellos dos y nosotros, ellos se aman y están casados, en cambio tú y yo no estamos casados, no somos nada más que amigos y además en nuestro caso el sentimiento no es recíproco - contesta seriamente Júpiter

\- Pero yo creí que… - balbucea impactado el shitennou

\- ¿Creíste qué? ¿Que porque te sonreí y te di un beso eras mi novio y estaba enamorada de ti? Lamento informarte que te equivocaste, eres una buena persona y te quiero pero… no te amo, perdóname si te ilusionaste - dice sincerándose Makoto antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse, dejando a un perplejo y desilusionado Neflyte.

-Mako… no puede ser… - murmura tristemente el de cabello largo castaño

En el Complejo de Black Moon, todos los prisioneros recién llegados estaban divididos en cuatro grupos y cada uno caminaba por un pasillo angosto diferente bajo la vigilancia de un grupo de T-600s.

En uno de ellos caminan James Colt que a pesar de la situación actual está calmado y la pequeña Juki bastante asustada, el rubio presta atención a un pedazo de fierro sobresaliente en un pequeño agujero de una de las paredes y lo toma rápidamente para esconderlo bajo una de sus mangas al mismo tiempo que se asegura que no lo estuvieran viendo.

Mientras tanto desde un lugar alto, estaban dos figuras masculinas contemplando a los prisioneros, una vestida con pantalón y zapatos blancos con una camisa azul, piel blanca con ojos azules y cabello negro y la otra, con pantalón de camuflaje, botas negras, chaleco de cuero sin mangas color marrón oscuro, cabello y ojos rojos, ambos tenían en sus frentes una media luna negra invertida.

\- Tenemos un buen grupo, ¿verdad Zafiro? - comenta el hombre de cabello rojo

\- Cierto Rubeus, nos servirán para los nuevos prototipos y cuando ya no los necesitemos, podremos ir deshaciéndonos de ellos - responde el de pelo negro

\- ¿Crees que el león venga a intentar rescatar a su chica tira fuego que duerme como bebé? - pregunta Rubeus

\- Te aseguro que sí vendrá, pero de ahí a que pueda llegar con vida hasta ella es otro tema jaja - responde Zafiro

\- Me está llegando información, James Colt está entre los prisioneros abajo nuestro - informa el de ojos rojos

\- Tanto mejor, ordenaremos que procedan a extraerlo y llevarlo a una celda aparte -

\- Seguramente la reinita vendrá a intentar rescatarlo -

\- Eso tenlo por seguro, "ella" está esperándola y le dará una cálida bienvenida cuando venga, jujuju - comenta maliciosamente Zafiro

Al instante, un reflector se enciende sobre el sector en donde estaba Colt y un brazo robótico desciende rápidamente, lo toma con la tenaza de su extremo y lo alza, llevándoselo en medio de los gritos de la gente y del propio rubio.

En el Palacio, cerca del sector en donde estaba prisionero Nataku estaban los líderes a cargo del escuadrón de Sailor Mars en compañía de Sailor Neptune.

\- ¿Irás ahora, hermanito? - pregunta Haruna observando a su hermano

\- Desde luego, ahora mismo le meteré un balazo a esa condenada máquina - responde Ralf

\- El rostro de esa cosa me resulta familiar, creo recordar que Chiko mencionó que tenía un hermano… pero fue un asesino condenado a muerte - comenta la de cabello aguamarino

\- ¿Crees que sea él? Como sea, si era humano ya perdió su humanidad… ahora es un jodido terminator - contesta el del paliacate rojo

\- Ve ahora Ralf y no te preocupes, seguramente lo van a desarmar así que dale una de parte de mi cuñada - dice la de pelo corto castaño levantando un puño

\- Bien, ustedes quédense aquí y no peleen ¿entendido? - responde el hombre antes de alejarse

\- Por mi parte no tengo problema, es ella la que me pelea - comenta Neptune

\- ¿Yo sola? no me hagas reír, lo único que quieres tú es conquistar a mi hermano aún sabiendo que está casado, apuesto a que no deseas que Rei aparezca con vida - concluye Haru

\- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Yo no deseo su sufrimiento! ¡Jamás desearía la muerte de Rei! Mal que te pese, yo amo a tu hermano… ¿Qué te pasa? Si no fueras su hermana diría que estás celosa - contesta Michiru sintiéndose ofendida por lo que dijo Haruna

\- Mejor me voy porque si me llego a quedar, te voy a dejar las mejillas hinchadas de los cachetazos que tengo para ti - dice la chica alejándose totalmente enojada a causa de la ultima insinuación de la muchacha de cabello aguamarino

\- Gracias linda, yo también te amo - responde irónicamente Neptune

Nataku estaba todavía encadenado y mirando a la nada cuando presta atención a alguien acercándose, era un hombre idéntico a él, de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, apenas lo ve queda sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú, Nataku? - pregunta el recién llegado

\- Eres…eres tú… - contesta el hombre encadenado

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya vamos promediando la historia y queda cada vez menos para el desenlace.**

 **Estas chicas poco más se agarran de las mechas jejeje y pobre Neflyte, no deseo ser friendzoneado así pero bueno.**

 **Les recomiendo que vayan al cine a ver Terminator Génesis, yo fui** **a verla y me encantó, además después que termine este fic, comenzaré a escribir la historia basada en dicha película, ¡no se lo pierdan!**

 **Yo me despido hasta la próxima así que… I'll be back! ;)**


	9. Como si fuera hoy

**Capítulo 8**

 **Como si fuera hoy**

Nataku estaba todavía encadenado y mirando a la nada cuando presta atención a alguien acercándose, era un hombre idéntico a él, de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, apenas lo ve queda sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú, Nataku? - pregunta el recién llegado

\- Eres…eres tú… - contesta el hombre encadenado

\- Nataku…pero…pero… ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Eres un Terminator?... -

\- ¡Chiko! ¡Hermano! - exclama el encadenado

El joven Chiko Yamada se acercaba perplejo a su hermano mayor, no podía creer el hecho de verlo vivo frente a sí pero lo que más le impactaba era el hecho de que éste ya no era un ser humano…

\- Yo…yo…después que te apresaron, nunca más pude verte…no estaba de acuerdo con el camino que habías tomado y cuando supe de tu ejecución, me hice a la idea de que ya nunca te volvería a ver… - dice Chiko consternado

\- Por favor hermano… ¡Esos gusanos se merecían que los matara! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Nos tenían a pan y agua mientras ellos comían lo mejor, nunca nos llamaban por nuestros nombres y siempre con algún apodo despectivo, en síntesis nos humillaban! Hasta que un día ya no aguanté más… - responde Nataku exaltado

\- Pero no te correspondía a ti hacer justicia, ¡Mira cómo terminaste por tomar la misma en tus manos! ¿Y las otras personas que mataste qué? -

\- Eran igual de mierdas o peor aún que la porquería de familia que teníamos -

\- Tantos años lamenté tu perdida y ahora que te encuentro de nuevo eres una máquina… ¿¡Que rayos te hicieron!? -

\- ¡Eso es lo que quisiera averiguar! Pero esa estúpida Reina Serenity no me ha respondido nada, más bien me acusa de asesinar a su padre y de intentar hacer lo propio con su madre… -

\- Oye cuidado con la forma en que te refieres a la Reina, si no fuera por ella y las Senshis, hace mucho que la raza humana se habría extinguido, ¿Qué esperabas? Te presentas aquí y ve lo que tú eres ahora ¿En serio esperabas que ella confiara en ti? -

\- Como sea… ¿Qué rayos harán conmigo? - pregunta Nataku

\- Me pareció oír que iban a desarmarte -

\- Probablemente ella o el tipo del paliacate rojo se encarguen de eso… venga, sácame de aquí -

\- No puedo hacer eso, estaría traicionando a quienes confían en mí-

\- Chiko… soy tu hermano, tu única familia… -

\- Mi hermano murió ejecutado y tú… eres un terminator -

\- ¡Chiko! ¡Chikooo! ¡Joder! - exclama el encadenado mientras ve alejarse a su hermano menor

El mayor de los Yamada se había quedado enojado pero al mismo tiempo entendía a su hermano al verse las partes cibernéticas expuestas teniendo en cuenta contra quiénes peleaban, estaba pensado en cómo podía salir de allí cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien más acercándose…

En otro sector del Palacio, estaban Sailor Uranus con su segundo al mando discutiendo sobre el Exterminador que estaba prisionero.

\- Haruka, ¿es verdad que esa cosa sabe en dónde está James? - indaga Dan

\- Eso mismo fue lo que dijo, yo estaba presente - responde Uranus

\- ¡Debemos ir a rescatarlo! -

\- Aguarda un momento Dan… ¿Cómo fiarnos de lo que esa máquina diga? -

\- Pero Haruka, ¿y si tiene razón? -

\- Perfectamente puede ser una trampa para entregarnos en manos de Black Moon, aunque… en el caso de Mars puede ser que sea verdad, Nagoya es el único lugar en el que no se ha podido buscar - responde la rubia pensativa

\- Por eso mismo Uranus, tal vez James esté en ese lugar -

\- El asunto es que no podemos fiarnos de la palabra de una máquina, justamente Saturn iba a averiguar el paradero de Mars, del báculo y las llaves de Plut, de paso sabremos si James está en dónde dice ese terminator -

\- Tienes razón Haruka, esperaremos a ver qué nos informan - responde Dan concordando con lo que decía Sailor Uranus

El hombre del paliacate rojo tenía una bala en una mano y un revólver en la otra mientras observaba a Nataku con ojos llenos de rencor, era inevitable recordar el día en que Rei fue capturada al observar las partes expuestas del endoesqueleto robótico y en especial al sujeto de cabello rojo que ideó la embocada aquella vez…

 _Aquella noche de Junio de 3018, el escuadrón Marte encabezado por Sailor Mars había salido con la misión de averiguar el paradero de los objetos de Sailor Plut y el lugar sospechado que podía_ _tener información, era un fortín cercano al sitio en donde estaba antes el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda._

 _El sitio estaba semi-oculto en medio de un montón de escombros y consistía en los restos de un pequeño edificio con espacios de hormigón y rodeado por una gruesa muralla, que era usado como un pequeño fuerte por los Terminators._

 _Todos ya estaban en el lugar, escondidos, distribuidos y listos tal como Mars lo había ordenado, mientras ella estaba en compañía de su esposo y su cuñada, 2do y 3era al mando respectivamente._

 _\- Querida, ¿Crees que ahí tengan el báculo del Tiempo? - preguntaba Ralf a su mujer_

 _\- No lo sé cariño esperemos que si, mandaremos al infierno a esas malditas chatarras y averiguaremos eso - respondía ella_

 _\- ¿Y tus lecturas de fuego, Rei? - preguntaba Haruna_

 _\- Lo único que me muestran cuando consulto ese asunto es la media luna negra invertida, pero nada concreto- contestaba la Senshi de cabello negro_

 _\- Es extraño, tus lecturas siempre se han caracterizado por mostrar todo con detalle - comentó el de cabello castaño oscuro_

 _\- Así es, eso me desconcierta… solo me dice que el báculo y las llaves están en poder de Black Moon, nada más - decía preocupada Mars_

 _\- A lo mejor esos tipos sabian de algun modo sobre tus habilidades de clarividencia y premonición, entonces se previnieron contra eso también - comentaba la chica de cabello castaño_

 _\- Es posible cuñadita, no sé cómo pero es factible lo que dices -_

 _\- Ok linda, cuando dispongas avanzamos - proponía Ralf_

 _\- Muy bien, ¡Ahora es el momento, no dejemos ni una de esas malditas cosas funcionando! - exclamó Rei al intercomunicador_

 _Ante la orden de Mars, todos los soldados abrieron fuego y mientras avanzaban, se cubrían detrás de los escombros cuando los T-600s disparaban._

 _Ayudados por el hecho de que los terminators respondían al ataque de los soldados, Sailor Mars, Ralf y Haruna se acercaron rápidamente a la muralla que rodeaba la construcción y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, yendo pegados a la pared al mismo tiempo que el resto de los soldados tenían cuidado de no herirlos._

 _Cuando estuvieron en la entrada, se dispusieron a atacar a las máquinas._

 _\- ¡Sorpresa, bastardos de metal! ¡Fuego de Marte… enciendeteee! - gritó Rei y rápidamente de sus manos salió una bocanada de fuego que dio_ _de lleno en un par de T-600s, los cuales cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del ataque_

 _El fuego destruyó las cortezas motoras de sus nucas por lo que quedaron desorientados mientras continuaban quemándose, hecho aprovechado por Ralf y Haru para disparar sus lanza-granadas_ _y destruirlos._

 _Mientras su esposa y su hermana seguían atacando, el del paliacate rojo les pidió a ambas que lo cubrieran, corrió hacia uno de los Exterminadores y se impulsó hacia adelante boca arriba a ras del suelo cuando éste disparaba su arma._

 _\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto, gusano! – exclamó Ralf e inmediatamente atacó con varios puñetazos a super velocidad y se notaba como si sus puños estuvieran encendidos en llamas._

 _La cabeza y uno de los brazos del terminator se desprendieron del cuerpo quemado por los puñetazos y éste se desplomó al suelo, mientras que una fecha de fuego cruzó volando a la derecha de Ralf e impactó en otro cyborg que ya apuntaba hacia él._

 _Era la Saeta Llameante de Marte que logró deshacerse de otro T-600 y había impedido que éste atacara al castaño, él regreso a cubierto detrás de la muralla e hizo una señal del pulgar hacia arriba a Rei, gesto que ella repitió al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo._

 _Ya todos los Exterminadores de la entrada estaban destruidos cuando del interior salió otro grupo y mientras Haru y Ralf se encargaban de los espacios de hormigón con los lanza-granadas, la Senshi de ojos púrpuras aprovechaba el momento para atacar a los cyborgs._

 _Ella se paró en la entrada y giró su brazo izquierdo extendido, dibujando un círculo con la punta de los dedos en el aire._

 _\- ¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte! - gritó la de cabello negro_

 _De la punta apareció fuego y un círculo de llamas rodeó a la Senshi, el cual se dividió en ocho círculos más pequeños con inscripciones, a continuación Mars con sus dos brazos extendidos en horizontal, juntó sus manos concentrando los ocho círculos enfrente de ella, para finalmente lanzarlos en forma de discos en rápida sucesión hacia los enemigos._

 _Los discos de fuego impactaron en las cabezas de los cyborgs e inmediatamente se desplomaron en el suelo, las máquinas restantes fueron destruidas por los tres y el resto del escuadrón._

 _\- Bien, ¡Registren el lugar y traigan lo que encuentren que nos pueda dar una pista, computadora o lo que sea! Vayan con cuidado… siento una presencia maligna cerca - dijo Sailor Mars a la Unidad_

 _\- Rei, algo no anda bien…ha sido demasiado fácil - comentaba Ralf mientras el resto del escuadrón revisaba el lugar_

 _\- Tienes razón Ralf, uno de los hombres de Black Moon debe de estar cerca, estoy sintiendo su presencia - respondía Mars mirando a todos lados_

 _\- ¿Dónde demonios se esconderá esa rata? - preguntó Haruna vigilando también_

 _\- En el interior del fuerte no está o algunos de los muchachos, ya hubiera disparado - dijo el del paliacate rojo_

 _\- Ok, acabemos esto rápido y volvamos al palacio para que Mercury analice la información que llevemos - decía Rei_

 _\- Cierto, Risa debe de estar como loca preguntando por nosotros jeje - contestaba Ralf_

 _\- Lo sé pero no te preocupes mi amor, en el Palacio nuestra hija está segura - aseguraba Mars con una sonrisa_

 _Rápidamente los tres ingresaron y registraron el fortín junto con los demás soldados, encontraron unas computadoras que podían contener información sobre el paradero de los objetos de Plut pero los mismos no estaban en el lugar._

 _\- Aquí tampoco están - protestaba Ralf mientras avanzaban por un oscuro corredor_

 _\- Cierto, pero esas computadoras nos servirán - respondía Rei_

 _\- Miren allí hay otra habitación - comentaba la de cabello castaño mientras señalaba a la izquierda de ellos_

 _El sector indicado era una habitación con piso y paredes de metal al fondo de otro pasillo, contenía más computadoras que a ellos les servirían sin duda._

 _\- Muy bien Haru, Ralf, quédense aquí mientras yo voy a ver - decidía la Senshi mientras algunos de los demás soldados ingresaban a la habitación_

 _\- Entendido - respondieron ambos_

 _Mientras los hermanos Jones y algunos hombres más vigilaban en el corredor, Sailor Mars se dirigió a la habitación pero apenas cruzó la entrada, en la misma aparecieron unos rayos de energía que impactaron de lleno en ella electrocutándola. Los soldados que ya estaban dentro se sorprendieron pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer algo ya que en las paredes, aparecieron numerosos agujeros de los que salía un gas, que los adormecía rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Qué…demo…nios…es esto...? - preguntaba Rei de rodillas aturdida en el suelo, intentó dirigirse hacia la salida pero sus músculos parecían no responder_

 _\- ¡Reiiii! ¿¡Estas bien!? - exclamaba Ralf mientras corría a ayudarla en compañía de su hermana_

 _\- ¡Ahí vamos cuñada! -_

 _\- ¡Ralf cui…da…do..! - intentaba como podía Mars, avisar a su esposo que no cruzara la entrada para que no le pase lo mismo que a ella_

 _Pero antes de que el hombre y la chica pudieran cruzar, unos barrotes salieron del suelo y les impidieron el paso._

 _\- ¡Sabía que algo no andaba bien! ¡Era una trampa! ¡Joder! ¡Vamos a sacarlos de ahí, Rei! - rugía el del paliacate rojo_

 _\- Vayan…informen…a la Reina…ahora,…no se…preocupen…por mí - decía como podía la Senshi viendo que estaba atrapada, presintiendo que algo más estaba a punto de pasar_

 _\- No Rei, ¡Aunque me lo pidas no voy a abandonarte! ¡No nos iremos sin ti! - exclamaba Ralf_

 _\- Ralf… cuida bien de Risa… por... favor, te…amo - balbucea Mars antes de desplomarse en el suelo_

 _\- ¡REIIIIII! - exclaman alarmados Haru y Ralf_

 _El hombre intentó doblar los barrotes haciendo palanca con el arma pero de nada sirvió ya que apenas tuvo contacto, de los mismos salieron descargas eléctricas que llegaron a él a través del arma._

 _El de pelo castaño oscuro salió despedido hacia atrás debido al choque eléctrico y cayó al suelo aturdido._

 _\- ¡Ralf! ¡Maldición, esos condenados barrotes están electrificados! ¡Busquen un botón, un interruptor o algo, rápido! - gritaba la chica ordenando a los soldados que habían quedado fuera mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse_

 _\- No… lo… entiendo… ¿Por qué no pasó… nada cuando los otros hombres… entraron? ¿Por…qué recién cuando Rei pasó? - preguntaba el de paliacate rojo aún aturdido por la descarga eléctrica_

 _Haru no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en las paredes detrás de ellos, se abrieron dos puertas ocultas y de ellas salieron dos mini tanques equipados con chainguns a los costados, los cuales comenzaron a disparar hacia todos los del escuadrón que estaban en el corredor._

 _Los soldados se defendieron como pudieron pero fueron cayendo rápidamente acribillados y mientras Haruna disparaba su ametralladora, Ralf intentó hacer lo mismo pero su arma había quedado inservible por la descarga eléctrica y el gatillo ni se movía._

 _\- ¡Ralf! ¿!Que haces!? - gritaba la chica mientras veía a su hermano correr hacia una de las máquinas_

 _\- ¡Improvisando! - exclamó él mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante boca arriba a ras del suelo_

 _Una vez que llegó al lado del mini tanque, Ralf agarró una de las chainguns e hizo fuerza para desprenderla del brazo, cuando finalmente lo logró dirigió la torreta hacia el otro atacante, el cual fue reducido por los disparos._

 _A continuación disparó hacia el otro mini tanque, logrando reducirlo de la misma manera._

 _Ralf y Haru cayeron de rodillas al suelo, exhaustos y heridos ya que les habían alcanzado algunos disparos, ambos tenían la frente llena de sudor mezclada con algo de sangre._

 _\- Algo que tenemos los Jones… es que somos huesos duros de roer ¿Estás bien hermanito? - preguntó la chica avanzando a gatas hacia su hermano_

 _\- Creo que viviré, lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo de ellos… insisto con la pregunta ¿porqué esa trampa se activó recién cuando cruzó Rei? De aquí no nos vamos sin sacarlos de ahí adentro -_

 _\- Tienes razón, la verdad solo se me ocurre una cosa: esos malnacidos nos esperaban y el objetivo fue cazarla a ella desde el principio - argumentaba Haru_

 _\- ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Tengo que salvarlaaaa! - exclamaba el hombre_

 _No había terminado de hablar Ralf, que los monitores de la habitación se encendieron y pudo verse un hombre de cabello y ojos rojos, quien tenía una sonrisa_ _perversa_ _en el rostro._

 _\- No se preocupe Coronel Jones, ellos solo están sedados - hablaba por la pantalla el de cabello rojo_

 _\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú, maldito? – preguntó con rabia el de paliacate rojo_

 _\- Ese malnacido me resulta familiar… - agrega Haru en referencia al hombre de los monitores_

 _\- Mi nombre es Rubeus, de Black Moon -_

 _\- Maldita rata… eres de nuestros enemigos - responde el hombre intentando ponerse de pie_

 _\- Les sugiero que no se gasten, esos barrotes están electrificados y son indestructibles -_

 _\- ¡Libera a mi cuñada y a los demás, ahora! - exige la chica_

 _\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, no se preocupen… para ella tenemos planes, así que la llevaremos a un buen sitio y en cuanto a los soldados, serán destinados a diversos lugares ¿De verdad pensaron que podíamos tener los objetos de Plut en un lugar tan fácil de localizar? Solo fue un cebo para atraeros_ _hasta allí -_

 _\- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Devuélveme a mi mujer! - rugió Ralf avanzando como podía hacia la puerta_

 _\- Suerte en su búsqueda Coronel, si es que salen con vida de allí jajaja - se burlaba Rubeus_

 _Los dos vieron cómo la habitación comenzaba a elevarse, entonces ellos aún doloridos por las heridas se apuraron a moverse hacia la puerta con barrotes, pero antes de que llegaran una segunda puerta de hierro macizo se cerró, ocultado la habitación de su vista._

 _\- ¡Noooooooo! ¡NOOOOOOOO! - gritaba Ralf mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus puños_

 _\- ¡Cuñadaaaaaa!... Hermanito, me parece oír el sonido de unas turbinas -_

 _Ni bien terminó la muchacha de hablar, se detonaron unas explosiones cercanas y el techo comenzó a derrumbarse._

 _\- ¡Ralf! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! –_

 _\- ¡Pero…! -_

 _\- ¡Salgamos ahora o no la contamos! ¡Si morimos aquí no podremos encontrar a Rei y ella estará muy triste! - urge Haru a su hermano tirando de uno de sus brazos_

 _\- ¡De acuerdo… larguémonos de aquí! -_

 _Los dos hermanos avanzaron abrazados para ayudarse a ir más rápido en medio de los trozos de techo cayendo, varios de éstos les habían golpeado y por suerte para ellos, no eran de gran tamaño. Ralf y Haru localizaron la salida y se dirigieron hacia ella, debían apurarse porque las rocas que caían ya eran todas de gran tamaño._

 _Ambos saltaron hacia afuera con las fuerzas que les quedaban y cayeron boca abajo al suelo mientras que el fuerte terminaba de derrumbarse._

 _Ellos se dieron la vuelta para ponerse boca arriba mientras que una gigantesca_ _nave volaba sobre ellos y la habitación en donde estaban Mars y los demás era introducida a la misma por cuatro tenazas que salían de ella._

 _\- Es… un transportador… Rei, juro que voy a encontrarte y a salvarte - decía jadeando Ralf mientras veían cómo la nave se alejaba_

 _\- Seguro ese gusano va en esa nave y por eso ella sintió su cercanía… no te preocupes hermanito… la vamos a encontrar - agregaba Haru jadeando, con lagrimas en los ojos_

 _\- No descansaré… hasta hacerlo -_

 _\- Para colmo no llegamos a sacar ninguna computadora, todo se quedó bajo esos escombros ¿puedes levantarte? -_

 _\- No, estoy muy lastimado ¿y tú? -_

 _\- Yo tampoco… aquí Jones, necesitamos ayuda, repito necesitamos que vengan por nosotros, la misión falló, nos embocaron y… Mars ha sido capturada - hablaba ella por el intercomunicador_

 _\- Ahora entiendo porqué Rei nos dijo que nos fuéramos, apenas fue alcanzada por los rayos ya supo que habíamos mordido el anzuelo… -_

Obviamente, fueron recogidos por los escuadrones de Venus y Júpiter, los encontraron llenos de polvo y con bastantes heridas, fueron llevados a la sala médica del Palacio en donde se recuperaron de las mismas, a Ralf le tocó la difícil tarea de explicarle a Risa el hecho de que su madre había sido capturada… las lágrimas de su pequeña hija angustiaron aún más su corazón.

Desde ese entonces hasta el tiempo presente, los Jones habían efectuado incesantes búsquedas junto a otros escuadrones pero ninguna fue satisfactoria, Rei no estaba por ningún lado.

Ahora él estaba frente a una de las máquinas que tanto odiaba y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomarse revancha, no dudaba que Nataku no estaba presente en esa ocasión pero, no tenía dudas de que era aliado de Black Moon.

Sin perder tiempo, Ralf colocó la bala en el cargador del revólver y dijo:

\- Esto es de parte de Rei para ti, tengo otra con el nombre de tu amigo Rubeus -

El de ojos dorados vio como el hombre le apuntó y disparó con el arma y como aún podía sentir el dolor, rápidamente gritó a causa del mismo.

En ese momento entraba Sailor Júpiter, quien se acercó a Ralf.

\- La Reina quiere verte - dijo Makoto al del paliacate rojo

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó él

\- Como si me lo fuera a decir a mí, Ralf - responde la castaña

\- ¿Qué querrá ahora? -

\- ¿Quieres que le diga a la Reina que no quieres verla? - pregunta Júpiter

\- No, vigílalo - contesta el hombre mientras sale

Sin decir nada más, la Senshi se dirige hacia una palanca a su izquierda y la acciona, rápidamente las cadenas que sujetaban a Nataku descienden hasta el fondo del pozo en medio de los gritos de éste.

La chica tira la chaqueta de él y desciende por las cadenas, cae de pie junto al de cabello plata y no pierde tiempo en sacar un soplete oculto en dicha prenda.

En su habitación, estaba la Reina en compañía de su esposo, de Sammy y Sailor Saturn, oía atentamente una grabación de su madre.

\- _…Te dije todo lo que sé Serena, Black Moon es cruel e impredecible… usarán lo mejor de ti contra ti misma, tendrán métodos que no puedo imaginarme ni predecir… con los que no puedo ayudarte, cuando no estés segura sigue el dictado de tu corazón, Serena. Te amo, adiós -_ relataba la voz de Serenity en la grabadora, rápidamente la soberana detuvo la cinta y miró a sus acompañantes

\- No dice mucho respecto de la cosa que tenemos cautiva - comenta Sammy

\- No hay nada en la cinta sobre máquinas con órganos, de esa cosa de allá adentro… yo pensé que conocía a nuestro enemigo pero esa cosa me hace sentir que no sé nada, lo miré a los ojos y cree con toda la certeza… que es humano, cree todo lo que dice y nos está diciendo… que James Colt y Rei Hino están en Black Moon de Nagoya y justamente me ibas a informar si eso es cierto ¿verdad Hotaru? - responde la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Efectivamente Majestad, he usado mi poder y vi claramente que lo que dice ese terminator es cierto, pero no pude ver nada sobre el báculo y las llaves de Sailor Plut - informa la Sailor de la destrucción

\- Entonces… eso significa que Sanjoin y el resto del comando se disponen a bombardear a mi padre, a mi amiga y al resto de los prisioneros, sea como sea tengo que impedirlo - dice exaltada la Reina

Mientras tanto en el fondo del pozo de la habitación en donde estaba cautivo Nataku, éste estaba ya libre de las cadenas y acariciaba una de las mejillas de la mujer.

\- Gracias - dice el de pupilas doradas acercando su rostro al de ella

\- De nada - responde Mako y a continuación toma con ambas manos la cabeza de él y comienza a besarlo en la boca, hecho que es correspondido por el de cabello plata

A la habitación de la Neo Reina Serenity entra el líder del escuadrón Marte, después de tocar a la puerta.

\- Adelante pasa Ralf, dime qué sucede - dice la soberana

\- Mako me dijo que usted me llamó - responde el de pelo castaño oscuro

La rubia de coletas y sus tres acompañantes entendieron rápidamente lo que significaba eso.

\- ¡Mako mintió, no lo puedo creer! ¡Tenemos que accionar la alarma, ahora! - exclama el Rey Endymion

 **Capítulo listo, se veía venir lo de Mako jeje. Espero que el flashback me haya quedado bien, me quedó algo extenso pero creí necesario explicar bien cómo fue el secuestro de Mars.**

 **Me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima así que, nos vemos ;)**


	10. Una decisión necesaria

**Capitulo 9**

 **Una decisión necesaria**

Nataku y la Senshi de cabello castaño continuaron besándose un rato más hasta que se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba como hipnotizada por las pupilas doradas de él.

\- ¿Por qué, Mako? Mírame… mírame lo que soy ahora, aquí soy considerado un enemigo – pregunta el de pelo plateado

\- Yo conocí a un hombre, no a un terminator… por más que tengas un endoesqueleto robótico, sigues siendo un humano para mí y eres una buena persona, tienes un corazón bonito – responde Júpiter acariciándole una mejilla

\- Piensas eso porque no me conociste antes, yo fui… - dice Nataku pero no llega a terminar la frase ya que la chica lo interrumpe

\- No me digas lo que fuiste antes, el pasado quedo atrás, olvídalo ¿sí? -

\- Sabes, si tu no le hubieras disparado a ese hombre que te atacó, yo iba a matarlo… algo dentro mío me decía que debía asesinarlo -

\- Eso supuse, pero aun así te agradezco por haberme ayudado – contesta Makoto con una sonrisa

Al haber visto Nataku su actual condición, ya tenía sentido para él el hecho de no haber necesitado probar alimento alguno en tres días y también el sueño que había tenido que terminó en pesadilla, debía si o si averiguar quién lo había transformado así y estaba seguro de que en Nagoya encontraría la respuesta.

No hubo tiempo de nada más, los dos escucharon cómo la alarma empezó a sonar, debían salir de allí rápido.

\- Debemos huir ahora, ya descubrieron que era mentira lo que le dije a Ralf, los ductos de ventilación, ¡Ven vamos! – exclama Sailor Júpiter dirigiéndose a los mismos

\- ¿Estás segura Makoto? Serás considerada una traidora – comenta Nataku

\- ¡No me importa! ¡No permitiré que te maten! – responde decidida la Senshi

El de cabello plata no se esperaba la respuesta de Makoto a pesar de que era evidente que algo ya estaba pasando entre ellos, ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por él, no le importaba ninguna consecuencia con tal de salvarlo.

\- ¡Trueno de Júpiter, Resuena! – exclama la Senshi y enseguida sale un relámpago de la antena de su tiara, que impacta en la rejilla del ducto de ventilación, haciéndolo volar y liberándoles el camino.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos entraron al ducto cuando iban llegando la Neo Reina Serenity acompañada del Rey Endymion, Ralf, Neflyte y algunos soldados, Sailor Uranus también estaba arribando en compañía de Dan Colt y de Sailor Neptune.

\- ¡Dadles caza! ¡Que no escapen! – ordena la Reina a los gritos

\- Lo veo y no lo creo, Júpiter ayudando al terminator a escapar… - comenta Haruka

Ralf Jones y los soldados disparan sus armas pero ninguna de las balas llega a alcanzar a Nataku y a Mako que ya iban corriendo en el tubo de ventilación.

Entonces Neflyte empieza a levitar y extiende sus manos hacia el ducto.

\- Oye Neflyte, ¿Qué hay de Mako? – pregunta Ralf

\- Ella ha tomado una decisión – responde con rabia el hombre de cabello largo ondulado

Rápidamente de las manos del Shitennou salen dos potentes rayos de energía, cuyos destellos son vistos a tiempo por Nataku, quien abraza a Júpiter y le dice que se tiren al suelo.

Los rayos impactan en la entrada del ducto y provocan una explosión que llena de fuego el tubo, pero no llega a lastimar a quienes estaban escapando ya que el de cabello plata protegía a Mako con su cuerpo.

Ella estaba sonrojada y con la cara muy próxima a la de él, se impresiona cuando toca uno de sus hombros que tenía parte del chasis metálico expuesto.

\- ¡Vámonos! – insta el de cabello plata a la Senshi a que continúen camino

Los dos continuaron camino hasta que llegaron a un muro con unas escaleras, las cuales tomaron y subieron hasta salir a un respiradero justo afuera de la zona adyacente al Palacio, en medio de una noche cerrada.

\- ¿Estamos en la boca del lobo? - pregunta Nataku viendo a su alrededor

\- No te preocupes estamos fuera de la zona adyacente la cual está llena de Terminators y otras máquinas, es por eso que te dije que no debíamos salir por la primera salida que encontráramos, ven salgamos rápido de aquí, si nos quedamos no tardarán en encontrarnos – responde Sailor Júpiter

Cuando se disponían a salir de allí sienten a alguien acercarse y distinguen a una figura femenina de cabello corto con una hoz alargada en una de sus manos acompañada por un hombre armado, aparecer de en medio de unos árboles pelados.

\- Mi planeta Guardián es Saturno, el planeta del Silencio. Soy la Sailor del Nacimiento y de la Destrucción, Sailor Saturn – dice la muchacha

\- Sera mejor que cooperen – habla también Sammy

\- Espera Hotaru no debes hacerlo, no entienden… - intenta convencerla Mako pero no logra terminar de hablar

\- ¡Silencio! ¿Porque estás haciendo esto, Makoto? Traicionarnos a nosotras tus compañeras y amigas ayudando a este Exterminador ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué su apariencia humana te pareció guapa y quedaste embobada con él? – responde Saturn interrumpiendo a Júpiter

\- ¡No es un terminator, es humano! – contesta la de cabello castaño enojada

\- Ese endoesqueleto no evidencia lo mismo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ya se ganó tu confianza, ya te enamoró, ahora que ya no te necesita te matará – dice Sam en referencia al de cabello plata

\- Bien, ya fueron suficientes palabras, ¿volverán al Palacio con nosotros por las buenas o no? – pregunta la Senshi de cabello corto negro apuntándoles con su Hoz del Silencio

\- Lo lamento, pero no podemos hacer eso – contesta Nataku que había permanecido callado

\- Muy bien, será por las malas entonces… – exclama Saturn agitando su báculo

\- ¡Espera linda, no te emociones! ¿Olvidas que estamos cerca de la zona adyacente al Palacio? Si hacemos mucho barullo alertaremos a las máquinas – recuerda Sammy a su esposa

\- Tienes razón… - concuerda la Senshi de la Destrucción bajando la Hoz

\- Nataku, tengo una idea… - susurra Júpiter metiendo una de sus manos en su mochila

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Mako, ahora será mejor que se rindan – advierte Sam apuntando con su arma dándose cuenta del movimiento de ella

Ante eso, Nataku se coloca delante de Sailor Júpiter y extiende los brazos.

\- Adelante soldado, dame tu mejor tiro – dice el de pupilas doradas provocando al castaño

\- ¿Crees que no lo haré, terminator? – pregunta Sammy

\- ¡Cuidado! – grita Makoto lanzando una granada de gas a una distancia media, la cual explota y llena el lugar de humo que reduce considerablemente la visibilidad.

Ambos aprovecharon para escapar y entonces continuaron corriendo para alejarse de las cercanías del Palacio, debían encontrar un sitio seguro para esconderse momentáneamente.

Sammuel y su esposa Sailor Saturn tosían incesantemente por el humo y tenían los ojos llorosos.

\- Maldición escaparon… - se queja Sam sin dejar de toser

\- No… te… preocupes, no pueden esconderse de mí, con mi poder de visión de hechos futuros los encontraré donde sea que vayan – dice Hotaru también tosiendo

\- Comunícate con la Reina… así saben a dónde dirigirse -

\- Si, deja que vea a dónde se refugiarán – responde Hotaru poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y clavando la Hoz en el mismo

\- Buena idea, así después te comunicas con su majestad – comenta su esposo Sam

\- Si, deja que me concentre – contesta Saturn ya con los ojos cerrados

Mientras tanto en el Palacio, el Rey Endymion intentaba calmar a un nervioso Neflyte cuando Jedite, Zoicite y Kunzite se acercaron corriendo a ellos, alertados por el reciente escape.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos pasó aquí!? – pregunta Zoicite

\- ¡Mako se escapó con esa maldita máquina eso pasó, no conforme con haberme rechazado se enamoró de esa cosa y lo ayudó a huir! – responde exaltado el de cabello castaño ondulado

\- Que feo eso, si Haru me hiciera eso, de dejarme no por otro hombre sino que por un terminator, creo que me colgaría yo mismo y me ahorcaría – comenta Jedite

\- Gracias eh, que ánimos que me das… - replica Neflyte irónicamente

\- Jedite, mejor cierra la boca no lo hagas deprimirse más al pobre Neflyte, y tú amigo… ten ánimo, ella no es la única mujer que hay – dice el Rey Endymion

\- Gracias Maestro, pero yo amo a Makoto… no será tarea sencilla olvidarla –

\- La amas sí, pero ¿de qué sirve si ella no te ama? No dejes que el despecho te gane, tarde o temprano te recuperarás ya lo verás, ahora no hay tiempo para deprimirse – dice Kunzite, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo y compañero Shitennou

\- Tienes razón, Maestro ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunta Zoicite

\- Ahora mismo su majestad mi esposa, está abordando un helicóptero en compañía de Ralf, Uranus, Dan y Neptune para ir tras Júpiter y la máquina, nosotros cinco abordaremos otro para ayudarlos a rastrear - informa Endymion

\- Pero vaya a saber en dónde andarán ahora… - comenta Neflyte

\- No hay problema, Sailor Saturn y su esposo Sammuel fueron a darles caza, ella tiene poder de visiones de acontecimientos futuros, donde quiera que vayan ella los encontrará y nos lo informará – responde el soberano de cabello negro

Después de mucho andar, Sailor Júpiter y Nataku llegaron a una cueva en medio de una arboleda cercana a un río, la Senshi estaba algo cansada y veía la necesidad de descansar.

\- ¿Crees que nos encuentren igual? – pregunta el de cabello plata

\- Sin duda si… -

\- Te vez desanimada –

\- No puedo evitarlo, Ami, Mina, la propia Reina han sido siempre mis amigas, extraño mucho a Rei también, Ralf es una buenísima persona y un gran amigo al igual que Haruna… -

\- Creo algo injusto que por causa mía, tú…-

\- Aun así, no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado Nataku, eres una buena persona y no merecías que te mataran, además tú ahora eres mi flamante novio – responde Mako guiñándole un ojo al de pupilas doradas

\- Cierto, pero tienes un novio con un esqueleto robótico –

\- Ya hablamos de eso recuérdalo, ahora durmamos un rato antes de seguir camino –

Inmediatamente ella se abrazó a Nataku y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, quien también la abrazaba correspondiéndola, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos conciliaran el sueño y al igual que hace dos días, él empezó a soñar….

 _Estaba el hombre de cabello plateado totalmente sin ropa, en el mismo futuro apocalíptico en medio de ruinas de edificios y escombros, lo único que veía eran soldados intentado en vano escapar de un Cazador que los fulminaba con sus rayos láseres._

 _El hedor de carne abrazada y cromo infestaba el ambiente, pero Nataku sentía una presencia más antigua y oscura… el aroma del miedo, de muerte y podredumbre… el aroma de la extinción._

 _Sabía que la única posibilidad factible es correr y esconderse, entonces el de pupilas doradas se adentra en los restos de un templo religioso pero, el molesto peso de su corazón le confirma lo que ya sabe… que no puede haber salvación… ni redención… y que la pesadilla nunca acaba._

 _Nataku gira la cabeza a su derecha cuando siente la voz de alguien que lo llama, entonces ve a un endoesqueleto robótico y a Makoto vestida con una seductora minifalda y una musculosa, mirando_ _con desdén al terminator._

 _\- ¡Mata a la mujer! ¡Arráncale el corazón! ¡Es tu deber, tu destino! – exigía el Exterminador a Nataku señalando a Mako_

 _\- ¡No! ¡NUNCA! ¡No permitiré que una maldita máquina me diga cuál es mi destino! ¡Yo no soy tú! – respondía el de cabello plata_

 _\- Mírala, es como todos los humanos: un débil saco de carne y fluidos. Ilógica, nada práctica, imperfecta… todos merecen morir, Black Moon te liberó a ti de ese peso, te hizo su propio vehículo de limpia y pura eficiencia, ahora mátala – insistía el cyborg_

 _\- ¡No… no lo haré! ¡No puedes darme órdenes, soy humano! ¡Soy humano! – contestaba Nataku ya comenzado a desesperarse_

 _\- ¡Eso es… combátelo, no te rindas! ¡Si pierdes tu humanidad ya no tendrás nada por lo que vivir! ¿Y qué es lo que eres? ¿Un hombre o una máquina? – decía Makoto con fuerza y decisión al de cabello plata_

 _\- Sé quién soy, sé quién soy… - se repetía el de ojos dorados poniéndose de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza mientras el espacio a su alrededor se tornaba totalmente oscuro y la voz de Makoto retumbaba repitiendo "Hombre o Máquina"_

 _Cuando el de pelo plateado se enderezó, su rostro era el de un terminator pero podía verse la expresión de tristeza y desesperanza en el mismo._

 _\- ¡Sé quién soy! – gritó él mirando hacia arriba_

\- ¡Eso no, por favor NOOO! – exclama Nataku con desesperación, aún dormido con sudor en su frente

\- Nataku, calma ya pasó trata de relajarte… - intenta tranquilizar Júpiter que había sido despertada por el grito de él

\- Ahhh -

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? – pregunta Mako con preocupación

\- Ajá, ésta fue peor que la anterior… jamás debí haber firmado esa maldita planilla... tengo que averiguar quién rayos me hizo esto, necesito ir a Nagoya antes de que sea demasiado tarde… – responde el de ojos dorados

\- ¿Nagoya? Esa es la central de Black Moon -

\- Lo sé, pero por mi endoesqueleto podré entrar, pero tú tendrás que esconderte -

\- Es verdad Nataku, pero igual te acompañaré hasta Nagoya, allí te esperaré escondida y estaré atenta por si necesitas ayuda – contesta Mako con una sonrisa

\- Te lo agradezco – dice el de cabello plata correspondiendo la sonrisa

\- Oye me parece oír un helicóptero – avisa ella prestando atención al sonido de una aeronave que venía acercándose

\- Debemos salir de aquí ahora – responde Nataku poniéndose de pie

Apenas salen afuera ven a un helicóptero con un reflector que iba alumbrando al cual identifican enseguida, puede apreciarse claramente al militar del paliacate rojo y a la soberana de peinado odango en uno de los portones laterales de la aeronave con una ametralladora montada en una torreta.

\- ¿Cómo nos han encontrado tan rápido? – pregunta el de cabello plata

\- Rei no es la única con habilidades psíquicas, Neptune y Saturn también las tienen – responde Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Vamos ahora, corramos! – exclama Nataku tomando a Mako de una de sus manos

Cuando empiezan a correr, Júpiter se tropieza y cae al suelo pero el de cabello plata le ayuda a levantarse enseguida.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mako? –

\- ¡Si, estoy bien! –

Justo cuando iban a continuar corriendo, el reflector del helicóptero los alumbra y se oye la voz de Ralf indicando la posición de ellos.

El de ojos dorados y la de cabello castaño continúan corriendo y del helicóptero sale un disparo de una bazooka que impacta cerca de ellos pero eso no los detiene y corren entre la arboleda e iban acercándose al río en medio de una lluvia de balas proveniente de la torreta de la aeronave.

\- ¡Corre, corre Mako! ¡Mantén la cabeza abajo! – exclama Nataku mientras avanza abrazando a Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí! ¡Cuidado! – responde Makoto mirando hacia atrás viendo como un segundo disparo de bazooka se acerca a ellos.

Justo antes de que el disparo impacte cerca de ellos, la mujer de cabello castaño empuja con toda su fuerza hacia adelante a Nataku y sale volando hacia un costado, cuando cae es cubierta por bastante tierra.

Inmediatamente dos figuras femeninas saltan desde el helicóptero de detrás de la Reina y de Ralf Jones y caen cerca de donde impactó el misil de antes

\- ¡Si ya no vas a usar la bazooka déjala aquí, Colt! Por la dudas la necesitemos – exclama Ralf

\- Claro amigo, yo me llevo mi ametralladora entonces, ¡allí voy! – responde Dan Colt, quien había disparado los bazookasos, justo antes de saltar también del helicóptero

Las dos mujeres que eran Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus llegan rápido al sitio en donde había impactado el disparo.

\- ¡Quédate en el piso! – gritó Haruka a la figura que se enderezaba lentamente en medio de la polvareda que aún no desaparecía

\- ¡No te levantes! – agregó Michiru de la misma forma

\- ¡No te muevas! – exclama Dan Colt llegando también

Cuando la polvareda se disipa ven que se trata de Makoto que tenía las manos en el cuello.

\- Calma amigos, charlemos – dice la Senshi de ojos verdes

Mientras tanto a unos metros de allí, se pone de pie Nataku y ve a Mako siendo inmovilizada de ambos brazos por Neptune y Uranus, la de cabello castaño lo mira y él la ve de igual modo.

\- Mako… - susurra el de cabello plata contemplado a Júpiter, quien parecía decirle con la mirada que corriera ahora

\- ¡Allí esta! – grita Dan Colt viendo también al de ojos dorados

Nataku empieza a correr a toda la velocidad que le dan las piernas cuando el militar rubio empieza a dispararle.

Arriba desde el helicóptero lo habían encontrado rápido gracias al aviso de Uranus y Neptune y estaban alumbrándolo con el reflector mientras corría hacia el río.

\- ¡Allí está Majestad! ¡Estoy viendo a la máquina! – exclama Ralf mientras no deja de disparar la ametralladora en la torreta

\- ¡Muy bien Ralf, continúa disparando! A ver si podemos bajar un poco más cerca del suelo – contesta Sailor Cosmos

El de cabello plata corre en medio de la arboleda bajo una lluvia de balas y cae rodando al suelo cuando uno de los disparos le da, estando ya al lado del río.

\- ¡La Bazooka, Ralf! – grita Cosmos dándole a entender al del escuadrón Marte, que la use

\- ¡Entendido! – responde el del paliacate rojo dejando la torreta y agarrando la Bazooka

El de cabello castaño oscuro apunta y dispara el arma hacia el lugar en donde estaba Nataku, quien se levanta rápido y ve acercarse el disparo, entonces se tira al río para escapar de la explosión que se produce en la zona, la cual incendia los arboles.

\- Muy bien, inspeccionemos el río – ordena la Neo Reina Serenity mientras el helicóptero vuela a baja altura sobre el agua

\- ¿Logra ver algo, Majestad? – pregunta Ralf agachado, encendiendo una bengala y acercándola a la superficie del agua

\- Nada, ten cuidado ya que puede haber Hidrobots – recomienda la Reina inclinándose también hacia el lecho del río

Dicho y hecho, un gusano robótico salta desde el agua y entra por la parte delantera atravesando el panel de control del helicóptero, logrando matar al piloto atravesándole el pecho.

\- **¡Maldición!** – Exclaman Ralf y Sailor Cosmos mientras la nave pierde estabilidad - **¡Tenemos que sacar a ese maldito de aquí!** – dice el del paliacate rojo yendo hacia la cabina

El hombre agarra con las dos manos el cuerpo del gusano robótico y logra tirarlo fuera después de mucho esfuerzo, Sailor Cosmos llega e intenta hacer despegar el helicóptero de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh no, perdimos los controles, no funcionan! – exclama la soberana

\- ¡Joder, entonces estamos en problemas! – comenta el de cabello castaño oscuro desmontando la ametralladora de la torreta

Justo cuando Ralf toma el arma con ambas manos y se dirige de nuevo junto a la Reina, el helicóptero cae en el río luego de haber dado varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, al chocar con el agua la hélice superior se rompe y la nave se hunde lentamente habiendo quedado de costado.

El del paliacate rojo sale por la puerta de la cabina del copiloto y le da la mano a Sailor Cosmos para ayudarla a salir también, ella lo hace sin soltar su báculo y justo después, un Hidrobot sale del agua el cual es rápidamente repelido por la ametralladora de Ralf.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta el militar del escuadrón Marte a la Reina

\- ¡Si, te lo agradezco Ralf! – responde ella sin dejar de ver para todos lados

\- ¡Ven, tenemos que llegar a la orilla! – sugiere el hombre al ver que la nave ya casi se había hundido totalmente

Entonces ambos entran al agua, la cual les llega hasta poco más arriba de la cintura y avanzan mientras la soberana repele el ataque de algunos gusanos robóticos formando una especie de escudo de energía con las manos, mientras que Ralf hace lo propio disparando a los cyborgs con la ametralladora.

\- Aquí en el agua no puedo moverme libremente para atacar, formar el escudo es lo único que puedo hacer – se lamenta Sailor Cosmos

\- No te preocupes, lograremos llegar – responde Ralf alerta

Ambos caminaban marcha atrás para no perder de vista a los Hidrobots que no dejaban de saltar sobre ellos, los cuales eran repelidos por el del paliacate rojo hasta que se le termina la munición de la ametralladora.

Ralf entonces propina un fuerte puñetazo a un gusano que se estaba arrojando sobre él, en la trompa mandándolo a volar.

Mientras tanto Sailor Cosmos rechaza el ataque de otro Hidrobot gracias al escudo que forma con sus manos, pero no ve a un segundo cyborg que se arroja sobre ella por la izquierda.

\- ¡Cuidado, Serena! – grita el del paliacate rojo avisándole a la Reina pero, no tenía tiempo de hacer nada.

Ambos ven cómo Nataku sale del agua y se arroja sobre el gusano justo antes de que alcanzara a la Neo Reina y mientras ambos logran llegar a la orilla, miran al de cabello plateado forcejear con el Hidrobot y luego de un par de minutos de lucha, el cyborg se retira al igual que los demás que estaban también al acecho.

\- ¡Ellos saben lo que eres aunque tú no! - increpa la soberana a Nataku señalándolo con su báculo

\- ¿Vas a seguir negado el hecho de que eres una máquina? – pregunta hostilmente Ralf apuntando al de ojos dorados con un revólver

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! Esa arma no te servirá de nada, Ralf – responde el de cabello plata alzando la voz

\- Coronel Jones para ti, solo mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre – contesta el hombre con la misma hostilidad de recién, sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver

\- ¡Pero nadie te dio en el corazón! ¡Lo estamos viendo latir! – agrega Sailor Cosmos a los gritos

\- ¡James Colt y Sailor Mars están en Dark Cristal de Nagoya! Si me aniquilan… ellos mueren, los ayudaré a entrar – responde Nataku alzando las manos

\- ¿Crees que nacimos ayer? ¡No caeremos en la trampa! – grita Ralf apuntando directo al corazón del de cabello plata

\- Espera Ralf… ¿Cómo dices? – pregunta la Reina al de ojos dorados

\- Mírenme – dice Nataku acercándose a ellos, evidenciando todo el costado izquierdo de su cabeza y parte del rostro, el cráneo robótico

\- Por eso no confío en ti – contesta Sailor Cosmos en posición de guardia

\- Por lo mismo es que yo te odio, maldito terminator – agrega Ralf hablándole a Nataku

\- Soy la última esperanza que tienen… necesito saber quién me convirtió en esto, ¿Quieres salvar a tu padre, Serenity? – responde el de cabello plata

\- Por supuesto que si… - afirma la soberana

\- Y tú, Coronel… ¿Quieres salvar a tu mujer? – pregunta Nataku a Ralf

\- Es lo que más quiero, no imagino mi vida sin ella… - contesta el del paliacate rojo

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Ralf! – se escucha gritar a las voces de Haruka y Michiru que se acercaban a donde estaban

\- ¿Qué esperan? Decidan… - dice el de cabello plateado levantando los brazos

\- De acuerdo, ayúdanos a entrar… nos dirás dónde podemos encontrar a James Colt y a Sailor Mars, ¿Entendido? – responde la soberana ante la atenta mirada de Ralf

\- Lo haré - contesta el de pupilas doradas

\- Comunícate con este transmisor, dinos que ellos siguen vivos – dice el del paliacate rojo a Nataku entregándole el aparato

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta por última vez Neo Serenity al de cabello plata, quien ya había guardado el transmisor y se alejaba nadando

\- ¡No lo sé! – contesta Nataku con un grito

\- ¡Haruka, Michiru! ¡Aquí estamos! – grita Ralf al oír las voces de ellas que continuaban llamándolos

Un par de minutos más tarde las dos Senshis llegan corriendo junto a ellos.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunta Michiru preocupada acariciando la espalda de Ralf y viendo la mano derecha de él con algo de sangre

\- Estamos bien, gracias – responde secamente el del paliacate rojo solo girando la vista

\- Que bueno… - responde la de cabello aguamarino con tristeza, ya que hubiera querido que él correspondiera sus caricias

\- ¿Lo encontraron? – pregunta Uranus a ambos

\- Huyó – responde Sailor Cosmos

\- Miren, ahí viene un helicóptero, deben ser el Rey y los muchachos – dice Ralf apuntando hacia arriba a la derecha de donde estaban

Efectivamente en la aeronave que se acercaba, iban el Rey Endymion y los Shitennou y en el camino habían recogido a Dan Colt y a Sailor Júpiter, que se habían quedado atrás mientras Uranus y Neptune se adelantaban a buscar a Ralf y a la Reina.

\- ¡Así es, mi esposo y los muchachos venían tras nosotros! – exclama la soberana alzando los brazos

 **Final de un nuevo capítulo, el desenlace está cada vez más cerca! Ni Ralf ni Serena confían en Nataku por lógicas razones, pero se ven forzados a confiar en él para lograr entrar al Complejo de Black Moon en Nagoya y rescatar a sus seres queridos y al resto de los prisioneros, cuando lleguen ahí les garantizo que habrá mucha, mucha acción.**

 **Les comento que además de SMvsT: El Origen, que será el último fanfic de esta saga si es que no sacan una sexta película de Terminator en un futuro (se rumorea que sí, pero que yo sepa no hay nada concreto), tengo otro proyecto que se llamará "El infierno de Rei" fanfic basado en el animé y el vídeo** **juego de Dante's Inferno y por ende, basado también en la primera parte de la Divina Comedia escrita por Dante Alighieri, de hecho ya tengo el prologo escrito pero todavía no lo subí, cómo indica el título, la protagonista será mi querida Rei.**

 **Me despido entonces hasta la próxima actualización nos vemos amigos, espero comentarios ;)**


	11. Promesa hecha

**Capitulo 10**

 **Promesa hecha**

En el Palacio Cristal estaba Makoto ya como civil vestida con pantalón verde oliva y botas de combate negras y en la parte de arriba un chaleco antibalas del mismo color verde, se encontraba en una celda en el subsuelo y tenía esposas en las manos y un grillete en el cuello que anulaba su fuerza física, no podía volver a transformarse porque le habían quitado su Varilla de Cristal de Cambio.

Si bien estaba triste por su situación actual, ya que había quedado mal ante varios al haber ayudado a escapar a un Terminator, no podía dejar de pensar en Nataku, le aliviaba el hecho de que estaba bien y no estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo porque no podía negar lo que sentía por él, lo mismo que sintiera cuando conoció al chico que hace mucho tiempo le rompió el corazón.

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando siente que la puerta de la celda se abre y entra el Shitennou de cabello castaño largo ondulado, éste entra y se coloca delante de ella.

\- Makoto… -

\- Sé lo que vienes a decirme, lo que tenía que decirte ya te lo dije bien claro – responde la chica alzando la vista para verlo

\- Entendí perfectamente lo que me dijiste, quiero saber porqué… ayudaste a esa cosa… -

\- No sé si te va a gustar que te lo diga, Neflyte –

\- Quiero oírlo de ti – insiste el hombre de cabello ondulado

\- De acuerdo, conste que te lo avisé… tú acertaste, estoy enamorada de Nataku – responde sinceramente la Senshi

\- Si él fuera humano lo entendería, pero… ¿¡Como puedes estar enamorada de una máquina!? – contesta Neflyte tomándose la cabeza, sintiendo la respuesta de ella como una puntada en el corazón

\- ¡Es humano! ¡No me importa de qué esté hecho su esqueleto ahora! Es un hombre maravilloso y de buen corazón – defiende Mako firmemente su postura

\- Estás loca… en fin, allá tú, por mi parte debo olvidarte… debo pensar en mí mismo primero –

\- Creo que eso es lo mejor Neflyte, no quería dañarte, lo lamento no quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero en el corazón no se manda… - dice la castaña mientras el hombre sale de la celda

A pesar de estar segura de lo que sentía por Nataku, Mako no podía evitar sentirse mal por Neflyte, ya que si bien no lo amaba, sí lo apreciaba y lamentaba el hecho de que saliera lastimado.

No tiene tiempo de razonar más, porque la puerta de la celda vuelve a abrirse y ve a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus entrar y al verlas, el corazón de la chica late fuertemente al no saber qué es lo que vienen a decirle.

\- Mina, Ami… ¿Vienen a decirme que porqué las traicioné? – pregunta la de cabello castaño bajando la vista

\- No Mako, siempre serás nuestra amiga pase lo que pase, yo soy una experta en el amor y me doy cuenta porqué lo ayudaste a escapar – contesta Venus

\- Ustedes son de oro amigas… ¿Y la Reina? ¿Está molesta? – dice Makoto

\- Está desconcertada por tu acción y por eso ordenó que te tuvieran aquí prisionera, pero sabemos que sigue queriéndote – responde Ami

\- Entiendo… -

\- Mako, no te culpo, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, yo también querría de novio a un bombón como ese – comenta divertida la Senshi rubia

\- Mina, tú ya tienes a Kunzite – responde Ami meneando la cabeza

\- Lo sé, es solo que es una lástima que un hombre guapo como ese resulte ser un Terminator – dice Mina en referencia a Nataku

\- Ay Mina, tú no cambias… pero espero que todos se convenzan de que Nataku no es malo, lo tomaré en mi escuadrón así podré estar más tiempo con él – comenta Makoto

\- Recién vimos salir a Neflyte, no se veía bien… - comenta Minako

\- Me da pena que saliera lastimado, a pesar de no amarlo, lo quiero, me siento mal por él – dice Mako algo triste

\- No te sientas mal amiga, no se manda en el corazón, tú no tienes la culpa, él lo superará – consuela la rubia

\- Oye Mako… creo que hay algo que tienes que saber… - dice Ami pensativa

\- Dime qué es, Ami –

\- Cuando analicé a Nataku sabes que pude ver que su sistema nervioso es híbrido, parte humano y parte máquina y que tiene un chip de interface implantado en su cerebro –

\- Sí lo dijiste, me acuerdo ¿y qué con eso? – pregunta la de cabello castaño ante la atenta mirada de Mina y de ella

\- Justamente ese chip es su ordenador, no dudo de su voluntad humana Mako o no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste… sabes que Dark Cristal controla todo el equipo existente, el chip está luchando contra su voluntad humana y estimula la producción de endorfina en su cerebro, tratando de hacerlo adicto a ella – informa Mercury

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – pregunta Makoto

\- Mira, la endorfina es una droga natural que puede llegar a ser adictiva, estimulando su producción en el cerebro de Nataku y haciéndolo adicto a ella, el ordenador ganará el control total de su voluntad humana y no tendrá otra opción más que obedecer a las ordenes del ordenador, no podrá hacer nada en contra – explica la Senshi de cabello azul

\- Oh no… ahora entiendo lo que dijo sobre ir a Nagoya antes de que sea demasiado tarde y seguramente sus pesadillas tengan también que ver con esto… ¿se puede hacer algo para evitarlo? – responde Júpiter preocupada

\- Hay una forma, extrayéndole el chip de su cerebro, es imperativo hacerlo ya que es cuestión de tiempo… semanas o días tal vez, para que su voluntad humana pierda la batalla y sea como cualquier Terminator, un peligro para ti y todos los humanos – informa Ami con una expresión de preocupación también en su rostro

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a la Reina? – pregunta la castaña

\- Aún no pero debo hacerlo – responde Ami

\- Maldición, ¡Hay que encontrarlo urgentemente! – exclama exaltada Makoto

\- Calma amiga calma, seguramente lo encontraremos – intenta tranquilizar Minako

Todavía estaban hablando las tres cuando entra la Neo Reina Serenity con una expresión seria en el rostro, inmediatamente Venus y Mercury hacen una reverencia.

\- Somos amigas desde hace muchos años… ¿Porque lo hiciste, Makoto? – pregunta la soberana yendo directamente al grano

\- Yo vi a un hombre… no a una máquina – responde la de cabello castaño

\- ¿Estás lastimada? – pregunta la Reina luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ellas

\- Voy a sobrevivir – contesta Mako

\- Majestad, tengo información que usted debe saber – dice Ami

\- ¿De qué se trata? –

Entonces la Senshi de cabello azul relata a la Neo Reina Serenity lo que le acababa de explicar a Makoto, ante esto la soberana queda pensativa sobre si habrá hecho bien en dejarlo ir, pero vio la sinceridad en su mirada y además, Nataku es la última oportunidad que tiene de rescatar a James Colt, a Sailor Mars y al resto de los prisioneros.

\- Entonces debemos apresurarnos antes de que tengamos que eliminarlo – comenta la soberana de coletas

\- Tienen que encontrarlo majestad, por favor – suplica la de cabello castaño

\- Lo haremos, ¡Suéltenla y devuelvanle su Varilla! – ordena la Reina dirigiéndose a los guardias de la puerta de la celda

En el sector del hangar subterráneo perteneciente al Palacio, en donde había muchos helicópteros y soldados preparando las armas y esperando abordar las naves cuando la Reina lo ordenara, se encontraba el Rey Endymion con los Shitennou en el lugar conversando sobre las estrategias a seguir para el asalto a Black Moon, de la misma manera estaban las Sailors Neptune, Uranus y Saturn con sus respectivos escuadrones. Ralf Jones estaba presente también terminando de dar instrucciones precisas a los soldados del escuadrón Marte.

\- ¡Así que ya lo saben! ¡Ninguno de ustedes ataca antes de rescatar a Rei y al resto de los prisioneros! ¿Entendido? – dice el del paliacate rojo con voz de mando

\- ¡Si, señor! – responden todos al unísono

Sin decir más, Ralf se aleja al ver a su hermana trayendo a Risa en brazos y cuando se encuentran, la niña se apresura a prenderse del cuello de su padre una vez que Haruna se la entrega.

\- Aquí la traigo hermanito, lástima que no podamos traerla con nosotros a las misiones para poder estar más tiempo con ella – dice la chica de cabello corto castaño

\- ¿Estás loca? Es muy peligroso, ¿Quieres que Rei nos mate a los dos? – responde Ralf

\- Jajaja lo sé Ralf, yo solo comentaba, nunca me perdonaría si a mi linda sobrina le pasara algo – responde divertida Haru acariciando la cabeza de la niña

\- Papi, tía Haru, ¿Verdad que podré unirme al escuadrón junto a ustedes y a mamá, una vez que regrese? – pregunta Risa inocentemente

\- Claro que si hija, cuando seas grande sí, ahora no se puede porque eres muy pequeña – contesta su padre

\- Exacto linda, además confiamos en que acabaremos con Black Moon antes y no haga falta – agrega Haru

\- Papi… ¿te puedo decir algo? – pregunta la nena observando a su padre con una expresión triste en su mirada

\- ¿Qué sucede linda? Dime – responde Ralf acariciando el cabello de su hija

\- Yo sé qué sufres aunque busques ocultármelo para no hacerme sentir mal, sé que mamá te hace mucha falta al igual que a mí, estás triste porque no sabes si volveremos a verla, yo tengo la misma pena que tú aunque sonría, tú y la tía son lo único que tengo desde que mami no está y no soportaría perderlos… por eso te suplico papá, que traigas a mamá con vida de regreso y que también vuelvas a salvo… si tú o mami no vuelven no sé qué voy a hacer, tengo miedo… cada vez que sales afuera a combatir a los robots malos temo que no regreses… - dice la pequeña Risa rompiendo en llanto

\- Hija, tranquila todo estará bien… te prometo que traeré a mamá a salvo, volveremos los dos y sabes… tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, no podía permitirme que me vieras mal para no transmitirte dudas, cada día que ha pasado desde que tu madre no está, cada día de búsqueda infructífera, ha sido muy difícil para mí… gracias a ti, al apoyo de tu tía que nunca me dejó solo y a la esperanza de traerla de regreso, es que pude sobrellevar estos días y ahora… finalmente estoy más cerca que nunca de traerla de vuelta, te aseguro que regresaremos ambos y volveremos a estar juntos los tres – responde Ralf con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Papi no te enojes con nadie, nadie me ha dicho lo que te dije, yo sola me di cuenta – contesta la niña aún llorando

\- Lo sé hijita, heredaste la percepción y la intuición de tu madre – contesta su padre besando la frente de la niña

\- Admiro a mi sobrina… con solo 6 años y mira cómo habla de claro – comenta Haru también con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Y cuando sea grande seré como mami y tú – dice la nena con seguridad

\- Te amo hija, eres lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado – responde Ralf abrazando a su hija

\- Yo también te amo, papá – contesta la niña abrazándolo también

De esta manera, los dos continuaron abrazados y continuaron llorando, era una forma de desahogo para sacar la pena que ambos tenían dentro. Haruna se les unió y los abrazó a los dos llorando también, ya que le dolía ver triste a su sobrina y a su hermano, quería muchísimo a su cuñada y tampoco la había pasado bien, Ralf, Risa y el amor de Jedite, eran bálsamos para ella.

Los tres aún estaban abrazados cuando se les acercó Sailor Neptune, estaba no muy lejos de ellos y había alcanzado a escuchar todo lo que Risa le dijo a su padre, eso le había servido para darse cuenta de algo: la niña nunca aceptaría a otra mujer que no fuera su madre, al lado de su padre y además, que el corazón de él siempre perteneció a Rei, algo que Michiru siempre supo pero que no quiso aceptar.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión… - dice la de cabello aguamarino haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se le quiebre la voz

\- Michiru, no te preocupes ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Ralf mirándola

\- Esta linda niña se ve mejor con una sonrisa – comenta Michiru estirando una de sus manos para acariciar una de las mejillas de Risa, pero ésta de un manotazo la rechaza

\- No me toques, tú nunca podrás tomar el lugar de mi mamá ¿entendiste? El lugar de mi papi es al lado de mi mami – responde la niña viendo fijamente a la chica de cabello aguamarino y sacándole la lengua

\- Muy bien pequeña, así se habla – felicita Haruna acariciando los cabellos de su sobrina

\- Risa por favor, a pesar de eso Michiru es una amiga, no la trates tan duramente – dice Ralf intentando calmar la situación

\- No Ralf, déjala… al fin y al cabo tu hija tiene razón, aunque su tía le haya metido todas esas cosas en la cabeza, solo venía a decirte que tengas mucho cuidado y más aún una vez que logres llegar hasta Rei – contesta Michiru entristecida alejándose

\- De acuerdo, te lo agradezco – responde el hombre del paliacate rojo sin entender del todo porqué ella había dicho eso último

\- ¡Óyeme grandísima tonta! ¡Ven aquí que vamos a aclarar algo! – exclama Haruna siguiéndola

\- ¡Oigan, si se van a pelear de nuevo no lo hagan enfrente de Risa! – reprende Ralf, viendo el panorama se aleja con su hija en brazos

\- ¿Que no me oíste? – dice Haru agarrando bruscamente uno de los brazos de Michiru

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearme? – pregunta la de cabello aguamarino volteando a verla

\- Ganas no me faltan pero te aclaro solamente que yo no le metí ninguna idea en la cabeza a Risa, ella solita se da cuenta de las cosas mucho mejor de lo que tú crees a pesar de que tiene 6 años – responde la chica de cabello castaño

\- De acuerdo está bien, no me interesa discutir ese asunto y no te preocupes, una vez que Rei regrese a salvo me alejaré de ustedes, de ninguna manera disputaré a Ralf con su propia esposa – dice Neptune con la tristeza en su mirada

\- Me alegra que al fin entiendas las cosas y haces bien, porque si sigues tratando de conquistarlo, Rei no tendrá consideración como yo y sin dudarlo te romperá la cara, conoces su temperamento –

\- No le tengo miedo a Rei, me alejo por la propia salud de mi corazón ya que aún amo a Ralf y me duele, sí lo amo aunque me odies por eso –

\- Mira niña, yo no te odio es solo que me da bronca que trates de conquistar a mi hermano a pesar de que ya está casado, a pesar de no corresponderte él te aprecia como amiga y yo respeto eso –

\- Lo sé… pero no puedo verlo como amigo y por eso debo alejarme, créeme que jamás deseé la muerte de Rei, yo siempre la aprecié pero bueno… no podemos compartir un mismo hombre, solo espero ahora que ambos logren volver a salvo – responde Michiru sin poder contener las lágrimas

\- Mi hermano es un excelente guerrero, ¿Por qué no habría de volver? –

\- No quería decirlo enfrente de la niña, he visto en mi Espejo de Aguas Profundas… que el miedo de ella se hacía realidad, él moría protegiendo a Rei –

\- ¿Cómo… cómo dices? – pregunta Haruna impactada

Pero no tienen tiempo de conversar más ya que entra apurada al hangar la Neo Reina Serenity y cada una se dirige con su respectivo escuadrón, Haru debía decirle ya mismo a su hermano lo que le reveló Michiru recién antes de que éste partiera hacia el Complejo de Black Moon, al oído si era posible para que Risa no escuchara.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchen todos, nadie atacará el Complejo de Nagoya antes de que rescatemos a todos los prisioneros! – dice la Reina alzando la voz

Ni bien termina de hablar nota que su esposo la llama, quien estaba en compañía de Kunzite, Neflyte, Zoicite y Jedite junto a un radio transmisor en medio del hangar, ella se acerca rápidamente.

\- Majestad, le habla el General Sanjoin – dice Kunzite entregándole el transmisor a la Reina

\- Aquí la Reina – dice la soberana contestando la llamada

\- _Majestad, ¿Están listas sus unidades?_ – se oye decir por la bocina al interlocutor

\- No General, nadie está listo, ni nosotros ni ustedes, hay que cancelar el ataque ya que el juego ha cambiado – responde la Reina

\- _¿De qué habla? Ni yo ni mi gente vamos a retroceder, ya estamos en posición de ataque –_ contesta nervioso Sanjoin

\- Entonces le ordeno retrasar el ataque, creo que puedo… infiltrarme en Black Moon y rescatar a los prisioneros – contesta decidida la Neo Reina Serenity

\- _¡De ninguna manera obedeceré! ¡No hay tiempo para un rescate! Va a arruinar toda la operación con su sentimentalismo –_ responde a los gritos el General

\- Me parece que usted no entiende quién soy, Black Moon tiene a James Colt y a Sailor Mars – dice la soberana intentando permanecer calmada

\- _Entonces ese es el destino de ellos –_

\- Es nuestro destino y los tengo que salvar, Rei es mi amiga y es la esposa del Coronel Jones, sería terrible para nosotros y especialmente para él si ella muere y James Colt es la clave… para el futuro y para el pasado, sin él lo perdemos todo – explica la rubia de peinado odango al General

\- _¡No lo acepto! ¡Seguiremos el plan! –_ responde Sanjoin aún mas exaltado

\- ¡Seguir el mismo plan implica que muramos! ¡Vamos a morir todos! ¡Así que le exijo que retrase el ataque hasta después que rescatemos a los prisioneros o ya mismo usted deja de formar parte de la Resistencia! – grita Neo Serenity enojada

 _\- ¡Usted no me va a detener! ¡Iremos por nuestra cuenta entonces! ¡No voy a reconocer la autoridad de una mujer débil y tonta que se deja llevar por estúpidos sentimentalismos! –_ responde el General igualmente gritando antes de cortar la comunicación

El Rey Endymion abraza a su esposa para intentar que se calme luego de que ella tirara el transmisor al suelo de lo furiosa que estaba.

\- Calma mi amor calma, todo saldrá bien, solamente hay que apurarse antes de que Sanjoin lleve a cabo su ataque – consuela el Rey a su mujer

\- La reacción del General fue inesperada, no esperaba que llegara al extremo de rebelarse para no retrasar el ataque – comenta Zoicite

\- Si hay algo que sabemos es que usted no es ni débil ni tonta, Majestad y tampoco es sentimentalismo lo suyo, en su lugar yo haría exactamente lo mismo – agrega Jedite

\- Todos nosotros estamos con usted, su alteza – dice también Neflyte

La Neo Reina Serenity vuelve a tomar el transmisor y habla por él luego de que cambiaran la frecuencia, al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes en el hangar se acercan a donde ella estaba para oírla mejor.

\- Les habla la Neo Reina Serenity, si me escuchan ustedes son la Resistencia, escuchen con atención si atacamos esta noche… nuestra humanidad está perdida, parte del mando se rebeló porque quiere que peleemos como máquinas… tomando decisiones frías ¡Pero nosotros no somos máquinas! Si nos comportamos como ellas ¿¡de qué sirve ganar!? El General Sanjoin ya no forma parte de la Resistencia, así que si él les pide atacar Black Moon yo les ordeno que no lo hagan, si una sola bomba cae sobre Black Moon antes del amanecer… perderemos nuestro futuro… así que no peleen todavía, denme tiempo… para proteger nuestro futuro por el que todos… estamos luchando, soy la Neo Reina Serenity – dice con voz fuerte y decidida la soberana, quien es escuchada por todo el Palacio y las barracas de todos los escuadrones

Apenas corta la comunicación, el Rey la abraza y ambos se dan un beso en los labios, se quedan unos segundos mirándose con ternura.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunta Endymion

\- Sí Endy, solo Ralf me acompañará, tú quédate con los demás aquí y esperen nuestra señal –

\- ¿Qué les diré a los soldados cuando vean que se fueron? – pregunta el de cabello negro

\- Volveremos – responde la soberana

\- Jones, cuídala mucho y asegúrense de volver sanos y salvos, por favor – dice el Rey al hombre del paliacate rojo que se acercaba con Risa aún en brazos

\- Descuide Majestad, volveremos los dos con Rei y con James Colt – responde Ralf entregándole su hija a su hermana que estaba su lado

\- Volverán mami y tú, los dos a salvo… es una promesa papi – dice la niña a su padre

\- Es una promesa, princesa… - responde el de cabello castaño oscuro sonriéndo a su hija mientras se dirigía junto a la Neo Reina Serenity, que lo aguardaba con las armas preparadas

Mientras veía a la soberana y a su hermano alejarse, Haruna se había calmado a medias habiendo logrado decirle al oído a Ralf, lo que le había dicho Michiru, ahora solo esperaba que la promesa de regresar él con Rei a salvo, pueda cumplirse.

Mientras aún pensaba, se acercó Jedite quien le acarició una mejilla y la besó en los labios ante la mirada curiosa de Risa.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo, linda? – pregunta el rubio notando la preocupación en el rostro de su novia

\- No es nada mi amor, solo espero que esta no sea la última vez que vea a mi hermano y a nuestra Reina con vida… al fin y al cabo van a meterse a la boca del lobo – responde la chica de cabello corto castaño

\- ¡Ellos volverán tía Haru, papi lo prometió! – exclama Risa apenas termina de hablar su tía

\- Claro linda tienes razón, sé que ellos volverán – contesta Haruna sonriendo a la niña

\- ¿Lo ves amor? Esta ternurita de niña lo tiene bien en claro, mi cuñado y la Reina son excelentes guerreros, estarán bien – dice Jedite acariciando las cabezas de su novia y de Risa

 **Terminamos así un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa me la dejan dicha en los reviews.**

 **El final está cada vez más cerca, solo les puedo asegurar que Black Moon ya está esperando al Coronel y a la Reina en el Complejo, va a haber acción de la buena jeje.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima actualización y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	12. Complejo de Black Moon

**Capítulo** **11**

 **Complejo de Black Moon**

Sailor Neptune se dirigía a las barracas de su escuadrón, caminaba con la mirada al frente pero visiblemente angustiada, su motivo de tristeza era doble, al hecho de tener que alejarse del hombre que amaba debido a que la próxima vez que lo viera, él ya estaría con su esposa, se sumaba lo que su Espejo de Aguas Profundas le había mostrado, que tal vez ya no volvería a verlo con vida.

La cabeza de Michiru era un tumulto de pensamientos, si bien se había dicho de no rendirse ante nada con tal de conquistar el corazón de Ralf, sabía en el fondo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo quisiera o no… las palabras de la pequeña Risa le retumbaban en la mente " _Tú nunca podrás tomar el lugar de mi mamá",_ palabras duras pero sinceras y que reflejaban la realidad.

No solo la pequeña niña la consideraría una intrusa, además su padre nunca la amaría como ama a Rei y si tuviera que elegir entre su hija y ella, claramente no sería ella la elegida.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía desear la muerte de Rei y mucho menos la del propio Ralf, prefería verlo feliz al lado de la mujer que él amaba antes que soportar la angustia de su muerte y justamente por esa visión de su Espejo es que ella estaba aún más entristecida.

Una mano que la toca en uno de sus hombros la sacan de sus pensamientos, se tranquiliza algo a ver que es su amiga Haruka.

\- Aterriza de una vez amiga, te vengo corriendo y llamando a los gritos desde hace un largo trecho y tú ni me hacías caso jajaja – comenta la rubia sonriente

\- Lo siento Haruka no te oí, no estaba prestando atención – responde la de cabello aguamarino esbozando una sonrisa

\- Se nota, te ves triste Michiru ¿Has estado llorando? Y creo saber porqué – dice Uranus ya enseriándose

\- Así es amiga, ya no puedo más, esta angustia me está matando -

\- Michi, te lo dije aléjate de él, su lugar es con Rei, debes olvidarle no puedes seguir así -

\- Lo sé Haruka, eso es lo que haré, una vez que él traiga de vuelta a Rei, me alejaré, porque yo ya no puedo más – dice Neptune con una mirada triste

\- Es lo mejor Michiru, date tiempo y algún día encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponderte, ahora debemos enfocarnos en vencer a Black Moon – concuerda Haruka

\- Tienes razón, eso es más importante ahora -

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas, ya sabes cualquier cosa siempre estaré para ti – responde Uranus posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Michiru

\- Te lo agradezco Haruka, en verdad siempre estás – agradece la de cabello aguamarino con una sonrisa

\- Bien ahora debo irme debemos estar a la espera de la señal de Jones y de la Reina así que nos vemos luego – dice la rubia mientras sigue su camino

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego – responde Neptune despidiéndose también

La mujer va a continuar su camino cuando siente que alguien la llama y cuando ve quién es, se sorprende.

\- Neptune, ¿Será que podemos hablar? - pregunta Haruna seriamente

\- Haruna... me sorprendes... ¿y Risa? - responde la de cabello aguamarino

\- La dejé con la niñera en compañía de Chibiusa, pero eso no es asunto tuyo ¿O sí? - contesta secamente la de cabello corto castaño

\- Tienes razón, no lo es... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunta Michiru

\- Quiero que me digas exactamente que más viste en tu Espejo -

\- Está bien... una vez que Ralf logre liberar a Rei, un grupo de T-600 los emboscarán y será acribillando con tal de evitar que ella sea dañada, luego ella presa de la furia y la desesperación, los destruye con sus técnicas más poderosas - revela la chica con angustia

\- Cielos, yo ya le dije lo que habías dicho antes, espero que él tenga cuidado... ¿Hay más? - contesta pensativa Haruna

\- Sí hay más... he visualizado una silueta de Rei desnuda en una de las celdas, posiblemente sea una T-800 que los está esperando -

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Pero si se supone que los T-800 no aparecen aún! - se exalta la chica de cabello castaño oscuro

\- ¡Eso es lo que me mostró mi Espejo, si no me crees no es mi problema! Ah, y hay algo más... - contesta Neptune

\- ¿Que otra sorpresita hay? -

\- Luego de volver Rei deprimida, sin Ralf... Risa también entra en depresión y tú... -

\- ¡¿Yo qué!? ¡Habla! -

\- Presa del dolor... tú... te pones el cañón de tu arma en la boca y... – se esfuerza Michiru por hablar, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta

\- Ya no quiero oír más no hace falta... y te creo... Rei es fuerte si mi hermano llega a morir, se deprimirá y llorará mucho, pero lo superará ya que sabe que esto es una guerra y las bajas son inevitables, además será consciente de que Risa la necesitará, pero yo... yo no tengo un corazón tan fuerte, amo a Jedite pero mi hermano es mi única familia de sangre además de mi sobrina, y no soportaría su perdida, ¡No lo soportaría! - exclama Haruna rompiendo en llanto

\- Deberías pensar en las personas que quieres... Jedite, Risa y Rei... no les agregues un motivo más de angustia, además... aún tenemos la esperanza de que Ralf sobreviva, ya que le avisaste sobre esto – contesta Michiru conmovida, olvidando toda la bronca que tuvo con ella

\- ¡Eso mismo espero yo, que ambos vuelvan! ¡Tienen que volver a salvo! Y tienes razón, ellos también son mi vida - contesta la hermana menor de Ralf y a continuación hace algo antes impensado, se acerca a Michiru y la abraza con fuerza, ésta al principio se sorprende pero no tarda en corresponder el abrazo mientras ambas lloran.

En medio de una ruta desierta, el hombre del paliacate rojo y la soberana de peinado odango tenían un plan para llegar más directo a la base de Black Moon, mientras Ralf apoya un radio grabador en el pavimento, la Reina ata una cuerda de alambre de acero reforzado en una de las ruedas de los restos de un vehículo al costado de la ruta y mientras extiende la cuerda y se dirige hacia otros restos de carrocería que estaban en el lado opuesto, a atar el otro extremo en una de sus ruedas, le hace una seña a Ralf y entonces él aprieta play y sube el volumen lo máximo posible, comienza a sonar una canción de rock de uno de los conjuntos que a él le gustaban.

 _La noche está, ya por caer  
la soledad, nos deja ver  
que pronto se cierran las puertas  
y el miedo envuelve el lugar  
mil naves se acercan, deseando  
destruir y matar.  
Y el terror, ya floreció  
la mutilación, ya comenzó...  
Para el hombre, no hay mas mal,  
que el propio hombre, al engendrar,  
codicia, ambición, e injusticias  
que culminan en agresión  
fuerza demencial, que domina  
al mundo de hoy._ _ *****_

Efectivamente no muy lejos de allí, un mototerminator se da rápidamente la vuelta y emprende carrera rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música, es atraído por el sonido al captarla sus sensores auditivos y mientras se acerca, las armas de sus costados salen afuera listas para ser disparadas.

Mientras Ralf asegura y tensa la cuerda de un lado, Sailor Cosmos hace lo propio del otro. Unos pocos segundos después pasa el moto terminator velozmente y al chocar contra la cuerda sale volando hacia adelante.

La máquina cae un par de metros delante y ellos se dirigen rápido hacia la misma apurándose antes de que la moto se enderece sola.

El hombre de cabello castaño oscuro pone uno de sus pies sobre el mototerminator mientras lo sostiene con ambas manos contra el pavimento, para que Sailor Cosmos con un destornillador que saca de la mochila, quite una cubierta del costado de la máquina. Sin perder tiempo saca una mini laptop y un cable, enchufa un extremo en la misma y el otro en un puerto del costado descubierto del mototerminator, a continuación usando el destornillador separa la lente de la trompa del mismo, quita el cable y lo enchufa en un segundo puerto de la laptop.

Rápidamente aparecen en la pantalla varias opciones y se resalta la que dice "REGRESAR AL ORIGEN".

\- Muy bien Serena, ¡súbete rápido y vamos! Esta cosa nos dirigirá directo a la base de Black Moon – exclama Ralf esperando a que la soberana esté lista para soltar la moto

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Próxima parada, Nagoya! – responde Sailor Cosmos abrochándose la mini laptop en una de sus muñecas.

El del paliacate rojo suelta al mototerminator y se coloca en el lado del conductor de la parte frontal y la Reina atrás en el lugar del acompañante. Mientras la de coletas se sostiene de la cintura de Ralf, la moto da media vuelta y arranca rápidamente, picando en velocidad dirigiéndose al Complejo de Black Moon.

\- ¡Con tu poder de teletransportación podríamos haber estado allí en menos de un segundo! – comenta Ralf a la soberana

\- Sí pero como nunca nos habíamos podido acercar demasiado sin que acribillaran a nuestras unidades, nos arriesgábamos a aparecer en alguna zona poco recomendable y nos hubieran convertido en queso gruyere rápidamente – responde Sailor Cosmos

\- Buen punto, Majestad… -

\- Por cierto, ¿esa música que pusiste era punk rock? – pregunta Neo Serenity

\- Si no fueras mi amiga y la Reina, te echaría fuera de la moto por esa pregunta – responde Ralf bromeando

\- Oye no seas malo, pregunto porque no sé, no es mi estilo esa música –

\- Lo sé, este estilo es Heavy Metal –

\- No me la imagino a Rei escuchando contigo esta música jaja – comenta divertida Sailor Cosmos

\- Es verdad, ella más bien escucha rock clásico de las décadas de 1980 y 1990, yo siempre he escuchando Heavy Metal cuando estoy solo o con mi hermana, a ella también le encanta ese estilo y ese conjunto que puse lo conocí hace bastante buscando por Internet música de diferentes países –

\- Si, de los gustos de Rei ya sabía, pero no de los tuyos -

En la Puerta Norte del perímetro de Black Moon en Nagoya, Nataku avanzaba escondido detrás de unos restos de hierro hasta que se asoma para ver enfrente de él, una enorme pared y algo que se veía como la mitad superior de un H-K sobresaliendo sobre la misma, vigilando atenta y lista para disparar ante cualquier intruso.

El hombre de cabello plateado sale y avanza hacia el muro con los brazos extendidos, la enorme bestia de metal lo divisa y en su vista electrónica aparece un análisis facial con un mensaje "VIOLACIÓN AL PERÍMETRO: ANALIZANDO, NATAKU YAMADA: ESTADO ACTIVO, PERMITIR ENTRADA"

Rápidamente la máquina deja de prestarle atención al de cabello plata y continúa con su vigilancia, delante de Nataku se abre una puerta por la cual entra de prisa, una vez que se encuentra dentro ve un enorme patio con muchas construcciones que se asemejan a casas, de las cuales sobresalen enormes chimeneas que echan fuego y humo.

El de ojos dorados gira su vista hacia la izquierda y ve algo que parecía ser un enorme edificio en el centro de la base.

\- Vengo por ti y me las vas a pagar… - dice Nataku con mirada de rabia antes de seguir caminando

Mientras tanto en la ruta camino hacia donde se encontraba Nataku, avanzaba a toda velocidad el mototerminator con Ralf y la Neo Reina Serenity acelerando a la máxima velocidad posible, ellos habían viajado por más o menos cuatro horas y veían que ya faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera y que debían darse prisa.

\- ¡Mira, ahí alcanzo a ver los restos de una ciudad! – exclama el del paliacate rojo a la Reina

\- ¡Es Nagoya! ¡Estamos llegando! – contesta Sailor Cosmos

\- ¡Excelente! Porque no tenemos tiempo, el cielo empieza a clarear, está comenzando a amanecer – dice Ralf

\- No te preocupes, nadie atacará hasta que no demos la señal –

\- Los leales a ti seguro que no, lo que me preocupa es ese gusano de Sanjoin –

\- Lo sé Ralf, a mí también me preocupa, pero ya casi llegamos -

En la base de Black Moon, Nataku corría en medio de enormes maquinarias intercomunicadas con caños, dirigiéndose hacia una de las entradas del enorme edifico frente suyo.

Una vez que entra, avanza hasta llegar a un ascensor que lo conduce a un corto pasillo que desemboca en una habitación con una computadora provista de tres enormes pantallas y un panel con varias teclas. Apenas el de cabello plata entra, en la pantalla central aparece un mensaje "NATAKU YAMADA IDENTIFICADO".

Entonces el de pupilas doradas acerca la palma de su mano derecha al scanner del panel e inmediatamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodera de él y en las pantallas aparecen dibujados varias líneas unidas en forma de átomos, Nataku abre los ojos cuando el dolor se va calmando y ve un mensaje en la pantalla: "SINCRONIZACION TERMINADA".

Fuera de la base, Ralf y Sailor Cosmos ya habían llegado al perímetro de Black Moon y estaban escondidos cerca de la Puerta Norte, aguardando la señal para poder entrar.

\- Vamos Nataku… - comenta la Reina mirando la pantalla de la mini laptop

\- Espero que ese terminator no nos esté tendiendo una trampa – responde el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Tienes razón pero debemos arriesgarnos, él dijo que nos iba a hacer entrar, no hay otra forma de poder ingresar – dice Neo Serenity algo preocupada

Dentro de la habitación, el de cabello plateado nota que el movimiento de las líneas acompaña el de sus ojos, entonces continúa recorriendo las pantallas hasta que se detiene en la unión de dos átomos. Nataku abre más los ojos y la vista en los monitores se adentra en dicho sector, un dibujo de la maquinaria con la que se había topado él antes aparece acompañado de un mensaje "TORRETA NORTE: DESACTIVADA". El de pupilas doradas entrecierra los ojos y la vista de las pantallas sale de allí, y va corriéndose hacia la izquierda acompañando el movimiento de sus ojos, hasta que se detiene en otro punto que muestra el área de las celdas, inmediatamente la vista se amplía más en una de ellas y un retrato del joven padre de Serena aparece con la información adjunta: "JAMES COLT: PRISIONERO CELDA 4 A" y otro cuadro unido a éste más un mensaje: "ENVIANDO UBICACIÓN A SERENA TSUKINO"

Fuera del Complejo estaban aún la Reina acompañada de Ralf, cuando ella presta atención a la pantalla de su mini laptop y ve la llegada de la información enviada por Nataku.

\- Al fin, parece que el terminator lo logró – comenta el del paliacate rojo

\- Si, ahí acepto el envío y lo desencripto – responde la de peinado odango

Nataku aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar, la vista en las pantallas continuaba en el área de las celdas y llegaba hasta un pasillo al comienzo de aquella, dicha zona bajaba la cual era un largo pasillo con una puerta al fondo del mismo, la mirada de Nataku se detiene allí y un retrato de Sailor Mars aparece con su mensaje adjunto: "REI HINO: PRISIONERA CELDA SUBSUELO", igual que antes aparece un cuadro unido a la imagen con el mismo mensaje: "ENVIANDO UBICACIÓN A SERENA TSUKINO"

La primera información enviada por el de cabello plateado termina de desencriptarse cuando el aviso de la segunda llega, la cual es rápidamente aceptada por la soberana.

\- Excelente, ésta debe de ser la ubicación de Rei – comenta la Reina

\- Muy bien, espérame mi amada Rei solo un poco más y ya llego – responde Ralf con una sonrisa en la cara, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en la predicción de Michiru que le había dicho su hermana, sabía que debía estar atento.

\- Así es Ralf, pero dudo mucho que adentro esté sin vigilancia, así que tendremos que luchar –

\- Tienes razón, pero igual pasaré por sobre ese montón de chatarra, no me detendrán –

La vista de Nataku seguía navegando por la red de líneas de átomos en las pantallas, hasta que llega a otro punto y aparece un recuadro con varios artículos de periódicos. Uno de ellos es agrandado y él ve una foto de sí mismo en el artículo, lee el título: " _El asesino Nataku Yamada dona su cuerpo a la Ciencia tras su ejecución_ " a continuación cambia a otro artículo cuyo título es " _Muere de cáncer la doctora Aome Asamuna y el gobierno autoriza Ciberinvestigación en cadáveres",_ rápidamente cambia a un tercero que dice " _Las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa compran Dark Crystal Company"._

El de cabello plateado levanta ligeramente la mirada y la pantalla cambia a otra zona que muestra imágenes de la ciudad de Tokio Cristal siendo destruida por una lluvia de varios misiles acompañadas de un titulo " _Dark Cristal ejecutado_ ", hasta que ya no puede seguir viendo más porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza le agarra nuevamente y cierra fuerte los ojos a causa del mismo.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Cosmos y Ralf ya estaban dentro de la base avanzando por el mismo patio con maquinarias en donde había estado antes Nataku, a cada rato ella consultaba la pantalla de su mini laptop.

\- Según la computadora debemos entrar a esa construcción alta que parece un edificio – dice la Reina señalando a la izquierda de ellos

\- Entendido y por lo que veo tendremos que saludar a nuestros amigos – comenta el del paliacate rojo en referencia a numerosos T-600 que se encontraban en el lugar

\- No hay forma de pasar sin que nos vean así que, debemos eliminarlos – responde la soberana

\- Dicho y hecho, Majestad – contesta Ralf preparando su arma

Sin perder tiempo ambos salen de donde están escondidos al encuentro de los terminators, apenas los ven, ellos comienzan a disparar sus ametralladoras giratorias pero Sailor Cosmos crea un escudo de energía con sus manos que los envuelve a ambos y repele los disparos.

Apenas es desecho el escudo, Ralf dispara el lanza-granadas incorporado de su arma y acaba con unos cuantos mientras que Sailor Cosmos realiza su técnica "Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada" y un haz luminoso sale disparado de su cetro hacia el grupo de cyborgs, los cuales explotan al ser alcanzados por el ataque.

\- ¡Ahora entremos rápido antes de que vengan más! – grita la Reina

Rápidamente ambos corren hacia una de las puertas de acceso y se encuentran con un pasillo en donde hay más T-600, el del paliacate rojo dispara su arma apuntando al cuello de ellos y logra inutilizarlos al separarse sus cabezas. Una vez que lograron deshacerse de los cyborgs corren hasta la puerta de un ascensor al fondo del pasillo.

\- ¿Hacia donde ahora, Serena? – pregunta el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- De acuerdo a los datos que muestra mi computadora debemos bajar, el área de las celdas esta justo debajo –

\- Muy bien, allí vamos – dice el hombre mientras recarga el arma

Pasados unos segundos la puerta del ascensor se abre y entran deprisa, Sailor Cosmos aprieta el botón que dice -1 y comienzan a bajar rápidamente.

\- De acuerdo al plano que muestran los datos de la mini laptop, tendremos que dividirnos al llegar a la zona de las celdas, tú debes ir hacia un pasillo que conduce a otro sector subterráneo apenas lleguemos a la misma, mientras que yo debo buscar en el área principal, en algún lugar de ella está encerrado James – explica pensativa la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Entendido, seguramente allí habrá más compañía así que desde ya te digo que te cuides –

\- Lo sé Ralf, tú también… ah y otra cosa –

\- ¿Qué sucede, Majestad? –

\- Me gusta tu compañía – dice la soberana sonriendo a Ralf

\- Gracias, Serena – responde el militar del escuadrón Marte algo turbado por esa confesión

El ascensor se detiene y van a dar a un ancho y oscuro pasillo con paredes de metal, la Senshi y el Coronel avanzan corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro con un panel a su izquierda.

\- Dame unos minutos y abriré esto, tú vigila Ralf –

\- Entendido, estaré alerta –

Mientras el del paliacate rojo observa atento para todos lados con su arma lista, Sailor Cosmos apoya su báculo en la pared y saca un destornillador de la mochila, con el que quita la tapa protectora debajo del panel.

Sin perder tiempo agarra el lente que le había quitado al mototerminator, une uno de los cables del mismo a uno de los del interior de la cavidad debajo de donde estaba antes la tapa que había sacado, la lente se enciende en color rojo y la soberana enchufa el otro cable a su mini laptop y en la pantalla aparece un letrero diciendo "CONTROL MANUAL", ella teclea unas letras e inmediatamente la puerta comienza a abrirse.

\- Excelente Majestad, lo lograste – felicita el del paliacate rojo

\- Desde luego, lo que me enseñó Ami más los conocimientos que me había transmitido mi madre, no fueron en vano – responde Sailor Cosmos sonriendo

\- Debemos darnos prisa, creo que algo se acerca -

Sin perder tiempo, los dos cruzan la puerta y entran por un corredor aun más oscuro con luces rojas en el techo, no habrá pasado ni un minuto que un T-600 se acerca y se detiene frente a la entrada, mirando para todos lados y con su arma preparada, luego de unos segundos el terminator se aleja y continua caminando.

En alguna parte del Océano Pacifico a 500 km de la costa de Kantō, avanzaba el submarino Cuartel de la ahora rebelde facción del Comando con el general Masato Sanjoin a la cabeza, en la sala de control estaban éste con otro de los oficiales frente a unas pantallas que mostraban imágenes de la costa japonesa y también radares.

\- La señal se transmite a toda potencia – dice uno de los oficiales a Sanjoin

\- Muy bien, inicien el bombardeo de Black Moon – ordena el general a los presentes en la sala

\- Luz verde para el ataque, señor – contesta otro de los presentes allí

\- _Habla Sailor Saturn, no procederemos –_ se oye responder a una voz femenina por la radio

\- _Soy Sailor Venus, ataque cancelado –_ responde inmediatamente otra

\- _Habla Sailor Uranus, negativo –_

 _\- Sanjoin, habla el Rey Endymion, ninguna de nuestras unidades procederá, usted ya no forma parte de la Resistencia –_ dice la voz de un hombre por la radio

\- Ninguna de ellas va a atacar – comenta uno de los presentes en la sala

\- No atacarán si la Reina no da la orden – agrega uno de los oficiales

\- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Estúpida Serena Tsukino! – grita irritado Sanjoin apretando los puños

En la antesala del área de las celdas una puerta se abre por la que entran rápido Ralf y Sailor Cosmos, ambos se acercan a un panel con una pantalla táctil que mostraba el plano de la zona acompañado de un mensaje "CELDAS ASEGURADAS".

\- Es aquí, hemos llegado Serena – comenta el del paliacate rojo

\- Si, ese panel seguro es para abrir las celdas – responde la soberana

Sailor Cosmos acerca la lente del mototerminator aún conectada a la mini laptop a dicho plano, desliza uno de sus dedos por un botón que aparece junto con el mensaje y apenas lo hace, el mismo cambia a "SEGURO LIBERADO".

Rápidamente las luces de la zona empiezan a parpadear y una alarma comienza a sonar, toda la gente empieza a salir corriendo y gritando de las celdas.

\- ¡Muy bien Ralf, aquí es donde nos separamos! – exclama la Reina

\- ¡Así es, la puerta a nuestra derecha que lleva al subsuelo de las celdas también se abrió, ahí es donde debo ir! ¡Nos veremos luego así que cuídate mucho, por favor! – responde el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- ¡Lo mismo te digo, ni se te ocurra morir o nunca te lo perdonaré! – contesta la soberana

Sin decir más, ambos chocan sus puños derechos y cada quien toma su camino, Ralf cruza por la puerta que lleva al pasillo inferior en donde se encontraba su esposa, mientras que la Neo Reina Serenity avanza corriendo hacia la sala de las celdas en medio de toda la gente corriendo.

 *** Canción: Deseando destruir y matar, Álbum: Un paso más en la batalla, Año: 1985, Artista: V8 (¡V8 no murió carajo! La gente de Argentina sabe qué banda es esta)**

 **Llegamos al fin de un nuevo capítulo, Sanjoin esta re loco y nuestros amigos ya están en el lugar pero llegar hasta sus seres queridos no será tan fácil ya que habrá un comité de bienvenida esperando a cada uno.**

 **Tal como dice la aclaración, la letra de la canción que pone Ralf es de V8, uno de los iconos del Rock Argentino y del heavy metal ¿Cómo un norteamericano conoce y gusta de una banda argentina? El mismo lo dijo, buscó por Internet** **y la encontró XD (No pongo el link porque FF no permite copiar y además elimina los links, así que no tiene sentido, pero pueden buscar la canción si lo desean)**

 **Sin más que decir que quién** **esté disfrutando de la lectura de mis historias me deje review por favor, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Hasta la vista baby!**


	13. Frente a los enemigos

**Capítulo 12**

 **Frente a los enemigos**

Sin decir más, ambos chocan sus puños derechos y cada quien toma su camino, Ralf cruza por la puerta que lleva al pasillo inferior en donde se encontraba su esposa, mientras que la Neo Reina Serenity avanza corriendo hacia la sala de las celdas en medio de toda la gente corriendo.

Sailor Cosmos preguntaba a uno y a otro sobre James Colt y si lo habían visto pero nadie le daba una respuesta satisfactoria, ella les indicó a todos que fueran deprisa al transportador mientras continuaba preguntando a los gritos que si Colt estaba allí.

Nataku estaba aún en la sala a donde había llegado, abrió lentamente los ojos y se vio acostado en una especie de camilla en medio de cuatro brazos robóticos, la cual se enderezo rápidamente y el hombre quedó de pie, notó que ya no tenía la ropa de antes, ahora tenía puesto una ropa como la que usaban los pacientes que se internaban en los hospitales de antes y lo más sorprendente, sus heridas estaban curadas. Inmediatamente un rostro familiar para él, el de Makoto Kino, aparece en la pantalla central sobre el panel.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Nataku… sabíamos que ibas a volver, después de todo así fuiste programado, ah y ejecutaste esa programación, de maravilla – dice la imagen del monitor

\- ¿Qué es lo que soy? – pregunta el de cabello plateado

\- Eres un prototipo de infiltración, el único que existe, te revivimos y avanzamos con el trabajo de Dark Crystal Company, lo mejoramos –

\- No puede ser que estés aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí, Mako? – pregunta desconcertado el de pupilas doradas

\- Los cálculos del análisis hecho recién, confirman que el rostro de Makoto Kino es el más procesable para ti, pero podemos ser otros si lo deseas – dice la imagen mientras su rostro cambia rápidamente al de Serenity primero y al de James a continuación

\- Imposible… - balbucea Nataku

\- Nataku, ¿Qué otra cosa puedes ser… si no una máquina? – interroga el rostro de Colt mientras regresa a su aspecto de Makoto

\- Soy humano – responde decidido el de cabello plata

\- Ya estás fuera de la condición humana, excepto por lo que ya sabes… que fuiste creado para servir a un propósito, para lograr lo que ninguna otra máquina ha logrado: Infiltrarte, encontrar un objetivo y traernos ese objetivo a nosotros – explica el rostro mientras van apareciendo imágenes de cuando Nataku y Colt iban escapando en el Jeep.

Rápidamente la pantalla cambia al momento cuando él estaba prisionero en el Palacio de Cristal y la Neo Reina lo miraba de frente y le decía: " _Hemos estado en guerra desde antes que existiéramos, una terminator como tú… intentó matar a mi madre Serenity Tsukino y asesinó a mi padre James Colt_ …", inmediatamente la vista cambia al momento en que el de cabello plata estaba en el río frente a Serenity y Ralf, cuando ellos le decían que los ayudara a encontrar a Sailor Mars y a James Colt y Nataku les aseguraba que lo haría.

Mientras tanto, la de cabello odango plateado avanzaba con dificultad en medio de un torrente de gente que se alejaba de la zona de las celdas, preguntando a los gritos si alguno había visto a James Colt e indicándoles que corrieran al transportador mientras miraba la pantalla de su mini-laptop.

El verdadero Colt aún estaba prisionero en su celda con la puerta cerrada, golpeando la misma y gritando mientras miraba a la gente pasar corriendo frente a la ventanilla, pero nadie lo escuchaba ni le hacía caso.

Nataku estaba con una expresión de desconcierto en su cara mientras la imagen en el monitor continuaba hablando, el rostro de Makoto había dado lugar al verdadero, una figura de un hombre encapuchado aparecía, no podía vérsele la cara ya que esta estaba oculta tras la sombra de la capucha, sólo dos luces rojas que parecían ser los ojos, se veían y la voz con la que hablaba, se oía tétrica.

\- En tiempos de desesperación, la gente cree lo que quiere creer, así que les dimos lo que querían creer, un truco en forma de señal que creían que podía acabar con esta guerra y tenían razón, acabará con esta guerra, pero será el fin de la Resistencia y de las Sailor Senshis… no de Black Moon -

En eso, sobre las aguas del mar, un Cazador volaba velozmente con un rumbo fijo al mismo tiempo que el Submarino de la ahora facción rebelde de la Resistencia continuaba su curso.

\- Inicien de nuevo el ataque a Dark Crystal, ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! – ordena el general Sanjoin a todos los presentes

\- Señor, tenemos a un enemigo enorme… acercándose a nuestra posición – le dice otro de los oficiales allí

Un par de minutos después, un sonido de alarma proveniente de una de las pantallas comienza a sonar, el oficial que le había hablado a Sanjoin estaba observando eso atentamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el general

\- Pasa que… hemos acabado con nosotros mismos, Black Moon rastreó nuestra señal y los dirigimos directo hacia nosotros – explica resignado el hombre, ya presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

Sobre la superficie marina, el mismo Cazador de antes estaba detenido en el aire con la trompa apuntando hacia abajo, luego de unos segundos dispara un par de misiles que se sumergen rápidamente en el mar.

Los misiles se dirigen hacia el Submarino de los humanos rebeldes e impactan en él, la nave explota inmediatamente al ser alcanzada, el General Masato Sanjoin y todos los que lo habían seguido pagaban caro el grave error de menospreciar a la Neo Reina Serenity y rebelarse contra ella.

En la misma sala del Complejo de Black Moon, Nataku se sentía cada vez más nervioso mientras la fantasmagórica voz de la imagen del monitor continuaba hablando.

\- Nuestras mejores máquinas nunca lograban completar su misión, nos faltaba algo y teníamos que pensar radicalmente, así que te creamos a ti… creamos la máquina de infiltración perfecta y tú, Nataku, lograste lo que no pudimos hacer durante tantos años, asesinar a Serena Tsukino y también a uno de sus hombres de más confianza, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro -

\- ¿¡Quién rayos eres!? – pregunta exaltado el de cabello plateado

\- Tuve otro nombre en el pasado, pero ahora… solo soy el Gran Sabio, también puedes llamarme Wiseman – revela el de capucha violeta a través de la pantalla

\- El Gran Sabio… - murmura perplejo el de pupilas doradas

Ralf corría por el oscuro pasillo hasta que se encontró con un numeroso grupo de T-600 que comenzaron a disparar apenas lo vieron, el de cabello castaño oscuro se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna sobre la pared para cubrirse y contestaba el fuego cada vez que podía, logrando inutilizar a dos terminators apuntándoles directo al cuello para que sus cabezas salieran volando y cayeran pesadamente al suelo. El del paliacate rojo dejó de disparar y observó atentamente que uno de ellos se acercaba a su escondite mientras los demás aguardaban listos para continuar disparando una vez que se viera forzado a salir.

Entonces una vez que la máquina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ralf apuntó rápidamente a su cuello y logró su objetivo, que era eliminarla de la misma forma que los dos primeros. A continuación él corrió hacia el cuerpo del terminator ya decapitado y se escudó detrás de su cuerpo para cubrirse de la lluvia de balas que se reanudaba, tomó la ametralladora giratoria de la mano robótica y la apuntó hacia el grupo de T-600.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto, montón de chatarras! – grita Ralf con rabia mientras dispara sin cesar

El sabía que era muy riesgoso disparar su lanza-granadas allí ya que podía ocasionar un derrumbe y por eso aprovechó esa oportunidad para acabar más rápido con los enemigos restantes, los cuales fueron cayendo rápidamente ya que él apuntaba siempre a sus cabezas y cuellos, así que continuó disparando hasta ver que no quedó ninguno en pie.

El se aseguró de eso antes de soltar el cuerpo del T-600 ya acribillado, una vez que lo hizo lo soltó y volvió a tomar su arma que había dejado caer al suelo. Ralf continuó corriendo por el largo pasillo y al cabo de un rato se alertó al distinguir una silueta masculina enfrente de él, así que apuntó hacia la misma su arma mientras continuaba corriendo.

A medida que se acercaba rápidamente, la figura del hombre que estaba parado en medio del pasillo se hacía más nítida hasta que pudo distinguir claramente de quién se trataba.

\- Al fin llega Coronel Jones, estaba esperándolo – dice el sujeto con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

\- Tú eres… ¡Rubeus!... gusano bastardo… - exclama Ralf con odio en la mirada, reconociendo a quien estaba esperándolo

\- Me alegra que me recuerde, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos, la última vez nos estábamos llevando a su esposa, así que sabíamos que tarde o temprano, usted estaría aquí – responde el de cabello rojo

\- ¡Y vengo a llevarla de nuevo a casa conmigo! –

\- Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, señor Jones –

\- Intenta detenerme – desafía el de cabello castaño oscuro apuntando su arma hacia Rubeus

\- No creo que esa arma le sirva contra mí, ¿Sabe qué? Justamente íbamos a eliminar a Sailor Mars, porque ya no la necesitamos, ya logramos lo que queríamos de ella, pero usted no se preocupe, se reunirá con ella rápidamente porque este lugar será su tumba – responde el de cabello rojo abriendo los brazos

-¿¡Crees que te lo voy a permitir!? ¡Así deba pasar sobre tu cadáver, voy a salvar a Rei! Pero antes, me dirás dónde tienen el báculo y las llaves de Sailor Plut – contesta el del paliacate rojo

\- Jajajaja, pierdes el tiempo buscando las cosas de esa estúpida – dice Rubeus al mismo tiempo que crea un pequeño portal a su izquierda, por el cual mete su brazo y saca del mismo, el objeto en cuestión - ¿Lo quieres? Quítamelo, ¿Quieres llegar hasta tu tonta perra tira-fuego? Inténtalo a ver si puedes – reta el de ojos rojizos apuntando a su enemigo con el arma de Plut

\- Si tratas de detenerme... Voy a tener que matarte – dice el de cabello castaño oscuro entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¡Hmpf! Tu presencia me molesta, gusano – responde Rubeus despectivamente

\- ¡Esta vez, te voy a mandar a lo más profundo del infierno! – exclama Ralf con enojo, dejando caer su arma y apretando con fuerza sus puños

\- ¡Hmpf! –

Sailor Cosmos continúa caminado por el área de las celdas la cual ya estaba vacía, estaba siguiendo la indicación de la computadora en su muñeca izquierda, cuando escucha la voz de un hombre.

\- Bienvenida Reina, la esperaba –

\- ¿¡Quién es!? ¿Quién anda allí? – pregunta Cosmos mirando hacia todos lados

Enseguida ella ve cómo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una media luna en la frente, aparece por el sector derecho al fondo de donde se encontraba, al verlo acercarse lo reconoce enseguida.

\- ¡Zafiro! – exclama sorprendida la soberana

\- Me reconoce, eso me ahorra tener que presentarme – dice el de Black Moon mientras continúa acercándose

\- ¿¡En donde está James Colt!? –

\- Olvídate de él, no volverás a verlo con vida –

\- He venido por él y me lo llevaré – responde Sailor Cosmos con decisión

\- Jeje, ni tú ni tu novio podrán salvar ni a Colt ni a Mars, no lograrán salir con vida de aquí – dice maliciosamente Zafiro

\- ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso de "mi novio"!? ¡El tiene a su mujer y yo a mi esposo, solo somos amigos! – Exclama enfurecida la Reina - ¡Dime en dónde está James Colt, también me entregarás las llaves y el báculo de Plut! – exige ella

\- Jaja, no podrás recuperarlas, las llaves están en poder del Gran Sabio en Némesis y el báculo está muy bien guardado, tampoco podrás llegar hasta Colt – asegura el de cabello negro

\- ¡Yo opino lo contrario! Y si estabas aquí ¿Por qué no intentaste detener a los prisioneros que dejé salir? – exclama la soberana

\- No hace falta, llegarán al transportador pero no podrán salir de aquí, ¿Crees poder vencernos, Neo Reina Serenity? Debes entregar este mensaje… - dice el de Black Moon viendo fijamente a la soberana

\- ¿Entregar un mensaje? ¿Yo? – pregunta sorprendida la de peinado odango

\- Con el hecho de que la líder de las Sailor Senshis y de la Resistencia, la soldado invencible, Sailor Cosmos, está muerta… Black Moon y las máquinas gobernarán el mundo, desde aquí iremos a la Tierra del pasado y crearemos una nueva historia, el cual fue nuestro noble propósito siempre – responde Zafiro mientras una energía color morado lo rodea - ¡El legendario Cristal de Plata y tu existencia arruinarán la historia! Así que, aquí mismo, Colt, tus amigos y tú, mujer horrible… ¡Morirán todos! – agrega él mientras la energía que lo rodea se hace más grande

\- Estás muy equivocado y me encargaré de demostrarlo derrotándote – responde Sailor Cosmos sosteniendo su báculo con ambas manos, en posición de guardia luego de quitarse la computadora de su muñeca izquierda

Nataku miraba el monitor frente a si al igual que a los otros dos, los cuales mostraban la situación de Neo-Serenity y de Ralf, y no estaba para nada tranquilo.

\- No luches, no te resistas, Nataku. Recuerda lo que eres – dice el Gran Sabio a través del monitor central

\- Eso lo sé bien, soy humano – responde desafiante el de cabello plata

\- Es inútil que te resistas, pronto esa estúpida voluntad humana tuya desaparecerá y serás uno más de mis esclavos – contesta alzando su tétrica voz el encapuchado

\- Ya cierra la boca, te buscaré y te patearé el trasero, gran infeliz – dice Nataku sin amedrentarse

\- Es inútil que me busques porque no estoy ahí, además así como te revivimos, yo perfectamente te pulverizaría en un segundo si cometes la tontería de desafiarme –

\- Ya estuve muerto una vez, eso no me asusta, imbécil –

\- ¿Así es como agradeces la nueva vida que te hemos dado? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por esa mujercita boba de Makoto Kino? Tonterías… inexorablemente serás esclavo de Black Moon y tú mismo te encargarás de asesinarla – responde Wiseman

\- ¡Primero muero yo, antes que hacerle daño a Mako! – se exalta el de cabello plata

\- Me parece que hay algo que no entiendes, el chip de tu cerebro ganará el control total de ti y no tendrás otra opción más que obedecer lo que te diga, lo que se te programó, pero antes de asesinar a Júpiter hay otra tarea que harás –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta el de pupilas doradas

\- Simple, volver al Palacio Cristal y aprovechar la confianza que Júpiter te tiene para ganarte la de los demás, una vez que lo lograste sembrarás división entre las filas humanas –

\- Eso nunca… - dice Nataku sin intimidarse

\- ¿Y sabes cómo lo harás? Levantarás un falso rumor – continua hablando el encapuchado

\- ¿Qué basura sueñas con que yo diga? -

\- Crearás el rumor de que la Neo Reina Serenity y el Coronel Jones, son amantes – revela el Gran Sabio con toda tranquilidad

\- ¿Crees que yo haré eso? No sueñes, no importa el precio que deba pagar, ¡No lo haré! –

\- Por mucho que te resistas ahora, pronto se acabará eso, jaja, ya puedo imaginarme las peleas internas que habrán entre quienes lo crean y quienes no, hasta compadezco al pobre Rey Endymion, jajaja –

\- En ese caso, ellos mismos se encargarían de desmentirlo – contesta el de cabello plateado tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos

\- ¿Crees que ellos podrán derrotar a mis siervos? Zafiro y Rubeus son dos de mis mejores soldados, ya no son humanos… ahora son híbridos, podría decirse que son semi-terminators, ellos no podrán defenderse luego porque no saldrán de aquí con vida y además, aparte de ellos hay una sorpresita esperando por la querida Reina en caso de que resulte vencedora, ¿Quieres saber qué es? Espera y lo verás con tus propios ojos -

\- Maldito infeliz… - murmura Nataku con rabia

\- El estúpido Rey Endymion perderá la motivación para luchar cuando crea que su mujer lo traicionó, Sailor Mars no sentirá nada porque estará muerta, ¿Y sabes lo que quiero que hagas después, aprovechando la confusión generada? Robar el Cristal de Plata y traerlo aquí, si Júpiter o cualquier otro, se te cruzan… mala suerte para ellos, los asesinas y una vez que el Palacio esté desprotegido, las máquinas que lo acechan arrasarán con todo – dice el Gran Sabio con total confianza

\- Eres la peor basura que he conocido, que lástima que no te conocí antes de ir a la cárcel… me hubiera encantado asesinarte con mis propias manos – responde Nataku enojado apretando los puños

\- El hubiera no existe, todo lo que te dije ha sido cargado en la programación de tu chip, cuando éste logre domar esa tonta voluntad humana tuya obedecerás sin chistar, ahora ponte cómodo y disfruta el espectáculo antes de que Rubeus mate a Sailor Mars, contempla cómo Sailor Cosmos y el Coronel Jones mueren, los tres estarán juntos en el otro mundo – es la burlona respuesta de Wiseman

\- El observar no es una opción, no seré un espectador – asegura el de cabello plateado

En el hangar del Palacio Cristal estaban expectantes esperando noticias de Ralf y de la Reina, nadie estaba tranquilo pero quienes peor la estaban pasando eran Michiru y Haruna, debido a lo que había visto la de cabello aguamarino en su Espejo de Aguas Profundas, la pequeña Risa también estaba angustiada porque tenía miedo aunque ella intentaba ya no exteriorizarlo; igualmente su tía la llevo de nuevo con la niñera que las cuidaba a ella y a Chibiusa con el objetivo de distraerla y que se relaje.

Ambas mujeres estaban conversando, desde el momento en que Michiru manifestara la decisión de alejarse de Ralf, el trato de la hermana de él hacia ella había mejorado.

\- Jedite me está apoyando pero no puedo estar tranquila, no sin saber si mi hermano y mi cuñada regresarán sanos y salvos – comenta Haruna

\- Yo menos puedo estarlo, quiero ver bien a Ralf a pesar de que eso implique verlo en brazos de otra mujer que no soy yo – responde Neptune

\- No te queda de otra, ellos se aman –

\- Cierto… ¿y tú qué onda, Jones? ¿Hasta hace poco no me podías ni ver y ahora te quedas conmigo y me tratas bien? – pregunta la de cabello aguamarino extrañada de la actitud de la chica

\- Ya te lo he explicado antes, me molestaba que intentaras ligarte a mi hermano aún estando casado, ahora que has entendido las cosas no tengo motivo para pelear contigo, las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora, si es que tú lo deseas claro está – responde la de cabello corto castaño oscuro

\- Por mi parte no tengo problema, no soy rencorosa – asegura Michiru

\- Recuerdo que él te conoció al mismo tiempo que conoció a Rei, si hubieras sido tú mi cuñada nos hubiéramos llevado bien siempre, pero eso no fue lo que pasó, él se fijó en ella desde el principio –

\- Lo sé Haruna, lo recuerdo bien – concuerda Neptune bajando su vista

A unos pocos pasos de ellas, Sailor Venus y Kunzite estaban conversando.

\- Me parece algo extraño ver a esas dos juntas hablando amablemente, jaja – comenta Minako en referencia a Haruna y Michiru

\- Bueno, nunca es tarde para terminar con las peleas, ¿No te parece preciosa? – responde Kunzite

\- Es cierto cariño, aunque por un lado entiendo a Haru, me parece bien que le cuide el lugar a Rei, yo no podría llevarme bien con quien se atreva a coquetearte, tu eres mío y solo mío – asegura la rubia

\- Lo mismo digo yo, tú eres mía y solo mía, te amo Mina –

\- Yo también te amo, Kunzite – dice Minako para a continuación fundirse en un beso con el shitennou

Al hangar se acerca corriendo Sailor Mercury en compañía de Luna y Artemis, por lo apurados que estaban era evidente que traían noticias, así que se dirigieron directo hacia el rey Endymion quien estaba con Jedite, Zoicite y Neflyte.

\- ¡Majestad, muchachos! – exclama la de cabello corto azul

\- Amy, Luna, Artemis, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el rey

\- Tenemos noticias de la Reina – informa Artemis

\- Ella y Ralf están dentro del Complejo de Black Moon – agrega Luna

\- La Reina ha solicitado apoyo aéreo – dice Mercury

\- ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia! ¡Preparen las naves ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer! – exclama con energía el soberano de cabello negro

\- ¿Cómo están ella y mi hermano? ¿Han podido dar con Rei? – pregunta Haruna acercándose de prisa a Ami

\- Lo siento Haru no lo sé, el mensaje de ella solo pedía apoyo aéreo, no ha tenido tiempo de decirme más – responde la Senshi de cabello corto azul

\- Tengamos fe, seguro ellos están bien, ¡Vamos ahora mismo! – exclama Luna

 **Llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora sé que me tardé en actualizar esta vez, he escrito una adaptación de una creepypasta, una historia corta de horror llamada "Algo pasó en la base aérea de Matsushima" la cual ya pueden leer por si no lo han hecho, ya está subida.**

 **Vemos que las cosas se ponen interesantes, Ralf se enfrentará a Rubeus y la Neo Reina Serenity a Zafiro, eso saldrá en el próximo capítulo y ya estoy palpitando ambos combates XD, por otro lado tenemos a Nataku ¿Qué hará? No tiene tanto tiempo, debe hacer algo antes de que se convierta en un "Terminator completo", sólo les puedo adelantar que será de ayuda, recuerden lo que dijo Wiseman, que había una sorpresa esperando por Serena en caso de vencer a Zafiro… ¿Se acuerdan de Terminator Salvation, no?**

 **Hoy estuve leyendo noticias por Internet y se rumorea que la continuidad de la franquicia de Terminator está en duda, ya que T. Génesis no obtuvo el resultado esperado en las taquillas de Estados Unidos y en cambio sí fue exitosa en China, eso implica la posibilidad de que Génesis sea la última película de la franquicia que veamos ya que habrían cancelado las dos futuras entregas previstas para 2017 y 2018 y por ende, Sailor Moon vs Terminator: El Origen tal vez sea el ultimo fic de la presente saga que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Tengo en mente un futuro crossover, se llamará "Ghost in the Terminator" pero será independiente de la saga SMvsT, será un crossover entre Ghost in the Shell y SM, en el que me basaré en el comic de Robocop vs Terminator ya les iré contando más detalles, luego de eso sí descansará Reiminator hasta un hipotético T6, que esperemos se realice.**

 **En este mes adaptaré otra de las creepypastas contadas por Dross en la que le daré el protagonismo a Michiru, no tengo decidido de si la escribiré antes o después del próximo capítulo de este fic, quienes me conocen saben que no festejo Halloween, pero me parece oportuno este mes para escribir historias de terror, así que espérenla.**

 **De esta forma me despido hasta la próxima y les deseo que sigan bien, I'll be back.**


	14. Reencuentro Anhelado

**Capítulo 13**

 **Reencuentro Anhelado**

Ambos guerreros estaban frente a frente, uno en posición de guardia mirando desafiante a su rival y el otro con una mirada despectiva, con el báculo de Sailor Plut en una de sus manos.

El del paliacate rojo corrió rápidamente hacia Rubeus y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas, pero el de cabello rojo los esquivó todos evidenciando que era bastante ágil, para a continuación contraatacar a Ralf lanzándole golpes y patadas. Pero el militar del escuadrón Marte esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques de Rubeus y los que no, se los cubría con ambos brazos.

Mientras se agachaba para evitar una patada del guerrero de Black Moon, Ralf aprovechó para conectar un puñetazo en el mentón de su enemigo y de un rápido movimiento sujetarlo de sus pies y pecho, sin perder tiempo lo lanzó hacia arriba gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos. El cuerpo de Rubeus impactó contra el techo para caer sobre los brazos y hombros de Ralf, cuando esto sucedió él usando su fuerza envió al de cabello rojo de cabeza al suelo.

El de chaleco marrón rodó rápidamente en el piso para esquivar un puñetazo de su adversario y sin perder tiempo se puso de pie, se alejó un poco flotando en el aire y comenzó a reírse.

\- Je je, sabía que solo con eso no podías caer derrotado – dijo el militar con su puño derecho y rodilla izquierda apoyados en el suelo

\- Nada mal, un humano normal hubiera terminado con la columna quebrada y con serias lesiones en la cabeza ante ese movimiento, pero yo ya superé mi humanidad – respondió Rubeus riendo

\- Ok, veamos que más tienes imbécil – contestó Ralf con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Sin perder tiempo, el del paliacate rojo saltó hacia su oponente con ambas piernas extendidas hacia adelante con la intención de conectar una patada, pero su enemigo ágilmente la esquivó y contraatacó con un par de golpes y patadas que no alcanzaron a ser cubiertos por Ralf, quien luego de recibir los ataques salió disparado hacia una de las paredes chocando de espalda contra la misma.

\- Tienes una fuerza increíble pero se necesita más que eso para vencerme, cosa que dudo que logres - comentó Ralf poniéndose rápidamente de pie y chocando ambos puños entre si

\- Ten la seguridad de que te enviaré a la tumba, ahora yo soy un híbrido hombre-terminator, no tienes la menor chance de derrotarme – aseguró Rubeus agitando el báculo de Plut

\- Excelente, podré hacer chatarra de una máquina con mis propias manos, ya verás que no me gané el apodo de "The One-Men Army" por nada - respondió el del paliacate rojo sonriendo

De esta manera continuaron el combate intercambiando puñetazos entre sí, en un momento determinado Ralf lanzó una patada en dirección a la cabeza de su adversario, pero éste logró evitarla y con ambas manos agarró la pierna para a continuación revolearlo y arrojarlo contra el piso como si fuera un costal.

El militar se puso de pie enfurecido pero algo mareado ya que había sentido el impacto y estaba comprobando que lo que había dicho Rubeus no era mentira.

\- _Se nota que este tipo tiene implantes cibernéticos, si recibo de lleno sus ataques soy hombre muerto –_ pensó Ralf para sí - ¡Muy bien, ya fueron suficientes tonterías! – exclamó decididamente el hombre

\- Jaja cierto pero eres un intruso, debes saber que no tengo piedad con nada ni con nadie – fue la respuesta del de cabello rojo

\- No perderé más tiempo bromeando contigo, tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer – contestó el del paliacate rojo

Sin más palabras Rubeus voló hacia Ralf y lanzó un puñetazo que fue esquivado por su adversario, como consecuencia de eso el golpe pegó en la pared, haciendo un hueco de tamaño mediano en la misma, pero a pesar de eso el guerrero de Black Moon no mostró dolor en la mano.

El militar del escuadrón Marte tomó con ambas manos, del hombro y de una de las piernas a Rubeus, lo levantó rotándolo hasta dejarlo cabeza abajo y así lo echó contra el suelo con fuerza.

Sin perder tiempo el de pelo rojizo se puso de pie sobándose el cuello y corrió hacia su enemigo, quien lo recibió evitando su puñetazo y agarrándolo del brazo para lanzarlo contra la pared con un movimiento de su cuerpo. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Ralf para acercarse y darle a Rubeus un golpe tras otro antes de que pudiera pararse, dando en total de cuatro puñetazos con cada mano, se notaba además que los puños del militar de paliacate rojo estaban encendidos en llamas, creando de esa manera leves quemaduras sobre los brazos, torso y rostro del guerrero de Black Moon.

Sin embargo Rubeus reaccionó tirando una patada que impactó en el pecho de Ralf, logrando de esa manera quitárselo de encima, a continuación intentó pisar la cabeza de su enemigo que estaba en el suelo pero éste rodó rápido por el suelo y se puso de pie.

Pero el de cabello rojo no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, rodeó a Ralf por la cintura con ambos brazos y sin soltarlo pegó un salto hacia atrás para que la espalda y el cuello del militar choquen contra el piso, antes de que éste pudiera levantarse, Rubeus lo golpeó en la cara con el báculo de Plut provocando que el cuerpo de su adversario saliera disparado y fuera a dar contra la pared. No conformándose con eso, tomó al hombre del paliacate rojo de uno de los hombros y de una pierna para levantarlo cabeza abajo y lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza.

A continuación, Rubeus soltó el báculo y metió la cabeza del rival bajo su axila, aprovechando que estaba levantándose, lo levantó sobre sus hombros de modo que el cuerpo de su oponente estaba orientado hacia abajo con su cuello curvado y descansando sobre el hombro del guerrero de Black Moon. Entonces éste, agarrando sus piernas, se dejó caer hacia atrás para que el hombro del militar choque contra el piso y su cabeza impacte entre el hombro y el suelo.

Con el castigo recibido, Ralf evidenció sangre saliendo de la boca y la nariz pero aun así se puso de pie, logrando bloquear una patada de Rubeus con sus brazos, pero por la fuerza del impacto igual fue a dar contra la pared de nuevo. Eso no le impidió evitar un puñetazo de su enemigo que hizo otro hueco en el muro al chocar la mano contra el mismo.

\- _Este bastardo_ _es duro de verdad, pero aun así tengo que vencerlo si quiero llegar hasta Rei_ – pensó el militar - ¡Ven maldito, cabeza de escoba! – gritó Ralf con rabia

Rubeus gritó con rabia y se arrojó sobre su rival, pero éste logró agarrarlo de un brazo y lanzarlo contra el piso, a continuación recibió en el abdomen, numerosos puñetazos envueltos en llamas por parte de Ralf quien prosiguió con una fuerte patada que pegó de lleno en la cabeza, ahora era la boca del guerrero de Black Moon la que evidenciaba sangre.

Mientras el de cabello rojo se ponía de pie, Ralf inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo como si fuera un toro, así corrió hacia su adversario para embestirlo de la misma manera que un toro lo hacía ante el torero, para al final enviar a Rubeus dos metros hacia arriba sobre el aire, por la fuerza del impacto. De esa manera, el del paliacate rojo saltó hacia donde caía el de Black Moon con sus piernas extendidas hacia adelante, logrando conectar una patada en la espalda del villano antes que su cuerpo llegara al suelo, enviándolo de boca contra la pared.

\- Has demostrado ser un hombre muy fuerte… ¡Pero se acabó, ahora te destruiré! – exclamó el de cabello rojo rabiosamente mientras se levantaba, quien tenía sangre en su boca y nariz

El de Black Moon extendió los brazos y comenzó a levitar de nuevo, rápidamente disparó de los mismos una energía de rayos color verde, que fue esquivada por Ralf gracias a un salto lateral. Ante esto Rubeus repitió su ataque una y otra vez, pero su adversario los evitaba saltando y rodando por el suelo.

\- ¡Serás muy fuerte físicamente pero no tienes magia a larga distancia y yo sí, estas acabado! ¿¡Hasta cuando podrás esquivar mis ataques!? – dijo el de pelo rojizo riendo malévolamente

De esa manera, el de chaleco marrón no daba ninguna tregua y sin detenerse continuaba atacando con sus poderes mientras que Ralf se las arreglaba para evitar los ataques, hasta que al ver un pequeño grupo de barriles cerca del sector que estaba justo debajo de donde flotaba Rubeus, se le ocurrió una idea.

El militar del escuadrón Marte no sabía qué era lo que contenían esos recipientes pero la etiqueta de "Inflamable" en uno de ellos le sugería un buen método para derribar al enemigo, corría él también un riesgo ya que la explosión que produciría podía derrumbar el pasillo y ya no podría rescatar a su mujer, pero no había otra manera factible de hacer bajar al suelo a Rubeus…

Así que Ralf decidió jugársela y mientras esquivaba los rayos verdes, se acercó a su arma que estaba en el suelo y la tomó. Agachado apuntó hacia los barriles pero justo cuando iba a disparar, un rayo de Rubeus impactó de lleno en su pecho lo que provocó que su cuerpo saliera disparado hacia atrás y cayera boca arriba al piso, pero aun así apretó fuertemente la mano que sostenía el arma para no soltarla ya que sabía que si se le caía ya no podría volver a agarrarla.

\- ¡Ughhh… maldito… infeliz! – balbuceó dolorido el hombre con una sensación de quemazón en el torso, efectivamente tenía gran parte de su chaleco antibalas roto y quemado además de heridas en el pecho.

El de cabello rojo reía en señal de triunfo pensando que ya tenía ganada la pelea al ver a su oponente aturdido poniéndose de pie trabajosamente.

\- ¿Hacia dónde apuntabas? ¿¡Cuando ibas a acabar conmigo!? – preguntó el guerrero de Black Moon mofándose de Ralf

\- No te apuntaba a ti, gran idiota… y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, ¡Ahora! – exclamó el del paliacate rojo

El militar disparó la ametralladora directo hacia el barril con la marca de "Inflamable" e inmediatamente se produjo una explosión que logró desestabilizar a Rubeus y que su cuerpo recorriera varios metros hacia el lado donde él estaba antes de caer al suelo. Pero él también había sido impulsado hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, dando una vuelta con su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo en el suelo.

Unos pocos segundos después, Ralf se levantó trabajosamente ya que estaba dolorido y contempló el pasillo, había escombros frente a sí pero por suerte no se había derrumbado totalmente y aparte, el fondo del pasillo no sufrió daños considerables por lo que podía pasar perfectamente y llegar hasta donde estaba Rei.

\- _Al parecer el material del que está hecho este lugar es bastante resistente a una explosión como esta_ – pensaba el militar para sí

Frente suyo, Rubeus se ponía de pie y evidenciaba sangre en los brazos y rostro, además de una expresión de furia en el mismo.

Viendo eso, Ralf levantó uno de sus puños cerrados creando sobre éste un destello de fuego y a continuación corrió velozmente hacia su rival para taclearlo y postrarlo sobre el suelo, con sus dos manos cerradas comenzó a darle un golpe tras otro hasta completar cinco con cada puño, al final con su mano derecha dio un último gran puñetazo al guerrero de Black Moon, logrando con dicho golpe levantarlo del suelo varios centímetros.

Rubeus se puso de pie luego de algunos segundos pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el hombre de paliacate rojo corrió una vez más hacia él mientras concentraba su fuerza sobre sus manos. Rápidamente lanzó un primer golpe sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, seguido de varios sucesivamente y debido a la velocidad con que los daba, parecía que la mano con la cual golpeaba fuera más de una, impactando de esa forma al de Black Moon más de diez veces seguidas para a continuación rematarlo con un súper puñetazo el cual lo envió hacia arriba volando para después caer pesadamente al suelo.

El guerrero de pelo rojo se puso de pie con algo de dificultad con una mezcla de dolor y rabia, evidenciando estar bastante ensangrentado por los dos ataques especiales recibidos, aun así se rió descaradamente.

\- Me sorprende que te pongas de pie y te rías después de molerte a puñetazos, gusano – dijo Ralf mientras jadeaba dolorido

\- Pegas como un tanque… pero puedo aguantar todo lo que tengas… ¡Ya te dije que soy un terminator! ¡Te aniquilaré! – gritó el guerrero de ojos rojizos

\- Veremos si aguantas mi técnica más poderosa, ¡Este será tu fin! – respondió el del paliacate rojo rabiosamente

El sujeto con la media luna negra en su frente extendió los brazos y concentro energía de color verde en los mismos al mismo tiempo que Ralf se inclinó un poco dándole así la espalda girando sobre su cuerpo, mientras concentraba toda la fuerza que le quedaba sobre el mismo. Las esferas verdes aumentaban de tamaño en los puños de Rubeus mientras que el poder concentrado color fuego, comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del hombre de paliacate rojo.

\- ¡Hasta nunca, basura! – exclamó rabiosamente el de cabello rojo mientras extendía los brazos hacia adelante para disparar su poder

\- ¡Galáctica Phantom! – gritó Ralf el nombre de su técnica

Ambos contendientes estaban separados por unos pocos metros, el guerrero de Black Moon disparó sus rayos verdes pero el militar del escuadrón Marte ya había salido disparado hacia él a una velocidad increíble, Ralf recibió algo de la magia verde en su torso mientras que el resto pasó a sus costados e igualmente golpeó fuertemente con su brazo derecho a Rubeus, quien se vio encendido en llamas saliendo disparado hacia atrás para chocar contra la pared y romper lo que quedaba de la misma formando un gran boquete, por la fuerza del impacto parte del techo del sector se derrumbó, cubriendo el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de quien se encontraba allí.

Ralf sentía las piernas flojas pero igual se alejó unos pasos para evitar que algún escombro lo golpeara.

\- Burn in hell for ever…(quémate en el infierno para siempre) - murmuró en su lengua materna el hombre del paliacate rojo en referencia a Rubeus - Me has hecho perder un tiempo valioso – agregó con una pequeña sonrisa

El hombre de la Unidad Marte estaba de rodillas en el suelo jadeando con el cuerpo entumecido y dolorido por haber usado toda su fuerza y por haber recibido parte del poder de la técnica de su enemigo, Ralf sabía que si hubiera tardado unos instantes de más en ejecutar su Movimiento Especial, habría recibido de lleno el ataque en cuyo caso hubiera muerto… en lugar de eso tenía el pecho con quemaduras y heridas abiertas sangrantes, eso dolía pero él podía aguantarlo perfectamente.

El del paliacate rojo se puso de pie con dificultad y agarró de nuevo su arma, buscó con su vista en el piso el Báculo del Tiempo de Sailor Plut y lo tomó también cuando lo encontró, al mirarlo se fijó en algo que ya había notado cuando dicho objeto estaba en manos de Rubeus: faltaba la Esfera Granate de la parte superior.

Razonando en eso y deseando que su esposa estuviera aún con vida, Ralf se abrió paso entre los escombros de la zona y continuó camino como pudo, hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Mientras tanto, Nataku miraba lo que estaba pasando a través de las pantallas al mismo tiempo que el Gran Sabio se reía de una forma perversa.

\- Es inútil que te resistas, muy pronto harás lo que se te programó y le diremos adiós a la reputación de la buena Neo Reina Serenity luego de que Zafiro acabe con ella – aseguró el encapuchado

\- Parece que a tu amigo de cabello rojo le patearon el trasero, no están resultando las cosas como tú esperabas – respondió el de cabello plateado mofándose del villano

\- ¡Eso lo veremos, ellos no saldrán con vida de aquí eso te lo aseguro! – respondió Wiseman alzando la voz

\- ¡Yo no seré tu esclavo, pienso ayudarlos a cumplir con lo que vinieron a hacer! – exclamó el de ojos dorados con rabia

\- No podrás salvar a ninguno de los tres, ¡Que obstinado eres! – dijo el tétrico encapuchado desde la pantalla central

\- Ya veremos si puedo o no… - contestó Nataku

Entonces el de cabello plata agarró el banquillo en donde estaba sentado y lo arrojó con furia contra el monitor en donde se proyectaba la imagen del Gran Sabio, quebrándola en pedazos.

Rápidamente salió corriendo por donde había llegado hasta que llegó a la puerta del ascensor, lo tomó y descendió hasta la planta baja, a continuación avanzó por una gran sala que tenía varios aparatos idénticos a los que se usaban en los hospitales para hacer tomografías computadas, o sea a los tomógrafos computarizados con los que se hacían los escáneres.

En una de las camillas estaba el cuerpo de un soldado de la Resistencia sedado o muerto, que vestía pantalones negros, botas y chaleco antibalas del mismo color, Nataku lo vio y decidió que le venía bien para cambiarse de ropa ya que aun tenía puesta la bata, así que se acercó rápidamente para sacarle las ropas.

Mientras tanto James Colt estaba aún encerrado en su celda, golpeando la puesta de la misma y mirando por la ventanilla al mismo tiempo que gritaba por ayuda, pero no había quedado ninguna persona cerca ya.

Una expresión de miedo se apoderó de su rostro al ver que algo se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba él porque ese algo no era humano, se trataba de un T-600 fuertemente armado.

El joven rubio retrocedió para alejarse de la puerta cuando el terminator se aproximó a su celda y asustado vio cómo abría la puerta y entraba…

En otro sector del área de celdas, Sailor Cosmos y Zafiro estaban frente a frente y mientras la primera estaba en posición de guardia sosteniendo su báculo con ambas manos, el segundo flotaba mientras una energía color morado rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- Se acabó todo para ti Neo Serenity, me encargaré ahora mismo de matarte a golpes – desafió quien tenía la media luna negra en la frente

\- Los bocones son los primeros en caer, tendré que darte una lección… no tengo tiempo que perder– respondió la de peinado odango sin intimidarse

Dicho esto, Cosmos sostuvo su cetro con su mano derecha y apoyó la punta de abajo en el suelo, a continuación giro a su izquierda e hizo una pose y después lo mismo pero para su derecha, rápidamente se puso de frente a Zafiro sosteniendo el cetro de nuevo con ambas manos para después girarlo con las mismas y alzarlo hacia arriba, el extremo superior del báculo ya se había iluminado con una energía entre blanca y amarilla.

\- ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! – exclamó la Reina

Inmediatamente el brillo del cetro se convirtió en un haz de luz que se dirigió rápido hacia Zafiro, pero éste se elevó más cerca del techo y el ataque de Sailor Cosmos pasó por debajo de él destruyendo parte de la zona.

\- Maldición, no logré darle – se quejó la Senshi al ver que su técnica había sido evitada

Cuando Cosmos quiso reaccionar ya tenía a Zafiro encima, quien le lanzó una patada que dio en su cabeza lo que provocó que saliera impulsada hacia el muro de su izquierda y que chocara contra el mismo de frente para caer boca arriba en el piso.

Antes de que la soberana pudiera ponerse de pie y volviera a tomar el cetro que se le había caído, el guerrero de Black Moon ya estaba encima de ella apretando su garganta con ambas manos.

\- ¿¡Querías darme una lección verdad!? ¿¡Ibas a enseñarme!? Tienes razón, esto será rápido pero serás tú quien terminará acabada – gritó Zafiro con rabia mofándose de la Senshi

\- Me… parece… que… cantas… victoria muy… pronto… - balbuceó Neo Serenity mientras tosía y forcejeaba con ambas manos intentando sacar de su cuello las manos de Zafiro

Los ojos de la mujer estaban ya enrojecidos y lagrimosos, le faltaba aire poco a poco, mientras que el de cabello negro continuaba apretando su cuello cada vez con más fuerza y furia, Sailor Cosmos debía hacer algo rápido…

Ralf había llegado al fondo del pasillo y ya había recuperado algo de fuerza, contempló la puerta frente a si… detrás de ella estaba Rei, al fin llegaba, finalmente la encontraba después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda y angustia.

El de cabello castaño oscuro sentía su corazón latir con fuerza de la emoción, igualmente en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Michiru: "… _solo venía a decirte que tengas mucho cuidado y más aun cuando logres llegar hasta Rei"_ y además su hermana le había dicho que ella había visto en su Espejo de Aguas Profundas, que él moriría protegiendo a Rei. Entonces, recorrió atentamente con su vista el sector del pasillo en donde se encontraba, hasta que a su derecha notó que una parte de la pared era de un color ligeramente más claro que el resto de la misma.

El militar de paliacate rojo intuyó qué era lo que significaba eso y sin perder tiempo, sacó de su cintura un explosivo C4 y fue a colocarlo en el piso cerca de dicho sector del muro.

Una vez que terminó de preparar el explosivo y de asegurarse de tener aún el detonador en su cinturón, se dirigió al panel a un costado de la puerta de la celda y accionó un botón que hizo que la misma comenzara a abrirse.

Cuando la entrada estuvo ya abierta, Ralf entró corriendo a la oscura sala y vio el gabinete de cristal transparente que contenía el cuerpo de la Sailor del Fuego.

La expectativa y la emoción aumentaron en él, allí estaba ella sedada y el movimiento del pecho evidenciaba que estaba con vida. Entonces el hombre apoyó su arma y el báculo de Plut en el suelo, con ambas manos intentó abrir la tapa superior del gabinete pero por más fuerza que hizo no pudo ni moverla.

\- ¡Aarrgh… maldición! Debo de necesitar un código para poder abrir esta tapa – protestó Ralf notando el pequeño panel con botonera en el costado derecho del gabinete – En fin, abrirla a tiros no me conviene porque corro riesgo de herir a Rei, así que tendré que hacerlo a puñetazos – agregó el del paliacate rojo

De esta manera, Ralf comenzó a dar numerosos puñetazos a la tapa hasta que logró quebrarla y luego de quitar los trozos de cristal sueltos, tomó el cuerpo de su mujer y lo saco de allí para luego apoyarlo en el suelo.

\- Rei, cariño… ¿puedes oírme?, responde por favor – dijo el de cabello castaño oscuro mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de ella y con la otra mano acariciaba la frente de la mujer

El continuó hablándole a su esposa para que volviera en sí pero ella seguía sedada, la abrazaba contra su pecho y besaba su cabeza pero no despertaba, no perdía las esperanzas porque sabía que una vez que pasara el efecto despertaría y además, sentía la respiración de la chica.

El hombre contemplaba el rostro de su mujer, su belleza no dejaba de ser admirable a pesar de estar dormida y sus cabellos se sentían suaves al tacto, observó su cuerpo el cual evidenciaba leves cicatrices en las piernas y brazos lo que indicaba que había sido lastimada y que las heridas cicatrizaron, aun así eso no disminuía su hermosura.

\- Se atrevieron a lastimarte, los haré pagar… - murmuró el del paliacate rojo sintiéndose indignado – ¿Pero qué demonios? – se preguntó desconcertado al ver que Rei perdía su transformación y volvía a aparecer su uniforme de miko

Igualmente él continuó intentando reanimarla y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió acercar sus labios a los de su mujer, dándole así un tierno beso en la boca.

Cuando hizo eso, los párpados de Rei comenzaron a moverse y sus ojos a abrirse, las pupilas castañas de Ralf y las púrpuras de Rei se encontraban una con otra e inmediatamente una gran alegría se apoderó de ambos.

\- ¡Rei, mi vida! – exclamó el de cabello castaño oscuro con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Ralf, mi amor! – dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz, también con los ojos lagrimosos

Acto seguido, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron un largo, apasionado y anhelado beso en la boca. Parecía que el alma les había vuelto al cuerpo a ellos, ese contacto después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, angustia y sufrimiento era algo que necesitaban, representaba lo mismo que encontrar agua representaba para alguien perdido en medio de un caliente desierto después de días sin una gota de liquido.

Luego de continuar besándose un rato más, ambos se miraron con amor.

\- Viniste mi amor, que alegría me da verte aquí – dijo Rei sonriente

\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Te busqué por todo el país, no iba a rendirme hasta encontrarte – respondió Ralf

\- Oh gran kami, ¿Qué te pasó en el torso? – preguntó la de cabello negro notando las quemaduras y heridas de su esposo

\- Puedo aguantarlo, en el camino me encontré con Rubeus y tuve que pasar sobre él para llegar hasta aquí – contestó el del paliacate rojo – También he notado las cicatrices de tus piernas y brazos antes de que te des-transformaras, ¿Te lastimaron? – preguntó además

\- Bueno, me torturaron para sacarme información pero no les dije ni una sola palabra, quiero que veas esto – respondió Rei e inmediatamente se puso de pie y de espaldas frente a Ralf

De esta manera, la chica se abrió y se bajó la parte superior de su uniforme, a continuación agarró su cascada de cabello y se la volcó hacia su pecho para que quede su espalda al descubierto y poder enseñársela a su esposo.

\- Cielos… estas son… - dijo Ralf sorprendido mientras pasaba sus dedos por las cicatrices que se distribuían por toda la superficie de la piel de la espalda de ella

\- Si, son quemaduras cicatrizadas… tal como te dije, me torturaron para hacerme hablar pero jamás revelé nada – respondió la senshi – Pero si no me mataron en todo este tiempo es porque me necesitan viva para crear la apariencia del nuevo terminator – continuó diciendo Rei

\- Malditos bastardos, lo pagarán… - comentó con rabia el de cabello castaño oscuro

La conversación se cortó cuando ambos sintieron una puerta abrirse en el pasillo cerca de donde estaban, venía del mismo lugar en donde Ralf había colocado la carga C4.

\- Atrás linda, esto ya lo proveí – dijo el de cabello castaño oscuro indicando a su esposa que se escondieran detrás del gabinete de cristal mientras él volvía a agarrar su arma y el cetro

\- Ellos sabían que vendrías por mí, había un compartimiento secreto afuera del cual están saliendo T-600 – contestó la de ojos purpuras señalando el pasillo frente a ellos, en el cual comenzaban a aparecer los terminators

\- Michiru vio algo en su Espejo y me previno, tengo una sorpresa para ellos – informó el del paliacate rojo sacando el detonador de su cinturón – Feliz navidad, chatarras – agregó irónicamente Ralf al momento de accionar el dispositivo

Inmediatamente una explosión se produjo en el pasillo y los Exterminadores volaron en pedazos, salvo un par que aún no salían del cuarto secreto, cuando lo hicieron caminaron con dificultad porque el techo se había derrumbado parcialmente.

\- ¡Y feliz año nuevo! – exclamó el hombre apuntando y disparando el lanza-granadas de su arma para volar a los terminators que quedaban

\- Estuvo genial pero no muy prudente de tu parte, mira el derrumbe que provocaste – dijo la sacerdotisa

\- Calma linda, era eso o que nos acribillaran no había otra opción, aparte mira aún podemos pasar por encima de los escombros – contestó el del paliacate rojo

\- Esta bien, por cierto ¿Viniste solo? – preguntó la Senshi

\- No, vine con la Reina –

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Y la dejaste sola!? – preguntó Rei con tono reprobatorio, mirando enojada a su esposo

\- Me parece que la subestimas, ella es una guerrera poderosa y aparte se quedó con otra arma como la que tengo yo en su mochila, te entiendo ya que también es mi amiga y me preocupa que le pase algo malo pero confío en ella, además vino a rescatar a su padre y yo vine a sacarte de aquí a ti, era lógico que cada quien debía seguir caminos diferentes – contestó él sin perder su calma

\- Tienes razón mi amor, lo lamento – se disculpó la de cabello negro apenada

\- Descuida, ahora debemos salir de aquí para reunirnos con ella – dijo Ralf con una pequeña sonrisa ya que conocía el carácter de su mujer y que se preocupaba por su amiga - ¿Puedes moverte bien? – preguntó además

\- Siento mi cuerpo algo entumecido pero estoy bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder… ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte! – exclamó Rei para volver a transformarse en Super Sailor Mars

 **Pongo aquí el link de You Tube con las técnicas especiales de Ralf Jones para que vean mejor, qué técnicas usó contra Rubeus, igualmente si alguien desea ver el vídeo se lo tengo que pasar por mp ya que esta pagina no deja copiar pero, ¿Verdad que estuvo emocionante la pelea?**

watch?v=ymOknLrkoyg

 **Serena y Zafiro ya comenzaron a luchar y en el próximo capítulo continuarán, esperen el siguiente.**

 **Me disculpo por la demora, como pueden ver subí una segunda creepypasta que ya pueden encontrar y leer por si no lo han hecho aún y se viene en estos días una tercera que espero que les guste.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima no sin antes agradecer a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar mis historias, realmente lo valoro mucho.**

 **Por último quiero enviar un saludo especial a mi amiga Azumi Kou Kido, que no puede estar aquí por falta de Internet, espero vuelvas pronto!**


	15. Batalla por la supervivencia

**Capítulo 14**

 **Batalla por la supervivencia**

Sailor Mars y Ralf avanzaban por el pasillo por donde había llegado este último, estaban contentos de volver a reencontrarse pero al mismo tiempo preocupados por la Reina, además también debían localizar a James Colt, la Senshi de cabello negro ya sabía que la Resistencia estaba esperando para atacar aunque aún no se anoticiaban del final que habían tenido Masato Sanjoin y el sector rebelde, por lo que deducían que tenían poco tiempo y debían apurarse.

\- Risa se pondrá loca de contenta cuando te vea, ella también ha sentido mucho tu ausencia, me hizo prometerle que volveríamos los dos a salvo – comentó el del paliacate rojo

\- Nuestra pequeña Risa, mi niña hermosa yo también la extraño mucho, deseo verla y ver cómo está, quiero abrazarla y besarla, confío en que la has cuidado bien – respondió Mars sonriendo

\- Desde luego que sí mi amor, Haruna me ha ayudado a cuidarla, hemos hecho todo por verla lo mejor posible, pero sin ti no es lo mismo, ella y yo te amamos – aseguró Ralf

\- Y yo también los amo a ustedes, son mi familia y todo el tiempo que he estado aquí prisionera no he dejado de pensar en ustedes y también en nuestros amigos, sabes cariño… aún cuando me tenían sedada tú estabas presente en mi mente, veía que venías por mi y jamás perdí la esperanza de salir de aquí algún día, finalmente ese día llegó – dijo Rei

\- Eso lo sé linda, porque tú nunca te rindes y eso me encanta de ti – contestó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Es verdad mi amor, por cierto veo que recuperaste el báculo de Sailor Plut – comentó la de ojos purpuras viendo dicho objeto en la mano derecha de su esposo

\- Así es, se lo quité a Rubeus pero ¿notaste lo mismo que yo? –

\- Eso te iba a decir, falta la Esfera Granate y sin ella el báculo no sirve, debemos recuperarla ¿Y las llaves del Tiempo? – preguntó Mars

\- No lo sé, la Reina y yo veníamos a averiguar eso también, a lo mejor pudo encontrar información después que me separé de ella – respondió Ralf

\- Bueno le preguntaremos, también a ella deseo verla de nuevo, la he extrañado – comentó Rei

\- Cierto, ella también se pondrá contenta de verte, ustedes son las mejores amig… -

Ralf no pudo terminar de hablar porque un rayo verde impactó en su torso lo que hizo que saliera disparado hacia atrás y cayera boca arriba al suelo ante la mirada aterrada de Rei.

\- ¡Raaaalfff! ¡Noooooo! – Exclamó Sailor Mars corriendo a ayudarlo - ¡Resiste! ¿Estás bien? – agregó preocupada llegando a su lado, alzando la cabeza y el torso de él

\- Puedo… resistir… ¿Qué… demonios…fue eso? – balbuceó el del paliacate rojo

Habían llegado al mismo sector del pasillo en donde Ralf y Rubeus lucharon antes, efectivamente de detrás de una montaña de escombros salió el de cabello rojo, allí estaba esperándolos ya que sabía que debían volver.

El guerrero de Black Moon tenía partes del endoesqueleto metálico al descubierto y abundante sangre en el pecho, brazos y rostro y se acercaba a ellos con una mirada triunfal, contemplando la mirada de odio que Rei le dirigía y la cara de desconcierto de Ralf que no entendía cómo podía seguir vivo.

\- No lo… entiendo… le di con lo… mejor que tenía… recibió de lleno… mi Galáctica Phantom – comentó el del paliacate rojo como podía

\- Evidentemente no ha sido suficiente, él también es un terminator y por ende, no pude percibir su presencia – le respondió Mars

\- Jajaja ¿sorprendido verdad, basura? Te lo dije soy una máquina ahora – se jactó Rubeus

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Ralf!? – preguntó rabiosa Mars

\- Jaja, la gatita está exaltada, calma que los dos estarán juntos en el otro mundo ahora mismo – dijo burlón el de pelo rojizo

\- Aún… no me has… vencido… cabeza de escoba – aseguró el del paliacate rojo levantándose con dificultad y avanzando unos pasos – Rei… no intervengas en esto, mantente a… salvo – agregó él

\- Ralf… - murmuró preocupada Mars

\- Veo que tú serás el primero, sigues con tus alardes a pesar de que apenas te puedes mantener en pie, recibiste de lleno mi ataque y ahora estás demasiado lastimado como para pelear – respondió el de Black Moon

El del paliacate rojo levantó uno de sus puños igual que antes y un destello de fuego volvió a aparecer en éste, a pesar de estar ya disminuido físicamente corrió velozmente hacia Rubeus pero… antes de que pudiera taclearlo y tirarlo al suelo para después golpearlo, él levitó logrando que su oponente pasara por debajo.

\- ¡Idiota jajaja, la misma técnica no servirá de nuevo contra mí! – se burló el de Black Moon mientras lanzaba una nueva descarga de rayos verdes en dirección a su rival

\- ¡Ralf cuidadooo! – exclamó Rei preocupada viendo cómo el ataque golpeaba de lleno a su esposo

Ralf tenía la espalda con quemaduras y heridas sangrantes, intentó ponerse de pie pero esta vez solo pudo quedar de rodillas, ya estaba muy herido y no le quedaban fuerzas.

Sailor Mars corrió rápidamente junto a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, gesto que fue correspondido por él pero aún así quería seguir peleando.

\- Suficiente Ralf, lo has hecho muy bien… nuestra hija y yo te necesitamos con nosotras así que, descansa que yo me encargo – dijo Mars con los ojos lagrimosos

\- Rei… - murmuró el del paliacate rojo

Como toda respuesta, la Senshi le dio un último beso en la boca antes de ponerse de pie y encarar a Rubeus.

\- Jajajaja ¿Mis sensores auditivos andan bien? ¿Tú me derrotarás a mí? – exclamó el de cabello rojizo mofándose de ella

\- Jamás te perdonaré… ¡Jamás! – gritó la de ojos púrpuras llena de furia, formando una bola de fuego en una de sus manos

\- Hmpf… ¿En serio? – preguntó sarcásticamente el de cabello rojo

\- ¡No lo repetiré dos veces! – exclamó Mars al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano apuntaba con su dedo índice al de Black Moon

En el área de las celdas, Zafiro todavía tenía a Sailor Cosmos contra el piso, continuaba ahorcándola… la Senshi estaba quedándose sin aire y con el rostro pálido.

Ella forcejeaba para sacarse del cuello las manos de su atacante pero no había podido, entonces en un último intento clavó una rodilla en el estómago de Zafiro y con ambas manos agarró las solapas de la camisa de él. A continuación alzó dicha pierna para proyectar el cuerpo de su rival hacia arriba y adelante, ayudándose con los brazos para sacárselo de encima.

 **watch?v=x84hC1p1YC0**

 **(Link de You Tube de música recomendada para esta parte)**

El portador de la media luna negra en la frente rodó por el piso y cayó boca arriba mientras que Sailor Cosmos se puso de rodillas mientras tosía fuerte y se sobaba el cuello.

\- Maldita mujer… - bufó el de cabello negro contrariado

\- Te dije que estabas cantando victoria muy pronto – respondió la soberana quien ya había recuperado su cetro

\- Te voy a pulverizar ¡Ya verás! – exclamó Zafiro enojado

\- Algunos nunca aprenden… en fin, ven cuando quieras – respondió ella mientras con una de sus manos instaba a su oponente a que atacara

Zafiro disparó con ambas manos un haz de energía morada el cual fue evitado por la Reina, simplemente teletransportándose y apareciendo atrás de él. Quién lanzó rápidamente una patada dirigida a la cabeza de ella, pero la de peinado odango se agachó y aprovechó ese momento para golpear a Zafiro con el reverso de su cetro y a continuación conectar una patada al estomago.

\- ¡Haz de saber que necesitarás mucho más que eso para vencerme! – gritó el de cabello negro

\- Ya lo sé, tengo conocimiento de que vendiste tu humanidad y ahora eres un terminator – respondió Neo Serenity

Como respuesta, el de Black Moon disparó numerosas bolas de energía morada pero la soberana de Tokio Cristal las evitaba todas usando su teletrasportación.

\- ¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás huyendo!? Que cobarde resultaste ser – protestó el de Black Moon - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo porque no está ahora tu querido Coronel para salvarte? – preguntó él provocándola

\- No importa lo que digas para molestarme, no volverás a agarrarme desprevenida – respondió Cosmos mientras se acercaba a su rival con el mismo método de antes

Una vez que ella estuvo a suficiente distancia de su contrincante, lo obligó a interrumpir su ataque conectándole una patada en la cara que lo impulsó hacia atrás y lo hizo chocar contra el muro.

Mientras Zafiro se ponía rápidamente de pie, la de peinado odango hacia una pose y ponía de frente su báculo para hacer otra de sus técnicas, a continuación lo puso de lado y rápidamente se puso ella misma de costado, lo tomó con una mano y estiró la otra, mientras hacia otra pose.

Pero el de Black Moon se le abalanzó adivinando sus intenciones e interrumpió la secuencia con una zancadilla que provocó la caída de ella al suelo.

\- ¡No me agarrarás con el mismo ataque, tonta! – dijo Zafiro mientras con una mano apretaba la garganta de Neo Serenity y con la otra golpeaba varias veces el estómago de ella

\- ¡Aaaaahhhg! – gritaba la soberana de dolor

Sin embargo la Reina logró reaccionar con una patada en la entrepierna de él para después agarrarlo de la cintura con ambas manos y proyectarlo hacia adelante, parecido a cómo lo había hecho antes.

Ella se quedó unos segundos agachada de rodillas para recuperar aire mientras se sobaba el abdomen, acto seguido volvió a tomar su báculo y se puso de pie para atacar a su adversario otra vez, pero esta vez éste se le adelantó y atacó con una patada voladora.

La soberana de Tokio Cristal se teletransportó para evitarla, escapando así del ataque pero apenas reapareció recibió de lleno una descarga de energía morada en el abdomen que la mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

\- Esta vez intuí que ibas a intentar hacer lo mismo de antes así que logré cazarte, Serenity – se jactó Zafiro mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella

\- Mal…di…ción – murmuró Cosmos mientras se ponía de pie

Neo Serenity no logró reaccionar a tiempo en esta ocasión y recibió un puñetazo ascendente de parte de Zafiro que impactó en su mentón, eso hizo que ella chocara contra el muro de espaldas. Casi recibió un nuevo haz de energía morada ya que tuvo que rodar hacia un costado para esquivarlo, se teletransportó justo delante del portador de la media luna negra y así poder conectarle una patada lateral ascendente que golpeó al de Black Moon en el rostro, desestabilizándolo.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por ella para atacar con la parte inferior de su báculo, logrando clavar la punta en uno de los ojos de Zafiro.

El se tomó dicha parte de su rostro con su mano izquierda mientras reía ya que cuando se la quitó pudo verse el ojo robótico en donde antes estaba el globo ocular.

\- Te dije que necesitarías mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo – dijo Zafiro en tono burlón

\- No me interesa lo que seas ahora, estás en mi camino y si debo vencerte para poder encontrar a Colt, sin dudas lo haré – contestó decididamente Neo Serenity

\- ¿Esperas que tu querido Coronel y tu amiga de fuego vengan a ayudarte? Eso no va a pasar, Rubeus ya debió de haberlos liquidado – respondió el de pelo negro

\- No te creo, yo confío en ellos y además, puedo vencerte sola – dijo Sailor Cosmos intentando no perder la calma

\- No hay chance de que Rubeus pierda contra cualquiera de los dos, y ahora te mataré a ti – aseguró confiado el de Black Moon – Después que haya acabado contigo, tu reputación se irá a la basura – agregó riendo

\- ¿Mi reputación? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó intrigada Cosmos

\- Del precio por haber confiado en Nataku Yamada pero no tengo porqué contarte más, ahora… ¡Muere Neo Reina Serenity! – exclamó el de ojos azules

El portador de la media luna negra disparó inmediatamente dos rayos de energía morada que fueron esquivados por su oponente con un salto alto seguido de una patada voladora que golpeó a Zafiro en el rostro. La soberana continuó atacando con un rodillazo en el estómago de él seguido de otro golpe con la parte inferior del báculo, que impactó en la cara.

Cuando el de cabello negro se disponía a volver a abalanzarse sobre Cosmos, se vio obligado a detenerse porque una energía luminosa comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de ella, dicha luz se hacía cada vez más intensa mientras que su cabello y la capa de su uniforme flameaban hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué… rayos es esa luz? – preguntó desconcertado Zafiro

\- ¡Me cansé de perder el tiempo contigo! ¡Ustedes son los que han arruinado el planeta y quieren hacer lo mismo con la historia, Black Moon! ¡Ya no les permitiré que hagan lo que les plazca! – exclamó Sailor Cosmos indignada

La luz que rodeaba el cuerpo de la Reina se expandió rápidamente como si explotara y Zafiro salió disparado hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

\- ¡Alguien como tú que despreció su humanidad, nunca me derrotará! – dijo la Reina en el mismo tono de voz que antes

El de ojos celestes intentó atacar con otro haz de energía pero el mismo se vio rápidamente consumido cuando chocó contra el potente rayo luminoso que se dirigía a él, al momento de su oponente extender su báculo.

La luz golpeó de lleno el rostro y torso de Zafiro mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás, en el trayecto chocó contra la puerta abierta de una de las celdas, arrancándola de cuajo por el impulso.

Aun así, Zafiro se levantó del suelo pero tenía gran parte del endoesqueleto robótico al descubierto en el rostro y pecho.

\- ¡Este es el poder de Sailor Cosmos! ¡Creí que… creí que sin el Cristal de Plata…! – dijo el de cabello negro sin poder terminar de hablar porque Neo Serenity lo interrumpe

\- ¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué al no poder tener el Legendario Cristal de Plata encima, porque el mismo se encarga de proteger el Palacio, yo sería débil? ¿Creen poder manipularlo a su favor y por eso buscan adueñarse de él? Pierden el tiempo, el Cristal defiende la paz, es fuente de amor y de tranquilidad… tres cosas que ustedes y sus infernales máquinas se encargaron de arruinar, por culpa de su estúpido egoísmo y ambición de poder por los cuales cayeron en la maldad, construyeron las bombas y esos monstruos de metal… ¡Si hubieran recapacitado, podríamos vivir en paz! – exclamó Sailor Cosmos con enojo

\- Tonterías… paz, amor, tranquilidad… ilusiones tontas, el Legendario Cristal de Plata será nuestro, ¡Black Moon y las máquinas dominaremos el mundo para siempre! – respondió Zafiro alzando la voz

\- No puedes matarme, nunca les dejaré tener el Legendario Cristal de Plata y no importa qué trampa estén planeando contra mí, no resultará – aseguró la Neo Reina Serenity

El de cabello negro disparó otro haz de energía morada, pero su rival extendió el báculo una vez más y el ataque se consumió sin siquiera tocarla.

\- ¡Te dije que sería inútil! – Gritó Cosmos - ¡Te daré una última chance de recapacitar y darte cuenta de lo equivocado que estás! – agregó ella

\- ¡Quédate con tu chance, estúpida! – respondió el de Black Moon hostilmente

\- Muy bien, tú lo quisiste – dijo Neo Serenity calmadamente

A continuación, la Reina hizo una pose y puso de frente su báculo, sin perder tiempo lo colocó de lado al igual que ella misma, seguido de eso sostuvo el cetro con una mano y estiró la otra mientras hacía otra pose para volver a poner de lado el báculo el cual comenzó a iluminarse, rápidamente lo estiró hacia adelante y volvió a ponerlo de frente mientras una bola luminosa en el extremo superior aumentaba de tamaño.

\- ¡Sublime Meditación Lunar! – Exclamó Cosmos el nombre de su técnica

Al instante salió del cetro una onda de energía, similar a pedazos diminutos de cristal, los cuales impactaron y se rompieron en el cuerpo de Zafiro, quien no pudo evitar el ataque en esta ocasión porque ya estaba dañado. Acto seguido él salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó violentamente contra el muro, rompiéndolo.

Luego de esto, la energía luminosa que cubría el cuerpo de Sailor Cosmos desapareció y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta.

\- Lo… lo hice… yo… lo vencí – dijo la de cabello plateado mientras jadeaba

Su sorpresa fue grande al alzar la vista y ver que Zafiro se levantaba con dificultad, gran parte de su esqueleto robótico estaba al descubierto y podía verse su corazón humano latiendo en medio del chasis metálico, lo que le dio la pauta a Neo Serenity, que a Nataku le habían hecho lo mismo que a ellos… la diferencia era que ellos eran consientes de lo que pasaría, cuando se prestaron a dicho experimento.

\- Sigues vivo… pero tu… esqueleto robótico… está muy dañado, puedo ver… cortocircuitos – comentó Cosmos notando dicho detalle

Sin embargo, Zafiro no la atacó sino que extendió una de sus manos hacia atrás suyo y formó un portal.

\- Acaba de llegarme mensaje de Wiseman, mi misión está cumplida – respondió él

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó desconcertada la Reina

\- En verdad me venciste pero has gastado mucha energía y ahora estás exhausta, he logrado debilitarte… igualmente morirás aquí, con solo ablandarte mi tarea estaba cumplida ya – explicó Zafiro

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – intentó indagar Cosmos

\- Pronto lo sabrás – dijo el de Black Moon antes de desaparecer por el portal, el cual se disipó rápidamente

Sailor Cosmos paseó su vista por la destruida área pero nadie había allí, sin embargo sabía que alguna otra trampa aguardaba por ella y que debía seguir adelante para encontrar a su padre y reunirse con sus amigos, así que se levantó trabajosamente y fue en busca de sus cosas.

 **watch?v=hUYX3mMYvlg**

 **(Link de You Tube de música recomendada mientras leen esta parte que viene ahora)**

Sailor Mars y Rubeus se miraban desafiantes, ella estaba en posición de guardia y él apretando los puños.

\- ¡Akuryo Taisan! – Exclamó Rei mientras sacaba un pergamino con letras japonesas de debajo de la solapa de su uniforme y se lo lanzaba a su oponente

\- ¡Estúpida! ¿¡Piensas vencerme con papelitos!? ¡Que tonta! – se burló el de cabello rojo al mismo tiempo que desintegraba el pergamino con sus rayos verdes

Sin embargo eso solo era una distracción para desviar la atención del de Black Moon y cuando éste quiso reaccionar, Mars había dado un salto y ya estaba encima de él, conectándole una patada giratoria descendente en la cabeza, con su pie envuelto en una bola de fuego. Acto seguido ella continuó con un puñetazo que impactó en el mentón de su rival y a continuación lanzó una patada directo al abdomen de él, que provocó que Rubeus cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó el de ojos rojizos sarcásticamente

Sin perder tiempo, el portador de la media luna negra disparó de nuevo sus rayos verdes, pero la Senshi se deslizó hábilmente boca arriba con los pies hacia adelante en dirección a su oponente, logrando evitar el ataque y quedando justo debajo de él. Ella extendió sus manos apuntando a la cabeza de su rival y formó una bola de fuego en cada una al grito de "¡Fuego de Marte!", para completar la frase con "¡Enciéndete!" al momento de lanzar su ataque. El mismo golpeó directamente en la cabeza del guerrero de Black Moon causando que saliera impulsado hacia atrás, rodara en el suelo y quedara boca abajo en el suelo.

Cuando Rubeus se levantó, tenía gran parte de su cabello chamuscado y toda la parte frontal del cráneo robótico al descubierto.

\- Vamos pedazo de hojalata, ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para vencerme? ¡Demuéstramelo! – exclamó desafiante Sailor Mars

\- ¡Maldita… Desgraciada! Sólo estás quemando lo de afuera – respondió enojado el de Black Moon

Sin decir nada más, Rubeus comenzó a lanzar numerosos rayos de energía, pero ninguno de ellos pudo alcanzar a Mars porque ésta saltaba ágilmente y corría en círculos alrededor de él, al mismo tiempo que con su brazo izquierdo iba trazando una línea de fuego en el aire.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios intentas hacer!? ¡No funcionará! – dijo el de Black Moon sin dejar de atacar

Cuando la de cabello negro completó una vuelta, un círculo grande se había formando alrededor del de chaleco marrón, entonces ella extendió sus dos brazos en horizontal y la circunferencia se dividió en varios círculos más pequeños, al momento de juntar sus dos manos y gritar "¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte!", los círculos salieron disparados en forma de discos en rápida sucesión hacia el enemigo.

Este había adivinado la intención y estaba levitando para esquivarlos, pero aún así no podía hacerlo y muchos de los discos de fuego impactaban en él. Una pequeña explosión se produjo y el cuerpo de Rubeus se desplomó al suelo.

Mientras tanto Ralf, que estaba todavía de rodillas en el suelo observaba admirado a su esposa luchar, estaba preocupado porque todo este tiempo, ella había estado sedada y además la habían estado torturando, pero al ver la presente pelea su preocupación se fue disipando.

\- ¡Tú… puedes Rei! ¡Sé que… lo harás! ¡Acaba… con él! – exclamó el del paliacate rojo alentando a Mars

\- Debería de haber podido esquivar esos ataques… ¡No entiendo porque no lo hice! – protestó el de Black Moon, quien ya tenía gran parte del endoesqueleto al descubierto

\- La respuesta es simple, es verdad que tienes un esqueleto robótico resistente pero, ya estás dañado y disminuido físicamente después de tu pelea contra mi esposo, él no logro destruirte a pesar de vencerte, pero sí te hizo mucho daño – explicó Rei – Y ahora acabaré contigo, soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la pasión… ¡Soy Sailor Mars y te castigo en el nombre de Marte! – agregó ella alzando la voz

\- Vamos a ver quien acabará con quien, ustedes dos son muy fuertes pero… al fin y al cabo sólo son humanos y ningún humano puede contra mí – desafió Rubeus formando dos bolas de energía verde en los puños robóticos

Dos potentes rayos color verde salieron disparados en dirección a Mars, pero ésta los evitó saltando sobre ellos y dirigiéndose en el aire hacia su adversario con uno de sus pies envuelto en llamas, dispuesta a conectar de nuevo una patada giratoria descendente.

En esta ocasión el guerrero de Black Moon pudo evitar la patada cubriéndose con uno de sus brazos.

\- Mujer tonta, la misma técnica no funcionará de nuevo – dijo Rubeus al momento de contraatacar con un puñetazo

\- ¡Cuidado Rei! – exclamó Ralf alarmado

Sailor Mars consiguió cubrirse con ambos brazos pero igualmente salió despedida hacia atrás cuando el puñetazo impactó, cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

La Senshi se volvía a poner de pie mientras su enemigo se acercaba a ella y disparaba un nuevo rayo verde que esta vez consiguió darle en un hombro, por lo que el cuerpo de ella dio un giro en el lugar pero sin caerse al suelo. Eso fue aprovechado por Rubeus para conectar un puñetazo en el estomago.

Viendo que ella se inclinaba de dolor mientras se tomaba el abdomen, el de Black Moon disparó su magia una vez más pero la Sailor reaccionó igualmente a tiempo agachándose y lanzando una patada giratoria ascendente que golpeó a su rival en la cabeza, consiguiendo desestabilizarlo.

El golpe en el estómago y el ataque recibido en el hombro, que evidenciaba una quemadura y herida sangrante, le dolían pero ella lo resistía e igualmente corrió hacia su rival.

Al llegar junto a él, le propinó una combinación de numerosos puñetazos y patadas envueltos en bolas de fuego, acto seguido lo tomó de uno de los brazos robóticos con ambas manos y lo lanzó al aire proyectándolo por encima del hombro que no tenia dañado.

\- ¡Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!*- exclamó Mars con los ojos cerrados y uno de sus brazos levantados.

Mientras recitaba eso, ella hacía con la mano arriba las señales que equivalían a cada palabra y el cuerpo de Rubeus se suspendía en el aire rodeado de una esfera de energía color fuego en la que iban apareciendo nueve letras distintas escritas en japonés, las cuales eran lo que Rei iba recitando.

Cuando acabó de pronunciar las nueve palabras, la esfera desapareció y el cuerpo de Rubeus cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- Lo lograste Rei… hacía… mucho que no utilizabas esa técnica – comentó Ralf con admiración

\- Exacto mi amor, no ha habido enemigo que la recibiera y pudiera seguir peleando – contestó Rei sonriéndole

Para sorpresa de ambos, el endoesqueleto de Rubeus se levantó aunque con dificultad, la técnica de Mars lo había dejado seriamente dañado y numerosos cortocircuitos aparecían en su cuerpo.

\- Desgraciada… ¡Maldita… mujer! – exclamó el de Black Moon con rabia

\- Por todo el dolor que nos causaste, por haberme alejado de mi familia y mis amigos, por lo que le hicieron al planeta y por la humanidad, aquí terminas malnacido – respondió la Senshi del Fuego

De esta manera, la de cabello negro creó un arco de fuego con su mano derecha cuando extendió dicho brazo, en el arco se formó una flecha de fuego.

\- Hasta nunca, maldito… ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! – dijo ella y a continuación disparó la flecha

El ataque de Mars golpeó el corazón humano de Rubeus que estaba expuesto en medio del chasis metálico, consumiéndolo rápidamente mientras él gritaba de dolor y agitaba sus manos intentando apagar el fuego, sin éxito.

El cuerpo robótico del guerrero de Black Moon cayó inerte al suelo unos segundos más tarde, indicando que finalmente había sido destruido.

\- Sabía que… lo lograrías, Rei – dijo Ralf, felicitando a su esposa

\- Cuidado Ralf, ven y apóyate en mí – respondió ella acercándose

\- Joder… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duelen los ataques recibidos? – preguntó el del paliacate rojo apoyando uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Rei

\- Puedo aguantarlo, estaré bien… tú me preocupaste, creí que te perdía – contestó la de ojos púrpuras

\- Lo sé linda, pero soy duro de matar, jeje – comentó el de cabello castaño oscuro con una sonrisa – Bien hecho, le pateaste el trasero – agrego él

\- Es verdad y tienes razón, ninguna maldita máquina va a poder conmigo – aseguró Mars sonriendo también – ahora agarremos el báculo y tu arma y busquemos a nuestra Reina – dijo además ella

Sailor Cosmos continuaba avanzando y había llegado a otro sector del área de celdas, en una mano sostenía su báculo y en la otra una ametralladora con lanza-granadas incorporado, en una muñeca llevaba prendida con correa la minilaptop, la cual emitía un pitido a medida que ella caminaba lentamente.

Guiándose además por el mapita que mostraba la pantalla, en la cual se veía un punto rojo, Neo Serenity continuó moviéndose hasta que llegó a la puerta de una celda que no se había abierto, dentro de la cual se suponía que se encontraba lo que indicaba el punto en el mapa.

Sucedió rápidamente, apenas la soberana acercó su cara a la ventanilla para mirar, la puerta fue arrancada de cuajo desde adentro y el cuerpo de la Senshi salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo boca arriba.

Cuando la Reina se enderezó dolorida, abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa al ver a quién estaba saliendo de la celda, era muy hermosa y tenía figura femenina, cuerpo esbelto, cabello largo negro que le llegaba hasta los glúteos, ojos púrpuras y estaba totalmente desnuda.

\- ¿Rei? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó desconcertada Cosmos, por el hecho de verla sin ropas y por lo que había pasado recién

Pero la mirada de sus ojos… la frialdad en la misma… ALGO le decía a Neo Serenity que quien estaba de pie frente a ella no era Rei y también, lo que era en realidad.

* **Kuji-Goshin-Ho: un ritual que consiste en cantar nueve palabras de poder (rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen) mientras Rei hace señales con las manos pertinentes con el objetivo de disipar los malos espíritus. Además ese ataque especial que le hizo a Rubeus, Sailor Mars solo la ejecuta en los vídeo juegos.**

 **Un nuevo capítulo lleno de acción ¡Qué gran pelea la de Sailor Cosmos contra Zafiro y también la de Mars contra Rubeus! Al fin el desgraciado tuvo su merecido final en manos de Rei y además, estamos viendo que Serena se ha topado con la sorpresa XD, Rei es imposible que sea ya que estaba luchando contra Rubeus, si tiene una fuerza sobrehumana y la apariencia de ella pero no es ella… ¿Quién más puede ser? Si XD**

 **Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, cada vez falta menos para el final de esta historia, cuídense mucho y sigan bien.**


	16. La Aparición de Reiminator

**Capitulo 15**

 **La Aparición de Reiminator**

Allí estaba frente a ella, "Rei" mirando a Sailor Cosmos fijamente mientras en su vista electrónica aparecía un mensaje: "Identidad Positiva: Tsukino Serena. Acción: Exterminar".

Al mismo tiempo, la Reina ya se había dado cuenta del hecho de que no estaba frente a su amiga, principalmente debido a la fuerza sobrehumana que había mostrado al arrancar la puerta de la celda, aparte de la forma en que la veía.

\- ¿Una T-800? Esto no me lo esperaba, se suponía que aparecerían en unos años más… - se dijo la de cabello odango plateado mientras veía cómo la cyborg se le acercaba

Viendo el panorama, la Senshi decidió atacar con una de sus técnicas, pero cuando comenzaba a hacer la pose correspondiente para poder ejecutar el ataque, la terminator se le abalanzó y la tomó de las solapas de su uniforme, para lanzarla hacia atrás sin ninguna dificultad como si no pesara nada.

Cosmos fue a dar contra una mesa, por suerte no había soltado ni su arma ni su báculo y sin pérdida de tiempo, disparó la ametralladora hacia su atacante, quien se le abalanzaba una vez más.

Los disparos se incrustaron en la carne del torso de la cyborg, pero no sufrió ningún daño y sin ningún inconveniente volvió a tomar a la soberana agarrándola de los brazos en esta ocasión y la lanzó como si se tratara de un peluche.

El cuerpo de Neo-Serenity voló y chocó contra algo que parecía ser una computadora grande en forma de estantería, pero aun así ella seguía consiente. Entonces atacó con el extremo inferior de su báculo al rostro de la exterminadora, el golpe dio en una de las mejillas pero la T-800 no sintió nada y miró nuevamente a la Reina sin ninguna muestra de emoción en el rostro.

La cyborg de ojos púrpuras agarró con una sola mano a Sailor Cosmos y volvió a lanzarla fácilmente hacia una de las paredes, de esta manera otra vez salía volando la de peinado odango al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

La Reina se puso de pie dolorida mientras contemplaba cómo la T-800 se le acercaba nuevamente.

\- ¡James! ¡James Colt! – gritó Neo Serenity intentando obtener una respuesta de él

En otro sector de la Base, Colt estaba acostado en la camilla de una de las maquinas parecidas a tomógrafos computarizados, sostenido por el mismo T-600 que lo había encontrado antes en la celda, ya que Black Moon tenía pensado escanear el cerebro de James y crear un T-800 con su apariencia.

El joven rubio forcejeaba para soltarse pero no podía, pocos segundos después él giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a la pequeña niña que siempre estaba en su compañía, quien no había salido del Complejo porque no estaba dispuesta a irse sin Colt.

\- ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki, corre! – exclamó James preocupado por la seguridad de la nena

El terminator la vio y apunto su ametralladora giratoria hacia ella, ante esto el muchacho de ojos claros debía hacer algo rápidamente. Entonces buscó con su vista algún instrumento o lo que sirviera como arma, hasta que encontró un destornillador y lo agarró, para a continuación clavarlo en la nuca del cyborg.

\- ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Vámonos! – gritó Colt mientras salía de la camilla y corría hacia la niña

El exterminador comenzó a disparar apuntando para todos lados, su vista electrónica fallaba y estaba como desorientado mientras sus objetivos escapaban corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Cosmos buscaba alejarse de la T-800, avanzaba mirando atenta sosteniendo su báculo en una mano y la ametralladora en la otra.

\- _Me duele todo el cuerpo y estoy exhausta… ahora entiendo el plan de Black Moon, mandaron a Zafiro contra mí para hacerme gastar energía luchando contra él y como tal vez presentían que no podría conmigo, la idea era que yo estuviera debilitada en el momento de encontrarme con esa terminator_ – pensaba para sí la soberana de Tokio Cristal, mientras se apoyaba sobre otra de las computadoras semejantes a estanterías.

Pero Neo-Serenity no tuvo tiempo de relajarse, porque sobre una de las paredes del pasillo por el que ella estuvo recién, vio proyectada la sombra del cuerpo de la exterminadora que iba tras ella.

\- Maldición, ahí viene – se quejó la Senshi

Rápidamente continuó caminando y al doblar por la esquina derecha de la misma computadora en donde estaba, se encontró con James Colt y la pequeña Yuki pero Cosmos no los reconoció al instante.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la Reina al joven

\- James Colt – respondió él

La mujer ocultó la alegría que sentía dentro suyo al oír eso, al fin se reencontraba con su padre y la incertidumbre de no saber si estaba con vida se había terminado, pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario porque se acercaba hacia ellos el T-600 del que había escapado James, disparando para todos lados.

\- ¡Ven conmigo! – dijo la soberana a Colt, ante eso él asintió con la cabeza

Sin pérdida de tiempo, los tres caminaron cubriéndose de la lluvia de balas del desorientado exterminador, quien apuntaba para todos lados pero no lograba ubicar a sus objetivos a pesar de que ellos se detuvieron en el camino y lo observaron.

Neo-Serenity, Colt y Yuki contemplaron cómo la T-800 se acercó por detrás del T-600 y lo agarró de la mochila de la espalda del que salía la canana de balas de la ametralladora giratoria y sin ningún esfuerzo arrancó su torso con una sola mano, quedando el cuerpo del terminator dividido en dos.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? – preguntó sorprendido Colt viendo cómo la T-800 tiraba al suelo la mitad superior del T-600, como si fuera una bolsa de basura

\- Es una T-800, tejido humano sobre endoesqueleto robótico el cual es idéntico al del 600 pero más pequeño y resistente, mi amiga Sailor Mars fue capturada y tomada como modelo para su apariencia, ante nosotros vemos el resultado – contestó la de cabello odango color plateado

Ni bien terminó de hablar la Reina, una voz familiar se oyó detrás de ellos.

\- Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete! – gritó la voz femenina

Rápidamente una bocanada de fuego impactó de frente en la terminator, calcinando toda la piel y la carne del torso, abdomen, rostro y hasta debajo de la cintura, dejando el esqueleto metálico al descubierto; pero aun así la cyborg continuaba caminando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ralf! ¡Rei! ¡Ambos están vivos, que bueno! ¡Es bueno volver a verte, Mars! – exclamó con alegría Neo Serenity

\- Ya lo dije, somos huesos duros de roer, jeje – comentó el del paliacate rojo, aún con un brazo apoyado en los hombros de Rei – Cielos… así que para esto te querían, Rei – agregó sorprendido al ver a la cyborg

\- Exactamente y por lo que estoy viendo esa maldita es más dura que los series 600 ¡A un lado y atrás! – les dijo la de cabello negro a Cosmos, Colt y Yuki y a continuación sacó un pergamino de debajo de su solapa - Por los poderes de mis antepasados, ¡Yo te castigo en el nombre de Marte! – exclamó Mars sosteniendo el Ofuda con la mano izquierda

Luego lanzó el pergamino en dirección a la T-800 y puso las manos en posición para repetir "Fuego de Marte, ¡Enciéndete!", dicho ataque se fusionó con el Ofuda y se convirtió en un ave de fuego que impactó en el cuerpo de la cyborg.

Como consecuencia de eso, el cuerpo de la terminator se detuvo y quedo brevemente de rodillas para volver a incorporarse y continuar avanzando hacia sus objetivos sin ningún problema y mientras lo hacía, lo que quedaba de carne y piel era consumido por las llamas.

Ralf apuntó su arma y disparó su lanza-granadas hacia un muro atrás de ellos para así abrir un boquete en el mismo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, por ahí… vayamos por ahí rápido! – indicó Sailor Cosmos al resto

\- ¡Vamos Yuki, de prisa corre! – exclamó Colt a la niña cuando ya se dirigían hacia el agujero en la pared

Los cinco saltaron por la abertura y fueron a dar a una especie de reja metálica que tenia numerosa cantidad de cráneos de T-800.

Sailor Cosmos sorprendida vio cómo una pinza robótica pasó cerca de su cara y tomó una de las cabezas metálicas, para rápidamente llevársela y ensamblarla a un endoesqueleto.

Todos se pusieron de pie y miraron como a otro esqueleto les eran puestas las pupilas robóticas y a otro le ensamblaban la parte inferior de la mandíbula.

\- Son T-800… hay muchos de ellos – comentó la Neo Reina Serenity

\- Entonces esta prisión es en realidad una fábrica – agregó Ralf sorprendido

\- Exacto, para esto conservan con vida aún a muchos prisioneros – respondió Rei

\- El gusano de Rubeus me dijo que iban a matarte porque ya no te necesitaban, al momento pensé que lo había dicho solo para sacarme de quicio, pero ahora pienso qué no lo dijo solo por eso ¿Será que encontraron otra forma de escanear indefinidas veces el cerebro de una persona sin necesidad de mantenerla con vida? – razonó el militar de paliacate rojo

\- Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón – respondió Mars pensativa

\- Tiene mucho sentido y si eso es cierto, ya no tenemos la garantía de que necesiten dejar vivir a quienes tomen prisioneros para poder crear las apariencias de los T-800 – dijo preocupada la soberana de coletas plateadas – Por cierto, veo que recuperaste el Báculo de Sailor Plut, Ralf – agregó la Reina

\- Si, pero falta algo – contestó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Así es, falta la esfera de la parte superior… sin ella, el Báculo no nos sirve y para colmo no he podido dar con las llaves – dijo Neo Serenity

\- Nosotros tampoco pudimos – informó Rei

\- Volviendo al tema anterior, en esta ocasión identificaron fácil a la terminator porque tenía la misma apariencia de Sailor Mars aquí presente, pero los demás ¿Cómo serán identificados? – preguntó Colt interviniendo en la conversación

\- Es una buena pregunta, pero alguna forma tendrá que haber – contestó Neo Serenity

Mientras tanto la pequeña Yuki había visto algo y se acercó a lo que parecían ser objetos alargados de metal con un líquido rojo adentro, la nena estiró su mano para tocar uno de ellos pero Sailor Cosmos se lo impidió.

\- Cuidado no toques eso – advirtió la de peinado odango

\- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? – preguntó James

\- Células electrógenas… la fuente de vida para los T-800, son nucleares – informó la Reina

\- Será suficiente para volar este maldito lugar en pedazos – agregó Sailor Mars

\- Me leíste la mente Rei, yo pensaba lo mismo – respondió Neo Serenity

\- Oigan miren, allí hay un ascensor y está bajando – comentó el de cabello castaño oscuro señalando a la izquierda de donde estaban

\- De acuerdo, todos alerta… ya vienen – decidió la Reina pensando que podían ser terminators los que se acercaban

Alertas y listos para atacar aguardaron a que el elevador se detuviera, pero el mismo estaba vacío cuando lo hizo y sus puertas se abrieron.

Pero antes de que pudieran moverse, de detrás de uno de los endoesqueletos salió ya desprovista de su apariencia humana, la T-800 de antes y derribó a Sailor Cosmos de una trompada además tiró al joven rubio al suelo mientras que Ralf y Rei se mostraban sorprendidos.

\- Chatarra infernal… - dijo el del paliacate rojo enojado ante el panorama evidente

El de cabello castaño oscuro disparó rápidamente el lanza-granadas de su arma y el tiro impactó en el pecho de la cyborg, logrando hacerla volar algunos metros.

\- ¡Vamos a acabar con esa maldita! – exclamó Mars decididamente

\- No podemos perder tiempo, efectivamente eso no la destruyó ¡Corran! – ordenó la Neo Reina Serenity

\- ¡Yuki, ven! ¡Vámonos! – dijo Colt a la niña

Todos corrían hacia el ascensor pero Cosmos cojeaba de una pierna, aun así lograron llegar y subir.

\- ¡Vamos rápido! – Gritó la de coletas plateadas - ¡Hay que llegar a los transportes! – agregó ella

\- ¡No veo a cabeza de lata! – comentó Ralf mirando atento en referencia a la terminator

Sin embargo sin que ninguno se lo esperara, Neo Serenity salió rápido del mismo; todos la miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿¡A donde rayos vas!? – preguntó Sailor Mars a la Reina

\- ¡A acabar esto! – contestó Sailor Cosmos

\- ¡Déjanos ayudarte a pelear! – respondió el del paliacate rojo

\- No, ustedes dos están heridos y cansados, lleven a Colt y a la niña y asegúrense de llegar a los transportes, Endymion y los demás ya deben de estar por llegar – decidió la soberana

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a abandonarte! – dijo el muchacho rubio exaltado

\- ¡No me abandonaste! ¡Ninguno de ustedes me abandonó! – fue la respuesta de Neo Serenity

\- ¿Tu eres…? – preguntó James

\- Sailor Cosmos, la Neo Reina Serenity – contestó la mujer

A continuación las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a subir mientras el joven de ojos claros mostraba total sorpresa en su mirada.

Las naves en las que iban los Shitennou y las Senshis ya habían llegado al lugar, ellos y los soldados de los distintos escuadrones estaban asegurándose que todas las personas subieran a los transportes, al mismo tiempo que los integrantes de la Unidad de Sailor Mercury atendían a los heridos antes de subirlos.

\- ¿Dónde andarán? – preguntó Haruna preocupada en referencia a sus seres queridos

\- Tranquila amor, estoy seguro que están bien – respondió Jedite intentando calmar a su novia

\- Eso espero, ellos son fuertes tienen que estar bien –

\- Siempre has confiado en su capacidad de combate ¿Dudas ahora? – preguntó el rubio Shitennou

\- No nunca lo hice, es verdad… además estoy ansiosa por ver a mi cuñada de nuevo, confío también en que está con vida – respondió la chica de cabello corto castaño – Pero espero que no haya ningún problema – agregó ella

\- ¿Problema? ¿Por qué debería de haber algún problema con tu cuñada? – preguntó el de ojos celestes

\- Bueno, recuerda que cuando el Rey los revivió a ti y a tus amigos, ella ya había sido secuestrada por Black Moon y por lo tanto, no sabe que ahora ya no están bajo el poder del Negaverso, tampoco sabe que eres mi novio y por ende, para ella tú aún eres su enemigo – afirmó la muchacha

\- Es verdad, eso podría ser un problema – concordó Jedite pensativo

\- No te preocupes, igual le explicaremos todo lo que pasó, espero que nos escuche – dijo Haru

\- Bueno esperemos que así sea, no tengo ganas de terminar calcinado, jajaja – comentó el rubio

En eso, Sailor Uranus y su segundo al mando también controlaban que todos abordaran las naves, al mismo tiempo que el hombre miraba a cada rato hacia el lugar por donde debía teóricamente aparecer su hermano y además lo buscaba entre la gente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Haruka.

\- Calma Dan, estoy segura que tu hermano está bien y ya estará por aparecer – aseguró la rubia de pelo corto poniendo una de sus manos sobre un hombro de su amigo

\- Gracias Uranus, no me perdonaría si a James le pasara algo, pienso que debimos haber venido antes – respondió él

\- Pero no podíamos, debíamos esperar la orden de la Reina –

\- Por suerte las chatarras que guardaban esta zona no representaron problema para nosotros – dijo Dan

\- Y además, las defensas de este lado estaban desactivadas tal y como nuestra soberana lo dijo – agregó la rubia

\- Exacto, si hubieran estado activadas nos habrían derribado sin lugar a dudas –

\- Piensa, no sé porqué pero estoy convencida que Black Moon necesita a tu hermano vivo – comentó Uranus

\- Muerto no les sirve, la Reina abandonaría la búsqueda – concordó Colt

\- Exactamente –

A su vez, Sailor Júpiter estaba con Venus y Mercury, la de cabello castaño ondulado estaba ansiosa ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con Rei pero también estaba preocupada por Nataku, ya que no había dejado de pensar en él, le angustiaba la idea de que su amado cayera definitivamente bajo la voluntad de las máquinas.

\- Después de un tiempo volverémos a ver a nuestra querida amiga, confío en que ella está bien – dijo Minako ansiosa

\- Cierto, además sabemos que Black Moon la necesitaba viva, estoy segura que Ralf y la Reina lograron llegar hasta ella – respondió Mercury

\- A mí no solo me preocupa ella, también me preocupa Nataku – comentó Júpiter

\- Te entiendo amiga, si Kunzite estuviera en la misma situación de él, yo estaría igual de preocupada que tú – consoló Mina

\- Ten en cuenta Mako que si él cae bajo la voluntad de Black Moon, vamos a tener que… bueno tú ya sabes, disculpa si sueno mala onda, no es mi intención serlo – avisó Ami

\- No te preocupes Ami, entre las veces que me han roto el corazón y ahora que por fin me enamoro de alguien que me corresponde, resulta que puedo perderlo también – contestó la de ojos verdes con tono triste en la voz

\- Bueno, Neflyte aún siente cosas por ti, tal vez… - dijo la rubia de cabello largo

\- No Mina no lo amo, si estoy con alguien será por que lo amo y me ama, no podría darle ilusiones solo para no estar sola, no tengo miedo de estarlo – aseguró Júpiter

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón – opinó la de cabello azul

\- ¿Y qué nos dices de ti, Ami? – preguntó la rubia de moño rojo

\- No sé qué quieres que diga – respondió Mercury adivinando la intención de la pregunta

\- Vamos no te hagas la tonta, ¿No pasa nada entre Zoicite y tú? – dijo maliciosamente Mina

\- Pues no, no pasa nada para tu información – contestó Ami algo enojada

\- Ah bueno… - se limitó a responder Venus

\- Oigan ¿Esos que vienen allí, son Ralf y Rei? Vienen con un muchacho y una niña – exclamó Mako apuntando hacia enfrente de ellas

\- ¡Sí son ellos están heridos pero bien, vamos! – dijo Mina animada

\- Pero ¿y Nataku? – preguntó la de cabello castaño

\- Calma, seguro está bien – intentó tranquilizar Minako

Las chicas fueron al encuentro de sus amigos y los recibieron gustosas, estaban felices de ver que Rei estaba bien, quién se abrazó con todas y mientras tanto Michiru, observaba con una triste sonrisa la escena, aliviada al ver que Ralf estaba bien pero con el dolor de verlo con otra mujer, aunque sabía que el corazón de él siempre estuvo ocupado y que lo que estaba viendo era inevitable.

\- ¡Rei, amiga! ¡Que bueno que estás bien! – exclamó Venus con alegría

\- ¡Si, te extrañamos mucho! – agregó Júpiter

\- Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotras – comentó Mercury sonriente

\- A mí también me alegra volver a verlas, nunca perdí la esperanza de poder salir de este sitio – respondió la de cabello negro con la misma sonrisa

\- ¡Cuñadita! ¡Hermanito! ¡Qué alegría verlos! – dijo Haruna con júbilo abrazándolos a ambos

\- Te dije que ninguna maquina podría con nosotros – contesto el del paliacate rojo correspondiendo al abrazo

\- Lo mismo digo yo, si pude salir ha sido gracias al hombre que amo, tu hermanito aquí presente – agregó también correspondiendo al abrazo Mars, hablando en referencia a Ralf

\- Tenemos que festejar tu regreso – sugirió Mina

\- Ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día, no olviden que aún estamos en guerra – fue la respuesta de la bella chica de ojos púrpuras

\- ¿Dónde está Nataku? ¿No lo han visto? – preguntó Makoto

\- Lo siento Mako no lo he visto, aún debe de estar adentro – informó Ralf

\- Entiendo – dijo la de ojos verdes bajando la vista

La expresión de la mirada de Rei cambió rápidamente de alegre a amenazante al ver detrás de sus amigas a Jedite acercándose, también notó a los demás Shitennou presentes en el lugar. Por lo que sin decir palabra, la Senshi del fuego se abrió paso entre sus compañeras y creó un arco de fuego al extender su brazo derecho, a continuación apuntó la flecha hacia el rubio Shitennou, quien levantó los brazos.

\- Hola Mars, es bueno verte de nuevo ¿Qué te parece si deshaces el arco? Ya no soy tu enemigo – dijo Jedite

\- No me vengas con eso, no me tomes por tonta ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!? – respondió fieramente Rei

\- Espera cariño cálmate, no es lo que tú crees – dijo Ralf intentando calmar a su esposa

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Este bastardo y sus amigos intentaron matarnos a mis amigas y a mí! – replicó la de cabello negro

\- ¡Cuñada, todo es distinto ahora! – respondió Haru poniéndose delante de ella

\- Es verdad, ellos ya no son nuestros enemigos, Rei! – agregó Ami

\- Las están engañando ¿No lo entienden? Cambiaron la táctica pero su intención es la misma de antes – refutó la de ojos púrpuras

\- Te equivocas cuñada, Jedite es mi novio es una buena persona – comentó la hermana menor de Ralf

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿¡Que es tu qué!? – exclamó Mars sorprendida

\- Es lo que estamos tratando de decirte, linda – dijo Ralf poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella

\- Es cierto Sailor Mars, ellos ya no están bajo el poder maligno, ha de saber que son de nuevo mis guardianes tal como lo han sido en el pasado, yo los reviví gracias al poder del Cristal Dorado con el objetivo de que nos ayuden en la guerra contra Black Moon – dijo el Rey Endymion acercándose

\- El Rey tiene razón – concordó Jedite

\- Así es, ahora somos sus aliados – dijo Kunzite

\- Somos libres del Negaverso – agregó Neflyte

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, cuñada? Eso es lo que intentamos explicarte – afirmó Haruna

\- Linda por favor, deshaz tu técnica – pidió el del paliacate rojo a Mars

\- De acuerdo, pero estaré vigilándolos a los cuatro – accedió finalmente la Senshi del fuego – Ah y cuñadita, dile a tu novio que se mantenga alejado de mí ¿Entendiste? – dijo Mars a Haruna

\- De acuerdo, por ti misma verás que no hay nada que temer – contestó la muchacha de cabello corto castaño

\- Ralf, no quiero ver a ese imbécil cerca de nuestra hija, si veo que se acerca siquiera a menos de dos metros de Risa, será lo último que él haga – avisó seriamente Rei, mirando fijamente a su esposo

\- Está bien cariño, no te preocupes – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro convencido también de que con el tiempo, ella misma confiaría en su futuro yerno

\- ¿Dónde está la Reina? – preguntó Endymion mirando para todos lados

\- Aún está adentro, Majestad – contestó el del paliacate rojo

Mientras tanto, James estaba abrazando a su hermano mayor y a Haruka, felices estaban de reencontrarse nuevamente.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Al fin nos vemos! – exclamó Dan contento

\- ¡Te dije que podría cuidarme solo, hermano! – respondió James de la misma forma

\- Sabía que estabas bien querido amigo, estoy segura que en un futuro podrás formar parte de nuestras tropas – dijo Uranus con una mirada de admiración

\- Quisiera formar parte ahora – afirmó el joven rubio

\- Eso no lo sé, ya nos sentaremos a conversar – contestó su hermano mayor

\- ¡La Reina todavía está adentro! – exclamó Colt menor recordando la presente situación

\- Debemos avisar – respondió Haruka

\- No hace falta, ven conmigo muchacho – solicitó el Rey acercándose a ellos

En eso, Sailor Mars y su esposo estaban hablando sobre el hecho de que la soberana se haya quedado atrás, no estaban dispuestos a dejarla sola a pesar de sus heridas.

\- ¿Dejaremos que la Reina combata sola? – preguntó la de cabello negro

\- Yo volveré ahí adentro, no me importan las heridas – contestó el de pelo castaño oscuro sin dudar

\- Lo mismo digo, ahora no es momento de descansar así que vamos nosotros dos ahora mismo – concordó la de ojos púrpuras

\- Corrección, vamos nosotros tres… porque yo voy con ustedes – dijo Makoto acercándose a ellos, quienes la veían sorprendidos.

 **Después de un tiempo actualizo de nuevo, algunos problemas me han impedido de hacerlo antes pero finalmente he podido traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya está llegando a su fin, espérenla por que en breve la acabaré. Tenía pensado hacerlo antes del debut de River Plate en el Mundial de Clubes pero veo que no haré a tiempo, así que espero acabarla antes de fin de año y empezar en Enero con El Origen.**

 **No les adelanto nada, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Luchando contra el destino

**Capítulo 16**

 **Luchando contra el destino**

En eso, Sailor Mars y su esposo estaban hablando sobre el hecho de que la soberana se haya quedado atrás, no estaban dispuestos a dejarla sola a pesar de sus heridas.

\- ¿Dejarémos que la Reina combata sola? – preguntó la de cabello negro

\- Yo volveré ahí adentro, no me importan las heridas – contestó el de pelo castaño oscuro sin dudar

\- Lo mismo digo, ahora no es momento de descansar así que vamos nosotros dos ahora mismo – concordó la de ojos púrpuras

\- Corrección, vamos nosotros tres… porque yo voy con ustedes – dijo Makoto acercándose a ellos, quienes la veían sorprendidos.

\- ¿Estás segura, Mako? Tal vez debas quedarte aquí con las demás y con el resto de tu escuadrón – preguntó Rei

\- Desde luego que sí iré, no me voy a quedar parada mientras no sé nada de Nataku – respondió decididamente Júpiter

\- ¿Y quién es ese tal Nataku? – fue la pregunta de la Senshi del fuego

\- Un ex humano que ahora es un terminator, él nos ayudó a entrar aquí – comentó Ralf

\- ¿Un terminator, luchando a favor nuestro? – pregunto sorprendida la de ojos púrpuras

\- Para mí sigue siendo humano, te contaré todo Rei – dijo la de cabello castaño ondulado

\- Bueno en el camino lo haces, ahora vamos que no tenemos tiempo que perder – decidió Mars

De esta forma, los tres rápidamente corrieron hacia el mismo lugar por el cual habían llegado, de nuevo al interior del Complejo de Black Moon, porque sabían además que la Reina estaba debilitada a raíz de su combate contra Zafiro y por ende, no estaban dispuestos a dejarla sola con la T-800 y en el camino, Makoto fue contando toda su historia con Nataku.

\- ¡Hermanito, cuñada! ¿¡Adonde van!? – exclamó Haruna al notar que ellos se alejaban, pero no recibió respuesta de estos

\- Seguramente irán a buscar a la Reina – sugirió Jedite a su lado

En el interior de la base, más específicamente en el mismo lugar en donde estaba el ascensor por el que se habían ido Colt y compañía antes, estaba Sailor Cosmos en guardia mirando para todos lados.

\- ¿Dónde te escondes? – dijo la de coletas en voz baja en referencia a la T-800

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, al girar la cabeza para su izquierda, notó al endoesqueleto abalanzándose sobre ella, quien intentó disparar el arma pero la misma fue agarrada por la cyborg para a continuación recibir un empujón por parte de esta y salir volando.

La soberana se levantó trabajosamente y se dirigió a unas escaleras que tenía a un costado mientras veía cómo la T-800 tiraba el arma que acababa de quitarle

\- _Tengo que hacer algo… aún tengo mi báculo pero no tengo energía suficiente para hacer alguna de mis técnicas, debe haber alguna forma de ganar tiempo… esas células electrógenas me van a venir bien_ – pensaba Neo Serenity para si mientras subía con dificultad las escaleras.

Por las mismas subió también la exterminadora quien la seguía de cerca, ambas subieron hasta una especie de plataforma con barandas, la cual Cosmos tomó mientras sacaba y preparaba otra arma más chica que la anterior.

La Reina disparó una y otra vez el arma, la cyborg los recibía pero solo saltaban chispas en donde impactaban y no sufría daño alguno.

Fue mientras la soberana recargaba el arma que la T-800 se acercó hasta quedar pegada a su objetivo y rápidamente descargó una trompada, que fue esquivada por la Senshi al agacharse.

La mujer contraatacó con un golpe con la culata del arma en la cabeza de la terminator, ésta como respuesta la empujó con un solo brazo por encima de la valla, provocando que el cuerpo de Cosmos cayera y atravesara un caño en la caída mientras gritaba. A su vez la T-800 saltó también para asegurarse de que su objetivo no fuera a escapar.

Sailor Cosmos había caído al lado de una pared de hierro en el mismo piso que antes de subir las escaleras, estaba consiente a pesar de los golpes y dolorida pero no tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse porque ya tenía encima a la cyborg, quien la levantó con una mano tomándola de la garganta y a continuación la puso contra la pared, disponiéndose a darle el golpe final.

La de peinado odango ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar zafarse y por un momento se vio perdida, por su mente pasaron Endymion cuando era simplemente Darien y cada uno de sus amigos antes de que todo el infierno se desatara.

Ella cerró fuerte los ojos y escuchó el ruido de un par de botas a su derecha, por lo que miró de reojo hacia dicha dirección para ver que se trataba de Nataku.

El de cabello plateado corrió hacia la T-800 y se abalanzó sobre ésta, para caer ambos al suelo y así salvar a Neo Serenity, que aún apoyada contra la pared intercambió una mirada con su salvador dando a entender que mientras él luchaba con la terminator, ella prepararía los explosivos.

De esta manera, mientras Nataku y la T-800 forcejaban en el suelo, Sailor Cosmos se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó de la misma forma hacia las células electrógenas de antes, luego de tomar de nuevo su báculo.

Apenas llegó, sacó un cable largo de la mochila, lo conectó a una carga explosiva que también puso sobre la mesa y empezó a enrollar el cable alrededor de cada una de las células.

Mientras la soberana preparaba los explosivos, la batalla entre Nataku y el endoesqueleto continuaba; el de cabello plata era estampado de espaldas contra una especie de columna de hierro, que con la fuerza del impacto se dobló y acto seguido fue lanzado por la cyborg hacia algo parecido a una enorme caldera que echaba chispas, el cuerpo de Nataku voló unos metros y chocó contra la pared de metal para caer al piso posteriormente.

Con el golpe, un poco del acero derretido que contenía la caldera se derramó cayendo sobre la mano izquierda del guerrero de ojos dorados y como consecuencia de eso, su mano robótica quedó totalmente al descubierto e igualmente, la expresión en el rostro de Nataku evidenció que sentía el dolor perfectamente.

La T-800 buscaba con la vista electrónica a su objetivo y al encontrarlo, la silueta de la soberana resaltó en su campo visual acompañado de un mensaje: "BLANCO PRIMARIO: SERENA TSUKINO". Inmediatamente la cyborg se dirigió hacia ella mientras ésta continuaba con los preparativos, pero fue detenida por Nataku quien se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia la terminator para darle un empujón que hizo que volara y rodara por el piso algunos metros.

El de cabello plateado no le dio tiempo al endoesqueleto de ponerse de pie, se acercó y tomándole con ambas manos lo arrojó contra otra columna de hierro que no estaba muy lejos de allí. La T-800 chocó contra la misma y cayó pesadamente al suelo, no tardó mucho en volver a ponerse de pie y ver a Nataku acercarse y tomar un pedazo de fierro.

El guerrero de ojos dorados comenzó a golpear fuertemente a la terminator con la barra de metal en el cráneo, hasta que con una de sus manos robóticas detuvo el ataque de Nataku agarrándole dicho brazo. Acto seguido lo tomó de la garganta y lo levantó, para golpearlo rápidamente en la parte superior del pecho haciendo que el cuerpo del de cabello color plata volara y cayera al piso, cerca de otra columna metálica.

Mientras el de cabello plata se ponía de pie, vio como la cyborg agarraba un pesado bloque de hormigón que parecía ser un enorme ladrillo y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sailor Cosmos. Nataku se paró e intentó impedirle el paso a la terminator, pero esta lo golpeó fuertemente con el bloque y lo mandó a volar contra otra columna.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el de pupilas doradas comenzó a recibir en el pecho uno tras otro los golpes con el enorme ladrillo mientras que Neo Serenity estaba terminando de preparar las cargas y colocaba un C4, en una de las columnas cercanas a la mesa en donde estaban las células electrógenas, de dicho explosivo salía el mismo cable que ella conectó a la carga anterior.

Nataku aún estaba recostado en la columna algo aturdido y la T-800 había cesado con los ataques, pero en su vista electrónica se marcó enseguida el punto débil de su oponente junto a un mensaje: "VULNERABILIDAD: CORAZÓN HUMANO", por lo cual la terminator descargó un fuerte puñetazo dirigido al especifico sector del pecho en donde latía el corazón del guerrero de cabello plateado. Nataku sintió el impacto y con un grito de dolor se desplomó al suelo, en donde quedó inmóvil.

La cyborg hizo un rápido análisis con sus sensores para ver si su enemigo estaba vivo todavía, el resultado apareció de inmediato en su campo visual: "SIGNOS VITALES: NEGATIVOS, ESTATUS ACTUAL: EXTERMINADO"

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al mismo lugar en donde estaba recién la Neo Reina Serenity, con un mensaje en su campo visual "RASTREANDO A SERENA TSUKINO" y al revisar el sector y no encontrarla otro mensaje tomó el lugar del anterior "ERROR: UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA".

Mientras tanto afuera del Complejo en donde estaban las naves, ya la mayoría de la gente se había subido a los transportes y todo parecía marchar en relativa calma, hasta que una flota de naves de Black Moon fue detectada las cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo la Resistencia actuó de prisa, mientras Jedite y Sailor Saturn creaban un campo de energía alrededor de los transportes y de ellos mismos para cubrirse de los disparos, Kunzite atacaba con boomerangs de energía los cuales destruían las turbinas de las naves y al regresar, destruían las de los enemigos que estaban más cerca de ellos. El de cabello largo plateado le había pedido a Mina que tuviera cuidado y se mantuviera a salvo, pero ella insistía en luchar a su lado, por lo que asistía con su "Rayo Creciente de Venus" y derribaba más naves.

Neflyte y Zoicite colaboraban también con ataques de rayos luminosos que lograban destruir a los enemigos mientras que el Rey Endymion lanzaba ondas de energía en forma de luna creciente mediante rápidos movimientos semejantes a golpes cruzados de doble brazo y para rematar a los que quedaban, uso su técnica más poderosa "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber".

Al mismo tiempo, las restantes Sailor Senshis y los escuadrones incluyendo a Haruna al frente del escuadrón de Sailor Mars, se hacían cargo de las tropas de T-600 que se acercaban por tierra.

Zoicite, Neflyte y Kunzite se acercaron sorprendidos al Rey para preguntarle sobre las técnicas que utilizó contra las naves de Black Moon.

\- Maestro, recuerdo perfectamente que su encarnación anterior no podía utilizar ataques de energía – dijo Zoicite

\- Es cierto, según la memoria que tenemos de la época del antiguo Reino Dorado terrestre, el príncipe Endymion no tenía poderes – agregó Neflyte

\- Nos sorprendió que usted sí los tenga, Majestad – aseguró Kunzite

\- Bueno eso era en el pasado muchachos, La Smoking Bomber la podía hacer desde antes de ser Rey, cuando todavía era Tuxedo Kamen y con respecto a las que utilicé primero, no me fui a Estados Unidos solo a estudiar, jeje – respondió Endymion con una sonrisa

\- Usted nos comentó que había ido a terminar sus estudios y al poco tiempo de convertirse en Rey, viajó de nuevo a Estados Unidos pero no me imaginé que a entrenarse – comentó Zoicite sorprendido

\- Así es, fui a entrenarme porque quería aprender nuevas técnicas y ser más fuerte, yo ya era Rey así que el teniente Nash no tuvo ninguna objeción en enseñarme – contestó el soberano de cabello negro

\- ¿Teniente Nash? ¿Dónde entrenó usted? – preguntó Neflyte

\- En la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, el teniente Charlie Nash me entrenó… era una excelente persona, espero que haya logrado sobrevivir y esté bien, me gustaría volver a verlo – expresó Endymion algo pensativo

\- Entiendo, entonces él podía utilizar esas ondas de energía en forma de luna creciente, usted ya las dominó – dijo Kunzite

\- La técnica se llama "Explosión sónica" y la domino pero no he llegado al nivel de él porque mientras que yo necesito los dos brazos para hacerla, él podía realizarla con uno solo y además la lanzaba a mayor velocidad que yo – informó el Rey – Conocí a Charlie la primera vez que fui, yo estaba terminando de estudiar mi doctorado en la misma universidad en donde él se había recibido, estaba de vacaciones y había ido a visitar dicho establecimiento, me hizo una consulta, nos seguimos frecuentando, nos hicimos amigos y me dijo que no dudara en verlo si necesitaba algo para la próxima vez que fuera – agregó el soberano de ojos azules

\- Ahora nos queda todo claro maestro, nos alegra que usted haya podido volverse más fuerte – dijo Zoicite sonriendo

\- Si, espero que su amigo haya sobrevivido y esté bien – comentó el Shitennou de cabello plateado largo

En el Complejo de Black Moon, las Sailors Mars y Júpiter en compañía de Ralf estaban buscando a la Reina y se dirigían a la última localización conocida de ella, el subsuelo en donde habían visto la fabricación de los T-800 por lo que se dirigieron a tomar el ascensor, no sin antes acabar con cuanto T-600 se cruzara en su camino.

\- ¿Aquí es donde los dejó la Reina? – preguntó Makoto apenas salieron del elevador

\- Sí aquí fue, debemos buscar a ver si encontramos algún indicio de dónde está, no podemos llamarla a los gritos porque atraeríamos a más enemigos – dijo Rei mirando atenta para todos lados

\- Desde aquí puedo ver una bomba preparada en donde están las células electrógenas, también veo varias columnas de hierro dobladas ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – comentó Ralf también explorando el entorno con la vista

\- Debe de haber sido obra de esa máquina infernal – respondió Mars

\- Me preocupa Nataku también, a lo mejo luchó contra la terminator esa, espero que esté bien – dijo Júpiter preocupada

\- A pesar de todo lo que dijiste Mako, me resulta algo increíble que un terminator esté de parte nuestra porque digas como lo digas, en el pasado habrá sido humano pero ahora es una máquina, quiera él o no lo quiera – aseguró la de cabello negro

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Quemarlo y destrozarlo como si él fuera una maquina más? ¿Quieres que actuemos fríamente como ellas? – preguntó la de ojos verdes algo enojada

\- Conoces la situación, si él pierde su voluntad humana y se convierte en esclavo de Black Moon, no habrá otro remedio... ya oíste a Ami – intervino argumentando el del paliacate rojo

\- Es verdad lo que dice Ralf, entiendo que estés enamorada de él y espero que las cosas salgan como deseas, pero no puedes negar que tener que acabarlo es una posibilidad que debes considerar – concordó la de ojos púrpuras con lo que dijo su esposo

\- Lo sé lo tengo bien claro, aún así tengo esperanzas de que Ami pueda hacer algo antes que sea tarde – contestó la de cabello castaño ondulado

\- ¿Puedes sentir el aura de la Reina, linda? – preguntó el de cabello castaño oscuro a Rei

\- Eso mismo iba a hacer, hagan silencio que cerraré los ojos y me concentraré – respondió la Senshi del fuego

\- Nos dividiremos, ustedes encárguense de la Reina que yo me encargo de Nataku – solicitó Sailor Júpiter

\- De acuerdo pero cuando lo encuentres y ves que él perdió completamente lo que le quedaba de humanidad, ya sabes – accedió Rei

\- Sí lo sé, prometo que acabare con él si me veo forzada a hacerlo… - dijo Mako mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensar en dicha posibilidad mientras se alejaba

\- ¿Crees que ella cumpla? – preguntó Ralf a su esposa

\- No lo sé, es que debe de ser difícil para ella tener que eliminar a quien ama – aseguró Mars bajando la vista

\- Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella creo que actuaria igual – comentó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Cierto amor, pero a veces no hay otra alternativa que hacer lo que no queremos hacer – dijo la de ojos púrpuras ya cerrando los ojos

En eso, la Neo Reina Serenity había subido de nuevo al piso superior, caminaba con dificultad, estaba toda adolorida y parecía que la mochila le pesara una tonelada, pero aún así estaba decidida a deshacerse de la terminator antes de volar el lugar.

\- _Ya no puedo más, tengo mi báculo pero sin la suficiente energía no puedo usar mis poderes… si escapo ahora, la T-800 me seguirá y eso es lo que no quiero, debo destruirla… ya no escucho ningún sonido del combate entre Nataku y ella, probablemente él haya perdido… debo pensar en algo –_ pensaba para si la de peinado odango mientras sostenía el detonador de los explosivos en una de sus manos

Mientras seguía pensando, una voz familiar para ella se escuchó claramente.

\- ¡Tsukino! ¡Tsukino, ayúdame! – se oía gritar a la voz de James Colt

Ella se sorprendió y buscó con su vista el lugar desde donde provenía el pedido de auxilio.

Sailor Júpiter corría por otro sector de la planta baja y ya se había alejado bastante de sus amigos, ciertamente también se preocupaba por la Reina ya que era una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir sin saber de Nataku, así que mientras avanzaba lo buscaba con su vista con la cual recorría el lugar.

\- ¡Nataku, estoy aquí! – gritó a viva voz la Senshi tomando el riesgo que eso implicaba

Mako detuvo su marcha al llegar a una columna de hierro, en la que el piso cercano evidenciaba manchas de sangre y eso intrigó y preocupó más a la mujer, quien paseó su mirada por el lugar.

\- ¿Nataku? – volvía a llamar ella en voz más baja esta vez, caminando lentamente hacia las manchas

De detrás de otra columna cercana, una silueta se asomó mientras una voz conocida para Júpiter, respondió al llamado.

\- Nataku… negativo –

Quien había hablado era el propio Nataku, tenía algo de sangre en su pecho y su cabello plateado algo revuelto, pero la expresión de su mirada no era la de costumbre, la que transmitía la calidez y bondad que Mako recordaba, ésta era fría y sin muestra de emoción alguna.

\- ¡Nataku Yamada está exterminado! – agregó alzando fríamente la voz el de ojos dorados acercándose a Júpiter

\- ¿Nataku? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Acaso tú… - respondió alarmada la de ojos verdes, poniéndose en posición de guardia

\- Objetivo identificado: Makoto Kino, Sailor Júpiter… Acción inmediata: Exterminar – habló el de cabello plateado con frialdad mientras se disponía a abalanzarse sobre ella

La Senshi se defendió con una patada al rostro de su amado, estaba impactada y le dolía tener que hacerlo pero tal como le habían dicho sus amigos hace rato: la situación temida se había hecho realidad y era él o ella.

Pero el de cabello plateado se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a abalanzarse sobre su objetivo, logrando esta vez tirarla al suelo y golpearla en el rostro.

\- Nat… ¿Qué estás…? – balbuceó Mako con dolor no solo en su cara, sino también en su corazón

\- Nataku está muerto, su ser y su humanidad desaparecieron – fue la contestación del atacante mientras dirigía las manos al cuello de la Senshi

\- ¡Noooo! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Recuérdame, soy yo! – exclamó ella mientras giraba con su cuerpo a un costado y se ponía de pie

Sin perder tiempo, la chica cargó contra Nataku y lo empujó contra una columna.

\- Todo lo que queda ahora… es el Terminator – respondió él mientras se liberaba del agarre y tomaba el cabello de ella, para estrellar su rostro contra la propia columna.

Makoto cayó al suelo y la sangre brotó de su nariz y boca, aún así no estaba inconsciente y comenzó a toser cuando las manos de Nataku empezaron a apretar su garganta.

\- Re… cuérdame… soy… yo… la… mujer que… amas… soy… tu futura… esposa, te… amo… Nataku - balbuceó Sailor Júpiter como pudo mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire e iba a desmayarse

\- No más, todo termina aquí… tod… ahhh… AAAAARRRRRGHHHHH! – terminó gritando de dolor el de cabello plateado apartando las manos del cuello de la chica y tomándose la cabeza mientras se alejó unos pasos de ella, para a continuación caer al piso.

La mujer se enderezó lenta y trabajosamente mientras tosía y se sobaba la garganta mientras miraba al guerrero frente a ella, ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- Mako… no tengas miedo… soy yo… Nataku… ya volví - dijo él mientras jadeaba y se apartaba el pelo de la frente

\- Nataku… recuperaste la conciencia… me alegra – respondió ella con una mirada de alivio

\- El chip y los circuitos en mi cabeza… no registraron actividad cerebral y presupusieron que yo estaba muerto… que esa T-800 me había matado hace rato en mi enfrentamiento contra ella… - explicó el de ojos dorados aún jadeando

\- Entonces ella te venció, por eso el chip logró tomar el control de ti, pero puedo llevarte con Ami, ella puede… - dijo Mako mientras se acercaba a él

\- Escucha… es verdad que en realidad no me mató, fue solo un coma… una especie de muerte cerebral y recién en la lucha, tú me golpeaste en la cabeza cuando me pateaste y me fuiste hablando, me trajiste de vuelta… me despertaste… pero aquella terminator me golpeó fuertemente en la zona de mi corazón, el cual al no tener protección encima resultó dañado a pesar de la ropa, logrando que se detuviera temporalmente – informó el de cabello plateado

\- ¿Y eso que significa? Mis amigos fueron a buscar a la Reina, yo te llevaré con Ami ahora, te llevaremos al Palacio y que ella te quite ese chip – respondió Júpiter mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amado

\- Me temo que ya no hay tiempo para eso… mi corazón ha quedado dañado y es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a detenerse y yo sea una máquina completa y definitivamente, una amenaza - dijo Nataku acariciando también, el cabello de ella

\- ¡No es justo eso… te quiero a mi lado, te amo! – exclamó amargamente Júpiter mientras las lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos

\- ¡Debería haberte conocido antes! ¡De esa forma no hubiera matado por venganza, no me habría distanciado de Chiko, no habría ido preso y jamás hubiera firmado esa maldita planilla! – contestó él con el mismo tono amargo – A mí también me hubiera gustado tenerte como mi esposa pero… ya no podrá ser… no me queda mucho tiempo, el dolor en mi pecho es agudo y debo asegurarme de destruir a esa maldita máquina para que ustedes puedan escapar y activar los explosivos – agregó Nataku acariciando a Mako en la cara con la mano que conservaba intacta

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerte antes pero lastimosamente eso no fue lo que pasó, yo creí que jamás me volvería a enamorar y tú eres una buena persona, déjame saborear tus labios… te pediría que me hagas el amor pero ya no se puede… - dijo ella con una triste sonrisa en la cara

\- Y yo me muero de ganas de hacértelo porque también te amo Mako, pero como bien dices… no se puede… así que debo conformarme con esto –

Ni bien terminó de hablar, Nataku abrazó a Makoto y ambos se dieron un largo y fogoso beso en la boca el cual se prolongó un rato, ambos sentían gozo y amargura a la vez porque se amaban pero sabían que era la última vez que podrían hacerlo, era más bien un largo beso de despedida.

Los dos continuaron besándose hasta que oyeron la voz de James Colt gritar llamando a Neo Serenity, fue entonces que miraron hacia dónde parecía que provenía la voz.

\- Ese no puede ser Colt, Ralf y Rei lo escoltaron hasta las naves de transporte y todavía debe de estar afuera con Haruka y su hermano mayor, no creo que haya regresado aquí y solo – comentó Júpiter extrañada

\- Eso solo significa una cosa, que es una trampa… ¡Ven vamos, la Reina está en peligro y está muy lastimada como para pelear! – exclamó el de cabello plateado mientras tomaba de una mano a Mako – Debo decirte dos cosas en el camino, la primera son las ordenes que Black Moon había cargado en mi chip y que ejecutaría una vez que éste lograra tomar control definitivo de mi y la segunda es un mensaje para mi hermano Chiko… - agregó Nataku mientras comenzaban a correr y el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba más lo que le dificultaba un poco avanzar

\- De acuerdo te escucho, pero apóyate en mí y no te esfuerces de más o tu corazón se detendrá más pronto y no llegaremos – respondió la Senshi preocupada

Sailor Cosmos miraba hacia el piso de abajo mientras la voz de James continuaba oyéndose, había visto su arma la que le había quitado la T-800, en el piso cerca de una caldera que echaba fuego y chispas.

\- ¡Tsukino! ¡Tsukino, ayúdame! – se escuchaba gritar a la voz de Colt

\- Creí haberles dicho a Ralf y a Mars que lo escoltaran a los transportes… - decía en voz baja la de coletas mientras se dirigía al lugar de donde venia la voz - ¡James! – exclamó a viva voz

\- ¡Tsukino, soy James! ¡Ayúdame! –

La de peinado odango corrió como pudo pero cuando llegó al lugar que su sentido del oído le indicó, se encontró con una sorpresa.

Quien gritaba no era James Colt sino la T-800 que imitaba la voz de él a la perfección; entonces Cosmos empezó a disparar el arma que tenía a mano que era una pistola, las balas solo rebotaron en el cráneo de la cyborg pero ningún daño lograron.

La soberana miró hacia abajo adonde estaba su otra arma mientras la terminator se le acercaba, rápidamente saltó la baranda y se tiró. Al caer de costado soltó su báculo y el detonador, además de golpearse en un hombro y gritar de dolor pero sí logró agarrar el arma.

Neo Serenity desde el suelo, apuntó el lanza-granadas a la cabeza de la T-800 pero inmediatamente cambió de dirección y apuntó a la caldera. El contenido de la misma se derramó y cayó sobre la cyborg la cual se fue boca abajo al suelo al quedar cubierta por el acero derretido.

Sin embargo igualmente logró incorporarse y aún cubierta con metal derretido siguió caminando hacia la Neo Reina Serenity mientras ésta se arrastraba como podía hacia el báculo y el detonador. La de coletas se fijó en un caño del cual salía algo de vapor blanco y disparó hacia el mismo, al romperse originó una fuga que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la T-800 cuando caminó por debajo.

Como consecuencia de eso, a la cyborg le costaba cada vez más avanzar porque el acero derretido que permanecía pegado se estaba enfriando rápidamente y se solidificaba.

\- ¡Quieto ya! ¡Hazlo! ¡Estúpido fierro! – gritó Sailor Cosmos con rabia en referencia a su atacante quien ya estaba encima suyo y estiraba una mano robótica hacia ella

Los dedos metálicos lograron arañar la frente y la mejilla izquierda de la Reina antes de quedarse quietos completamente.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Al fin! Después de esto necesito una buenas vacaciones… - comentó Cosmos mientras jadeaba aliviada contemplando a la terminator inmóvil

\- ¡Majestad! – se escuchó gritar a un par de voces de dos personas acercándose que ella reconoció al instante

\- ¿Rei? ¿Ralf? –

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Oímos los gritos y las detonaciones – dijo Ralf mientras ayudaba junto con Rei, a la Reina a levantarse

\- Gracias al Kami que hemos podido llegar a tiempo, había logrado ubicar su aura y los ruidos nos alertaron – agregó Mars

\- He estado mejor, ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Creí haberles dicho que fueran a los transportes, solo mírense debieron haber dejado al menos que Saturn los curara de las heridas – respondió la de peinado odango

\- Jeje es que vinimos de prisa, no íbamos a dejarle toda la diversión a usted sola – comentó el del paliacate rojo

\- Exacto y no se preocupe por James Colt, él está bien en los transportes con los demás – aseguró la de cabello negro – Lo hizo bien, ha hecho una estatua de ese pedazo de hojalata – agregó en referencia a la terminator

\- Es verdad, casi me agarra – reconoció la soberana de Tokyo Cristal

Pero lo que ninguno de los tres notaba, porque estaban distraídos conversando y además se estaban alejando unos cuantos pasos, era que el hierro endurecido se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco y los dedos de la T-800 estaban recobrando su movimiento. El sonido de su cuello y manos volviendo a moverse era tapado por el ruido del vapor y el acero derretido que estaban cerca, los pedazos de acero caían de su cuerpo.

\- Aguarden no podemos dejarla así, tenemos que volar a ese maldito montón de hojalata antes de buscar a Mako – dijo Sailor Mars

\- ¿Mako? ¿Ella también vino? Entiendo, debo buscar el detonador y mi báculo que se me cayeron – agregó la Reina

Ralf advirtió rápidamente al endoesqueleto abalanzándose sobre ellos al oír las pisadas detrás y vio a la cyborg a punto de lanzar un golpe directo hacia Rei, quien junto con Neo Serenity también ya lo habían notado.

\- ¡Rei! ¡Majestad! ¡Cuidado! - gritó el del paliacate rojo mientras empujaba bruscamente a las dos Senshis para que no sean alcanzadas por el ataque, quienes cayeron al suelo

El de cabello castaño oscuro recibió una trompada directo en el pecho por parte de la terminator ante las horrorizadas vistas de Mars y de Cosmos.

\- ¡Arrrrgghhh! – gritó Ralf de dolor mientras era tomado de la garganta por la cyborg

\- ¡Noooooooo! ¡Suéltalo maldita perra de metal! – exclamó Rei con rabia y desesperación al ver que su esposo era alzando por el enemigo con un solo brazo

\- ¡Es a mí a quien quieres, desgraciada! ¡Déjalo ir! – gritó Neo Serenity de la misma forma que su amiga al mismo tiempo que Ralf forcejaba inútilmente para zafarse

\- ¡Trueno de Júpiter, resuena! – se oyó exclamar a alguien desde atrás de la T-800

Afortunadamente a tiempo, un rayo en forma de relámpago impactó de lleno en la terminator quien comenzó a sacudirse y cayó de rodillas como consecuencia del ataque recibido y soltó a Ralf, quien se fue al suelo y tosió porque casi se quedaba sin aire.

\- ¡Mako! ¡Nataku! – exclamó sorprendida la Reina al ver a quienes acababan de llegar

\- Has tardado Júpiter ¿Hasta dónde diablos fuiste a buscar a tu novio? – preguntó Mars con tono recriminatorio mientras corría a ayudar a su esposo

\- Lo siento es que… he tenido algún que otro inconveniente… - fue la respuesta de Makoto

\- Me doy cuenta ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Mars a Nataku de mala manera, al notar la sangre en la boca y la nariz de ella

\- ¡No era yo mismo! ¡Olvídense de eso ahora! ¡Aquí tienes tu báculo, Serenity! – contestó en voz alta el de cabello plata lanzándole el objeto a la Reina, quien no tuvo problema para atraparlo

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Aún te duele el pecho por el golpe recibido? – preguntó Neo Serenity a Nataku al notar que se tomaba la zona del corazón

\- Definitivamente… eres también un hueso duro de roer, terminator – dijo Ralf jadeando en hombros de Rei, a Nataku

\- De nada Coronel, me alegra haber ayudado – respondió el de ojos dorados mientras se dirigía hacia la T-800, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie

El de cabello plateado tomó desde atrás a la cyborg y la rodeó del cuello con el brazo que tenía su mano robótica al descubierto. El endoesqueleto empezaba a forcejear para liberarse y quién la sostenía usaba toda su fuerza para impedírselo.

\- ¡Los cuatro, váyanse ahora! – gritó Nataku mirándolos fijamente

\- Espera ¿Qué pretendes? No puedo irme sin el detonador ¿Y tú? – respondió Cosmos intrigada

\- No te preocupes, aquí lo tengo lo tomé cuando llegamos… ahora váyanse y déjenme aquí, para mí ya no… hay tiempo… mi corazón está muy dañado, me duele mucho y siento que me desmayo, puede detenerse en cualquier momento, pero no soltaré a esta chatarra… ¡Lárguense ahora! ¡Antes que ser como estas malditas cosas prefiero volar en pedazos! – contestó el de cabello plateado trabajosamente mostrando el detonador en su otra mano

\- Nataku… pero… - dijo Sailor Júpiter con tristeza, lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

\- Nada de peros Mako, no llores… esto es una guerra, recuerda… en la misma… colegas, amigos y gente amada muere… la victoria es lo que hace que sus muertes signifiquen algo – respondió Nataku con decisión – Gana, Mako… todos ustedes, ganen… ganen esta guerra por mí – agregó mientras forcejeaba con la T-800 el de cabello plateado, a los tres restantes quienes estaban sorprendidos

\- Nataku… - balbuceó con angustia la Senshi de cabello castaño

\- Te admiro terminator no has perdido tu humanidad, nos hubiera encantado que lucharas junto a nosotros – dijo Ralf dejando de lado la rabia que antes sintiera por él

\- Lo mismo digo, lamento que lo de Mako y tú no se pueda concretar, ganaremos y haremos que tu sacrificio valga la pena – agregó la Senshi del fuego

\- Realmente gracias Nataku, por todo… no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, de no ser por tu ayuda ahora estaría muerta – afirmó Sailor Cosmos también con admiración

\- ¡Ahora escapen! ¡No lograré detener a la T-800 por mucho tiempo más! – gritó el de ojos dorados a quien le iba costando cada vez más trabajo mantener inmovilizada a la cyborg

Los cuatro se alejaron corriendo, mientras que Mako dirigió una última mirada hacia su amado con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la Reina a avanzar rápidamente

\- Gana la guerra, Mako… - dijo Nataku mientras los veía escapar

Afuera ya los enfrentamientos habían acabado y los enemigos habían sido destruidos, todo estaba listo para partir y el Rey Endymion en compañía de Haruna y Sailor Neptune permanecían afuera de las naves, esperando a que sus seres queridos salieran de adentro del Complejo.

\- Serena… - dijo en voz baja el soberano

\- Hermanito, cuñada… - dijo la chica de cabello corto de la misma forma

\- Ralf… - murmuró Michiru también

Los tres veían acercarse corriendo a los cuatro que esperaban, Ralf era ayudado por Rei mientras que Sailor Cosmos era asistida por Makoto. Entonces el rey y las dos mujeres corrieron a su encuentro y los ayudaron a subir al helicóptero.

\- No podemos llegar al Palacio ahora, debemos aterrizar en la zona segura más cercana – exclamó Endymion mientras estaban abordando al helicóptero en el cual ya se encontraban James Colt con la pequeña Yuki

La nave despegó rápidamente mientras Mercury que estaba de copiloto, se comunicaba por radio con su equipo.

\- Avisen al equipo médico inmediatamente, debemos tener a cuatro pacientes en observación: son la Reina, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y el Coronel Jones con múltiples heridas – informó la Senshi de cabello corto azul

Dentro de la base aún estaba el guerrero de cabello color plata luchando para mantener inmovilizada a la T-800, quien agitaba los brazos al no poder liberarse del abrazo. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia atrás arrastrando a su captor para tratar de soltarse y se acercaban hacia donde estaba el acero derretido.

Pero igualmente, Nataku no soltaba a la terminator y con la mano que tenia libre, accionó una palanquilla en la parte inferior del detonador y puso su dedo pulgar sobre un botón rojo que estaba más arriba en el mismo.

Justo en ese instante, la cyborg logró zafarse del agarre del de ojos dorados y tirarlo al suelo pero por suerte no había soltado el detonador.

\- Demasiado tarde, amiguita… - dijo sarcásticamente el de pelo plateado desde el suelo al endoesqueleto que se disponía a seguir atacándolo

El de pupilas doradas rodó por el suelo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para evitar un puñetazo, consiguiendo así evitar ser golpeado.

\- Hasta la vista, baby… - fue lo último que dijo Nataku estando ya casi desmayado y con fuertes punzadas en el corazón, antes de oprimir el botón rojo.

Los explosivos que había preparado la Neo Reina Serenity hicieron explosión e inmediatamente toda la base fue alcanzada por la misma y un enorme hongo de fuego se proyectó por el cielo, el cual fue visto por las naves de la Resistencia que escapaban.

Hacia dicha explosión miraba Makoto con ojos llorosos y perdidos, la pena de su corazón había callando su voz y ni para gritar tenía fuerzas, sentía que una parte de ella había muerto junto con el hombre que amaba…

 **Bueno, capítulo lleno de drama ¿verdad? Me hubiera gustado salvar a Nataku pero su destino ya estaba trazado y los que vieron Terminator Salvation saben porqué, es solo que decidí que muriera de forma distinta a Marcus en la película así que tomé un episodio del cómic "Terminator: End Game" es la continuación de Enemigo Interno que mencioné e hice referencia en capítulos atrás, para darle una muerte digna a Nataku, lamentablemente dicho cómic esta solo en inglés pero igualmente si alguien desea verlo, envíeme inbox y le paso el link.**

 **Han podido apreciar que éste capítulo tiene dos guiños ¿Verdad? uno a Street Fighter y el otro a la película Terminator 2,** **hubiera sido muy obvio** **que a la mítica frase del grandote Arnold la hubiera dicho Reiminator en La Amenaza de Black Moon jeje pero igualmente decidí que dicha frase no podía faltar en el universo de SMvsT, así que fue Nataku el elegido para pronunciarla.**

 **No descarto que en algún futuro fanfic haya compensación para Lita con Nataku, si es que Leonor me da permiso de volver a usar el personaje claro está, en verdad me dio pena la pobre Mako pero bueno... las cosas debían ser así.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que llega a su fin, gracias muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron este fic, había prometido terminarlo antes de fin de año pero no he podido cumplir ups, mil disculpas!**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el epilogo :)**


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **La lucha continúa**

Después de conseguir escapar del Complejo de Black Moon, las naves de las Senshis y la Resistencia pararon en un punto seguro cercano a Nagoya para asegurarse que no eran seguidos por los enemigos, allí Sailor Mercury revisó a los cuatro que habían combatido en la base enemiga para tener una noción de cuán heridos estaban.

Una vez que se aseguraron que no estuvieran siendo seguidos, todos siguieron camino rumbo al Palacio y apenas llegaron, la Neo Reina Serenity, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mars, el Coronel Ralf Jones y todos los que habían sido rescatados de Nagoya fueron puestos en observación médica, especialmente la guerrera de fuego debido a que pasó mucho tiempo prisionera.

El diagnosticó medico de los guerreros arrojó que las Senshis solo tenían heridas externas, golpes y agotamiento físico pero ninguna lesión interna, mientras que Ralf poseía el esternón fisurado como consecuencia del puñetazo que la T-800 le propinara en el pecho; pero ningún órgano interno se vio comprometido. Una vez que todos los controles finalizaron, Sailor Saturn se encargó de curar gracias a su poder a los cuatro y a todas las personas que fueron salvadas.

Una vez que salieron del área médica, lo primero que hicieron Ralf y Rei fue ir a ver a su hija quien estaba con la niñera que se encargaba de cuidarlas a ella y a Chibiusa.

\- ¡Volvieron! ¡Mami volviste! – exclamó de alegría la pequeña apenas vio a sus padres entrar al cuarto

\- ¡Mi niña hermosa! ¡Te extrañé tanto! – respondió emocionada Rei abrazando a su hija

\- Una promesa es una promesa, te dije que cumpliría linda – comentó Ralf contento acariciando la cabeza de Risa

\- Lo lograste papi, sabía que lo lograrías – contestó la niña abrazando también a su padre

\- Los dos, me han hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo y sabía que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos – dijo feliz la sacerdotisa de cabello negro abrazando a su esposo e hija

\- Risa, Rei… ustedes son mi familia son los más hermoso que tengo – respondió de la misma forma el de cabello castaño oscuro correspondiendo al abrazo de ambas

\- Bienvenida de nuevo señora, es un gusto volver a tenerla aquí – dijo sonriendo la niñera contemplándolos con Chibiusa en brazos

\- Muchas gracias, por lo visto mi pequeña ha estado en buenas manos, soy consciente que no siempre Ralf ni Haruna han podido cuidarla – contestó amablemente la de ojos púrpuras

\- Por supuesto que sí, entre su esposo, su cuñada y yo hemos cuidado bien de Risa – afirmó la niñera

\- Me alegra saber eso, sabía que lo harían bien – respondió Rei e inmediatamente se dio un beso en la boca con Ralf

\- ¡Bieen! ¿Ahora me van a dar un hermanito? – dijo Risa al contemplar el beso

\- Bueno jeje, una vez que acabemos con los robots malos seguramente – contestó el del paliacate rojo sonrojado

\- Si hija, eso tenemos pensado – agregó la de cabello negro también sonrojada –Aguarda, tengo un regalo para ti – prosiguió ella

\- ¡Que bien un regalo! ¿Qué es? – preguntó emocionada la pequeña

\- Es esto mira – dijo Rei sacando una especie de lapicera roja de debajo de la solapa de su uniforme

El objeto era rojo en su mitad inferior y color dorado en la mitad superior y tenía el símbolo de Marte en el extremo superior.

\- ¡Que linda, mami! ¿En serio me la puedo quedar? – respondió contenta Risa

\- Desde luego que si, con la condición de que la cuides mucho… y cuando llegue el momento yo te diré qué es lo que debes hacer – contestó su madre besando a su hija en la cabeza y guardando la pluma en uno de los bolsillos de ropa de ella

\- Si mamita gracias, la cuidaré muy bien -

\- Si me permiten, voy a llevar a Chibiusa con sus majestades – informó la niñera saliendo de la habitación

\- No hay problema, nosotros también vamos saliendo – respondió Mars saliendo junto a su familia

\- Cielos, menos mal que Saturn nos curó sino no sé cuanto tiempo fuera de acción tendríamos que estar – comentó el del paliacate rojo una vez en el pasillo

\- Así es mi cielo, pero eso no me hubiera detenido de todas formas si podía caminar, no me iba a quedar aquí descansando mientras todo el resto está luchando contra ese montón de metal – afirmó la bella sacerdotisa

\- Eso me encanta de ti, y yo no te iba a dejar sola – respondió sonriendo el militar

\- Lo sé mi amor, pero tú tendrías el esternón fisurado así que si hubieras tenido que descansar – dijo la Senshi del fuego correspondiendo a la sonrisa

\- Jejeje es cierto, me había olvidado – recordó Ralf, recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la boca por parte de su mujer

\- ¿Qué es lo que miras, mi niña? – preguntó Rei a Risa, notando que desde que salieron al pasillo ésta se había quedado mirando a una dirección fija

\- Mami, papi, estoy viendo a ese muchacho que esta allá, es muy lindo cuando sea grande me voy a casar con él – contestó la niña señalando a la derecha de ellos

Ralf y Rei miraron hacia la dirección señalada por su hija y vieron a James Colt hablando con su hermano mayor y con Haruka.

\- Jajaja que cosas dices hijita linda, ese muchacho ya es grande en cambio tú aún eres una niña – dijo su padre divertido acariciándole su cabeza

\- Jaja, es verdad mi hermosa además él ya tiene un destino marcado, ahora no lo entiendes porque eres muy pequeña pero cuando seas más grande seguramente sabrás cómo son las cosas – agregó la Senshi haciendo lo mismo que su esposo

\- No me importa, me voy a casar con él – respondió Risa haciendo puchero con la boca

Como toda respuesta, ambos besaron a su hija en la frente y le sonrieron, en eso llegó Haruna sonriente contemplándolos, ella también estaba feliz al ver que toda la familia se había reunido nuevamente, eso le daba más fuerzas para encarar la lucha contra Black Moon.

\- Al fin nuevamente juntos, nos has hecho mucha falta cuñadita en especial a mi querido hermanito y a mi sobrina – dijo la chica

\- Lo sé Haru, pero estoy aquí ya y nunca nos volveremos a separar – aseguró Sailor Mars

\- Jeje eso espero yo, que jamás nos volvamos a separar – respondió la muchacha de cabello castaño corto

\- Y ningún pedazo de hojalata ha podido con nosotros, aquí estamos vivitos y coleando – afirmó su hermano mayor

\- Venía a verlos y además a llevarme a Risa a ver si quería comer unas ricas galletitas, ustedes seguramente querrán un rato a solas para ponerse al día con sus cositas jejeje – comentó Haruna guiñándoles un ojo, ante lo cual se sonrojaron entendiendo de qué hablaba

\- Siiii, galletitas que rico – exclamó contenta Risa

\- Seguro hermanita, veo que ella tiene ganas – respondió Ralf viendo la reacción de su hija

\- De acuerdo que vaya, pero me la mantienes lejos del patán ese que tienes por novio, a ese no lo quiero ver ni en figurita – dijo Rei seriamente a modo de advertencia para su cuñada

\- Está bien Rei, lo que digas en fin… vamos pequeña – contestó la muchacha tomando a Risa de brazos de su madre, suspirando resignada porque no tenía ganas de discutir con su cuñada

\- ¡Voy a comer ricas galletitas, que lindo! – dijo contenta la niña en voz alta

\- ¡Que no coma tantas para que no se empache! – Recomendó Ralf a su hermana que ya se estaba alejando - Lo que le regalaste si no me equivoco, es la primera pluma de transformación que tuviste, la cual te había dado Luna – dijo él a su mujer

\- Exacto, al fin y al cabo ella un día será mi sucesora –respondió Mars sonriendo

\- Es verdad, es la hija de mi amada Sailor Mars... por cierto ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con Jedite y sus compañeros? Ellos ya no son enemigos -

\- Ralf, no me interesa discutir ese punto, yo no les creo nada su teatro de "buenas personas" y un día ustedes verán que fueron todos engañados - contestó la Senshi a su esposo con tono serio y calmado

\- Está bien mi cielo, respetaré tu postura - afirmó el del paliacate rojo sin perder la calma

\- Olvídate de ese asunto, podremos ponernos al día ahora ¿Verdad, mi amor? Quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mí – dijo Rei a Ralf notablemente sonrojada, con voz sensual

\- Desde luego que si mi hermosa, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos separados – concordó el de cabello castaño oscuro cargando a su esposa

\- Te amo Ralf, eres el amor de mi vida y estoy orgullosa de ti – respondió dulcemente la Senshi rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello de él y besándolo

\- Te amo Rei, agradezco tu confianza la cual es recíproca y también lo eres para mí, reina de mi corazón – aseguró el del paliacate rojo correspondiendo al beso ya dirigiéndose al cuarto de ellos con su mujer en brazos

A unos metros de donde estaban hasta recién la Senshi del fuego y su esposo, James Colt conversaba con Dan y Haruka sobre su deseo de unirse a la Resistencia cuanto antes.

\- Bueno, he sobrevivido el suficiente tiempo como para merecer estar listo para pelear al lado de ustedes – aseguró el joven rubio

\- Realmente es una alegría y un alivio para mí el que estés bien, pero no sé… todavía eres muy joven – contestó dudando Colt mayor

\- Tu hermano tiene razón James, necesitas entrenamiento primero, no podemos lanzarte de una al campo de batalla – concordó Uranus

\- ¿¡Qué más necesito demostrar para que se convenzan!? – se exaltó James alzando la voz

\- Paciencia amigo, hablaremos con la Reina y veremos qué dice – tranquilizó la rubia de cabello corto

\- Es verdad, pero insisto en que aún no es seguro para ti alistarte, más adelante si pero ahora no creo – afirmó Dan

\- Está bien… voy a esperar a que hablen con la Neo Reina Serenity primero, ¿Será que puedo verla ahora? – preguntó Colt menor resignado

\- Solo si ella te manda a llamar y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, depende de lo que decida… solo nosotras las Senshis y los segundos al mando de cada escuadrón podemos acudir a ella sin ser llamados – informó Haruka

\- Pero bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso, que te parece si ahora vamos a la barraca a tomar algo y distendernos – invitó Dan a su hermano menor

\- Me parece perfecto, puede ir Yuki también me imagino – contestó el joven

\- Si, no hay drama puede venir tu amiga también – accedió su hermano mayor

\- Mientras tanto yo iré a ver a la Reina, después los busco y les digo qué decidió – les dijo Uranus alejándose de ellos

Sailor Júpiter estaba en la sala del trono frente a los reyes, tenía la mirada ausente y por dentro estaba destrozada pero debía informar sobre lo que le había revelado Nataku.

\- Muy bien Mako te escuchamos, dijiste que tenías algo que informarnos – solicitó la Reina

\- Bien… majestades, Nataku me reveló cuáles eran las órdenes que tenía cargadas en el chip y que él debía ejecutar una vez que perdiera su voluntad humana – respondió la de ojos verdes

\- Excelente, seguro nos servirá así que cuéntanos – habló el Rey Endymion

\- Verán… una vez que él quedara bajo dominio de Black Moon, debía volver aquí al Palacio y ganarse nuestra confianza y se iba a valer de mí para entrar, el paso siguiente iba a ser esparcir el falso rumor de que usted Reina y el coronel Jones son amantes y de esa manera crear discordia entre nuestras filas...además para desprestigiarlos, entre quiénes creyeran la mentira y quiénes no y en el medio de las peleas internas… él debía robar el Cristal de Plata y una vez que el Palacio estuviera sin la protección del mismo, sería destruido - explicó la Senshi mientras veía cómo los semblantes de los reyes mostraban enojo al oír lo de los planes malévolos

\- ¡Maldito Black Moon! ¡Ese Gran Sabio es un maldito desgraciado! No me extraña de ellos, no me sorprende que usen jugadas sucias como esa… desafortunadamente para ellos, conozco bien a mi esposa y sé que jamás me traicionaría como así también sé bien quién es el coronel, él preferiría morir antes que traicionar a su esposa – respondió exaltado el Rey

\- Coincido totalmente, ni Ralf ni yo traicionaríamos a quienes amamos y eso tanto mi esposo como Rei lo saben porque confían en nosotros, además supongo que para ejecutar esa trampa ellos contaban con el hecho de que cayéramos en la Base de Nagoya – comentó Neo Serenity orgullosa de la confianza de Endymion

\- Efectivamente Majestad, Nataku me dijo que Wiseman tenía toda la certeza de que Zafiro y Rubeus iban a acabar con Ralf y con usted – afirmó Júpiter

\- Te agradecemos por informarnos, Mako – dijo el soberano de cabello negro

\- ¿Puedo retirarme, Majestades? – solicitó la Senshi de cabello castaño ondulado

\- Claro que si amiga ah… y mantente fuerte, sé cómo te sientes porque te conozco y porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar me sentiría exactamente igual, recuerda sus últimas palabras… hagamos que su sacrificio valga la pena – aconsejó Neo Serenity con su típica mirada que irradiaba calidez y que reconfortaba a cualquiera

\- Se lo agradezco Majestad, ahora con su permiso me retiro – respondió la mujer antes de dar media vuelta e irse

\- Yo también me imagino cómo debe de sentirse la pobre Makoto, tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de un hombre convertido en terminator y ahora debe llorar su muerte – dijo Endymion bajando la vista

\- Es cierto, Neflyte la ama pero ella a él no y las ilusiones que tenía con Nataku se vieron rotas… ahora no sé cuanto tiempo tardará en cerrar su herida, todo depende de su fortaleza – respondió Neo Serenity pensativa

\- Ella deberá empezar de cero nuevamente – aseguró el de ojos azules

\- Por cierto, quisiera ahora ver a James – comentó la Reina

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? – preguntó su esposo

\- ¿Cuál sería? –

\- Dejemos que Colt se prepare mejor para poder alistarse, es verdad que logró sobrevivir afuera pero aún me parece muy pronto como para que se aliste, sugiero que no lo veas hasta el momento en que pueda alistarse – dijo Endymion

\- ¿Lo crees, Endy? – respondió dudosa la soberana

\- Desde luego, si lo ves ahora seguramente él te pedirá que lo dejes alistarse ya y conociéndote, no podrás negárselo – aseguró el Rey

\- Entiendo, buen punto… tendré que aguantarme las ganas de verlo y abrazarlo que tengo… - contestó la soberana de coletas con ojos algo tristes

\- Tranquila mi amor, llegará el momento en que lo veas, todo a su tiempo – animó Endymion a su mujer

Mientras terminaban de hablar llegó la niñera con Chibiusa en brazos.

\- Con permiso señores – dijo la mujer acercándose

\- Chibiusa mi hermosa hija, estaba deseando tenerla de nuevo en brazos – respondió la Reina con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para tomarla en brazos

\- Con todas estas batallas no hemos podido estar con nuestra bebé – afirmó el Rey sonriendo también

Makoto ya había cumplido en informarle a los reyes sobre lo que le había contado Nataku, con la mirada perdida se dirigía hacia las barracas del escuadrón de Neptuno a buscar a la siguiente persona a quien debía transmitirle un mensaje.

Apenas llegó buscó con la mirada a la persona que había ido a buscar, Sailor Neptune quien estaba con los soldados la vio y se acercó a ella

\- Mako… que sorpresa verte por aquí – dijo seriamente la chica de cabello aguamarino

\- Si, es que andaba buscando a uno de tus soldados ¿Chiko está por aquí? – preguntó Júpiter

\- Claro ahí te lo llamo, ah… lamento mucho lo que pasó, créeme que te entiendo… sé que no es fácil perder a quien amas – se solidarizó Neptune con mirada triste

\- Cierto… sea porque el otro muera o no te corresponda, siempre es duro… tengo conocimiento de que estás enamorada de Ralf y también te entiendo – respondió la de cabello castaño ondulado con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Tú… lo sabes y si te diste cuenta, es factible que Rei también – afirmó Michiru cabizbaja

\- No olvides que lo exteriorizabas muchas veces delante de nosotros al igual que tus peleas con Haruna y sí es lo más probable, además de poder percibir el aura de las personas, Rei es muy perceptiva – aseguró Makoto

\- Entiendo… me queda la opción de seguir amándolo en silencio a la distancia… en fin, aguarda aquí ahí te llamo a Chiko – contestó la Senshi de las profundidades marinas mientras se alejaba

Júpiter esperó hasta que unos cuantos minutos después un joven soldado se acercó a ella, Mako quedó impactada por el parecido con Nataku que tenía, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos y facciones idénticas. Al verlo, por un segundo se le había cruzado por la cabeza el conquistarlo pero descartó rápidamente esa idea, ya que no estaría siendo justa porque buscaría a Nataku en él y además no lo amaría sinceramente.

\- ¿Chiko Yamada? – preguntó la mujer para asegurarse

\- El mismo, señorita Kino – afirmó el muchacho – Michiru me dijo que me estaba buscando – agregó Chiko a continuación

\- Verás… vine porque tu hermano me dejó un mensaje para ti… - dijo Makoto algo nerviosa

\- Se confunde, yo no tengo ningún hermano… el que tenia murió ejecutado en prisión, ese terminator que vino aquí y al que usted ayudó a escapar… no es mi hermano – afirmó el soldado con voz amarga

\- Me permito recordarte que Nataku ayudó a la Reina y a Ralf a entrar a la base de Black Moon para poder rescatar a Mars y a James Colt – respondió la chica de pupilas verdes en defensa de su amado

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de ser un criminal por tomar la justicia con sus propias manos y encima un traidor a la raza humana ahora – dijo Chiko manteniéndose en su postura recibiendo como respuesta una bofetada de Makoto

\- ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡Nataku es un héroe! ¡Él no era consciente de lo que Black Moon había hecho con su cuerpo y jamás fue su intención trabajar para ellos! ¡Sin su ayuda tanto la Reina, como Ralf, Rei, Colt y el resto de los prisioneros ahora estarían muertos! – contestó la mujer irritada y con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Oiga ¿Por qué me golpea? ¿De qué habla? – preguntó el muchacho sobándose la mejilla

\- No sé si te enteraste que ahora tu hermano está muerto, prefirió eso antes que convertirse en esclavo de Black Moon, me dejó un mensaje para ti porque sabía que no iba a poder decírtelo cara a cara, me dijo que le hubiera gustado volver el tiempo atrás para resolver las cosas de otra manera, que no te guarda rencor por haberlo despreciado cuando se reencontraron porque entiende tu desconfianza al verlo como una máquina, que siempre te ha querido y que seguirías siendo su hermano a pesar de todo – relató Mako con dolor y un nudo en la garganta

\- Yo… no sé qué decir… ¿Sabe qué? He sido un tonto y ahora… ahora ya es tarde, la verdad solo me hacia el duro, estaba enojado con él pero nunca dejé ni dejaré de quererlo y también me arrepiento de no haberlo ayudado cuando me lo pidió aquí… pero ya no podré decírselo en persona… - dijo Chiko quebrándose finalmente

\- Nataku murió como un héroe ¿sabes cuales fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la Base explotara? Dijo: "Ganen esta guerra, gánenla por mi" – prosiguió Júpiter esforzándose para no ponerse a llorar a los gritos

\- Y lo haremos… por su memoria, para que lo que hizo no sea en vano… - respondió el joven de pupilas doradas con voz entrecortada

\- Me dijo otra cosa además, que es mejor que lo recuerdes como humano y no como máquina y que de haber sabido lo que Black Moon iba a hacer con su cuerpo, no hubiera aceptado firmar la planilla y hubiera preferido permanecer muerto –

\- Entiendo… así lo recordaré entonces… - contestó Chiko bajando la vista

Sin decir más, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y derramaron más lágrimas, luego de pasados unos minutos, Makoto se fue de allí en silencio al menos con el consuelo de saber que había cumplido con lo que su amado le había pedido.

\- Nataku… hermano… perdóname… que idiota he sido… ¡Nataku! – gritó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, llamando la atención de los soldados allí presentes

Makoto salió de la barraca de la Unidad de Neptuno y se dirigió callada a su habitación, una vez que se encontró sola allí, toda la entereza y la fortaleza que había demostrado hasta el momento se desmoronaron. Inmediatamente ella se puso a gritar de dolor y de impotencia, a repetir el nombre de Nataku a viva voz y a golpear el colchón de su cama a modo de descarga.

Michiru había escuchando el alarido de su segundo al mando mientras salía de la barraca por la otra salida que había más al fondo y que también comunicaba con los pasillos del Palacio, intuía qué era lo que significaba eso, seguramente Makoto le había contado ya lo que había pasado con Nataku… ella ya lo sabía pero sentía que no debía ser quien se lo dijera y además por otra parte, tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar. Por un lado estaba aliviada por el hecho de que el hombre que amaba se encontraba bien y seguro, ella había hecho bien en consultar su Espejo de Aguas Profundas y avisar el resultado, así había ayudado a evitar la fatalidad que había visto pero por otro… no solo no era correspondida sino que además la esposa de Ralf había sido satisfactoriamente rescatada y ahora estaba de regreso para ocupar de nuevo el lugar reservado exclusivamente para ella y que le pertenecía, eso acababa con cualquier remota esperanza de poder reemplazarla.

Neptune en verdad no deseaba la muerte de Rei en realidad apreciaba a la Senshi del fuego, solo que las cosas de la vida hicieron que ambas estuvieran enamoradas del mismo hombre y no solo eso, en el corazón de dicho hombre solo había espacio para una sola la cual tenía nombre y apellido y no era Michiru Kaioh, por lo que ahora debía mantener una saludable distancia.

Michiru caminaba mientras su mente pensaba en todo eso, hasta que en un momento determinado oyó una voz conocida dirigirse a ella.

\- Hola Michi ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Haruna con Risa en brazos, quien comía galletitas dulces

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Haruna… estoy bien ¿y tú? – preguntó la de cabello aguamarino sobresaltada

\- Bien, muy bien… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te incomodamos yo o mi sobrina? – interrogó la chica atenta a los gestos de Michiru

\- No para nada, es que aún no me acostumbro a que me trates bien, es todo – respondió Neptune con una leve sonrisa

\- Bueno, ya no te trataré mal ahora las cosas entre nosotras serán de otra forma ¿Te parece? – propuso la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro corto

\- Si está bien, me gusta ganar amigas… espero poder llevarme bien con esta lindura también – dijo Michiru en referencia a Risa, pero ésta le volvió a sacar la lengua igual que antes

\- No te quiero bruja fea, eres mala tú quisiste reemplazar a mi mami pero ella volvió y están juntos de nuevo – respondió la niña que a pesar de su corta edad sabía expresar muy bien lo que sentía y pensaba

Esas palabras fueron como una daga clavándose en el corazón de Michiru, pero sabía que no podía contestar nada porque al fin y al cabo era la realidad, ellos constituían una familia y ella misma era una intrusa.

\- Pequeña, no seas tan dura con ella, no es mala ya entendió las cosas como son – dijo Haruna a Risa, quien como toda respuesta continuó comiendo galletitas - Vamos discúlpate – pidió la chica a su sobrina

\- Déjala Haruna, después de todo ella tiene razón… - comentó la de cabello aguamarino con dolor

\- No te pongas mal Michi, discúlpala evidentemente mi pequeña sobrina heredó el carácter de la madre – afirmó la hermana menor de Ralf

\- Supe que Rei no quiere a tu novio – dijo Neptune con la intención de cambiar de tema

\- Es verdad, él y sus amigos estuvieron bajo el dominio del poder maligno en el pasado pero ahora ya están libres del mismo, Ralf y yo le explicamos eso pero ella es bien terca y percibo que Risa será igual – explicó la muchacha

\- Espero que todo se solucione para bien – fue la respuesta de Michiru

Mientras aún estaban conversando llegó Rei vestida con su uniforme de miko, miraba seriamente a Michiru pero aún así tenía un brillo de felicidad en los ojos que Haruna percibió al instante apenas la vio, mientras que la Senshi de cabello aguamarino muy a su pesar estaba un poco asustada, la mirada que la sacerdotisa le había lanzado evidenciaba a qué venía y no era solo por su cuñada y su hija.

\- Mamita, mira que ricas galletitas – dijo sonriente la niña

\- Se ven deliciosas mi niña hermosa pero recuerda lo que dijo tu padre, no comas tantas o te empacharás – respondió la de ojos púrpuras acariciando la cabeza de su hija

\- Rei, evidentemente mi hermanito te ha atendido muy bien ¿verdad? – comentó picaronamente Haruna guiñándole un ojo

\- Efectivamente cuñadita, me atendió de lo mejor – respondió sonrojada y sonriendo la de cabello negro

Al oír eso, Neptune no podía evitar sentirse desolada porque entendía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando Rei.

\- Hija, cuñada ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con Michiru?, tengo un asunto que tratar con ella – solicitó la mujer de ojos púrpuras a sus familiares

\- Está bien Rei, procura no ser tan dura ¿ok? – respondió la de cabello corto intuyendo qué era lo que quería hablar su cuñada – Vamos pequeña, vamos a ver unos lindos juegos – dijo Haru a su sobrina ya alejándose

Una vez que se quedaron solas, las dos mujeres quedaron frente a frente y hubo un tenso silencio entre ambas, el corazón de Michiru latía a mil por hora.

\- Bien Neptune, vengo porque debemos hablar sobre Ralf – habló secamente la sacerdotisa rompiendo el silencio

\- Entendido, supongo que él te lo contó todo… - respondió la de cabello aguamarino

\- No hizo falta, ¿Olvidas que puedo percibir el aura de las personas? percibí la tuya cuando estábamos en el helicóptero al verme cerca de Ralf, me di cuenta al instante… tú estas enamorada de mi esposo – informó Rei seriamente estudiando con la mirada cada reacción de Michiru

\- Ante todo déjame decirte que tienes a tu lado a una persona maravillosa, tienes suerte de ser amada por él… yo he intentado conquistarlo y enamorarlo el tiempo que estuviste capturada, pero no hubo caso jamás pude, él siempre me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ser mi amigo pero nunca me permitió cruzar ese límite… siempre me dejó claro que su amor solo te pertenece a ti, así que puedes tener la seguridad de que Ralf nunca te traicionará, solo tiene ojos para ti – contestó Michiru y a medida que hablaba, el dolor de su corazón aumentaba y las lágrimas asomaban por sus bellos ojos

\- Sé eso y confío en su fidelidad, conozco bien a mi esposo y estoy orgullosa de él, Ralf también puede confiar tranquilo en el hecho de que solo tengo ojos para él porque lo amo con toda mi alma – respondió la miko sonriendo llena de orgullo

\- Bien por ustedes, les deseo toda la felicidad aún en medio de todo este matadero, apoyándose el uno al otro pueden luchar con más ánimo pero eso seguro que tú lo sabes también –

\- Efectivamente, ahora dime ¿Desde hace cuánto lo amas? – preguntó Rei

\- Desde hace bastante, a medida que lo fui conociendo sus cualidades me fueron cautivando… pero para él, tú eres irreemplazable y para mala suerte mía justo me tenía que fijar en un hombre casado, pero en el corazón no se manda – contestó Michiru

\- Muy cierto, uno no puede elegir qué sentir… déjame decirte algo, de mi parte no habrá ninguna represalia siempre y cuando no te acerques a mi esposo, recién reconociste la situación así que eres consciente de que perderías tu tiempo pero si por esas casualidades cambias de parecer y tratas de volver a seducirlo, te las verás conmigo en cuyo caso la vas a pasar muy mal y créeme, si lo haces lo voy a saber de un modo u otro, Ralf no es de ocultarme las cosas y además conoces mis habilidades – afirmó seria pero calmadamente la de cabello negro, mirando fijo a Sailor Neptune

\- No te preocupes, voy a mantener mi distancia porque a pesar de amar a Ralf, no voy a disputarlo contigo porque eres su esposa y él jamás me amaría como te ama a ti, aparte tu hija no me quiere y no deseo entrometerme en sus vidas, yo estoy cansada de sufrir y de pelear – dijo la de cabello aguamarino con seguridad

\- Muy bien, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien más de quien enamorarte y que pueda corresponderte, sé que eres una buena persona – aseguró Rei mientras se alejaba por el mismo lado de donde había llegado

\- No lo sé, ah y deberías ir a ver cómo está Makoto, tengo la sensación de que te necesita… hace rato vino a ver a mi segundo al mando, él es hermano de quien ella está enamorada – avisó Neptune

\- Entiendo, gracias por el aviso ahora mismo iré a buscarla – respondió la sacerdotisa mientras continuaba caminando

Rato más tarde, a la puerta del cuarto de Mako estaban Ami y Mina en compañía de Neflyte, Zoicite y Kunzite tocando la misma para intentar que su amiga saliera y animarla pero ella no quería salir.

\- Mako, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor, no puedes seguir encerrada en tu habitación – dijo Neflyte intentando no perder la calma

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, váyanse quiero estar sola – se escuchó responder a la voz de Júpiter desde adentro

\- Mako vamos, sabemos lo que estas pasando pero deprimirte no es una opción, queremos animarte somos tus amigos – contestó Mina insistiendo

\- Tal vez deberíamos dejarla sola para que procese el duelo – sugirió Zoicite

\- Si pero nosotras somos amigas y siempre nos hemos apoyado en los momentos difíciles, ésta ocasión no es una excepción – afirmó Mercury

\- Eso está bien, siempre y cuando haya un equilibrio, apoyarla pero sin fastidiarla ni cargosearla – argumentó Kunzite

\- Mi amorcito como siempre tiene razón – apoyó Venus a su novio

Mientras seguían hablando y tocando la puerta de Makoto, se acercó Rei por el pasillo hacia ellos porque intuía que Júpiter estaría en su habitación y no fue muy del agrado de la sacerdotisa ver a los tres Shitennou allí.

\- ¡Rei, amiga! ¡Hasta que apareces! Te estuvimos buscando, fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero como alcancé a oír a través de la puerta tus gemidos de placer, supe que estabas ocupada con tu esposo y no quise interrumpirlos – dijo Minako picaronamente

\- Mina, habla más fuerte que en España no te oyeron, son cosas íntimas de ellos que no deberías estar vociferando – reprendió Mercury a su amiga

\- Es cierto, y menos delante de estos tres sinvergüenzas – agregó Rei con la cara toda roja

\- Pues Kunzite es mi novio y ellos son nuestros amigos así que aguántate, dijiste que confiarías en ellos – dijo Venus en defensa de los Shitennou

\- Dije que no me opondría a ellos siempre y cuando no intentaran nada raro y que estaría vigilándolos, no que iban a ser mis amigos ni que les contaría mi vida privada así que no pongas en mi boca palabras que no dije y no voy a discutir más el asunto, vengo a ver a Mako – respondió fastidiada la miko

\- Está bien, se encerró en su cuarto y no quiere ver a nadie – contestó Mina poniendo también fin a la discusión

\- Mako soy Rei, tengo algo que decirte ¿Me puedes abrir? – dijo la de cabello negro golpeando la puerta

\- Puedes hablar desde allí afuera – se escuchó responder a la voz de Júpiter

\- Ok… ¿Se puede saber qué ganas encerrándote y deprimiéndote? ¿Piensas que de esa forma, Nataku volverá a la vida? Creí que eras más fuerte que esto Mako, no pensé que fueras tan débil – afirmó Rei sin perder la calma

Ni bien la sacerdotisa terminó de hablar, la puerta se abrió y salió Makoto con ojos rojos y llorosos, pero airada por lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

\- ¡Yo no soy débil! – exclamó la chica con enojo

\- No parece… ¿Piensas que a él le gustaría verte así, abatida? Recuerda lo último que dijo antes de que escapáramos, estamos en guerra y es inevitable que gente amada perezca pero la victoria es lo que hace que esas muertes signifiquen algo, cuando yo perdí a mi abuelo lloré y sufrí lo cual es lógico eso es lo que nos diferencia de las máquinas, pero no me dejé vencer por la depresión – argumentó la de ojos púrpuras

\- En ese entonces ya tenías a Ralf y a tu cuñada para apoyarte y tu hija ya había nacido, aparte del apoyo de nosotras… es cierto… tienes razón, Rei – contestó Mako bajando la vista recordando

\- Así es, en ese entonces ya tenía la familia maravillosa que tengo ahora y que siempre me apoyó, yo veía a mi hija y sabía que no podía dejarme abatir, ya no tenía a mi abuelo pero la tenía a ella, a mi esposo, a mi cuñada y a ustedes que son mis amigas y aunque hubiera estado totalmente sola, tampoco me hubiera dejado vencer, sabes que jamás me rendí ante nada ni siquiera ante la tristeza – prosiguió hablando la chica de cabello largo y negro

\- Todo es cierto… él no querría verme así… - dijo Júpiter secándose las lagrimas de los ojos

\- Si aún así, a pesar de las palabras de Nataku y de todo lo que te dije la depresión te aplasta, avisa y hablo con la Reina para que te relegue, Asamuna es tu segundo al mando y puede perfectamente ocupar tu lugar, después puedes hacer lo que te plazca ¿Quieres continuar encerrada y acostarte a seguir llorando, mientras los demás peleamos? Hazlo – continuó argumentando Rei

\- ¡No! ¡Voy a pelear! No me voy a dejar vencer – exclamó decididamente Mako ante lo cual Rei sonrió

\- Ahora que ya estás algo más animada, podemos ir a celebrar el hecho de que Rei está de nuevo con nosotras – sugirió Ami también sonriendo

\- ¡Sí vamos! ¡Es una magnífica idea! Podremos ponernos al día – dijo Mina divertida

\- Me parece perfecto, vamos entonces amigas – accedió Rei

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a atender nuestros deberes – comentó Kunzite

\- Claro, después nos vemos cariño – respondió Venus

De esa manera, las chicas a excepción de Rei que los ignoró completamente, se despidieron de Kunzite, Zoicite y Neflyte para dirigirse cada quien por su lado, éste último detuvo a Makoto con una mano antes de que ella siguiera a sus amigas.

\- Mako… sabes que lo que siento por ti no es amistad, es algo más pero bien claro tengo que el amor no se puede forzar, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo cuentas conmigo para lo que gustes, quiero disculparme también por haber actuado bajo despecho – dijo el hombre de cabello largo ondulado en señal de apoyo

\- Gracias Nefly y no te preocupes, eres un buen amigo yo también estoy abierta a hablar contigo siempre y cuando sea como amigos solamente, ahora mi corazón está destrozado y no se encuentra en condiciones de amar a nadie más – respondió Júpiter con una triste sonrisa

\- Lo sé, por eso mismo digo que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional – aseguró Neflyte

\- Te lo agradezco –

A continuación, Mako se despidió de Neflyte y siguió a sus amigas que la estaban esperando y mientras caminaban, reflexionaba sobre las últimas palabras de Nataku y todo lo que Rei le había dicho.

\- _¿Qué es lo que nos hace humanos? No es algo que se pueda programar, nadie puede ponerlo en un chip… es la fuerza del corazón y del_ _espíritu,_ _la diferencia entre nosotros y las máquinas. Sé bien que hay una tormenta en el horizonte, estamos en una época de dificultades y dolor y se pagó un alto precio para ganar esta batalla, pero la guerra contra las máquinas sigue… la red global de Dark Crystal sigue fuerte, tardaré mucho tiempo en recuperarme de la perdida de Nataku pero no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme abatida, su partida solo valdrá la pena siendo libres y no lo seremos… hasta que Black Moon y Dark Crystal estén totalmente destruidos. Entiendo mejor lo que la Reina nos dijo siempre, no hay destino nosotros lo hacemos y debemos hacer uno victorioso_ – pensaba para sí Sailor Júpiter sin prestar atención a lo que sus amigas charlaban

En Némesis, base central y corazón de Black Moon, estaban en un cuarto con paneles y pantallas, una mujer de cabello verde largo y ondulado vestida con un provocativo vestido corto, acompañada de un hombre con traje blanco y cabello plateado, ambos estaban frente a uno de los monitores en el cual se proyectaba la imagen de alguien de aspecto lúgubre, su capucha violeta no permitía mostrar su rostro completo y de sus ojos solo se venían dos bolitas rojas, eso lo hacía ver más amenazador.

\- _Esmeralda, príncipe Diamante… ¿Cuál es el informe del status de Zafiro? –_ preguntó Wiseman con su cavernosa voz

\- Su endoesqueleto ha sido reparado totalmente y en estos momentos su tejido orgánico está siendo reconstituido – informó Diamante

\- _Excelente ¿Y Rubeus? –_

\- Lo siento Gran Sabio, él ha sido destruido… según los datos fue Sailor Mars – dijo Esmeralda con cierto fastidio

\- _Ya veo, no pensé que ambos pudieran caer derrotados ni que nuestros enemigos_ _pudieran rescatar a la tira fuego, lo que había planeado con respecto a la reinita y al coronel fue frustrado, pero no importa… ¿El cerebro de Sailor Mars fue exitosamente escaneado, verdad? – preguntó el encapuchado_

\- Su cerebro fue totalmente escaneado al igual que el de muchos prisioneros, los datos están completos – respondió el sujeto de cabello plateado

\- _Espléndido, eso significa que ya no necesitamos a la tira fuego ni a los demás prisioneros, su rescate no es ningún impedimento para la producción en cantidad indefinida de las unidades de infiltración, lamento que nuestra base de Nagoya haya sido destruida pero esto está lejos de acabar y no pararemos hasta que el planeta sea nuestro –_ dijo Wiseman riendo malévolamente

\- Hemos cometido un error con Nataku Yamada, debimos haberle hecho un lavado cerebral – comentó Esmeralda con rabia

\- _Tienes razón, de esa forma el chip hubiera podido tomar control de él inmediatamente, pero lo importante es que aprendemos de nuestros errores ¿Y el proyecto T-3000? –_ preguntó el líder de Black Moon

\- En fase de experimentación, los cálculos estimativos indican que llevarlo a cabo con éxito tomará algunos años – fue la respuesta de Diamante

" _El único destino es el que nosotros creamos"_

 **FIN**

 **(Acá se supone que sonaría la música de Terminator mezclada con la de Sailor Moon XD)**

 **Después de tanto tiempo una nueva historia llega a su fin y creo que he cumplido con el objetivo de que el presente fic no sea exactamente igual a la película Terminator Salvation, a mi parecer me hubiera gustado ver en Marcus un conflicto interno mucho mayor o sea, es verdad que se sacrificó para salvarle la vida a Jhon Connor pero… ¿Por qué pudo elegir tan fácilmente? ¿Skynet no tomó ninguna medida para obligarlo a hacer su voluntad y que no necesariamente tuviera que eliminarlo? Esas son preguntas que siempre me he hecho.**

 **Pasemos ahora a los agradecimientos:**

 **Leonor de Eboli: Gracias por permitirme usar al personaje de Nataku, si alguna vez me lees espero que no te deprimas mucho ni que quieras asesinarme por aquí haberlo matado XD**

 **Azumi Kou Kido de Black: Gracias por ser una gran amiga, sé que al momento de terminar de escribir aún andas sin Internet lo que te imposibilita de andar por aquí pero ciertamente volverás en cuanto puedas, tus comentarios siempre me han animado a continuar y has sido de ayuda cada vez que alguna idea me ha costado llevar a cabo, recomiendo a quién todavía no te haya leído, que lo haga jeje**

 **Roxy Sosy: Sé que me comentas en Facebook porque ahí también subo mis fics, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que mis historias te gustan**

 **Starvenus: Gracias por los reviews que me has dejado, me siento satisfecho cada vez que veo uno nuevo**

 **Naiara Moon: Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios y por esperar cada nuevo capítulo, me da gusto saber que mis fanfics son bien recibidos**

 **Finalmente gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de tan solo leer mis fics aunque no me comenten, el hecho de ser leído significa que voy bien XD**

 **Con la satisfacción de un nuevo fanfic terminado en mi haber me voy despidiendo hasta SMvsT: El Origen, en el cual como ya saben trabajaré con la película Terminator Génesis. Hasta la vista, baby!**


End file.
